


Bolondok közt a legnagyobb

by Hiriajuu



Series: Bolondok [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Coming of Age, Death Eaters, Discussions of Sexuality and Gender, Duelling, Extended Universe, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Language, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mental Health Issues, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Multiple Plot Lines, Nonbinary Character, OC Hell, Orphans, Political Themes, Purebloods (Harry Potter), Queer Character, Queer Themes, Quidditch, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Squibs, Theatre, Trans Character, Vampires, War Themes, Werewolves, diverse cast, long chapters
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriajuu/pseuds/Hiriajuu
Summary: Arion Forth története: Tekergők-era, a főhős szerepében egy enyhén hibbant árva tinivel, továbbá saját szereplők tömkelegével, igen hosszú fejezetekkel, egy szövevényes sztorival és sok-sok mellékszállal. Tekergők, és minden felfordulás, ami velük jár. Mardekárosok, és minden rossz meg jó, amiben sántikálhatnak. Egy vámpír, és minden, amibe akarva-akaratlan keveredik. Egy bájitalkutatás és egy családfakutatás, meg aztán ami csak kerekedhet belőlük. Továbbá kviddics, színjátszókör, aranyvérű problémák, a háború előszele, varázslómaffia, szerelmi háromszögek, viszonzatlan és viszonzott vonzalmak, vidám-szomorú könnyek, ármány és szerelem, móka, kacagás, a könnyed felszín alatt dráma és fontos tanulságok.Az írói facebookomittleledzik, a spotify felhasználómon pedigittsok-sok, a történethez készült playlist is fellelhető. Illetve van egy folyamatosan frissülő lista a Bolondok-univerzum ajánlott olvasási sorrendjéről is, azittelérhető. :)





	1. Prológus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy az író töredelmesen bevallja, hogy a regényének előzményei vannak. Jó hosszan és alaposan vallja be. Sok dolgot megmagyaráz, amitől minden csak még zavarosabb lesz. Továbbá hatásvadász frázisokkal él és megpróbál nem személyeskedni, több-kevesebb sikerrel.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Panic! At The Disco - The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flKd80xRazk)_

  **1\. fejezet: Prológus  
** 

*****

Azt hiszem, legelőször is nem ártana leszögeznem, hogy ez a történet nem rólam fog szólni. Egyrészt, mert ahhoz nem vagyok elég egoista, hogy magamról írjak, másrészt viszont nincs is túl sok említésre méltó dolog velem kapcsolatban. Egy átlagos varázsló vagyok, a felnőttkor küszöbén túl, nem annyira átlagos családi háttérrel, és egy svk-tanári állással az Ayers Mágusakadémián. Nem vagyok se kiemelkedően tehetséges, se szívdöglesztően helyes, se lebilincselő személyiségű. Nem vagyok még csak született író sem. Vagyis, inkább talán úgy kellene fogalmaznom, hogy nem írónak születtem, és csak a sors és általa Arion Forth kényszerített arra, hogy most tollat ragadva ideiglenesen mégis azzá legyek. Be kell hogy valljam, mikor a távoli (vagy legalábbis nagyon annak tűnő) múltban nekiálltam ennek a projektnek, eszembe sem jutott, hogy ebből bármiféle szépirodalmi mű is származhat. Csupán egy hevenyészett esettanulmány-féleséget óhajtottam lekaparni önmagamnak a szokásos miniatűr, pókhálóvékony betűimmel, egy összefoglalót a múltról. Arról a múltról, amelyről én már csak legendákat és mítoszokat hallhattam szüleimtől és barátaiktól (az ő főszereplésükkel), de nem élhettem benne.

1971-ben, mikor apámék megkezdték roxforti tanulmányaikat, már nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem egy átlagos évfolyam lesznek. A megállapítás (amely amúgy McGalagony professzor szájából hangzott el az évnyitó tanári értekezleten) azonban korántsem fedte a valóságot. Ha a teljes történetüket vesszük figyelembe (márpedig én azt tettem) akkor hamar egyértelművé válik, hogy valószínűleg az iskola leghírhedtebb és legeredményesebb évfolyama ők. Van köztük vámpír, vérfarkas, metamorfmágus, kviddicssztár, neves színész, minisztériumi bizalmas, ismert író, és még megannyi olyan ember, aki a varázsvilágot gazdagítja létezésével. Hogy csak néhányójukat említsem: a híres Harry Potter szülei, Lily Evans és James Potter, a Wolwerhamptoni Vércsék és az angol válogatott világszínvonalú őrzője, Remington Flint, a Szent Mungo bronz fokozatú Merlin-díjas gyógyítója, Ian Mortensen, a londoni Merlin színház hőse avagy hősnője, Jack Vaughan (született Danvers), Navan Savage, a fentebb említett híres Harry Potter elődje az aurori iroda élén, vagy akár a Szombati Boszorkány közkedvelt illusztrátora és karikaturistája, Mareen Graves (és még folytathatnám a sort napestig), mind-mind ugyanarra az évfolyamra jártak. A varázsvilág híres, ismert és felnőtt tagjai ők, még ha néhányan (mint mondjuk Jack Danvers) nagyonis jól titkolják ezutóbbit. Eleinte néha nehéz volt őket kamaszként elképzelnem (miután megemésztettem azt a megdöbbentő tényt, hogy mindannyian ismerik a szüleimet), pedig nyilván ők is voltak fiatalok valamikor. És nem is akármilyenek!

Pénzt, időt és energiát nem kímélve, három éve kezdtem hozzá az oknyomozó hadjárathoz, melynek eredményét most kissé szokatlan formában készülök papírra vetni. Ekkor elégeltem meg ugyanis, hogy anyámék hordákban járó látogatói állandóan őrült és hihetetlen kalandokat emlegetnek és értelmetlennek tűnő félmondatokból tökéletesen megértik egymást (sőt, egyikük felnőtt házas férfi létére évek óta bőszen igyekszik elcsábítani). Őseim és a kiterjedt baráti kör kifaggatásával kezdtem, majd egy kisebb roxforti kitérő után, mely a célba vett évfolyam névsorának és tanulmányi eredményeinek a megszerzésével telt, felkerestem mind a negyven-egynéhány embert (illetve, bár ezt szomorú bevallanom, csak a még jelenleg is életben levőket), akik '71-ben ültek fel először a Roxfort Expresszre. Akik még nem ismertek, azoknak illedelmesen bemutatkoztam és elmagyaráztam, hogy pontosan ki is vagyok és mit akarok, majd felkértem őket, hogy mondjanak el mindent az iskolában töltött hét évükről. Származásomat megismerve mindjárt készséges lett még az is, aki előtte morogva küldött el melegebb éghajlatra. Az életem idáig, mondhatni, egy sarokba dobott kirakós volt, aminek a darabjait ez a három évnyi kemény kutatás illesztette össze. Megtudtam, hogy miért Mathias a középső nevem, hogy anyám miért féltett és óvott olyan rettenetesen gyerekkoromban, és hogy egyáltalán miért születhettem meg én is és a testvérem is - és ennyi információ bőven elég rólam. Megtudtam, hogy a görög Mágiaügyi Minisztérium miért támogatja több éve jelentős összegekkel a Szent Mungo Ian Mortensen vezette sárkányhimlő-kutatásait, hogy a gyerekeimet (nincsenek, de ha lennének, na) miért nem Binns professzor fogja tanítani a Roxfortban, hogy Regulus Black miért döntött a Sötét Nagyúr elárulása mellett, elismeretlen hősként segítve Harry Pottert a mágus legyőzésében. Most persze joggal kérdezi az olvasó, hogy mégis miért voltak olyan lényegesek ezek a dolgok. De ez a fenti felsorolás csak egy töredéke annak a rengeteg kérdésnek, amik egy és csupán egy dolog miatt fontosak: a válaszok szempontjából. A válaszok ugyanis mind itt rejtőznek az íróasztalomon és körülötte heverő megannyi jegyzetem és interjúm káoszában (valahol kell lennie itt egy kisebb merengőnek is, de most nem találom a papírkupacok alatt), mind ugyanazon címszó alatt: ötödév.

Egészen bizonyos, hogy akármelyik átlagos jelenbéli vagy volt roxforti diákot megkérdezünk, hogy mi jut eszébe erről az egy szóról, gondolkodás nélkül fogja rávágni a nyilvánvaló választ: RBF. De a kutatásom során megfigyeltem, hogy mikor ugyanezen kérdést feltettem bárkinek, aki azon az ominózus évfolyamon tanult, és 1976 napsütéses tavaszán vizsgázott, az RBF csak sokadjára jutott eszébe az illetőnek (már ha egyáltalán). Sok mást viszont mindannyian könnyedén felidéztek: az évkezdő bulit, a különösen mozgalmasra sikeredett november viharait és drámáit, a szilvesztert, a Valentin-napot, a színjátszókör azóta legendává vált nagytermi előadását, a májusi kirándulást, vagy az egészen egyedire sikerült évadzáró kviddicsmeccset. Azt a rengeteg hihetetlen kalandot, amelyeknek általuk én is a részese lettem, és amiknek most általam lesz részese az egész világ.

Megtehetném, hogy megírom mind a hét évüket, hisz időm mint a tenger. Tudásom azonban korlátolja a lehetőségeimet, mert kifejezetten részletgazdag feljegyzéseim csak az ötödévről vannak, és a kutatásaim hamar bizonyították az amúgy is megalapozott feltételezésemet, hogy az igazán fontos dolgok is mind abban az évben történtek.  
Azt hiszem, tervezett esettanulmányom is ezidőtájt nőtte ki magát elbeszéléssé, amit ma már egyáltalán nem bánok. Persze, saját szegényes írói tehetségemhez mérten fog majd elkészülni, és csak reménykedhetek, hogy visszaadja mindazt a csodát, amik a szüleim és az évfolyamtársaik számára olyan különlegessé tették azt az évet: a nagy szerelmek, az örökre szóló barátságok, a visszhangos szakítások, a vakolatszaggató partik, az első csalódások, a fájdalmas veszteségek évét. A felnőtté válás évét.  
Ahogy végighallgattam majd' félszáz szájból a történet különféle verzióit, úgy nőttem fel velük együtt én is (már ha nem vesszük figyelembe, hogy mennyire ijesztően koravén gyerek voltam, akárcsak apám annak idején). Kénytelen voltam ezt tenni, mert a buliktól és nevetésektől hangos felszín, a diákélet csínyekkel és nevetéssel teli sekélyessége alatt olyan drámákra bukkantam, melyeket gyermekésszel elviselni csak nagyon kevesek tudtak volna. Apró és lényegtelen, megválaszolásra váró kérdéseim magyarázatai ugyanis végül egy olyan kusza, mindenhol összefüggő hálóvá nőtték ki magukat, aminek a központjában egy valami állt. Avagy valaki.

Arion Forthról van itt szó, az évfolyam és az ötödév talán legrejtélyesebb figurájáról. Különös módon (vagy legalábbis akkor furcsának éreztem ezt) mindenki emlékezett rá valamennyire, de ahány embertől érdeklődtem róla, annyiféle választ kaptam még a legegyszerűbb kérdésekre is. A legtöbbeknek úgy rémlett, fiú volt, mások váltig erősködtek, hogy a gyengébbik nemhez tartozott, sőt valaki azt súgta bizalmasan a fülembe, hogy helyes srác volt, de sajnos szinte biztosan meleg. Több embernek átlagos, mosolygós és kedves diákként maradt meg az emlékezetében, de néhányan arról próbáltak meggyőzni, hogy azóta se koptatta nála nagyobb őrült a Roxfort sokat látott padjait. Az, hogy már a legelején ennyire eltérő és ellentmondásos információkat kaptam róla, hamar rá terelte a figyelmemet. A későbbi interjúim során már tudatosan az őt érintő dolgokra helyeztem a hangsúlyt, és hamar észleltem, hogy akarva avagy akaratlanul, de nagyon sok köze volt ahhoz, hogy a legtöbb évfolyamtársának az ötödév ilyen maradandó emlék lett. És mire észbe kaptam, a történetem újból irányt váltott, a tervbe vett korlátozottan szépirodalmi, elbeszélő jellegű történet Arion Forth ötödévének terjengős regényévé vált.  
És hogy mi érdekes van benne, ami miatt mindenkinél nagyobb figyelmet kívánok neki szentelni az irományomban?

Arion Forth egy majdnem átlagos mágustinédzser volt. Tény, hogy nem akarta megváltani a világot vagy örökre eltörölni a gonoszt a Földről, ahogy egy valamire való főhőstől elvárná az olvasó. Leginkább csak félvállról vette az életét, fura kajákat evett, és volt leltáron többek közt egy kövér macskája és egy normálatlan barátja. Varázslóárvaként nem várt sokat az élettől, teljesen jól megvolt, köszönte szépen. Tudta, hogy nem tökéletes, és nem is akart az lenni. Tudta, hogy nincs jövője, unta az árvaházi életét, és úgy döntött, változtat ezen és rászabadítja magát a Roxfortra. Ez a döntése pedig sok ember életét így vagy úgy megváltoztatta, volt, akiét alapjaiban rázta meg, volt, akiért lassan állította a feje tetejére, de egy biztos: kő kövön és szem szárazon nem maradt azáltal, hogy átlépte a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány betonfalának nemlétező küszöbét. Ráadásul az alapjáraton is regénybe illően őrült személyiségét Dumbledore professzor még megtetézte egy aprócskának tűnő, ám jelentős félreértéseket és kifacsart szituációkat eredményező bakival. A titka ugyan nem forgatta volna fel a varázsvilágot vagy döntötte volna el a kitörni készülő háború végkifejletét, de a saját helyzetének a Roxfortban elég szokatlan értelmezést adott. És ezáltal ő nyerte el a híres-hírhedt őrült évfolyamra csupán egyetlen tanévre bekerülve a legnagyobb bolond címét, a főszerepet esettanulmányként született, elbeszélésként nevelkedett és regénnyé érett történetemben. Bolond volt egyszerre és hős, a mindennapok hőse és bolondja, aki egy évének történetével tanított meg nekem olyan fontos dolgokat, hogy az élet szép és szeretni kell, hogy sosem szabad habozni, hogy ne utasíts el valamit addig, amíg nem próbáltad (és hogy minden jó, de ketchuppal még jobb).

Arion az elejétől jelen volt a történetben, de az uralmat csak lassan vette át fölötte. Most már ő irányítja a kezeimet, ahogy ezeket a sorokat írom. Már nem csak azért akarom megírni ezt a történetet, hogy összefoglalva a kezeimbe foghassam a szüleim életének egy szeletét, hanem azért is, hogy megismertessem a világgal mindazt, ami akkor és ott, abban az évben történt. Anyám mondta mindig, ha valami szépet dicsértem, hogy mindenkit a megfelelő alkalom tesz igazi művésszé. Eddig ez jónak hangzott meg bölcsnek, de csak most értettem meg, ahogy az én megfelelő alkalmam is elérkezett. Mert bár nem vagyok író, mégis kénytelen voltam azzá lenni, hogy a mesémet, Arion meséjét olyan köntösben vethessem papírra, amilyenben megérdemli. A tények itt vannak körülöttem, és ígérem, meg sem fogom próbálni elferdíteni (miért is tenném, mikor valós önmagukban is épp elég hihetetlenek és csodálatosak), csupán kerek egésszé gyúrom őket csekély képzelőerőm segítségével (amit a hajszínemmel együtt egyértelműen apámtól örököltem). Ha időnként homályosan fogalmazok vagy látszólag ellentmondásba keveredek önmagammal, az se vettessék a szememre (a precizitásomat és alaposságomat is fent említett szülőm hagyta rám, így a tényleges hibázásnak az esélye minimális), mert megvan a magyarázata: a történetemet, Arion történetét, a kettőnk történetét nem lehet részeire bontva értelmezni, csakis egészében. Darabjaiban csupán a roxfortos diákélet szeletei lesznek a fejezetek, de teljessé összeállva egy olyan csodát hivatottak közvetíteni, ami bármikor, bárkivel megtörténhetett volna. A szereplői átlagos emberek, akik közül sokan köztünk járnak ma is, és ha megemlítjük nekik Ariont, aki árva volt, barna hajú, talán fiú és talán lány, és egész biztosan a Roxfortba járt egykoron, mosolyognak. Ismerik őt. És ismerem most már én is, és meg fogja ismerni a világ is, mert már nincs visszaút.

Elkezdődött.

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na szóval.  
> Aki már ismeri a sztorit: heló, itt kezdem újra meg folytatom majd a mutatványt. Támogassatok, pls, kommentekkel, kudosszal, másoknak reklámozással, mindennel, hogy ne nulláról kelljen restartolnom, ha már úgy alakult, hogy kell.  
> Aki most jött: üdv nálam, és have fun! Ja, és egy kis disclaimer az újoncoknak: ha egyelőre nem nyerte meg a tetszésed a sztori, ne add föl még... Ezt a prológust évekkel a történet írásának elkezdése előtt írtam, és csak kis kedvcsinálónak meg keretnek van szánva a mesémhez, ami stílusában már egész más, mint ez. Akit tehát ezzel nem győztem meg, az adja meg az esélyt, hogy a folytatással megtegyem maybe. ;)


	2. Kezdés előtti kalamajka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy megismerkedünk főhősünk jellemével, külsejével, múltjával és életével - élete legnagyobb kalandjának a kezdete előtt egy nappal. Arion az árvaházat és az Abszol Utat felforgatva bőszen készül a költözésre, és nem állíthatja meg késői bagoly, pénzügyi probléma, baráti aggodalom vagy elromlott vekker, nem állíthatja meg már semmi sem. Jönni akar, látni és - ha nem is győzni, de túlélni mindenképpen. A tanárok csak reménykedhetnek, hogy az iskola legrosszabb magaviseletű évfolyama nem bővül még egy csibésszel. És mint tudjuk, a remény hal meg utoljára. Vagy nem. Ez majd csak a történet végén derül ki.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Walk The Moon - We Are The Kids](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnQS0FGaBbg)_

  **2\. fejezet: Kezdés előtti kalamajka  
  
**

*****  
  


Történetemet kezdhetném 1975 tavaszával, amikor Arion N. Forth, tizenöt éves varázsló árva, hosszas megfontolás után úgy döntött, hogy a Roxfortban óhajt tanulni. De kezdhetném ugyanezen év nyarával, amikorra már ezt a döntést az iskola és az Arion otthonául szolgáló árvaház is jóváhagyta. Mégis, engedtessék meg nekem, hogy ezeket a részeket most átugorjam, és az elbeszélésem kezdetét 1975 augusztusának legvégére helyezzem, amikor már befejezett tény volt, hogy Arion Forth az ötödik tanév ideje alatt a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola tanulója lesz.  
Ugyanitt megjegyezném, hogy bár szépirodalmi olvasottságom nem éppen olyan szintű, ami alapján következtetéseket vonhatnék le, én mégis megteszem. Úgy érzékeltem ugyanis, hogy a legtöbb hasonszőrű történet kétféleképpen kezdődik: vagy azzal, hogy a főhős fölkel és nekiáll a napi rutinjának, vagy tájleírással kombinált időjárás-jelentéssel. A mi főhősünknek viszont sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy egyszer majd el kell kezdenem egy történetet az ágyból való kitápászkodásával, így teljes lelki nyugalommal és cirka hetvenkét kilométer per órás sebességgel aludt. Így aztán engedtessék meg nekem az is, hogy a fent említett sablonok közül a másodikkal éljek kezdésnek, és a későbbiekben átvezessem azt az első verzióba.

Hűvös nyárvégi reggelre ébredt London városa. A házakat a felkelő nap vonta aranyszínű fénybe, az utcák lassan megelevenedtek. Emberek siettek a dolgukra, ablaktáblák nyíltak és ajtók csapódtak, valahol egy kutya köszöntötte csaholással az új nap kezdetét.  
A háztetők fölött fekete bagoly suhant el, ami ezen a korai órán a város szívében meglehetősen szokatlan látvány volt. Céltudatosan röpült előre, nem törődve a csodálkozó járókelőkkel, akik közül a szemfülesebbek még a lábára rögzített pergamentekercset is kiszúrhatták. (És valószínűleg a mai napig értetlenül állnak a jelenség előtt.)  
Baglyunk, fokozatosan lassítva a tempóján, szemlátomást kezdett célegyenesbe érni. Eme célegyenest jelen esetben egy szűk, eldugott és piszkos utcácska jelentette, azon belül is egy jellegtelen és meglehetősen rozzant épület, az utca közepe táján megbújva két ormótlan bérház között. Ugyanolyan ház volt ez, mint akármelyik másik a környéken, az elhaladók egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatták az omladozó vakolatát, a korhadtnak tetsző ajtaját, az átláthatatlan ablakait. Ezen épület egyik emeleti ablakpárkányára szállt le tollas postásunk. Megigazgatta a tollait, és kettőt koppintott csőrével az üvegen. Az ablak másik oldalán lévő szobában főhősünk (aki, minő véletlen, pont itt lakott) alvási sebessége a felére redukálódott, de a hangos szuszogáson kívül továbbra sem adott egyéb életjelet. Honnan is tudhatta volna ő akkor és ott, hogy én már végeztem a tájleírásommal, és lassan ideje lenne felébrednie?  
A bagoly, kissé naivan reménykedve, várt még egy pár percig, majd újra megpróbálta felhívni magára a figyelmet, ezúttal valamivel követelőzőbb stílusban. A szoba másik lakója (kreolos bőrű, sötétbarna hajú, szemüveges tinédzserfiú, alul farmerbe, fölül törülközőbe öltözve) épp ekkor érkezett vissza a fürdőből. Pontosabban fogalmazva megtorpant az ajtóban, és körbenézve lemondóan felsóhajtott. Hogy ezt a reakciót főként a szobatársa lustasága, a lakhely katasztrófa sújtotta területhez való hasonlatossága vagy az ablakot kiverni próbáló bagoly váltotta ki belőle, azt nem lehetett biztosra tudni.  
\- Megyek már Odin, nyughass - vetette oda a türelmetlenkedő madárnak, és megpróbált keresztülevickélni a padlót borító könyvek, ruhák és egyéb tárgyak káoszán, hogy beengedhesse a kedvencét. Hősünk továbbra is mélyen aludt, és egyáltalán nem zavarta a tény, hogy barátja épp az ő szétdobált holmijai által képzett akadálypályán próbálja átverekedni magát. Az viszont, hogy időközben a fiú nekiállt az ő felébresztésének, határozottan nem volt a kedvére való.  
\- Arion, kelj föl. Megjött Odin a tankönyvlistáddal, és amúgy is, hasadra süt a nap.  
Ez utóbbi kijelentés igazsága annak volt köszönhető, hogy a szemüveges fiú időközben sarkig tárta az ablakot. A szobát a londoni reggel zajai, fényei és illata töltötte be, amitől ugyan a helyiség nem nyújtott szívderítőbb látványt, de Arion nyugalmát sikerrel megzavarta.

Itt most újabb kitérő következik, ezt bocsássa meg nekem a kedves olvasó, de úgy érzem, hogy amíg Arion próbál magához térni, érdemes időt szakítani a szoba leírására, hogy teljesebb képet kaphassunk lakói jelleméről és tulajdonságairól. A helyiség egyike volt annak a tucatnyi kétfős szobának, melyek a londoni Kegyelem Árvaház felső emeletén jobb sorsra érdemes varázslóárváknak adtak otthont. Mármost két ember huzamosabb ideig tartó egy légtérben való együttélése előbb-utóbb óhatatlanul azt eredményezi, hogy az említett légtér két elkülöníthető részre szakad. Ennek a minket jelenleg leginkább érdeklő szoba remek példája volt, mert bár Arion és szobatársa tizenegy éve éltek együtt a legteljesebb együttértésben és jó barátságban, a jellemük igencsak különbözött.  
Hősünk felén már-már szándékosnak tűnő rendetlenség uralkodott, földre dobált farmerekkel, széktámláról lógó ingekkel, szamárfüles pergamenekkel és füzetekkel, változatos kupacokban elrendezve az ágy mellett, a csálén nyitva lógó ajtajú és repedező lakkozású kis komódjában és az ablak alatt álló, ránézésre összedőlni készülő íróasztal körül. A káosz megkoronázása maga Arion volt, aki még próbált a barátja nógatásáról tudomást nem venni és tovább aludni a keskeny ágyon, hason fekve, veszélyesen belegabalyodva takarójába, egy szénakazalszerű barna hajcsomón kívül semmi nem látszott belőle. A lábánál egy kövér, fekete-fehér macska szuszogott vele egy ritmusra. Az állat egyébként meglehetősen ironikus módon a Minnie névre hallgatott, már amikor úgy hozta a szeszélyes kedve.  
Ehhez a kuplerájhoz képest a szobatárs része kifejezetten rendezettnek hatott, bár a zsúfoltság sokat rontott az összképen. Az íróasztalán rejtvénykönyvek álltak takaros kupacban egy befőttesüvegnyi nyúzott penna és több üveg tinta mellett, az ágy lábrészénél egy szekrényként szolgáló méretes utazóláda rejtett három stócnyi akkurátusan összehajtogatott ruhát, mellette fakult borítójú tankönyvek és Shakespeare-drámák álltak oszlopba rendezve. A falon szögre akasztva két rozzant tollaslabdaütő díszelgett, alatta a padlón majd fél méteres kalitka foglalta a helyet egy megkopott festésű, szemlátomást öreg arany-narancssárga vízipipával együtt. Az ágy alatt fedél nélküli cipősdobozokban pingpongfelszerelés, barkácsholmik, bagolycsemege, további könyvek és egyéb személyes holmik lapultak. Innen halászott elő a szemüveges srác egy pár rozzant tornacipőt, mely immár az egyetlen hiányzó darabja volt az öltözékének, a kockás ing-farmernadág kombinációnak és az ezek mellett némileg indokolatlannak tetsző mugli repülőgéppilóta-sapkának. Egy ideig csak nézte a kezében fityegő lábbelit, úgy pillantgatva Arion ágya felé, mintha hozzá akarná vágni az alvást már csak színlelő barátjához a jobb sorsra érdemes csukát, de aztán inkább lemondott a tettlegességről, és a cipő az őt megillető helyre került. Leszámítva a bal oldali darab fele cipőfűzőjét, ami a megkötés során a kezében maradt.

Ez volt Arion mindennapos környezete, egy szegényes berendezésű, málló tapétájú, rosszul fűtött szobában. Az épület többi része is hasonló képet mutatott: barátságtalan, fehérre csempézett fürdőszoba, rosszul világított folyosó, nyikorgó lépcső, a földszinten kopár tanterem, ürességtől kongó közösségi szoba, és egy elszomorítóan étvágy-elmulasztó étkező. A konyha a növendékek számára tiltott terület volt, de ki is akart volna repetázni ilyen silány kosztból? És a szemére vethetjük-e Arionnak, hogy a roxforti luxus után vágyakozott? Én nem fogom ezt tenni, főképp, hogy a szegénységen kívül más, jóval súlyosabb indokok is közrejátszottak az iskolaváltásban. Erről azonban később szándékozok beszélni, így hát egyelőre térjünk vissza hősünkhöz, aki engedve a barátja noszogatásának, időközben meglehetősen szenvedve, de felkelt.

Miközben Arion félkómásan kitámolygott a szobából, hogy felébressze magát egy zuhannyal a folyosóvégi fürdőben, a szemüveges szobatárs (aki egyébként a meglehetősen fura Meredith Grey névre hallgatott, és az árvaházi növendéktársai csak Merrynek hívták) tett egy meddő kísérletet a barátja ruháinak az összepakolására. Végül egy negyedóra szenvedés és hajolgatás után feladta a dolgot és inkább ott folytatta az öltözködést, ahol abbahagyta. Tehát épp a tornacsukája szakadt fűzőjét próbálta megreparálni, amikor Arion visszatért a szobába. Azon kívül, hogy ő is felöltözött, térdig érő farmerbe és pólóba, lényegileg nem sok változást mutatott. A barna haja még mindig ugyanolyan kócosan és összevisszán állt, és arcán is látszott, hogy még nem tért magához teljesen. Merry azonban tudta, hogy barátja mindig így néz ki felkelés után, így minden teketória nélkül annak kezébe nyomta a pergamentekercset, ami nemrég Odinnal érkezett. A küldemény átvételét látva az íróasztalon trónoló koromszín madár büszkén huhogott egyet. Arion sem ezt, sem a markában ropogó levelet nem érzékelte igazán, így Merry a biztonság kedvéért lökött egyet szobatársán.  
\- A leveled. Megjött Roxfortból. Olvasd el, hogy tudjuk végre, mit kell venni, és induljunk el.  
Merrynek nem volt szokása a kelleténél több szótagot pazarolni a mondanivalója közvetítésére. Magának való, hallgatag fiú volt, szöges ellentéte a hiperaktív, bolondos Arionnak. Talán pont ezért egészítették ki olyan jól egymást, és ezért voltak legjobb barátok, amióta csak ismerték egymást.  
Ez a szituáció azonban most megváltozóban volt. Bár a barátságukat nem féltette Merry, a gondolat, hogy az a személy, akivel az élete elmúlt évtizedének minden napját együtt töltötte, most egyik napról a másikra felszívódik, megrémítette. Elfogadta ugyan, hogy Arion menni akar és mennie kell, mert nem tehetett mást, de nem tudott úgy tenni, mintha boldogítaná a dolog. Különösen most nem, amikor már olyan kevés volt hátra...

Arionnak is hasonlóan terhes gondolatok járhattak a fejében, mert egy jó ideig egyikük se szólalt meg, csak bámulták a pergamentekercset. A csendet végül Arion törte meg - ő sosem volt az a túl sokat agyalós fajta. Megrázta a fejét, talán hogy elűzze a nyugtalanító kérdéseket, amelyeket a levél érkezése szült. A fülig érő barna tincsei összevissza szálltak, felkavarva a szoba porát.  
Arion lehuppant az ágyra, feltörte a vörös viaszpecsétet - oroszlán, kígyó, borz és sas egy cikornyás R betű körül -, és félig Merrynek címezve, félig önmagában motyogva nekiállt átnézni a levelet.  
\- Tisztelt Arion Forth, örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert... Mellékelten küldjük a szükséges tankönyvek és felszerelési tárgyak listáját... A tanév... Tisztelettel, Minerva McGalagony igazgatóhelyettes. Hát ebből nem tudtunk meg sok újat, mi? Hol az a tankönyvlista?  
\- Leesett - bökött Merry a padlóra hősünk lába között. Arion előrehajolt, fölkapta a pergament, ami még a levél kibontásakor kerülhetett a padlóra, és beletemetkezett, a térdére fektetve az irományt. Merry türelmesen várta, hogy Arion végigfussa a listát, csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor látta, hogy barátja végzett az olvasással.  
\- Na?  
\- Három talár, egy süveg, egy védőkesztyű, meg köpeny. Pálca, nyilván, teleszkóp, üst, ilyen marhaságok.  
\- A könyvek?  
Arion homlokráncolva pillantott le az ölében heverő papirosra.  
\- Az már bajosabb lesz. Gondolom, vannak tárgyak, amiből a többiek a tavalyit használják majd idén is, de hát nekem azok sincsenek meg... Meg van két választott tárgyam is. A mágia története, a Varázslástan alapfokon ötödikje, Ezer bűvös fű, Átváltoztatásról haladóknak, satöbbi... kilenc könyv.  
Merry egy füttyentéssel jelezte, hogy ő is sokallja a mennyiséget - vagy inkább a pénzösszeget, amibe majd ezek a könyvek kerülni fognak. De hát azt is tudták jól mindketten, hogy most már nem lehetett visszatáncolni. Arion is így lehetett vele, mert egy kis gondolkodás után megvonta a vállát, és fölpattanva az ágyról intett Merrynek, hogy induljanak dolgukra.  
\- Majd megvesszük használtan. Engem ugyan nem érdekel, ha csórónak néznek, vagy mi. Az vagyok.  
És ezzel már kinn is volt a szobából, útban a folyosóvégi iroda felé, hogy elkérje az árvaház vezetőjétől, Miss Taylortól a roxforti tanulmányaira szánt pénzt. Merry mosolyogva, a szokott higgadt tempójában indult utána. Ez volt az egyik olyan dolog, amit nagyon szeretett Arionban: nem ismert még egy olyan embert a világon, akit ennyire hidegen hagyott volna mások véleménye róla. Persze, nem is ismert sok embert. A Kegyelem Árvaház kis létszámú, a külvilágtól elzárkózott hely volt.

Merry jól emlékezett arra a napra, amikor idekerült. Öt éves se volt, és halálosan rémült és magányos, és nem értette, hogy miért néz rá olyan szomorúan az a kedves és határozott néni, akárhányszor az édesanyját kereste. A többi gyerek is csak sajnálkozva pislogott, egy csoportba verődve a nagyszoba közepén, ahova Miss Taylor a megérkezésük után összeterelte őket, hogy köszöntsék az új fiút. Senki nem jött oda hozzá.  
Csak Arion.  
Négy éve minden méltóságával, a rá jellemző lendülettel odalépett, megragadta Merry kezét, és közölte, hogy ő úgyis akart egy testvért, az új fiúnak meg senkije nincs, tehát ők mostantól tesók. És ennyi volt, kész, ez onnantól mintha kőbe lett volna vésve, a nevelők és a növendékek is elég jól ismerték Ariont ahhoz, hogy ne vitatkozzanak a lurkóval. A barátságuk azóta is töretlen volt, mert vannak dolgok, amik nem változnak. Persze, a neveltek igen, a régiek (a sajátos árvaházi szleng szerint ősbrigád) közül már csak négyen voltak itt, de árvák mindig is voltak és lesznek, néha még varázslóéknál is. A szobájuk tizenegy éve ugyanaz volt, a zabkásájuk tizenegy éve ugyanolyan rossz, és Miss Taylor is, a mindenkori főnevelőnő, kicsit megterebélyesedve ugyan, de ugyanolyan hozzáértéssel terelgette az árváit az élet rögös útján, mint a kezdetek kezdetén. Szigorú volt és határozott fellépésű, de mert neki se volt senkije, hát együttérzett velük. Ha kellett, vigasztalt, ha kellett, felvidított, a sűrűn megeső kihágásokat és diákcsínyeket a rosszabb napjain egy védhetetlenül fürge pofonnal, de a jobb napjain egy jóízű kacagással jutalmazta. Arionnak, amilyen nyughatatlan mókamester volt, mindig jutott mindkettőből bőven. Talán ezért is volt az, hogy mire Merry a folyosó végére ért, barátja már kifelé robogott az ajtón. Szerette őt Miss Taylor, az összes neveltjét szerette, de valószínűleg a világért sem késleltette volna Arion távozását és a vele járó felelősség másra hárítását.

\- Életemben nem volt ennyi pénzem egyszerre, vágod, és nem csak elkölthetem, de el is kell - rángatta a barátja ingujját Arion, százwattos vigyorral az arcán. Merry csak legyintett.  
\- Azért ne szálljon a fejedbe.  
\- Ugyan, hát ismersz...  
\- Pont azért.

*****

Az Abszol Út amúgy sem volt messze az árvaháztól, és Ariont annyira felcsigázta az egész napos bevásárlótúra lehetősége, hogy szinte futott végig a szűk utcákon, maga után húzva rezignált arcú barátját. Merry hozzá volt szokva Arion pörgős stílusához, és nem bánta a ráncigálást, örült a kilátásnak, hogy az elválás előtti utolsó napjukat jó hangulatban tölthetik.  
\- Izé, arra gondoltam, hogy oké, tényleg nem egy nagy vagyont kaptam, de ha ügyesen gazdálkodunk...  
\- Úgy érted, hogy _én_ ügyesen gazdálkodok neked - szúrta közbe Merry.  
\- ... igen, persze, szóval ha segítesz ügyesen gazdálkodni, akkor marad annyi, hogy... szóval, hogy vegyek neked is valamit. Tudod, hogy ne unatkozz, meg minden, ha már elmegyek.  
Merryt meghatotta a figyelmessége, de nem érezte úgy, hogy bármire is szüksége volna. Könyvekre sose költött, inkább a mugli könyvtárba járt minden héten, és már így is a kelleténél és a normálisnál jóval több hobbival foglalkozott, nem vágyott még valamibe belekezdeni. Már ha egyáltalán volt még olyasmi, amit nem próbált.  
\- Köszi, de nem hiszem, hogy bármi is van, ami pótolna téged. Egy falka hiperaktív mókus talán, de arra valamiért nem vágyok.  
\- Bizti? Mármint ha állatot akarsz, felőlem oké.  
\- Kétlem, hogy Odin díjazná.  
\- Azért csak erőltesd meg az agyad - vigyorgott Arion - Abban úgyis jó vagy.

A Foltozott Üstben a közeli tanévkezdésnek betudhatóan nagy volt a tömeg. Arion elcsalinkázott a pultig, ahol megtorpant, elengedte végre Merryt, és barátjához fordulva csillogó szemmel, hadarva magyarázni kezdett.  
\- Figyelj, az van, hogy szerintem együnk itt délben, jó? Én szólok a pultosnak, meg előre fizetek, hátha akkor nem lesz totál szar a táp, te addig nyisd ki az átjárót.  
Merry egy torokköszörüléssel félbeszakította a tirádát, Arion kérdőn nézett rá, de elcsöndesedett.  
\- Valamit elfelejtesz.  
Jó pár pillanatba beletelt, mire Arion rájött, hogy hol hibázott a tervezés során, de az arcáról rögtön leolvadt minden öröm, és ijedt szégyen vette át a helyét.  
\- Jaj, Merry, nem akartam... Bocsi, csak...  
\- Nem baj. Nyiss te, én elintézem az ebédet.  
\- Tényleg elfelejtettem valahogy, de ne haragudj...  
\- Menj már.

Merry nem haragudott, sose tudott volna haragudni a legjobb barátjára, de irigyelte azért, hogy el tudja felejteni azt, amit maga Merry nem. Az egyszerű, szimpla, megváltozhatatlan, kérlelhetetlen tényt, hogy a többiektől ott az árvaházban csak a családjukat vette el az élet, de Merrynek az sem adatott meg, hogy éljen a legnagyobb hagyatékkal, amit varázslók adhatnak a gyerekeiknek, akár mellettük vannak, akár nem. Arionnak a Roxfort volt a holnapja, a kontinens legjobb mágusképzője, a többieket is minden hétköznap bekényszerítette Miss Taylor a tanterembe, csak Merryt nem. Őt nem kellett. Mert, bár a Roxfortban fogant, bár az anyja kibukott a hatodik évfolyamról, hogy felnevelhesse a fiát, eltitkolva annak származását, bár varázslógyerekeknek fenntartott árvaházban nevelkedett, Meredith Grey nem volt varázsló. De hát hol van az ráírva egy ötéves kölyökre, hogy hiába mágus mindkét szülője, kvibli lesz az istenadta? Sehol.  
Nem volt ráírva, és nem is csináltak belőle nagy ügyet, amikor kiderült. Miss Taylornak meg se fordult a fejében, hogy áthelyeztesse őt egy mugli árvaházba, vagy egyáltalán éreztesse vele, hogy kevesebbet ér, mint a többiek. Onnantól mugli tárgyakat tanult, és minden egyebet, amihez nem kellett varázserő. Nem volt törtető soha, de ezt kiharcolta magának. Mágiatörténetben, rúnafordításban, csillagászatban verhetetlen lett, és minden egyébben is, amihez nem kellett varázspálca. Az nem volt neki. Arionnak igen, és ő varázsolt mindig a fiú helyett. Ezért is felejtette el sokszor, hogy Merry nem képes rá.

Arion bűnbánó képpel ácsorgott a nyitott átjáró mellett, és rögtön esdeklő bocsánatkérésbe kezdett, ahogy Merry a dolga végeztével kilépett az ajtón a hátsó udvarra.  
\- Figyi, én komolyan nem azért... Nem direkt csináltam.  
\- Nyilván - mosolyodott el Merry - Nem is haragszom, mondtam már.  
\- De pont most bántalak meg, amikor...  
\- Arion, nem bántottál meg, hidd el. A tényeket el lehet felejteni, te el is szoktad sokszor, de attól még tények maradnak, és azon nincs értelme megsértődni. Ez különben is a te nagy napod, ne az én nemlétező problémáimon rágódj már.  
\- Tuti?  
Merry csak bólintott, és lökött egyet Arion vézna testén, hogy megindítsa végre az Abszol Út irányába.

A Kegyelem Árvaház neveltjeinek csak ritkán adatott meg, hogy ide látogassanak, és Arion mindig is könnyen fellelkesült minden izgalmasnak ígérkező dologtól, így aztán nem csoda, hogy percek alatt magába nyelte őket a tömeg, és hamarosan Merrynek már csak arra volt gondja, hogy szem elől ne tévessze az ide-oda cikázó és szakadatlanul fecsegő barátját.  
\- Először vegyünk könyvet, az lesz a legnagyobb érvágás, legalább könnyebb lesz utána matekozni, meg amúgyis az a legfontosabb, aztán menjünk be a patikába, meg a Menazsériába is benézhetnénk. A ruha nem izgat, hagyjuk a végére. Ja és, fagyizni is...  
\- Először könyvek - szakította félbe Merry az előreszaladó tirádát szelíden.

Így hát kezdésnek egy aránylag kellemes és nyugalmas fél órát töltöttek a könyvesboltban, próbálva a használt szekcióban megtalálni Arion minden szükséges tankönyvének a legkevésbé saláta példányát. Ez a küldetés leginkább Merrynek köszönhetően zárult sikerrel, Arion jobbára csak turkált a ládákban olyan érdekességek után kutatva, mint például a Vámpírok Vérszívó könyve, ami kitartóan próbálta megharapni, amíg a zaklatott arcú boltosnő ki nem kapta a kezéből pár perc hadakozás után.  
\- Pedig meg akartam venni... - nyafogta Arion lebiggyesztett ajkakkal, amint a hölgy hallótávon kívül ért.  
\- Dehogy akartad. - És Merry ezzel a kijelentéssel egy nagy halom könyvet nyomott a kezébe. - Megvan minden, menjünk, mert ha tovább szórakozol, kidobnak minket, aztán nem lesz miből tanulnod.  
\- Jaj, nem is tudom, mit csinálnék akkor - vigyorodott el Arion.  
\- Valószínűleg azt, amit amúgy is szoktál: káoszt és felfordulást.  
Hősünk nem kommentálta a vádakat. De hát minek is tette volna, ha egyszer Merrynek tökéletesen igaza volt?

A patikai kitérő minden különösebb incidens nélkül zajlott le. Ennek valószínűleg az volt az oka, hogy Merry a lehető leggyorsabban intézte barátja ügyeit, nehogy annak ideje legyen valami galibát okozni, például hordókat feldönteni vagy valami élő bájitalhozzávalót véletlen szabadjára engedni. Arion nem bánta, hogy hamar otthagyták a helyet, összességében büdösebb volt, mint érdekes. Az ajtón kilépve nagyot szippantott a friss nyári levegőből, és éppen Merryhez fordult volna, hogy megvitassa vele a további terveket, amikor...  
HUSS.  
... valami fekete elszáguldott mellette, olyan elánnal, hogy hősünk majdnem hanyatt esett: részint a huzattól, részint az ijedtségtől.  
Hatalmas, meglehetősen barátságtalan külsejű farkaskutya száguldott el mellettük és lefelé az Abszol Úton, a körmei csikorogtak a macskaköveken. Arion alig tért magához a megrázkódtatásból, amit a koromszín állat pillanatnyi feltűnése okozott (az eb ügyesen szlalomozott az emberáradatban, a legtöbben annyira el voltak foglalva a maguk sürgős dolgával, hogy fel sem tűnt nekik a különös állat jelenléte), amikor újra veszélybe került az egyensúlya, sőt ezúttal a hallása is.  
\- ÁLLJ MEG! Tapi, várj már, hallod! TAPMANCS!  
Ariont ezúttal meg kellett támasztania a mögötte toporgó Merrynek, nehogy felboruljon, ahogy a kacagva kiabáló magas, szemüveges fiú elrobogott mellettük a tömegben, a kutyája után óbégatva.  
\- Látom, nem csak mi közlekedünk úgy, mint az eszementek - kommentálta Merry a fejleményeket a szokott tárgyilagosságával.  
\- Na ja... Amúgy azt akartam kérdezni, még mielőtt itt egyesek vadmarha módjára letaroltak volna, hogy... mik a tervek?  
\- Engem kérdezel? - vonta föl a szemöldökét Merry.  
\- Te vagy a logisztikai zseni. Én per pillanat legszívesebben kajálnék, de sz'tem még van dolgunk, meg azt amúgy is te intézted.  
\- És nem is mostanra - bólintott a kvibli fiú, lepillantva a kopott karórájára. - Még van egy szabad fél óránk ebéd előtt, úgyhogy előbb tudjuk le a kötelező köröket, utána tömheted az arcod. Most irány a Menazséria. És Merlin szerelmére kérlek, kivételesen fékezd a kíváncsiságod. Más se hiányzik, mint hogy elszabadíts valami húsevő gyíkot vagy minitigrist vagy akármit, csak mert közelebbről meg akartad nézni.  
\- Okézsoké, főnök.

Arion tartotta magát az ígérethez, és csak tisztes távolságból szemlélte a ketrecek, terráriumok és odúk szagos-zajos lakóit, miközben Merry feltankolt bagolycsemegéből és macskakajából. Minnie imádott ugyan enni, de finnyás kis dög volt, így a fiú sokáig válogatott, hogy a fekete-fehér cica (aki amúgy Odinnal együtt leginkább közös háziállatnak számított náluk, bár papíron Arion tulajdonában állt) ízlését eltalálja. Az eledelvásárlást általában Miss Taylor intézte az árvaházi neveltek kedvenceinek, de mivel Arion úgy döntött, hogy macskáját is viszi magával a kastélyba, az ő tápja is felkerült a Merry fejében összeírt bevásárlólistára. Sőt, még egy olyan dolog is, ami hősünknek eszébe sem jutott.  
\- Arion!  
A megszólított felkapta a fejét Merry hangját hallva, majd kissé csalódottan otthagyta a törpe komodói sárkánygyíkok terráriumát, amit eddig figyelt elmélyülve. Odabattyogott a pulthoz, és meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy Merry éppen egy barna bőr nyakörvet vesz át az öregedő, segítőkész eladóhölgytől.  
\- Azt Minnie-nek szánod? - érdeklődött Arion. A kvibli fiú rábólintott a kérdésre.  
\- Nagy az a kastély, és valószínűleg sok egyéb macska lakja, szerintem jó ötlet lenne megjelölni a sajátodat valahogy. Úgyis pont annyira ért a bajba keveredéshez, mint a gazdája.  
Arion nem vette föl a szurkálódást (Merrynek végül is igaza volt), helyette elgondolkodva forgatta a bőrszíjat.  
\- És akkor erre kéne ráírni a nevét, vagy mittomén? - fogta ujjai közé a vékony, kerek, és egyelőre üresen csillogó fémlapot, ami a nyakörvön fityegett.  
\- Igen. Szoktuk javasolni, hogy az egyik felén az állat, a másikon a tulajdonos neve legyen feltüntetve. Amennyiben megvennék, itt helyben el tudjuk készíteni, fél percbe se telik megbűvölni - készségeskedett az asszony a pult túloldalán. Arion nem agyalt sokat, nem volt szokása, és egyet is értett Merry ötletével, így aztán csak rábólintott a felajánlásra.  
\- Akkor szabadna az adatokat, kedves...?  
\- Forth. Arion Forth. A macska neve Minnie.  
\- Máris elkészítem a feliratozást.

A hölgy eltűnt az üzlet hátsó szobájában, Arionék pedig kettesben maradtak a csiviteléssel, morgással és zörgéssel teli üzletben.  
\- Vigyázz arra a dinkára, jó?  
\- Csak a macskát félted, engem már nem is? - hördült föl Arion tettetett felháborodással. Barátja azonban nem csatlakozott a hangnemváltáshoz, továbbra is komolyan nézett szobatársára.  
\- Dehogyisnem, de nem fogom azt mondani, hogy vigyázz magadra, mert fölösleges. Te nem szoktad keresni a bajt, egyszerűen csak valahogy mégis mindig megtalálod.  
\- Arról tökre nem tehetek - öltött nyelvet Arion a fiúra.  
Baráti szóváltásuknak (mely körülbelül a százezredik volt a témában) a visszaérkező eladóhölgy vetett véget.  
Arion további kötözködés helyett leellenőrizte a kész nyakörvet, majd, mivel megfelelőnek találta azt, visszatért a törpe varánuszokhoz.  
\- Nem akarsz egy ilyet? - bökött rá a minigyíkokra, nem zavartatva magát amiatt, hogy Merry épp az ő holmijai kifizetésével van elfoglalva. A kvibli srác csak legyintett, jelezve, hogy nem érdekli a dolog. - Akkor viszont, lécci, lécci, együnk, mert kilukad a belem.  
Merry a kérést hallva újból lecsekkolta az időt. A karóra mutatói Arionnak kedveztek, így a páros elbúcsúzott a segítőkész eladónőtől, és elhagyták a Menazsériát (gyíkmentesen, de a szükséges holmikkal felszerelkezve).

Az Abszol Úton azonban, Arion kisebb meglepetésére, Merry nem a Foltozott Üst felé vette az irányt.  
\- Hova? - érdeklődött hősünk, barátja után loholva. Közben próbált megküzdeni a karját elborító különböző méretű és súlyú (de leginkább nagy és nehéz) csomagokkal.  
\- Meglepetés.  
\- Ugye az ehető fajtából?  
Merry csak halkan nevetett. 

*****

A meglepetés mibenlétét Arion akkor kezdte sejteni, amikor Merryt követve a tömegen keresztül felfurakodott Florean Fortescue Fagylaltszalonjának a zsúfolt teraszára.  
\- Fagyit ebédelünk? Úúú...  
\- Is - jelentette ki Merry titokzatoskodva, és lehuppant az egyetlen üresen árválkodó asztalhoz. A szomszédságukban igencsak népes és nagyhangú, csokibarnára sült, furcsa akcentussal beszélő família fogyasztotta az összetolt asztalokat elborító fagylaltkelyhek tartalmát, és Arion irigykedve nézte a rengeteg édességet, miközben elevickélt mellettük. Vidáman dobta le maga mellé a súlyos csomagjait - örült, hogy megszabadulhat tőlük egy kicsit.  
\- Az mit takar, hogy _is_? - érdeklődött, helyet foglalva.  
\- Nyugalom, mindjárt megtudod - intette le kíváncsiskodó barátját Merry, és kutatón körbepillantott. A teraszon sürgölködő Fortescue észrevette, hogy az új vendégei keresik, és kis idő múlva már ott fontoskodott az asztaluk mellett. Mosolyogva köszöntötte őket - az árvákat Miss Taylor évente kétszer megajándékozta egy szerény Abszol Úti fagyizással, így állandó vendégnek számítottak a kiváló memóriájú vendéglátósnál.  
\- Várunk egy csomagot a Foltozott Üstből, azt hiszem, már meg kellett érkeznie - vágott elébe Merry a férfi hosszas lelkendezésének, melyet már rég kívülről fújtak mindahányan az árvaházból.  
\- Ó, igen, ebéd Meredith Grey nevére, máris hozom - csillant föl Fortescue szeme. Aztán hirtelen összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett a két fiatalra. - Remélem, azért nálam is óhajtanak fogyasztani...  
\- Persze - sietett Merry megnyugtatni az önérzetes fagylaltost. - Sőt. Akár hozhatja azt is rögtön a csomagunkkal együtt.  
\- Mit kérnek? - derült föl a férfi rögvest.  
\- Ma dőzsölünk, Mr. Fortescue. Hozzon valami igazán grandiózusat, magára és a remek fantáziájára bízzuk.  
A mondat a fagylaltszalon tulajára és Arionra is nagy hatással volt: az előbbi elsietett alkotni, halkan motyogva a különböző terveit és ötleteit a rendelést illetően, Arion pedig egy már-már megszállott vigyorral nézett barátjára.  
\- Te vagy a legkirályabb király a világon, Merry, mondták már?  
\- Te legalábbis elég sűrűn hangoztatod - vont vállat a kvibli fiú szerényen, de elégedetten.

Fortescue alig pár perc múlva megérkezett, egyik kezében a Foltozott Üstből hozatott csomaggal, a másikban egy akkora fagylaltkehellyel, hogy csak aprókat lépegetve tudott haladni tőle, mert nem látott ki mögüle rendesen. A két jó barát leesett állal figyelte a különféle öntetekben úszó, ostyákkal teletűzdelt fagyihegy megérkezését, egy büszke mosolyt csalva Fortescue arcára.  
\- Azzal akarod megakadályozni, hogy a Roxfortba menjek, hogy kinyírsz agyfagyással?  
\- Ugyan, meg se fog neked kottyanni - válaszolt a kvibli fiú Arion komolytalan kérdésére, egy egészen pici bizonytalansággal a hangjában. A kehely tényleg hatalmas volt, Fortescue alaposan kitett magáért.  
\- És ebédet is hozattál, egek, hát túlbecsültöd a képességeimet.  
\- Ne sírj már, előbb bontsd ki a csomagot - szólt Merry, barátja elé tolva a dobozt. - Nem gyanús, hogy ez kicsi egy kétszemélyes ebédhez képest?  
Arion válasz helyett feltépte a karton tetejét. Örömteli rikkantására a teraszon ülők összerezzentek.  
\- Sültkrumpli!

A két fiatal árvákhoz illő jó étvággyal vetette magát az ebédre, nem törődve a pár furcsa pillantással, amit a fagyizó többi vendégéből csalt elő a szalmakrumpli és a fagylalt összepárosítása.  
\- Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog - mosolyodott el Merry, nem titkolt örömmel figyelve barátja extázisát és habzsolását.  
\- Isten vagy, komo'an - hálálkodott Arion teli szájjal, szélesen gesztikulálva kanalával - Aki mást mer állítani, kicsinálom.  
\- Sok dolga lesz a pálcádnak akkor.  
Arion cinkosan vigyorgott egy pillanatig, aztán hirtelen elkomorult tekintettel nézett Merryre.  
\- Figyelj, tényleg bocs, hogy az Üstben hülyeséget mondtam...  
\- Hagyd már - szakította Merry félbe a barátját, egy hangyányit bosszúsan. - Havonta egyszer elfelejted, hogy kvibli vagyok, azokért összesen nem sajnálkoztál ennyit, mint most ezért az egyért. Ha még egyszer felemlegeted, kénytelen leszek lopni magamnak egy pálcát és megtanulni varázsolni, csak hogy felejtésátkot szórjak rád és végre túllépjünk a témán.  
Arion megadóan bólintott, és a tématerelést elősegítendő visszatért a fagylaltkehelyhez. Nem sokszor volt bűntudata életében, de amikor néha Merryt feledékenységében varázslásra biztatta, mindig szégyellte magát utána. Hiába állította a srác, hogy nem érdekli az egész, azért tudták mindketten, hogy varázstalanként élni varázslók között nem mindig sétagalopp (bár Merry az átlag kviblikhez képest remekül birkózott meg a kihívással). Régen, még amikor Arion megkapta a saját pálcáját, Merry is próbálkozott Ollivandernél, de sikertelenül. Az egyetlen pálca, ami életében valaha is engedelmeskedett neki, az Arioné volt, egy-egy gyengécske és szeszélyes Lumos erejéig. Több sose sikerült neki, és Merry hamar feladta az erőlködést, számtalan más dologba fektetve a nagy mennyiségű fölös energiáját. A többi árva pedig hamar megtanulta, hogy Meredith Grey a zsenijével és Arion Forth a merészségével és a varázserejével - verhetetlen páros.

A verhetetlen páros jelenleg éppen az ebédjük romjai felett beszélgetett bágyadtan, eltelve a rengeteg ételtől. A fagylalthegy és a sültkrumpli Arion kezdeti ijedtsége ellenére mind elfogyott, és már csak Fortescue-t várták a számla benyújtásával. Kedvenc vendéglátósuk nem is késlekedett sokat, és meglepően jutányos áron számította fel nekik a tetemes mennyiségű fagyit.  
\- Látom, hogy ünnepelnek valamit, gondoltam, én is hozzáteszek - kacsintott rájuk a férfi. Hőseink így aztán a vártnál kevésbé karcsú pénztárcával, és a jóllakottság miatt jóval megfontoltabban folytatták a bevásárlókörútjukat.  
A fagylaltszalon után a következő állomásuk egy használt varázslóholmikat árusító zsúfolt kis bolt volt, ahol Arion rekordsebességgel lerendezte a talárok megvételét, nem törődve azzal, ha egy-két választott ruhadarabja kopottas vagy nagyobb a kelleténél. Merry egy elvékonyodott fenekű üsttel és egy kicsit csálé rézteleszkóppal a kezében csatlakozott Arionhoz a pénztárnál. Vacak minőségű dolgokat vettek Arionnak az iskolai használatra, de valahogy egyikük sem bánta, hogy az erre szánt pénzt elebédelték.

A boltot elhagyva aztán mindketten egyszerre döbbentek rá, hogy végeztek a Merry fejében összeállított lista összevásárlásával, és Arionnak immár megvolt mindene ahhoz, hogy holnaptól roxfortos diák lehessen. Ez azonban azt is jelentette, hogy ideje volt elhagyniuk az Abszol Utat és visszatérni az árvaházba. A felismerés mindkettőjüket elszomorította kissé.  
\- Egyszer minden jónak vége - vonta meg végül a vállát Arion. A tőle szokatlanul filozofikus kijelentésen Merry elmosolyodott.

Békés, baráti csendben indultak hazafelé. Mindketten roskadoztak Arion számtalan csomagjának a súlya alatt, és gondolataikba mélyedve baktattak, a nap eseményein és emlékein merengve.  
\- Ha hazaértünk, pakolsz? - szólalt meg végül Merry, mikor már csak egy utcányira voltak az otthonuktól.  
\- Bahh, esélytelen - nevetett Arion. - Elmegyek, kiáztatom magam a fürdőben. Legalább addig nyugodtan olvashatsz.  
Merry csak csóválta a fejét barátja gondtalan hozzáállásán.  
\- Én meg nem csinálom helyetted, azt azért tudd.  
\- Nem is kell - replikázott Arion. - Majd este megcsinálom én. Vagy holnap reggel. Hulla vagyok, már csak relaxálni akarok. Nagy nap lesz a holnapi, kellően fel akarok készülni rá.  
\- Például azzal, hogy összeszeded a holmidat? - kockáztatta meg Merry.  
\- Hagyjál már. Tökre ráér.  
Merry nem vitatkozott tovább. (Tudta, hogy fölösleges, Arion úgyis mindig azt csinálja, amihez kedve van.)

Odin huhogással és Minnie lelkes dörgölőzéssel fogadta az érkezésüket. Merry a saját ágyához pakolt le minden csomagot, azzal az indokkal, hogy legalább ami már rendbe van rakva, azt ne nyelje el a kupleráj, annyival könnyebb lesz a csomagolás. Arion pedig az iménti szavaihoz híven egy törülközővel a nyakában eltűnt a fürdőben, magára hagyva Merryt a rongyos, könyvtári Szentivánéji álommal.  
És igen alaposan rá is koncentrált a relaxálásra, mert Merry már végzett a könyvével, és épp egy újat próbált kiválasztani, amikor órák múlva visszaért. Barna, összevissza hosszúságú tincseiből a csapott vállára csöpögött a víz, a papucsa pedig valamiért fordítva volt a lábán.  
\- Egy évig tudnék aludni - közölte Merryvel a legfontosabb gondolatát. Amaz csak hümmögéssel kommentálta a megjegyzést.  
Odakint már esteledett, a szürkülettől félhomályos szobába nyárvégi langymeleg levegő áradt be a nyitott ablakon keresztül. Arion a haját kezdte szárítgatni, a törülköző alól fél szemmel lesve Merry matatását.

Békés tevékenykedésüket a vacsorára hívó gongszó zavarta meg. Merry abbahagyta a könyvválogatást, és megvárta, hogy Arion összekapja magát, aztán együtt mentek le a földszinti étkezőbe, hogy elköltsék az Arion távozása előtti utolsó közös étkezésüket.  
A vacsora nem volt rosszabb, mint eddig bármikor, ám az Abszol Úti lakoma után különösen silánynak tetszett, és a két jó barát kedvetlenül táplálkozott. Merry hamarabb végzett (sosem volt nagy étkű fiú), és szó nélkül hagyta el az asztalt. Arion hamar magába lapátolta a maradékát, és utána eredt. Azt hitte, hogy Merry a szobájukba ment, talán folytatni az olvasást, de az ajtón belépve meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a helyiség üres. Visszalépett a folyosóra, hogy megkeresse a köddé vált barátját. Bekopogott a szembeszomszédjukhoz, abban bízva, hátha ők tudják, hogy hova lett a fiú.  
Jessica, egy szőke, idősebb lány (egyike a négy ősbrigádosnak) nyitott ajtót, kérdőn nézve hősünkre.  
. Nem tudod véletlen, hogy merre bolyonghat Merry? A kajáldából lelécelt, és a szobában sincs.  
\- A kertbe láttam kimenni - válaszolt a lány. Arion hálásan bólintott, és már épp indult volna a lépcső felé, amikor Jessica utánaszólt.  
\- Arion!  
\- Mi az? - fordult vissza a megszólított.  
\- Mark. Ma délután átvitték a betegszobára.  
Arion szomorúan nézte a lányt, de hozzászólni nem tudott a dologhoz. A fiú már régóta betegeskedett, csak idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor romlik le annyira az állapota, hogy állandó ápolásra szoruljon.  
\- Sajnálom, Jess. De hát... tudtuk, hogy ez lesz előbb-utóbb. Ő volt a soros.  
\- Azt hittem, még van ideje - válaszolt Jessica halkan. Ki nem csordult könnyektől ragyogott a tekintete, de nem igyekezett ezt rejtegetni. - És utána... utána én jövök.  
\- És aztán én - folytatta Arion. - Merry is ezen feszenghet. Markért most nem tudok mit tenni, Jess, ne haragudj, de...  
\- Persze, menj csak - válaszolt elfúló hangon a lány. - De azért nézz be hozzá, ha tudsz, mielőtt elmész.  
Arion csak bólintott a kérésre, és már indult is Merry keresésére. A barátja megtalálása most nagyobb prioritást élvezett bárminél és bárkinél. Jessica pedig visszazárkózott a szobájába, ami Mark áthelyezésével immár csak a sajátja lett.

Merry valóban odakinn ücsörgött a vaksötétben, ami a vacsorájuk ideje alatt észrevétlenül körbeölelte a Kegyelem Árvaházat. Az egy szem nyamvadt diófájuk alatt, az egy szem rozoga padjukon kuporgott, és bár meredten nézte a kert végében csálé sorként komorló külön bejáratú sírkertjüket, Arion nem volt biztos benne, hogy valójában bármit is lát. Hősünk megtorpant a pad mellett. Merry hajlamos volt néha melankóliába esni, és olyenkor nem szerette, ha zavarják. Persze Arion ez alól általában kivételt jelentett, de ezt sosem lehetett előre tudni.  
\- Mi a baj? - kockáztatta meg a kérdést Arion óvatosan, pár perc feszült hallgatás után.  
\- Mark lebetegedett.  
\- Vágom. Jess mondta, most találkoztam vele. Meg gondolom, neked is.  
\- Tudod, hogy ez mit jelent.  
\- Igen. Két hónap, és vége - válaszolt Arion keserűen. - És egy újabb ócska fejfa kerül ennek a nyomorult sornak a végére - bökött a fejével a sötétségben derengő sírkövek felé.  
\- Akkor ne kérdezd, mi a baj. Marknak hetei vannak hátra, te is elmész holnap, és mire hazajössz, már talán Jess se lesz, és...  
\- Nem örökre lépek le, Merry. Ugye tudod? - vágott közbe Arion halkan, de határozottan, leereszkedve barátja mellé a padra. A fiú fel sem nézett rá, úgy válaszolt.  
\- De majdnem. Mit vársz, mit mondjak?  
\- Mit majdnem? - háborgott Arion, de a haragja nem Merrynek szólt, hanem a lehetetlen helyzetüknek. - Egy tanév, és utána visszajövök. Szünetekben amúgy is itthon leszek. És ha vége, akkor együtt hagyjuk itt ezt a retkes árvaházat, és élni fogok, és megyünk Ausztráliába, stoppal, hajóval, hopp-porral, akárhogy. Ahogy megbeszéltük.  
\- Az én szempontomból ez jelenleg akkor is annyit jelent, hogy elmész, és itt hagysz egyedül ebben a siralomházban. Ezen már semmiféle tanáccsal, könyörgéssel vagy javaslattal nem tudok változtatni. Nem mintha akarnék. Csak ez így... rémisztő. És csak reménykedhetek, hogy épségben látlak viszont nyáron.  
Arion tudta, hogy Merry most nem csak a bajkeverő jellemére céloz, hanem arra az árvák között ténylegesen soha ki nem mondott fenyegetésre is, ami miatt most Mark a gyengélkedőn feküdt, lázasan és remény nélkül, Jess pedig rettegve és magányosan várakozhatott. És ami a valódi oka volt annak, hogy Arion a Roxfortba akart menni. Amit, dacára annak, hogy az árvaházi személyzet megpróbálta letagadni és eltitkolni előlük, már évek óta tudtak, és még régebb óta sejtettek, és amire megoldást már csak a szigetek legnagyobb varázslókönyvtárában remélhettek.  
\- Igyekezni fogok, hogy úgy legyen - fogadkozott Arion.  
\- Az a baj, hogy szerintem nem rajtad fog múlni, hogy így lesz-e, vagy sem - mosolygott a kvibli fiú szomorkásan.  
Merry örök pesszimista volt. Sosem bízott abban igazán, amiben Arionnak muszáj volt hinnie, mert az volt az utolsó szalmaszál, amibe az élete haragos tengerén hánykódva kapaszkodhatott: hogy valahol, mélyen elásva a Roxfort hatalmas könyvtárában, meglelheti a választ arra a kérdésre, hogy van-e értelme egy halottnak élni?

Engedjék meg, hogy ezt a különös kijelentést kicsit jobban kifejtsem. Bár az ügy (nevezzük jobb híján így) maga a mai napig kevéssé ismert, némely részletei már napvilágot láttak a közelmúltban, valószínűleg az én munkásságom folyományaként. A szerintem kellő publicitást ugyan még mindig nem kapta meg, azért én mégis meg merem kockáztatni, hogy megkérdezzem tisztelt olvasóimat: tudják-e, valójában miért alapította meg William Mercy, a Szent Mungo zavaros körülmények között elbocsátott gyógyítója annak idején azt a vacak, szükségtelen varázslóárvaházat, ami a történet idején hőseink otthonául szolgált? Miért kellett az özvegy, fiát és munkáját vesztett, nyugalmazott férfinak pont egy önmagáról elnevezett mágusotthon felállításába fojtania bánatát? Miért járt olyan sokat, az addigiaknál is többet látogatóba, miután az egyik nevelt, Erica Knight alig tíz évesen meghalt, Arion hatodik születésnapjának az előestéjén, zászlóvivőjeként csak a később sorban elhalálozó árvák seregének? Miért tűnt el aztán Mercy örökre a saját árvaháza életéből, amikor Ericát sok, menthetetlenül sok társuk követte a túlvilágra a gyorsan pergő, keserű gyermekévek során? Miért voltak már csak négyen életben azok közül a gyerekek közül, akik az alapítást követő öt évben kerültek ide? És miért volt rendben és épségben az összes többi, akik Mercy gyógyító eltűnése után kerültek Miss Taylor oltalma alá? Miért, miért miért...?  
Miért kellett Arion Forthnak azzal a tudattal élnie az árvaházi szürke mindennapjait, hogy minden tök felesleges, mert nagy valószínűséggel még a tizennyolcadik születésnapja előtt meg fog halni, akárcsak a többiek?

Ha nem tudják a válaszokat, nem hibáztatom érte önöket. Az ügy még igazán nyilvánosságot sem kapott, és máris eltussolták az illetékesek. Én pedig nem fogok arra várni, hogy az igazság napvilágot lásson, magam tárom föl azt, Arion Forth ötödévének a történetével. Ezekre a kérdésekre a megfejtés ugyanis, ha egyáltalán létezett valahol, a Roxfortban kellett, hogy rejtőzzön, és ezt hősünk is sejtette. Az igazsághoz pedig az is hozzátartozik, hogy Arionnak a legtöbb kérdésére (mi történt, hogyan, miért?) ekkor már volt valamiféle, ha nem is teljes vagy használható válasza. Erről azonban rajta és Merryn kívül senkinek nem volt tudomása, mert a kutatást hősünk és barátja a lehető legteljesebb titokban végezték. Arionnak a birtokában volt ugyan Mercy gyógyító anyaga, de több fontos pontot nem értett belőle. Elméleti bájitaltanból sosem volt erős, és a gyakorlati részben is inkább Merry teljesített, Arion csak az esetenkénti varázslatokat végezte a párokban végzett főzések során. Annyit tudott, hogy Mercy a Roxfortban végezte a kutatásait, valószínűleg gondosan álcázva az igazi végcélt valami sokkal legálisabb anyag gyűjtésével. Annyit tudott, hogy húszan voltak az árvaházban neveltek, amikor az exgyógyító egy éves általános orvosi ellenőrzés keretein belül beadott nekik egy haragosvörös, édes-csípős ízű bájitalt. És még annyit tudott, hogy Erica aznap este meghalt. Három napra rá Jonah. Aztán sorban a többiek, most a legutóbb Andrew, a húgát, Katelynt követve. Egyre nagyobb időintervallumokban, de mindig, mind ugyanazokkal a tünetekkel. Először jött a torokfájás, a permanens kaparó rekedtség. Aztán hányinger, fejfájás, végül a skarlátszerű kiütések és a csillapíthatatlan láz.

Arion és Merry utolsónak kapták meg a titokzatos, immunerősítőnek nevezett főzetet, amiről utóbb Mercy anyagából kiderült, hogy a sárkányhimlő ellen kellett volna életre szóló védelmet adnia. Az ellen a sárkányhimlő ellen, ami (ezt egy Esti Próféta utolsó oldalára rejtett gyászjelentésből derítette ki Merry) William Mercy három éves kisfiával tragikus hirtelenséggel végzett, és amire a mai napig nincs megelőző módszer, sőt még biztos gyógyír sem. Innen már csak egy lépés a gyógyító elsumákolt eltávolítása a Szent Mungóból, és az esély az ártatlannak tetsző roxforti kutatómunkára, hogy a férfi összeszedhesse a széthullott életét, és kész a megfejtés.  
A banális, és mégis kérlelhetetlenül végzetes megfejtés, hogy az árvaház csak eszköz volt a gyermeke elvesztésétől összezavarodott gyógyítónak arra, hogy Istent játsszon, hogy egy titkos és illegális bájital-kísérletet végezzen el húsz olyan szerencsétlen kölykön, akik már úgysem kellettek senkinek.

A húszból még négyen voltak életben. Egyikük a sors gúnyolódó fintoraként azzal úszta meg a halálos ítéletet, hogy kviblinek született. Meredith Grey a varázstalanság átkának köszönhette, hogy nem hatott rá a gyilkos bájital. Persze, ezt akkor még nem tudhatta senki, amikor beadták nekik a főzetet. További kettő, Jessica Winters és Mark Longoria, beletörődött az ítéletbe, és csak tengették napról-napra az értelmetlen, jövőtlen életüket az árvaházban, félve és mégis türelmesen várva az elkerülhetetlent. A negyedik pedig... nos, a negyedik Arion Forth volt. Aki élt ugyan, egyelőre, de a nyáron végérvényesen és visszacsinálhatatlanul berekedt, és ez az állapot minden megszólaláskor emlékeztette hősünket az idő könyörtelen múlására, a végzet örök és egyre fenyegetőbb közelségére.

\- El kell mennem, Merry, értsd meg. Ki kell derítenem, hogy mit tolt el Mercy, és ha lehet, azt is, hogy rendbe lehet-e még hozni, vagy kész, ennyi volt, megnyuvadok, béke poraimra.  
\- Én megértem, Arion, tudod jól, de azt ne kívánd, hogy örüljek is neki. Ha rendbe lehetne hozni ezt az egészet, akkor szerintem Mercy megtette volna - válaszolt Merry a magyarázatára. Tudta, hogy fölöslegesen, mert már számtalanszor hangot adott az aggályainak, és Arion sose hitt neki.  
\- Soha nem fogjuk megtudni, hogy mit tett volna és mit nem, mert a mi drágalátos Mercynk fogta magát, kicsinált minket és faszán lelécelt. És szerintem nem azért, mert helyrehozhatatlan ez az egész gebasz... egyszerűen csak beijedt, hogy lebukik, és inkább hagyta a francba a dolgot.  
\- Ezt se tudhatod biztosra, Arion - húzta a száját Merry, sokadszorra hallva az unalomig ismételt utolsó reménysugarukat.  
\- Nyilván, de jobban hangzik, mint hogy tuti a vég. Ne most hisztizz már, jó? Azt hittem, ezt a hülye veszekedést sikerült lezárnunk.

Ariont ritkán lehetett bármivel felhúzni, de most érződött a hangján, hogy közel áll hozzá, mert Merry végül bocsánatkérő mosollyal nézett rá, és valóban abbahagyta a reklamálást. Helyette minden további szó nélkül szorosan megölelte a barátját.  
Ariont meglepte a dolog, mert Merry alapvetően nem kedvelt semmiféle fizikai kontaktust. Hálás volt, hogy a kedvéért most kivételt tett, és azért is, hogy nem folytatta a hiábavaló akadékoskodást.  
\- Nagyon fogsz hiányozni - vallotta be Merry halkan, mikor végül elengedték egymást.  
\- Te is nekem. De remélem, tudod, hogy igenis meg fogom fejteni Mercy bénázását, és úgy meggyógyítom magam, hogy soha nem szabadulsz tőlem - ígérte hősünk komolyan. - Megmenekülök, ha addig élek is - tette még hozzá tréfálkozva. Egy barátságos hátbaverést kapott válaszul.  
Megbékélve mentek vissza a szobájukba lefekvéshez készülődni, otthagyva a komor sírkertet, ahol tizenhat társuk volt eltemetve, Mercy gyógyító munkásságának az eddigi ártatlan áldozatai.

Merry kiengedte Odint a szokásos éjszakai vadászkörútjára, és kényelmesen tett-vett, miközben Arion kiült az ablakba (egész pontosan a sarkig tárt ablak előtti íróasztalra), és elgondolkodva rágyújtott egy szál cigire. Majd tizenhat évesen nem volt nagy dohányos, hónapokig fogyott nála egy doboz, de most jól esett neki a füstölés. Miss Taylor nem szeretett tudni a viselt dolgaikról, de soha nem tiltotta őket semmiféle élvezettől - túlságosan sajnálta a szegény árváit, mintsem hogy elvegyen tőlük bármi apró örömöt.  
\- Gondolom, ma már nem pakolsz - jegyezte meg Merry, aki időközben átöltözött pizsamába.  
Arion elsőre nem is reagált a kijelentése mással, mint egy rövid kacajjal, annyira nyilvánvalónak tartotta a választ. A végigégett cigijét eloltatlanul hajította ki az ablakon, majd leugrott az íróasztalról - a rozoga bútordarab ettől vészesen recsegett.  
\- Majd holnap. Fölkelünk korábban, vagy valami.  
Merry fejcsóválva, de tényleges morcosság nélkül állította előrébb az ütött-kopott ébresztőórájukat. Arion is alvósra cserélte a farmerját és a pólóját, a levetett ruháit Merry tekintetétől kísérve utólag szedte bele a szennyesbe a földről, ahova első lendületével hajigálta. Az ágyba jó szokásához híven nem belebújt, hanem egyszerűen belezuhant, egy gyors lámpaoltó Nox után az éjjeliszekrényre dobta a pálcáját, és megvárta, míg Minnie dorombolva elhelyezkedik a fejénél.  
\- Jó éjt - súgta bele Merry a szoba sötétjébe.  
\- Neked is - válaszolt Arion kásás hangon, egy pillanatra felriadva a kezdődő szendergéséből. A két jó barát aztán hamar mély álomba zuhant, mindketten ki voltak merülve a nap sűrű eseményeitől.

*****

A reggel érkezése bántóan korainak tetszett, és a jóízű alvás utolsó foszlányaiba kapaszkodva hőseinknek nem túl hamar tűnt fel, hogy az ébredésüket nem a rémesen hangosan zörgő ébresztőóra, hanem valószínűleg a szokásos reggelihez hívó gong okozta. Természetesen Merry reagált hamarabb: kiugrott az ágyából, és a hirtelen felkeléstől kicsit szédelegve lépett hősünk ágyához.  
\- Elaludtunk, Arion - közölte a kvibli fiú a nyilvánvalót, kétségbeesetten keltegetve mélyen alvó barátját. - Kelj már fel, hallod, késésben vagyunk!  
\- Hagyj - morgott Arion, a párnájába fúrva a fejét. Merry nem teketóriázott tovább, egy határozott mozdulattal lerántotta hősünkről a takarót.  
\- Naaa! - hördült föl Arion egy most ébredt tinédzser minden felháborodásával, és mérgesen Merryre meresztette a csipás szemeit.  
\- Szedd már össze magad! Elaludtunk, nem csörgött az óra, nem tudom, miért...  
\- Mert szar - motyogta Arion lakonikusan. Az arcán ülő álmos, értetlen kifejezés helyét aztán lassan rémület vette át, és Merry kicsit megkönnyebbülve konstatálta, hogy végre az agyáig eljutott az információ, miszerint késében vannak.  
\- Egek, mennyi az idő? - esett kétségbe hősünk. Merry az éjjeliszekrényen heverő karórájáért ugrott (a vekkerben már, érthető módon, nem bízott), és a számlapra pillantva az eddig csak minimális megkönnyebbülése nagyban fokozódott.  
\- Nem vészes, ha sietünk, simán meglehetünk - állapította meg. - Bár az, hogy hiába mondtam tegnap, te csakazértse pakoltál össze...  
\- Nem baj, nem baj - intette le a fölösleges megjegyzést Arion, oda sem figyelve a barátja szavaira azután, hogy megtudta, időszűkében vannak. Kétségbeesetten túrta a földön heverő holmikat, de nem találhatott a kedvére valót, mert egy mű-ártatlan mosollyal fordult Merryhez. - Adsz valami tiszta göncöt, ha szépen nézek?  
\- Ilyen korán nem tudsz te sehogy nézni, csak álmosan - válaszolt Merry. - Minek neked az én ruhám?  
\- Hogy legyen valami emlékem - rebegtette Arion a szempilláit könyörögve, de aztám elnevette magát, Merry arckifejezését látva. - Dehogyis. Nincs semmim, ami talár alá való és nem full gyűrött vagy koszos. Tulajdonképpen a tegnap vetteken kívül tiszta talárom sincs...  
\- Reménytelen vagy - sóhajtott Merry lemondóan. További megjegyzések helyett azonban a ládájához lépett, és előkapott belőle egy farmert meg egy pólót Arionnak. A talárt már úgy vágta barátjához, megbosszulva a tornacsukája elvesztését, amit Arion egy alattomos vigyorral szintén elcsaklizott.  
\- Az enyém még múlt héten kifingott, szandálban meg mégse mehetek - magyarázta a lábbeli eltulajdonítását hősünk. - Te meg vehetsz másikat, úgyis maradt egy csomó zséd, hála nekem - tette még hozzá, és erre válaszul kapta az arcába a talárt.

Arion egyéni csúcsot döntött felöltözésben, és a szobát elhagyva első útja a folyosóvégi irodába vezetett. A lehengerlő szóáradatával ügyesen elejét vette a főnevelőnő szokott reggeli zümmögésének, és a terebélyes asszonyság a meghökkenéstől némán hallgatta legrosszcsontabb árvája szóáradatát.  
\- Miss Taylor, izé, az van, hogy kérem, küldje el a soros szobalányt gyorsan elcsomagolni nekem, ott vannak az új cuccok az ágy lábánál, a régiek meg, hát, úgy mindenhol leginkább, én akartam megcsinálni, becsszó, csak tegnap fáradt voltam, most meg nem csörgött az óra, és hát ja. Késésben vagyunk. Kérem szépen, intézze el gyorsan, én futok reggelizni, meg taxit hívunk Merryvel, és ígérem, hogy nem lát többet, oké?  
Arion meg sem várta a választ, bízott Miss Taylor felfogási képességében, és már ugrott is ki a folyosóra, nagy lendülettel vágva be maga után az ajtót. Merry a szoba előtt toporogva várt rá, csendesen derülve Arion kihallatszott szóözönén. Hősünk csak egy büszke vigyort villantott rá, és további tétovázás nélkül megindult a fiút követve. Nyaktörő sebességgel robogott le az étkezőbe, behabzsolni a szokásos reggeli ketchupos zabkásáját. Merry nem vacakolt holmi reggelizéssel, őrá nem várt egész napos utazás, így inkább a pályaudvarra jutásukat intézte el az utcabeli nyilvános telefonfülkéből.  
Arion (a reggelije végeztével), Merry (a taxit elintézve), Minnie (a fonott szállítóketrecébe zárva) és hősünk bőröndje (a butácska, de szobalánynak állítólag nagyszerű Miss Potts által összecsomagolva) nagyjából egy időben érkezett meg az előszobába. Miss Taylor is elhagyta az irodáját, hogy elbúcsúztassa a kedvenc bajkeverőjét. Arion alig szabadult a könnyes csókok alól és az ölelgetéstől, még gyorsan oda bírta súgni Jessnek, hogy adja át Marknak a jókívánságait, és hogy sajnálja, hogy így alakult dolog és nem tud már bemenni hozzá, és Merry már tolta is be ládástól-macskástól az árvaház elé megérkezett taxiba. A kvibli fiú az anyósülésre ült, bemondta a címet - King's Cross, és Arion már csak akkor ocsúdott fel a nagy rohanásban, amikor a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány téglafala előtt állt a barátjával.

\- Van nagyjából öt percünk - konstatálta Merry, a karóráján ellenőrizve az időt. Arion válasz helyett kézen fogta a srácot, és aktív lézengést színlelve a korlátnak dőlt.  
Odaát gőzmozdony-sistergésből, bagolyhuhogásból és megannyi búcsúzkodó család fecsegéséből álló zaj, és irdatlan tömeg fogadta őket. Arion elővette a remek csalinkázóképességét, a ládát és Merryt maga után vonszolva megindult a vonat legközelebbi vagonjához. A súlyos csomagot közös erővel szenvedték föl a járműre, Arion csak a folyosón hagyta Minnie ketrecével együtt, aztán rohant is vissza a lépcsőhöz. A kalauz már az ellenőrzőkörútját járta, sorra csapkodta be a vagonok ajtajait, a vonat elejétől haladva hőseink felé.  
\- Írni fogok, Merry, minden héten, csak küldd el Odint - hadarta Arion a barátjának, akinek amúgy barna bőre most sápadtnak tetszett. - Nem lesz semmi baj, jó leszek, és a kutatásra koncentrálok, ígérem.  
\- Arion...  
\- Tudom, én is téged. Vigyázz magadra, jó? - Arion gyorsan megölelte Merryt, mert a kalauz vészesen közeledett feléjük.  
\- Te is, és egészségesen gyere haza...

Merry idáig jutott a mondatában, mikor a kalauz elért hozzájuk. A két búcsúzkodó fiatalra ügyet sem vetve lökte be az ajtót, Arion alig tudott elhajolni az útjából. Merry falfehéren bámult föl rá, a szeme gyanúsan csillogott. Arion még sokáig látta a magányos, kétségbeesett arcot maga előtt, és hosszú percekig bámult ki az ajtó koszos üvegén, még akkor is, amikor már a King's Cross is rég eltűnt a szeme elől.  
A zaklatott, értelmetlen bámulásából végül egy, a vállára ereszkedő tenyér és egy barátságos hang zökkentette ki.  
\- Hékás, nem akarsz mondjuk egy kupéban ücsörögni a folyosón toporzékolás helyett?  
Fekete bőrű, fekete rasztahajú, hófehér mosolyú, valószínűleg hetedéves óriás állt mögötte, biztatóan csillogó szemekkel. A közvetlen kedvessége mintha mély, nyomasztó álomból ébresztette volna Ariont. Mi értelme volt már búslakodni? Itt volt a Roxfort Expresszen, útban az iskola felé, ahogy akarta, és pont azért döntött úgy, hogy kis időre elválik Merrytől, hogy ne kelljen örökre. Az éledező kalandvágya gyorsan győzedelmeskedett a bánata felett, és hálásan mosolyogva bólintott a srác kérdésére. Álmélkodva nézte, ahogy a fiú az igenlő válasz hallatán egy könnyed mozdulattal maga után rántja a súlyos ládáját, és int neki, hogy kövesse. Kissé félszegen, Minnie ketrecét magához ölelve, de bizakodóan indult a lakli után, és amikor a kupé ajtaja becsukódott mögöttük, a gombóc a torkában (nem tudta volna megmondani, mikor került oda) oldódni kezdett, látva, hogy szimpatikusan kinéző diákok, minden valószínűség szerint végzős hollóhátasok fogadták be maguk közé.

Hiszen végül is... nem tűnt ez olyan vészesnek.

 

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És már itt is a folytatás. Jelentősen kipofozva, itt-ott megbolygatva, csilli-villin újan szépen. :D Tartozik hozzá egy egyperces is a Töviscsokorban, [itt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405443/chapters/43590827) bújik, és Merry árvaházba kerüléséről szól meg a megismerkedéséről Arionnal. És köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott, ti ösztönöztök most igazán, hogy ne adjam fel, és menjek előre tovább/megint. ❤ Ja, és kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint. :D


	3. Baki a beosztásnál

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy hősünk végre megérkezik, és minden simán is megy egy darabig. Aztán Dumbledore kicsit benézi, Arion pedig némi megfontolás után úgy dönt, nem javítja ki az amúgy indokolt tévedést, inkább eltünteti az árulkodó jeleket, és is jókat röhög magában a sok marhán, akik ennyire félreismerik őt, és nem veszik észre, hogy nem feltétlen jó helyre került. De vajon nem veszik észre?  
>  _Zeneajánló:[All Time Low - Weightless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpG3BxRctQ4)_

  **3\. fejezet: Baki a beosztásnál  
  
**

*****  
  


Történetünk fonalát a legutóbb ott hagytuk el, hogy Ariont a bonyodalmas reggel és a fájdalmasan rövidre zárt búcsúzás után egy idősebb diák meginvitálta a kupéjukba a Roxfort Expresszen. Hősünk tehát épp a fülke ajtajában ácsorgott, vizslató tekintetek kereszttüzében, a gyorsuló vonat zakatolása csiklandozta a talpát Merry rozzant csukáján keresztül.  
\- Kit hoztál nekünk, Izzy? - érdeklődött egy szemüveges, barna lófarkas hollóhátas (a nyakában megkötetlenül lógó kék-bronz nyakkendő legalábbis arra utalt, hogy ebbe a házba tartozik).  
\- Valami csellengőt - vonta meg a vállát Arion kísérője. Főhősünkre további figyelmet nem pazarolva lehuppant az ülésen a helyre, amit a két barátja csinált neki maguk közt.  
\- Új vagy? Nem ismerős a búrád - kérdezte Ariont a fülkében tartózkodó harmadik személy, egy markáns arcú, szalmaszőke hajú srác.  
\- Aha - bólintott hősünk. - Arion Forth, ötödév.  
\- Legalább kimarad a Monday-rezsimből - könyökölte oldalba vidoran a szemüveges srácot Izzy. Arion értetlen nézésére a fiú egy unott fintorral magyarázkodásba fogott.  
\- Harmadiktól fölfelé minden évfolyamon van egy öcsém, csak a tiéden nincs. Bár, ha Jo idén is olyan szarul teljesít, mint tavaly, még lehet...  
Arion nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni ezekkel az információkkal. Szerencsére ezt nem is várta el tőle senki, mert a három fiú Arionra ezután ügyet sem vetve élénk beszélgetésbe merült holmi kviddicscsapatokról és fogóválogatásokról.  
A fülkébe percekkel később még beült egy edzett és szögletes alakú, magas lány is. Arionnal egy gyors üdvözlő mosoly után szintén nem törődött többet, gyors csókot váltott Izzyvel és csatlakozott a bandázáshoz.

Arion sejtette, hogy jól összeszokott baráti társaságot lát, alacsonyan szálltak a poénok és mindenki a másik szavába vágva beszélt. De feltűnt neki egy idő után az is, hogy a hangzavarban szünetek vannak és a beszélgetés valahogy a szokottnál több mozgással jár, viszont a lánynak a szavát se hallani. Ahogy odafigyelt rájuk egy kicsit jobban egy ideig, rájött, hogy nem is fogja, és a szünetekre meg a mozgásra is megkapta a magyarázatot: bár a srácok egymáson simán átbeszéltek, azt mindig megvárták türelmesen, hogy a lány eljelelje nekik a saját meglátásait, és a szőke fiúnak időnként a másik kettő fordította a kézmozdulatokat. Ariont ez a felfedezés meglepte és le is nyűgözte ugyan, de nem akart tolakodónak vagy udvariatlannak tűnni, úgyhogy abbahagyta a direkt lesésüket, és csak fél füllel figyelgetett a beszélgetésre, kifelé meredve az ablakon az elsuhanó tájakra.  
RAVASZ-vizsgákról volt sokat szó (itt bebizonyosodott, hogy hetedévesek) meg az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár volt a téma, majd valami saját együttes új dalait és leendő próbáit szervezték, aztán éles váltással újra vitáztak egy sort kviddicsről. Arion óvatosan hallgatózva gyűjtötte az információmorzsákat: a Mardekárnak egyelőre rejtély az új csapatkapitánya, A Hollóháton kívül mindenhonnan legalább két ember hiányzik, és az évzáró meccset el akarják cserélni valakikkel valamiért.  
Már lemenőben volt a nap, amikor a sporttémának vége szakadt, és a társaság kissé elszéledt talárra váltani (Arion örült, hogy ő már átöltözve jött el az árvaházból). A fülke innentől kezdve végképp átjáróházzá vált, és hősünk kezdte egyre jobban egyedül érezni magát, azt figyelve az ülés sarkában kucorogva, ahogy az emberek jönnek-mennek, semmisségekről csevegnek és úgy nagy általánosságban észre sem veszik őt.

Odakint már ereszkedett le a közelgő este homálya, mikor a vonat egy erőteljesebb zökkenés után lassulni kezdett. Arion egy pillanatra megkönnyebbülést érzett, hogy megérkeztek végre, aztán persze az eszébe jutott, hogy ez mit is jelent rá nézve (azt, hogy most kezdődik csak az igazi kihívás), és bár amúgy nem volt egy feszengős típus, most kezdte érezni az idegesség szorítását a gyomra táján. Rongyosra olvasta a Roxfort történetét még az árvaházban, de tudta jól, hogy semmi nem készítheti föl arra, ami a több száz diákot számláló mágusiskola falain belül fog várni rá. Tartott az elkövetkezendő óráktól, tartott a holnaptól és a jövő héttől, és legfőképpen attól tartott, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha nem találja meg a könyvtárban a régóta áhított választ az élete legnagyobb kérdésére. Mi lesz akkor, ha a szigetek legnagyobb máguskönyvtára cserben hagyja, és segítség helyett végül fityiszt mutat és esetleg még csúfondárosan az arcába is kacag, hogy nesze neked, kölyök? Mi lesz akkor, ha eljön a nyár, és haza kell utaznia, és szégyenszemre dolgavégzetlenül kell Merry elé állnia, bevallva, hogy a Mercy gyógyító által okozott problémára nem létezik megoldás? Vagy éppenséggel lehet, hogy létezik, csak éppen Arion Forth akkora pancser, hogy nem bírta megtalálni kilenc hónap alatt?

Ez az utolsó gondolat olyannyira nem volt rá jellemző, hogy rögtön ki is zökkentette őt az értelmetlen tépelődéséből. Ha az árvaházban listát írattak volna a többi árvával arról, hogy milyen jelzőkkel mutatnák be Ariont, a pancser még csak véletlen sem jutott volna eszébe egyiknek sem. A hiperaktív, a nem egészen százas, a veszélyesen meggondolatlan és az egészségtelenül kíváncsi már annál inkább. No de ezekre a jellemvonásokra Arion büszke volt! A pancsert viszont kifejezetten nem kívánta magára venni, így aztán elhatározta, hogy megpróbál szakítani a borongós gondolatokkal, és rákoncentrál arra, hogy márpedig ő igenis meg fogja oldani a Mercy okozta grimbuszt, és megmenti magát.  
Persze, elhatározni meg mondani könnyebb ilyen dolgokat, mint megtenni. Bár ez a bizakodóbb hozzáállás átmenetileg javított a hangulatán, azért jobbára továbbra is nyugtalanul kuporgott az ülés sarkában, és a nagy vergölődés közepette annyira elkalandozott, hogy majdnem megkérte Izzyt, segítsen neki leszedni is a cuccát a vonatról, mielőtt eszébe jutott volna, hogy az már nem az ő gondja. Amikor még augusztusban itt járt, a beiratkozása részleteit megbeszélni Miss Taylor kíséretében, McGalagony professzor, az igazgatóhelyettes azt mondta neki, hogy a holmiját hagyja a vonaton, mert mire a hálószobájába ér este (bárhol is legyen az), a láda már ott lesz.

Arion bízott a professzorasszony ígéretében, így aztán egy szomorkás mosollyal búcsút vett a kétségbeesett tekintetű Minnietől (a macska könnyen felzaklatható volt minden apró változással, így nem hatotta meg túlságosan a vernyogása). Utolsóként hagyta el a vagont, a kezeit Merry bő talárjának a zsebébe süllyesztve, és próbálva minél kevésbé izgulni a rá váró megpróbáltatások miatt. Feladata volt itt, küldetése, ha úgy tetszik, és ha arra pazarolja az energiáit, hogy teljesen fölöslegesen hülyeségeken tépelődik, azzal csak önmagának árt. Annak pedig aztán végképp semmi értelme, még annyi se, mint otthagyni a legjobb barátodat egy kissé eszetlen és körülbelül reménytelen álmot kergetve.

*****

Elhatározás ide, küldetés oda, maradt a tény, hogy Arion kissé elveszetten nézelődött a peronon, a kavargó diákok tömegében. Immár a célegyenesben volt, a Roxfort közelében (a kastély távoli körvonalai még kivehetőek voltak a szürkületben), de nem volt biztos benne, hogyan tovább. Már éppen azon volt, hogy segítséget kér valakitől, akárkitől (hollóhátas utazótársai már rég felszívódtak az emberáradatban), amikor kiabálás ütötte meg a fülét.  
\- Elsőévesek! Elsőévesek, ide hozzám!  
Megkönnyebbülten állt neki a hang forrását keresni. Még a nyáron úgy egyeztek meg McGalagony professzorral, hogy ő is az elsősökkel együtt megy föl a kastélyba, és az ő beosztásukat követően majd Dumbledore professzor informálja a diákokat az új iskolatársról. De hogy hogyan jutnak föl az elsősök a kastélyba, és mit kell neki a megérkezés után tennie, azt eddig nem tudta. Eddig.  
A neki is szóló kiabálás forrását könnyebb volt megtalálnia, mint remélni merte, mert az illető nem csak hangos volt, de nagy is. Sőt, óriási, és Arion úgy vélte, a kifejezés itt némileg szó szerint is értendő. Bizakodva indult el a hegyomlás méretű, szőrös férfi irányába, és hamarosan egy rakás bátortalan elsőéves között ácsorgott a peron szélén.  
\- Hát te? - mordult rá az óriás, de a dörgedelmes hangjában nem volt semmi ellenségesség. Eddig a kicsiket számolgatta, terelgette, és most elérve Arionig szemet szúrt neki, hogy idősebb gyerekkel van dolga.  
\- Új diák vagyok. McGalagony professzor azt mondta, tartsak az elsősökkel én is, aztán majd... majd lesz valami - válaszolt Arion, tőle telhetőleg határozottan.  
\- Új diák, eh? - kérdezett vissza az óriás, és Arion egy mosoly vélt felfedezni a férfi arcát borító szakálldzsungelben. - Akkó' rendben van. Én Rubeus Hagrid vagyok, a Roxfort háztájőrzője.  
\- Arion Forth. Ötödéves leszek - felelt rá hősünk a barátságos bemutatkozásra megkönnyebbülve.  
\- Az derék, az derék. RBF vizsga, ugyi?  
Arion csak bólintott, az újra fellángoló idegességétől kicsit összeszűkülő gyomorral. Mint említettem, könnyebb volt általában elfelejtenie, hogy mekkora kaland és kihívás állt előtte.

A beszélgetést Hagrid is befejezettnek vélhette, mert elfordult tőle, összecsapta a tenyerét (az ágyúdörrenés erejű hangtól a legtöbb leendő gólya rémülten összerezzent), és intett a diákoknak.  
\- Akkor uzsgyi neki, elsősök... és mindenki más.  
Arion hálásan fogadta a mondat végével együtt érkező kacsintást, és a sor végére állva a többiek után botorkált a gyorsan leszálló sötétségben.  
Mire a tóhoz értek, már inkább csak Hagrid lámpásának a fényét követték az alkonyatban, mint az óriást magát. A parton aztán négyes csoportokba rendezte őket gigászi, de szelíd kísérőjük, és beszállította őket a megannyi, a fekete víztükrön lágyan ringatózó ladikba. Ő maga egyedül utazott az egyszerre kísérteties és mulatságos flotta elején. Ahogy mindenki a ladikokban volt ugyanis, a vízi járművek maguktól, vagy inkább valami mágiától hajtva megindultak a fenyegetően föléjük tornyosuló kastély irányába.  
Arion élvezte az utat, a hűvös levegő megnyugtatta a cikázó gondolatait és az enyhén fickándozó gyomrát is. A három tökmag, akikkel utazott, eleinte bizonytalanul méregette őt, de aztán hősünkkel együtt őket is jobban lefoglalta a szemük elé táruló feledhetetlen látvány: a Roxfort, megszámlálhatatlan, ragyogó szemekként fénylő ablakaival, szinte kiemelkedve az éjszaka sötétjéből. Karcsú, magas, vagy éppen tömzsi, alacsony tornyai az égbe nyúltak, mintha csak a csillagokat akarnák lekaparintani az égről, hogy aztán azokat is a falakra ültessék, hogy szikrázó fényükkel még jobban beragyogják az ősi, fenséges épületet. A csónakok sodrától gyöngéden fodrozódó víztükör a kastély egy groteszk, az alakját örökké változtató, elvarázsoltnak tetsző tükörképét hordozta magán. Arion nem is tudta, merre figyeljen, mit nézzen: a ragyogó, csillagoktól nyüzsgő eget, az egyre közelebb érő, és egyre inkább hívogatóan otthonosnak tetsző Roxfortot, vagy az erdőtől körülvett koromszín tó hátán kecsesen, titokzatosan sikló csónakflottát.  
Végül még jóval azelőtt, hogy a diákok betelhettek volna a fantasztikus látvánnyal, a ladikok Hagrid vezetésével besiklottak egy, a kastély lábánál nyíló barlangféleségbe, amit futónövények sűrű függönye takart el a kíváncsi szemek elől. A nagyra nőtt kísérőjük elsőnek kászálódott ki a csónakjából. Arion némi kétkedéssel figyelte a billegős műveletet, de Hagrid végül sikerrel járt, és hősünknek eszébe jutott, hogy valószínűleg nem ez volt az első ilyen útja. Az óriás azután a többieknek is segített kimászni a lélekvesztőkből. Arionnak megeresztett egy büszke vigyort, látva, hogy még az új gyerek is épp annyira le van nyűgözve az iménti élménytől, mint a nála négy évvel fiatalabb elsősök.

A kis kikötő sziklás partja egy keskenyebb, kacskaringós lépcsőben folytatódott, amin Hagrid vezetésével, a csónakázástól kissé elgémberedett tagokkal felcaplattak. A lépcső végén füves udvar várta őket, a távolban pedig maga a Roxfort, egy irdatlan méretű, kétszárnyú ajtóval, melyről Arion örömmel állapította meg, hogy végre ismerős látvány: a kastély főbejárata. Ahogy odaértek, Hagrid megemelte a súlyos öklét (a mögötte feltorlódott diákok ijedten rebbentek hátrébb), és három öblösen visszhangzó ütést mért a jobb sorsa érdemes vaskos faajtóra.  
A bejárat válaszul kitárult, és Arion iménti boldogságához újabb párosult: Minerva McGalagony állt az egyre táguló nyílásban. Hősünk két okból is örült a látványnak: egyrészt végre valami olyat látott, amit ismert, másrészt kedvelte is a professzorasszonyt. A szigorú, de jóságos tekintetével, a megnyugtató hangjával, az egyenes beszédével már az első, tavaszi találkozáskor belopta magát Arion szívébe, akit az árvaház főnökasszonyára, Miss Taylorra emlékeztetett a fent említett tulajdonságaival, még ha a külseje szöges ellentéte is volt a nevelőnőének.  
\- Meghoztam az e'sősöket, asszonyom - jelentette be Hagrid a nyilvánvalót, McGalagony pedig rábólintott.  
\- Nagyon helyes. Innen átveszem őket, maga pedig mehet a dolgára.

Hagrid tudomásul véve a hallottakat, bebújt az ajtón a nő mellett, és egy utolsó, bátorító mosoly felvillantása után eltűnt az előcsarnok félhomályában. Az elsősök megszeppenve néztek a szikár professzorra, aki jóval szigorúbbnak tűnt, mint a rémisztő külsejű, ám barátságos Hagrid. McGalagony végigmérte őket, egy szemvillanással nyugtázta Arion jelenlétét is, majd sarkon fordulva intett nekik, hogy kövessék.  
Átvezette őket a hatalmas előcsarnokon és fel egy rövid lépcsősoron, aztán jobbra fordította őket a folyosón, de nem állt meg az elsőn ajtó előtt, ami Arion tudomása szerint a nagytermet rejtette maga mögött, ahol most valószínűleg több százan vártak türelmetlenül avagy unatkozva az érkeztükre. Tovább követték a lobogó köpenyű professzorasszonyt, aki végül egy kisebb, üres szobába terelte be őket, amit az étkező után nem sokkal után egy jelentéktelennek tetsző ajtó őrzött. Itt aztán az összeverődött elsősökhöz és a kissé külön álló, de ugyanúgy bizonytalannak tűnő Arionhoz fordult, és beszélni kezdett.  
\- Üdvözlöm önöket a Roxfortban. Az évnyitó nemsokára kezdetét veszi, ám mielőtt önök is csatlakoznának iskolatársaikhoz, előtte át kell esniük egy fontos ceremónián, a beosztáson. Iskolánkban négy ház működik, a Griffendél, a Hugrabug, a Hollóhát és a Mardekár, és a beosztás során fog eldőlni, hogy önök ittlétük során melyiket gazdagítják majd becses személyükkel. Amíg itt tartózkodnak, a házuk lesz az otthonuk. A háztársakkal járnak órára, egy körletben laknak, és dolgoznak házuk hírnevének öregbítésén. A jeles tetteikért pontok járnak, a kihágásokat pedig pontlevonással büntetjük, mely pontokat a házuktól vonják le. Az év végén legtöbb pontot gyűjtött ház nyeri a Házkupát, ami igen nagy kitüntetés, igyekezzenek tehát úgy viselkedni, hogy azzal házuk győzelmét támogassák.  
Arion ezt már mind tudta a nyári megbeszélésekből, és főleg a Roxfort története című könyvből, amit lassan kívülről fújt, de a szónoklat mégis idegessé tette. Egyre vészesebben közeledett a nap legnagyobb, legelrettentőbb pillanata, amikortól végre hivatalosan és végérvényesen is roxfortos diák lesz.  
\- A beosztási ceremónia nemsokára megkezdődik, a nagyteremben, az iskola többi diákja előtt. Az elsőéveseket névsorrendben fogom szólítani, de észrevehették, hogy egy idősebb tanuló is magukkal tartott. Arion Forth - és itt McGalagony és az ő tekintetét követve a gólyák is Arionhoz fordultak - is most kezdi roxforti tanulmányait, de önökkel ellentétben nem az első, hanem az ötödik évfolyamon. A beosztást azonban ő sem kerülheti el, önök után fogom szólítani. Lehetőleg csöndesen várakozzanak, és rendezzék külsejüket és érzéseiket is, mire visszajövök magukért.  
És ezzel McGalagony eltűnt, Arion pedig ott maradt, kiszolgáltatva a kíváncsi, vizslató elsős-tekinteteknek. Zavarba ejtette ez a szokatlan figyelem, a leplezetlen érdeklődés, a halk pusmogás, és amikor emlékeztette magát, hogy ez mind semmi ahhoz képest, ami nemsokára rá vár, csak még rosszabbul lett. A közeljövő annyira más volt, és új, kétségbeejtően ismeretlen, hogy akármennyire is próbálta meggyőzni magát a saját bátorságát illetően, nem tudott nem félni kicsit. Aztán rájött, aznap már sokadjára, hogy tulajdonképpen nem is akar, és az, hogy elfogadta érzéseit, megnyugtatta a kavargó gondolatait.

Amíg Arion azon morfondírozott, hogy hogy képes megnyugodni pont attól, hogy elismeri magának, hogy fél, McGalagony professzor visszatért értük, és ezzel elvágta hősünk minden logikát nélkülöző, zaklatottság szülte gondolatmenetét.  
\- Álljanak sorba, és kövessenek.  
És a gólyák így is tettek, Arion ismét sereghajtónak felcsapva a sor végén kullogott ki a teremből, aminek a sötét félhomálya után a nagyterem szikrázó fényessége szinte elvakította. De még a nagy hunyorgások közepette is ki tudta venni, hogy ahogy haladtak előre, egyre több szem szegeződött rá a négy hosszúkás, zsúfolásig tömött asztal mellől. A tanárok nem méltatták különösebb figyelemre, hiszen ők tudtak az érkezéséről, de a diákokat nyilvánvalóan megzavarta, hogy egy szintén fiatal, taláros, de elsőévesnek mindenképpen túlkoros gyerek csámpázik a libasor végén. Mire McGalagony megállította és szembefordította őket a jövendőbeli iskolatársaikkal, háttal a tanári karnak, már a diáksereg nagy része Ariont leste, és a zajszint is megemelkedett, jelezve, hogy a roxfortosok nekiálltak megvitatni egymás közt a számukra egyelőre rejtélyes fejleményeket.  
Ariont idegesítette ugyan ez a kitüntetett figyelem, de rövid pánikolás után úgy döntött, ha már idáig eljutott anélkül, hogy huzamosabb időre inába szállt volna a bátorsága, most már igazán nem lenne értelme megrémülnie. Így aztán eleinte csak a diákokhoz hasonló érdeklődéssel, majd már-már kihívóan nézegette a négy asztalt körülülő tömegeket. McGalagony közben előteremtette valahonnan a Teszlek Süveget - Arion felismerte, találkozott már a koszlott ruhadarabbal az igazgatóiban -, és a fejfedő némi izgés-mozgás után szavalni kezdett.

Arion, becsületére váljék, megpróbált figyelni a versikére, de annyira lekötötte a farkasszemezés a diákokkal, hogy a szavakat ugyan hallotta, de nem nyertek értelmet a fejében. Később is csak a szeme sarkából érzékelte, ahogy a gólyák McGalagony felszólítását követve egyesével odabotladoznak a sámlin trónoló szentiens ruhadarabhoz, majd a beosztásuk végeztével odaiszkolnak a Süveg által kihirdetett házuk asztalához. A diáksereg hősünk legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére végre jobban figyelt az utánpótlás alakulására, mint rá, és az imént újfent összezilált idegei kezdtek úgy-ahogy rendbe jönni.

\- Mardekár!  
Arion követte a tekintetével a szélső asztalhoz odafutó lánykát. Néhányan azért még mindig őt nézték, ahelyett, hogy a beosztást kísérték volna figyelemmel, és Arionnak egy pillanatra összeakadt a tekintete egy szinte már világítóan élénk, zöldeskék szempárral.  
\- Hmmm... Hugrabug!  
Ezúttal vékony kissrác haladt végig a termen, lehuppanva a sárga-szürke, borzas zászló alatt húzódó asztalhoz. Arion kiszúrt egy magas, rasztahajú fiút a diákok közt, aki mintha azonos lett volna az egyik tegnapi asztalszomszédjukkal a fagylaltozóból.  
\- Griffendél!  
Újabb fiú iszkolt, az oroszlános ház a asztalának közepénél valaki már szinte vonyítva hujjogott neki, kihallatszva a tapsviharból.  
\- Hugrabug!

A nevek és a diákok fogytak, és Arion érezte, ahogy megint fokozódik az irányába az érdeklődés, ami a beosztás kezdetekor némileg elterelődött róla. Próbált nem koncentrálni erre, és mivel nem figyelésben mindig is jó volt, egyszer csak arra eszmélt, hogy a nagyteremben csönd van, és körbenézve kissé elképedten tapasztalta, hogy elfogytak mellőle az elsősök. Még mielőtt zavarba jöhetett volna, a háta mögött székcsikordulás hallatszott, és oda se kellett néznie, hogy tudja: Dumbledore professzor kelt föl, és hogy ez azt jelenti, most bizony ő lesz majd terítéken.  
\- Drága gyermekeim, üdvözöllek titeket a Roxfortban. Bizonyára észrevettétek, hogy bár a beosztás elsőévesként titeket érintő, avagy felsőbbévesként számotokra már ismerős része véget ért, még mindig a helyén van a Süveg, és ácsorog itt még egy kósza gyerek. - Hősünk úgy érezte, hogy immár kivétel nélkül minden tekintet rá szegeződik. - Ő Arion Forth, aki, bár az ötödévesek sorát fogja nemsokára gazdagítani, szintén most kezdi az iskolát, így a beosztására is most fog sor kerülni. A procedúra az elmúlt évek után már nem okozhat számotokra meglepetést - mosolygott Dumbledore, és intett Arionnak, hogy induljon.

Arion pedig indult, próbálva a lehető legközönyösebben, és a lámpalázát cseppet sem kimutatva mozogni. Ahogy lekuporodott a számára túl alacsonyan levő sámlira, hallotta a diákokon végigsöprő kuncogást, de nem foglalkozott vele, csak a fejébe húzta a Süveget. A világ elsötétedett.

\- Szóval ötödéves, hmm... Vizsgázni jöttél, lurkó?  
Arion csak egy pillanatra rettent meg a fejében hangzó szavaktól, aztán összeszedve magát, gondolatban válaszolt.  
\- Igen.  
\- Nem mondasz igazat, tudom ám - válaszolt a Süveg, és Arion hallotta a somolygást a hangjában. - Nekem nem lehet hazudni.  
\- Ha tudod, miért vagyok itt, minek kérdezed? - kérdezett vissza Arion, némileg bosszúsan, amiért kénytelen egy fejfedővel veszekedni, aki ráadásul épp a fejében turkál, a legféltettebb titkai között.  
\- És pimaszkodsz is velem, nohát... Érdekes diák vagy te.  
\- Ezt bóknak veszem - morgott Arion. A Süveg csak kuncogott, majd folytatta az idegesítő hümmögést. Hősünk megpróbált nem dumálni, amíg a ruhadarab végez az agykurkászással, de hamar elunta magát.  
\- Nem pöröghetnénk?  
\- A türelem, úgy látom, nem az erősséged, új gyerek... Nem vagy egyszerű eset, úgyhogy csitulj, és inkább élvezd a haladékot, mert tudod, hogy csak most jön a neheze.  
Hősünk, mit tehetett mást, kénytelen volt elfogadni a választ. Sokat azonban nem kellett várakoznia, mert a Süveg hümmögése egyre hangosabb motyogásba váltott, és Arion tudta, hogy az utolsó szavát már az egész iskola hallotta.  
\- ... bátor, igen, nincs kétség... de talán... nem, mégsem. Na, majd meglátjuk. Legyen a GRIFFENDÉL!

Arion kábultan húzta le a fejéről a munkáját végzett Süveget, és megszédült a hirtelen rátörő fény- és hangorkántól, amit a fejfedő eddig kívül rekesztett. Az agyfurkász ruhadarab döntése nem lepte meg túlzottan. Bár legszívesebben hugrabugos lett volna a nyugalmas kutatás érdekében, egyetértett Merryvel abban, hogy profi bajkeverő (vagy inkább bajbakeveredő) jellemével nem illett a _türelmes s jámbor_ társaságba. Jó lesz hát a Griffendél is. Végül is van abban valami határozottan hősies, ha az ember ekkora kalandra vállalkozik, csak hogy a saját életét megpróbálja megmenteni.  
Mire ezt így megbeszélte magával, kitisztult a látása is, és az iskola elcsendesedett. Arion meglepve vette észre, hogy Dumbledore professzor ott áll mellette.  
\- Nagyszerű, remek! Arion Forth tehát a Griffendél ház tagja lesz. Bízom benne, hogy az ötödéves háztársai közül frissen kinevezett prefektusok segítik majd a beilleszkedésben.  
Itt Dumbledore némi szünetet tartott, arra várva, hogy az említett diákok jelezzék Arionnak a személyüket. Az asztal közepe felé egy szőke fiú, tőle pár hellyel odébb pedig egy vörös hajú lány emelte meg kissé a kezét, és Arion ilyen távolságból is jól látta a kíváncsi, de barátságos kifejezést az arcukon, ennek hatására pedig a mellkasában régóta gyűlő feszültség végre oldódni kezdett.  
\- Nos tehát, minthogy ezzel is megvolnánk, immár semmi akadálya a lakoma kezdetének. Mr Forth-ot megkérem, hogy foglaljon helyet, és jó étvágyat kívánok mindenkinek!  
Arionnak eltartott pár másodpercig, mire eljutott az agyáig, mit is mondott az előbb Dumbledore.

Foglaljon helyet... Mr Forth... Mr... MR?

Arion megdermedve nézett Dumbledore professzorra, aki bátorítóan mosolygott le rá, észre sem véve a kolosszális zavarát, sem a saját bakiját. Hősünk fejében versenyt futottak a gondolatok, miközben az igazgatót bámulta.  
\- Nos? Mire vársz, fiatalember?

Fiatalember.

Arion nem tudta, hogy sírjon, vagy kiabáljon, vagy nevessen, esetleg mind a hármat csinálja egyszerre, ahogy elképzelte magát kívülről nézve, és megfejtette a zavarodás okát.  
A fülig érő, kócos barna haj, amit pár éve vágatott ilyenre, mert lusta volt a hosszúval bíbelődni. A vékony, árvaházi koszttól kifejletlen test. És rajta Merry szakadt tornacsukája, meg Merry farmerja, amit kölcsönkért reggel, Merry nyúlott pólója, amit szintén kölcsönkért reggel, és Merry egyik talárja, amit szintén kölcsönkért reggel. És ami fiútalár volt, mint jelenleg Arion összes ruhája. Csakúgy, mint az idióta neve, amit a szintén idióta szülei, ki tudja miért, jó ötletnek láttak ráaggatni. Talán mert fiút akartak.  
De Arion nem volt fiú. Még ha úgy is hívták (görög név, a legtöbben nem is tudják, hogy eredetileg férfi hordta), még ha néha úgy is öltözött (az árvaházban amúgy is teljesen lényegtelen volt, melyik nemre való vacak ruhát hord), úgy hangzott néha (igazán nem ő választotta ezt a repedtfazékságot), vagy kissé úgy viselkedett (sose érdekelte, hogy fiús vagy lányos, amit csinál, csak hogy jó móka-e vagy nem, nemtől függetlenül), azért csak lány volt, vagy legalábbis annak született.  
De ezt Dumbledore nem így tudta. Arion pár pillanatig a megőrülés szélén állt, ahogy mindenki őt figyelte. Mi a jobb? Fiúként lehúzni egy évet a suliban, eltitkolva, hogy valójában inkább lány, vagy közölni, hogy márpedig ő lány papíron, és úgy lehúzni egy évet, hogy mindenki csak úgy ismeri, mint a fura csajt, akit az igazgató fiúnak nézett?

Végülis, nem mindegy, hogy minek hiszik?  
Ahogy ez a gondolat először felbukkant Arion fejében, már sejtette, hogy vesztett. Nem is akárkivel, önmagával és a bolond, nemtörődöm, bajkeverő jellemével szemben. Mert ez az őrült, de valahogy mégis racionálisnak érződő ötlet egyre csak visszhangzott, ide-oda: nem mindegy? Mások véleménye nem érdekli. Amiért idejött, annak a szempontjából a neme teljesen lényegtelen.  
És nem kellett sok idő, hogy eldöntse: de, bizony mindegy. Azért jött ide, hogy kezdjen valamit az életével, a nemlétező jövőjével, ez tény. De ez egyáltalán nem zárta ki, hogy közben a születési neme igazságát eltitkolva most fiúként éljen egy szűk évet, csak mert Dumbledore professzornak új szemüveg kellene, vagy legalábbis a mostanit alaposan megpucolnia. A Süveg úgyis azt mondta, majd kiderül, hogy bátor-e. Bár rengeteg egyszerűbb módon is be tudná ezt bizonyítani, ha már így alakultak a dolgok, akár kihasználhatja ezt a különös lehetőséget is. Legalább könnyebben tehet róla, hogy mindenki örökre megjegyezze magának, ha majd a tanév végén azzal búcsúzik el a sulitól, hogy amúgy lány voltam, szevasztok. Arra biztos emlékeznének, meg rá is, mint a legbátrabb, legőrültebb griffendélesre, akinél jobb színész még sose koptatta a Roxfort padjait. Vagy színésznő?  
Arion végleg döntött, és képzeletben vállat vont. Ha Dumbledore azt mondja, fiatalember, akkor az is lesz, de legalábbis megpróbál az elkövetkező hónapokban a legjobb tudása szerint úgy tenni. Nem olyan nagy kihívás, mint azt az ember lánya - pardon, fia - elsőre hinné. Pár blúzt és kemény egy darab szoknyát el kell tüntetnie a ládájából, a tisztálkodás trükkös lesz fiú hálószobatársakkal, és...

*****

Hősünk eddig jutott a gondolatmenetben, amikor rájött, hogy még mindig ugyanott áll a nagyterem közepén, a várakozó tekintetek kereszttüzében, egyelőre hitelesen és sikeresen alakítva a fiút - a Roxfort legbambább fiúját.  
\- Elnézést, igazgató úr, én csak... - Arion kétségbeesetten erőltette az agyát valami hihető kifogást keresve, mert tartott attól, hogy a férfi gyanakodni kezd. - Hát szóval, én csak... meg akartam köszönni a lehetőséget, hogy legalább egy évig itt tanulhatok, a maga nagyszerű intézményében, és... igen, csak ennyi. Köszönöm!  
És Arion mint akit puskából lőttek ki, eredt meg a Griffendél asztala felé, találomra becélozva a nemrég betájolt prefektusokat. Dumbledore mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, mielőtt maga is a helyére indult volna.

Arion közben, nagy megkönnyebbülésére, kiszúrta a prefektusfiú szőke üstökét a tömegben, és lassítva az indokolatlan tempóján, célirányosan megindult felé. Odaérve még pont hallotta a srác elsuttogott mondatának az utolsó szavait, amit a mellette ülőnek címzett, és bár nem mutatta ki, igencsak jó kedvre derült tőle.  
\- ... én mondtam, hogy fiú.  
Természetesen nem sejthette, hogy amúgy tévedésben van, hősünknek pedig esze ágában sem volt kijavítani. Lehuppant a helyre, amit gyorsan csinált neki maguk közt egy szemüveges fiú és egy kedves arcú, duci lány, és körbenézve kissé halkan, de érthetően köszönt.  
\- Izé... Heló.  
Az elmormogott sziákon kívül a helyzet változatlan maradt, a közvetlen környezetében mindenki Ariont bámulta. Így aztán hősünk úgy döntött, egy szavuk se lehet, amiért ő is terepszemlét tart, és végigmérte az új háztársait. Az elsőre szőkének nézett, a termet betöltő ragyogó gyertyafényben inkább aranybarna hajúnak tetsző fiúval kezdte, akiről így közelről látszott, hogy vékony, sápadt, kissé beteges külsejű srác, az ócska talárján ott villogott a fényes prefektusi jelvény. Bár barátságosan pislogott hősünkre, Arion látta a borostyánszínű szemeiben az óvatosságot is. Mellette alacsonyabb, elegáns alakú fiú terpeszkedett, a szép arcát hosszú, fekete tincsek keretezték, a vállán lágyan elomolva. A nyakán Arion számára némiképp érthetetlenül egy sötétvörös kutyanyakörv feszült, de további szemlélődés után nyilvánvaló lett, hogy a srác egészére jellemző ez a punkos lázadás. Még egy pimasz vigyort is megeresztett, ahogy megérezte magán Arion tekintetét, hősünk pedig ezután inkább továbbvándoroltatta a figyelmét, az asztal innenső oldalára. A hősünk mellett ülő kreolos bőrű, szemüveges fiú haja szintén fekete volt, de röviden és valószerűtlenül kócosan meredezett a szélrózsa ezer irányába. A mosolya Arion szembeszomszédjáénál egy fokkal barátságosabb, bár magabiztosabb is volt. Egy ideig tűrte a vizslatást, majd, Ariont meglepve, kicsit hátradőlt ültében, felfedve a mellette ülő alacsony, kövérkés fiút, aki eddig elkerülte Arion figyelmét. A mozdulat egyértelműen jelezte: a fiúk tudják, hogy Arion rájuk kíváncsi, és hagyják magukat alávetni a felmérésnek. A dundi srác szégyenlősen megbillentette az egérszürke bilifrizurával ékesített fejét Arionnak, majd elfordult.  
Arion gyors fejszámolást végezve rájött, hogy esélyesen vége a mutatványnak, ennyi és nem több az új szobatársai száma és személye. Mivel a hangulat még mindig kissé fagyos volt, egy bemutatkozás megkísérlésével folytatta a beilleszkedési ceremóniát.  
\- Szóval... Arion vagyok. Vagy Forth, hívjatok, amelyiknek jólesik.  
\- James, Potteréktől - nyújtott neki kezet a mellette ülő szemüveges. Arion hálásan fogadta el a felajánlott jobbot, és igyekezett minél férfiasabban kezet szorítani, biztos, ami biztos alapon.  
\- Pe... Peter. Pettigrew - motyogta a kövér srác, kicsit sután. A kézfogása puha volt és lagymatag, de a négy fiú közül ő tekintett a legbarátságosabban Arionra.  
\- Remus Lupin - nyúlt át az asztalon a szőke. Rövid, határozott parola volt, kérges tenyérrel és vékony ujjakkal. Ariont a szerinte feltétlen szükségesnél jobban lekötötte a srác különös, borostyánszínű szeme, amihez még csak hasonlót sem látott soha, és amit a fiú egy pillanatnyi szemezés után zavartan lesütött inkább.  
Három sikeres kézfogáson túl Arion felbátorodva fordult az utolsó sráchoz, nem számítva arra, hogy ellenállásba ütközik. Pedig így történt, mert a nyakörves fiú unott képpel ücsörgött tovább, fél könyékkel a padra felhúzott lábán támaszkodva, és látványosan nem Arionra figyelve csavargatta haja egy tincsét. Bár a cél bizonyára az volt, hogy zavarba ejtse Ariont, hősünket nem olyan fából faragták. Inkább csak kicsit felmérgesítette ez a viselkedés, főleg, hogy a legjobb tudomása szerint semmilyen okát nem adta annak, hogy így ignorálják.  
Ezzel a többiek is így lehettek, mert egy rövid és felettébb kényelmetlen csend után a szőke - Lupin, emlékeztette magát Arion - lökött egyet a mellette ülőn, és az kelletlenül bár, de felnézett.  
\- Tapmancs, ne add a megközelíthetetlent, szerintem nem vagy az esete - bökött James Arionra, aki a megszólítottal együtt kissé elvörösödött.  
\- Kapd be, Ágas.  
\- Csak szeretnéd, drága barátom, csak szeretnéd...

Arion azonban már, eléggé el nem ítélhető módon, nem figyelt rájuk. Az asztal ugyanis varázsütésre megtelt finomabbnál finomabb falatokkal, és innentől jó darabig mind őt, mind új társait lefoglalta a táplálkozás. Arion úgy vélte, még életében nem látott ennyiféle és ilyen mennyiségű ennivalót egy asztalon, és bár a csenevész testén ez abszolút nem látszott, nagyon szeretett enni. Épp csak eddig nem sokszor volt rá igazán lehetősége. Így aztán most kapva kapott az alkalmon (ki tudja, hátha csak az évkezdés tiszteletére ilyen bő a választék), és nagy halom kaját lapátolt össze a tányérjára szégyentelenül, minden érdekes tálból szedve egy keveset.  
A tevékenységet a körülötte ülők enyhe derültséggel fogadták, ami lassan csodálkozásba váltott, ahogy látták, Arion milyen hatékonyan pusztítja a tányérján emelkedő hegyet. Ám ahogy az étel fogyott, és egyre jóllakottabbnak érezte magát, el-elkalandozott a figyelme, az üresedő tányérja kárára és az asztaltársasága javára. A többiek vidáman csevegtek mindenféle érdektelen dologról, és hősünknek közben alkalma nyílt jobban is megfigyelni a fiúkat. A mellette ülő James egyre csak vonzotta a tekintetét - talán mert olyan ismerős volt? Egy emlék merült föl a kavargó gondolatai közt, egy nem is olyan régi emlék. Tegnapi. A kavargás az Abszol úton Merryvel, és a tömegben egy hang, amint nevetve kiált: _Tapmancs, állj meg!_ , és egy szemüveges, magas srác, aki majdnem elgázolja őket, ahogy fut az után az óriási farkaskutya, a kutyája után.  
Arion ámulva nézett föl Jamesre.  
\- Én veled már találkoztam - bukott ki belőle. James, miután rájött, hogy a közlést neki címezte hősünk, felvont szemöldökkel, értetlenül nézett rá, és még a hosszúhajú is felpillantott rájuk az üres tányérjából, így aztán Arion magyarázkodni kezdett.  
\- Tegnap, az Abszol úton. Majdnem nekem jöttél, úgy rohantál... és... izé, nem bántásból kérdezem, csak értetlenségből, szóval ne harapjátok le a fejem, de, az anonim haverodat miért hívod ugyanúgy, mint a kutyádat?  
A reakció mindent elsöprő volt. A dundi srác majdnem belefulladt a töklevébe, amit éppen kortyolt, aztán heves és indokolatlan köhögőroham fogta el, de úgy, hogy félre kellett fordulnia, és csak akkor csillapodott a fuldoklása, amikor a minden átmenet nélkül kitört káoszt gyanakvó értetlenkedéssel szemlélő Remus meglapogatta a hátát az asztalon áthajolva. Az eddig a névtelenség homályába burkolózó fiú pedig bizonyára reagált volna valamit (gyaníthatóan nem épp kedvesen) a furcsa kérdésre, ám a szavait elnyomta James harsogva kitörő nevetése. Arion, csakúgy, mint a körülöttük ülők, megütközve figyelték az asztal szélébe kapaszkodva kacagó fiút, aki csak percek múlva tudott megnyugodni annyira, hogy válaszoljon hősünknek. Addigra Peternek is rendbejött a légzése és kimosdott a tökléből, Remus pedig egyre zavartabban összevont szemöldökkel figyelte a dimbító barátait. A név nélküli fiú most már határozott ellenszenvvel szúrta Ariont, csak úgy a szeme sarkából.  
\- Jaj, hát ez... óriási. Zseniális vagy, új fiú. Tapi, te meg ne duzzogj, te tehetsz róla. Különben is, két kilométer húst felzabáltál, mint valami vadállat, tele a pocak meg minden, miért nem bírod végre kinyögni a neved?  
A megszólított tüntetően elfordult. James lemondóan sóhajtott, még mindig vigyorogva, majd Arionhoz fordult.  
\- Hát jó. Akkor, mivel a drága barátunk méltóságán alulinak tartja a bemutatkozást, majd én elintézem helyette: íme a Griffendél saját külön bejáratú primadonnája...  
\- Hé!  
\- ... a nemes és nagy múltú Black család elsőszülöttje. Keresztnevei Sirius Orion, az előbbit használja, beceneve Tapmancs, és az meg egy hosszú történet. A kutya nem az enyém mellesleg, és nem is Tapmancs, hanem Bella, csak, szóval, mindegy.  
Arion csodálkozva nézett a hosszú hajú fiúra, ignorálva James zavaros habogását az ebhelyzetről.  
\- Black? De hát ők nem a Marde...  
\- De igen - mordult Sirius.  
\- Kényes téma - villantott egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt hősünkre Sirius helyett James. - Tapmancs nem büszke rá, hogy a varázslótörténelem legszerteágazóbb, legelvetemültebb és leggonoszabb családfájának a végén fityeg.  
\- Azon a családfán te is rajta vagy ám, pajtás - vigyorodott el Sirius hirtelen, csúfondárosan nyelvet öltve a barátjára.  
\- Csak beházasodási alapon, az nem nagy ügy - vont vállat James, majd Arion kíváncsi tekintetét látva hozzátette: - Ez a lökött a másod-unokatestvérem vagy mi... áú, na!  
Arionnak ezúttal nem kellett érdeklődnie, a mozgolódásból és a hangokból egyértelműen kiderült, ezúttal mi történt: Black nemes egyszerűséggel sípcsonton rúgta a viccelődő barátját az asztal alatt.  
\- Mit rugdalózol azzal a csizmával, te vadbarom, vasalt az orra - háborgott James, és fájdalmas arccal a pad alá hajolt, megsimogatni a sérült testrészt.  
\- Hát pont azért - kacagott rövidet az elkövető, kirázva az arcából a belehullott tincseket. - Amúgy meg, ha már pontos akarsz lenni, anyám az unokatestvéred. Nemtom, attól én mid leszek. De meg ha így haladok, te tovább is leszel rajta azon a csúnya, gonosz családfán, mint én.  
James csak egy fintorral nyugtázta ezt az Arion számára rejtélyes utolsó részt, mert Black tovább beszélt.  
\- Honnan jöttél, új fiú?  
Arion elég értetlenül nézhetett - a megszólítás és a kérdés se esett le neki elsőre -, mert Remus mosolyogva állt neki kifejteni a kérdést.  
\- Elég furcsa ilyenkor... főleg pont ötödévben új iskolatársat kapni. Hol tanultál eddig?  
\- Ja, hogy az - kapott észbe hősünk. - Hát, Londonban. Árvaházban.  
A kijelentés általános csodálkozást szült.  
\- Varázslóárvaházban, nyugi - sietett a magyarázkodással Arion. - Rendesen, úgy mint ti, meg minden. Csak gondoltam, egy RBF jól jöhet, nem?  
Az idejövetele igazi indokait egyelőre bölcsebbnek látta elhallgatni. Az RBF-duma is elég hihető lesz, úgy vélte.  
\- Akkor te ilyen pedálgép vagy? - nézett gyanakvóan Sirius, ignorálva Remus morgását, aki ezek szerint annak számított.  
\- Egek, dehogy. Épp az ellenkezője. Pont azért voltam úgy vele, hogy egy évig tán meg bírom erőltetni magam.  
\- Nem is tudtam, hogy vannak varázslóárvaházak - mondta elgondolkodva Black, aki, Arion nagy megkönnyebbülésére, úgy tűnt, végre hajlandó lesz kommunikálni.  
\- Szerintem nincs sok. Én se tudok másikról, meg aztán... a mienk is kicsi. Jó is végre elszabadulni - vallotta be hősünk.  
\- Hát akkor... üdv a Roxfortban, Arion Forth - mosolygott rá James Potter, és a helyzet hangulatát megkoronázandó, az asztalon a vacsora romjait pont ebben a pillanatban váltotta föl a desszertek ínycsiklandozó tömkelege, újabb szünetet teremtve a beszélgetésben.

Arion annyira belemerült a kajaválogatásba, hogy egy ideig fel sem tűnt neki, a többiek nem ezzel foglalatoskodnak. Aztán ahogy nekilátott volna a tányérján összegyűjtött finomságok módszeres elpusztításának, fölpillantott, és úgy is maradt, mivel a többiek dermedten bámulták.  
\- Mi a stájsz? - kérdezte, körbehordozva tekintetét a csodálkozó fiúkon.  
\- Forth, az a pogácsa... sós.  
\- Igen, tudom, Black.  
\- Khm..  
\- Bocs, akkor, ő, Sirius?  
\- Mindjárt jobb.  
Hatásszünet. Hősünk nem tette szóvá, hogy ennyi erővel ő is lehetne már Arion, elvégre nemrég azt merte kijelenteni nagy dőrén, hogy mindegy neki a dolog.  
\- Akkor miért öntöttél rá vaníliasodót?  
A kérdést, mely nyilvánvalóan mind a négyőjüket foglalkoztatta, végül Remus tette föl. Arion elnevette magát, ahogy végre megértette, a többiek most először találkoztak vele, és így nem lehetnek tisztában néhány furcsaságával.  
\- Mert csak - jelentette ki hát egyszerűen. - Ezt asszem, meg kell szoknotok, de ilyen az ízlésem.  
\- Miért? - csodálkozott Peter, most először véve a bátorságot, hogy Arionhoz szóljon.  
\- Ahonnan én jövök, ott nincs jó kaja. Mondjuk rossz se, mert se íze, se bűze nincs alapvetően, de... szóval ezért. Az árvaházban nem az ízéért esszük meg, amit elénk tesznek, hanem mert kell valamit enni. Aztán rájöttem, hogy ha úgyis egy helyre megy, meg mindegy, akkor össze is rakhatom a fogásokat. És kiderült, hogy úgy egész finomak... aztán, hát, úgymaradtam. Ez már egy évtizede így megy, nem hiszem, hogy most a ti terülj-terülj asztalkámotok miatt megváltozna.  
\- Tirülj-terülj micsoda...?  
\- Mugli mese, Sirius, szerintem nem ismered.  
\- Szerintem se - fintorodott el Sirius -, de nincs is hiányérzetem tőle.

Arion tisztázottnak vélte a kérdést, így visszafordult a tányérjához, és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a többiek is követték a példáját. Mire végre mindent elfogyasztott, úgy érezte, soha többé nem fog tudni fölkelni az asztaltól. De legalább a korábbi feszültsége elmúlt.  
\- És most mi? - tette föl az egyetlen megmaradt kérdését, elsősorban Remusnak címezve a szavakat, miután látta, hogy hozzá hasonlóan a többiek is kiürítették a tányérjukat. A fiú készségesen válaszolt.  
\- Dumbledore szerintem mindjárt lezárja a vacsorát, már végzett a pudingjaival, utána szokott még dumálni. Aztán felmegyünk a hálókörletbe és alszunk.  
\- De te nem velünk jössz, Remy - jegyezte meg Black, aki az elmúlt perceket azzal töltötte, hogy minél nagyobb kényelembe helyezze magát, a hátával a vékony fiúnak dőlve, a lábait pedig a mellette ülő alacsony, köpcös, és elképesztően kócos csajszi ölébe föltéve.  
\- Höh?  
\- Mondom, te nem velünk jössz. Az elsőskéket kell ajnároznod Evansszel, prefibubus.  
\- Ne hívj így - morgott Remus. - És nem kell emlékeztetned. Nem felejtettem el, hogy mi a dolgom.  
\- Ahaaa.

A szóváltást és az amúgy is általánossá váló morajt egy torokköszörülés szakította félbe, a tanári asztal irányából. Arion a többiekkel együtt fordult oda, és látta, hogy Remus igazat beszélt, az igazgató szólásra emelkedett. Ezzel egy időben az asztalokról eltűnt minden tányér, tál és serleg.  
\- Nos, most, hogy mindannyian kellően belakmároztuk magunkat, szólnék egy-két szót, ha kérhetem, még egy percig próbáljátok a figyelmeteket az ágyatokról való álmodozás helyett nekem szentelni. Az elsőbbéveseket figyelmeztetni, a felsőbbéveseket pedig emlékeztetni szeretném, hogy az iskola melletti erdő látogatása tiltott, csakúgy, mint a folyosókon való varázslás. A tanév, hétfő lévén, már holnap megkezdőik, úgy pihenjetek hát. A kviddicsválogatásokat még a héten megszervezi Madam Hooch, az illetékes kapitányok segítségével...  
\- Forth, te tudsz kviddicsezni? - kérdezte James halkan Ariont.  
\- Lehet, még sose próbáltam - súgta vissza Arion az igazságot.  
\- És repülni?  
\- Tűrhetően - vonta meg a vállát hősünk. Az információcsere ennyiben maradt, mert Dumbledore időközben elbocsájtotta a diákjait, és az iskola felbolydult. Remus egy szempillantás alatt tűnt el az asztal mellől, nyilván a gólyákat összegyűjteni. Arion a fiúk mozgolódását látva maga is föltápászkodott (kábé kétszáz kilósnak érezte a testét, ami amúgy ötven se volt), és kérdőn körbenézett.

James, meg se várva, hogy megszólaljon, intett neki.  
\- Gyere, megmutatjuk a toronyba vezető utat.  
\- Próbáld megjegyezni, mert könnyű eltévedni - tette hozzá Peter. Black, úgy látszik, visszatért a hallgatáshoz, de azért felzárkózott melléjük. Arion a gondolataiba merülve battyogott a három srác mögött, visszatérve a nemrég a vacsora és az ismerkedés miatt tökéletesen elfelejtett fiú-lány dilemmájára. Annyira lefoglalta a téma, hogy meg sem hallotta, hogy szólnak neki...

\- Hé, új fiú! A cipőfűződ ki van bomolva! Hahó...

...csak mikor már késő volt. Merry romos tornacsukája alattomos csapdává változott, aminek nem csak Arion esett áldozatául, de az előtte haladó alacsony srác is, akit hősünk zuhantában önkéntelenül magával rántott.  
PUFF.  
Hátborzongató dörrenéssel értek földet, pontosabban a fiú földet, Arion meg a fiút. Fiúra. Fiún földet? (Nem tudom.)  
\- A kurva picsába már. Faszomért nem lehet odafigyelni, hogy hova az anyádba... - hömpölygött az új griffendéles alól az igazán szépen cizellált, dús átkozódás. Hősünket a természetéből fakadóan inkább lenyűgözte, mint megijesztette a dolog. Meg legalább ebből tudta, hogy él a szerencsétlen áldozat.  
Még mielőtt elfajulhatott volna a helyzet, hirtelen a semmiből megjelent fölöttük egy szinte már szoborszerűen tökéletes, világosszőke tincsekkel keretezett arc, kárörvendőn vigyorogva a barátja elterülésén. Arion meglepve nézett a fenyegetően sötét, méregzöld szemekbe, a tulajdonosuk pedig ezt érzékelve rögtön rendezte a vonásait, aztán szelíden legördítette lábával hősünket a méregzsákról, és talpra rángatta a továbbra is veszettül acsargó srácot, bár volt némi testalkati hátránya a padlót fogott barátjához mérten.  
\- Ne drámázz fölöslegesen, Remington, inkább haladjunk.

A továbbra is zavarodott Ariont végül James segítette fel, miközben a szőkeség a barátját nyugtatta türelmes szelídséggel, de kissé hasztalanul. Már éppen odalépett volna a pároshoz bocsánatot kérni, amikor James megfogta a karját, és fojtott hangon beszélni kezdett hozzá.  
\- Hagyd. Ne rontsd tovább a helyzetet, hátha lelécelnek anélkül is.  
Az optimizmusa hiábavalónak bizonyult, mert a töpszli - így vertikálisan, emberektől körülvéve szembeszökően az volt - Arionhoz fordult.  
\- Ide figyelj, kölyök, én nem tudom, hogy milyen kikúrt putriból estél ide, de nézhetnél az orrod elé néha, vagy...  
\- Elég már.

Kellemesen zengő, mély bariton csatlakozott a meglehetősen egyoldalú és nem kevésbé vulgáris beszélgetéshez, ahogy Arion a hang irányába kapta a fejét, a nap folyamán már másodszor találkozott össze a tekintete azzal a világító zöldeskék szempárral. A tulajdonosa - hosszú copfú, langaléta mardekáros, inkább már férfi, mint fiú -, bár a szavait nyilvánvalóan a szintén a kígyós házba tartozó törpének címezte, a különös tekintetét le nem vette közben Arionról. Hősünk érezte, hogy Jamesék kellemetlenül feszengnek mögötte, és őt is zavarba ejtette a kitüntetett figyelem. Az események további fejlődése még inkább, ugyanis a srác további szavak nélkül közelebb lépett hozzá, és...  
Erre nincs jobb szó: megszagolta. Jó, tulajdonképpen csak szippantott egy mélyet Arion előtt a levegőből, de a lényegen ez a szépítgetés mit sem változtat: hősünk meg lett szagolva. Hogy a mardekáros az eredménnyel elégedett volt-e vagy sem, azt Arion nem tudta leolvasni az arcáról, de a türkiz szemekben előbb gyanakvó értetlenkedés, majd hirtelen felismerés csillant. A fonott hajú lakli, továbbra sem kommentálva ezt a különös viselkedési formát, ellépett Ariontól, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, és csatlakozott az alacsony sráchoz és a türelmetlenül toporgó szőkéhez. A pillantása még sokáig Arionra szegeződött, ahogy rövid, mormogó beszélgetésbe merült a háztársaival. Végül megegyezésre juthattak, mert Arion végre felszabadult a vizslató tekintetek kereszttüze alól, és a hármas a griffendélesekre ezek után ügyet sem vetve tűnt el a tömegben.

\- Ezt jól megcsináltad, új fiú - jegyezte meg Black kárörvendően, kizökkentve hősünket a szobrozásából.  
\- Kik voltak ezek? - kérdezte Arion.  
\- Örömmel jelentem, hogy már az első nap sikerült fergetegesen bemutatkoznod a mi drágalátos Freywind hercegurunknak és hű udvartartásának - szavalta gúnyosan James. - Mondanám, hogy...  
\- Mardekáros söpredék - dohogta közbe Sirius.  
\- ... ne kezdj ki velük, de eső után köpönyeg.  
\- Mert?  
\- Ezek az iskola legnagyobb surmói, Forth - válaszolt a helyzet komolyanvehetőségéhez képest kissé túl ádázul Sirius. - Freywind igazi minden lében kanál, tudálékos aranyvérű, mindenbe beleveri azt a szöszi fejét. A haverjai se jobbak. Flint tiszta ideggyenge, hiszen láthattad, Savage meg... hát, ő az ami.  
\- Ő a magasabbik? - érdeklődött hősünk óvatosan.  
\- Az, az. Pózna.  
\- Megszagolt - jelentette Arion, újfent eltűnődve a furcsa tett lehetséges okain. A háztársai nyugtalan arccal fogadták a híreket. - Az baj?  
\- Nemtudom. Gondolom. Nála sose lehet tudni.  
\- Savage vámpír - tette hozzá James nem túl épkézláb válaszához Sirius azt az információmorzsát, amitől Arionnak, ha csak képletesen is, de a térdéig esett az álla.  
\- Hogy mi?!  
Pedig már kezdte remélni, hogy a mai nap nem tartogat több meglepetést.  
\- Kajak, és legalább száz éves.  
\- Ti most csak szivattok.  
\- Merlin nevére, hogy nem - esküdözött James. - Auror akar lenni, mert az még nem volt, gondolom, és azért jár ide. A Minisztérium külön engedélye kellett hozzá, meg minden.  
\- De akkor... hát... mit eszik? Meg ilyenek?  
\- Franc se tudja... de nem is izgat - borzongott meg Black, majd Arionra emelte a kék tekintetét, és a viszonyuk eddigi alakulásához képest egész barátian folytatta. - Vigyázz velük. Veszélyes bagázs, ezek a mardekárosok, sötét mágusok talpnyalói mind.  
\- De hiszen csak gyerekek - kerekedett el Arion szeme. - Jó, a langaléta nem, de...  
\- Lényegtelen. Légy óvatos. Hagyd őket békén, hadd gebedjenek meg a fene nagy magasztosságukban meg a vértisztasági mániájukban. Így követeli az iskolai hagyomány. Griffendéles lettél, tartsd is magad ehhez.

Sirius, ezzel lezárva a kioktatást, meglódult az ajtó irányába. James és Peter kis késéssel indultak utána. A szemüveges, látva, hogy új háztársuk nem halad velük, pár lépés után visszafordult.  
\- Hé, új fiú. Arion! Tapmancs ilyen néha, ne is törődj vele. Én is ezt mondtam volna, csak... kicsit szebben. Na, gyere már.  
Hősünk pedig, hirtelen rádöbbenve, hogy mennyire el van csigázva a nap rengeteg eseményétől, engedett a szólongatásnak. Bármennyire is érdekelte a kastély, és főleg a könyvtár felfedezése, jelenleg semmi egyébre nem érzett késztetést, mint hogy végre kipróbálhassa az új ágyát a Griffendél-toronyban.

*****

Bár a gondolatfolyamában néha felvillant, mint egy fickándozó hal, Peter figyelmeztetése az útvonal megjegyzését illetően, Arion már nem tudott ilyenekre koncentrálni. Ment, amerre vitte a lába a három beszélgető fiú után. Az útjuk, időnként keresztezve más csoportokét, kanyargó lépcsőkön, rejtekajtókon és számtalan, hol szűkebb, hol tágasabb folyosón át haladt, egyre csak fölfelé, míg aztán egy falra akasztott kerek kép - a Kövér Hölgy, villant át Arionon a felismerés - előtt végre megálltak.  
\- Tudjuk a jelszót? - fordult feléjük Black, a kérdéssel rögtön elárulva, hogy ő nem. Arion nem értetlenkedett a hallottakon, a nyári olvasásainak hála tisztában volt vele, hogy a Griffendél-torony bejáratát ki őrzi, és hogy lehet bejutni.  
\- Aha, megkérdeztem Remust - bólintott szerencséjükre James. - _Hic sunt leones!_  
A rózsaszín ruhába öltözve megfestett, és ettől Arion privát véleménye szerint teljesen óriási pink habcsóknak kinéző matróna mosolyogva nyitott nekik utat, és amikor hősünk végre bemászott a többiek után a vörös-arany ház klubhelyiségébe, bármennyire is sablonosan hangozhat ez, de körbenézve őszintén úgy érezte: hazaért.

\- Na végre. Már kezdtem aggódni, hol lehettek - emelkedett föl Remus az egyik kényelmesnek látszó fotelből, amik tucatjával sorakoztak körben az árvaházinál jóval barátságosabb közösségi szoba kerek falai mentén és az alacsony asztalok körül.  
\- Evans nem aggódott egész véletlenül? Mondjuk, értem? - kérdezősködött James, a hangjában eddig nem hallott izgatottsággal. Remus csak lemondóan csóválta fejét, mint aki már hozzá van szokva a kérdéshez is, meg a megválaszolásához is.  
\- Ki az az Evans? - érdeklődött Arion rögtön. James csillogó szemmel fordult felé, és már-már nevetséges pátosszal felelt hősünk meggondolatlan kérdésére.  
\- Lily Evans a legszebb lány, aki valaha is a kastély padjait koptatta...  
\- Te meg a legnagyobb címeres marha vagy - szúrta közbe Sirius, de James ügyet sem vetett a csípős megjegyzésre.  
\- ... és egyszer, ha addig élek is, de az enyém lesz - szónokolt tovább, észre sem véve, hogy egy heves kézmozdulatával majdnem pofán verte Petert. Szerencsére a srác túl alacsonyan volt ahhoz, hogy bármiféle károkat szenvedjen a fürge elhajlással elkerült találkozástól. Azért jobbnak látta távolabb maradni a közveszélyesen kilengő barátjától.  
Sirius odahajolt Arionhoz.  
\- Ez az Evans-hatás, legalábbis mi így hívjuk - súgta. - Ha a csajjal egy légtérben van, vigyázz James közelében, mert ez a boszorkány valahogy mindig balfácánná változtatja.

\- Majd ha befagyott a pokol, Potter! - replikázott eközben egy éles lányhang a kandalló mellől. A tulajdonosa felpattant a foteljéből, és Arion ráismert benne a vörös hajú prefektusra, aki integetett neki a Griffendél asztalától, kábé ezer évvel ezelőtt. Arion legalábbis úgy érezte, hogy már ennyi idő eltelt azóta, hogy Dumbledore kijelentette róla, hogy lány helyett legyen inkább fiú.  
\- Jó éjt, Remus - intett oda a szőkének Lily, majd a többiekre ügyet sem vetve eltűnt egy boltív mögött, ami, Arion úgy sejtette, a hálókörletekhez vezető lépcsőt rejthette.  
\- Szép álmokat, Lily - bődült utána James, de nem kapott választ a szavaira. - Sebaj, majd holnap szerencsém lesz - vont hát vállat egykedvűen. Abszolút nem látszott letörni az optimizmusát a határozott elutasítás.  
\- Vagy azután. Vagy azután, vagy még azután, de leginkább soha, Ágas. Törődj bele, Evansnek nem kellesz - csúfolódott Sirius, de Jamest ez sem hatotta meg, csak egy újabb vállvonással reagált, aztán ő is elindult a hálók felé. A többiek, mit tehettek volna egyebet, követték.

Arion számára végtelennek tetszett a szűk csigalépcső, amin Remus és Peter között ballagott felfelé. Aztán egyszer csak elfogytak a fokok, és Arion rájött, hogy az ötödévesek - tehát mától ő is - a torony legmagasabban levő szobájában laktak.  
\- Addig meregesd a szemed gyorsan, amíg ilyen rend van, mert Tapi és Peter borzasztó rendetlen disznók.  
\- Bagoly mondja.  
\- Szerintem én is annak fogok számítani az első hét után - vigyorodott el Arion, körbenézve a félhomályban is otthonosnak tűnő szobában. Öt hatalmas, baldachinos ágy, jobbról kettő egy kisebb, valószínűleg fürdőszobát rejtő ajtó után, aztán egy félkörös, párnázott párkányú ablak, balról a további három további fekhely, mindegyik mellett éjjeliszekrény és utazóláda.  
\- Az volt az eddig üres, úgyhogy az lesz a tiéd - bökött Remus a bal oldal középső ágyára. - A holmidat, gondolom, mivel csónakkal jöttél, már felhozták.  
Válaszul az ágy lábától könyörgő nyávogás szállt feléjük, és Arion rögtön megiramodott a hang irányába.  
\- Ez ugye nem az volt, aminek hallatszott? - kérdezte Black gyanakodva és meglehetősen vészjóslóan. Arion nem válaszolt ugyan, de a fiú reményeit hamar eloszlatta, mert egyet kattant a kosár ajtaja, és Minnie már kinn is volt belőle, örömteli dorombolással dörgölőzve a gazdája lábához.  
\- Macska. A mi hálókörletünkben. Édes Merlin. Egy franctekerte, nyavalyás macska - morgott Black, egyre fenyegetőbben - És pont az én ágyam mellett!  
\- Ha gondolod, cserélhetünk, Sirius - vetette föl Lupin óvatosan, békítő hangnemben. A fiú ettől, ki tudja miért, tényleg meghunyászkodott.  
\- Dehogyis, Remy, annyira nem probléma...  
\- Biztos?  
\- Persze, miattam ne kelljen az ablaknál aludnod... - Sirius itt úgy harapta el a mondókáját, mint aki valami titkot fecsegett ki, de Arion ebből semmit nem vett észre. Amit hallott, abból levonta a következtetést, hogy mégse lesz kidobva a hálóból szégyenszemre már az első nap, és ezután már inkább a kedvencére figyelt, mint a többiek veszekedésére. Azért érezte, hogy kicsit betolakodónak tartják a többiek, és tulajdonképpen jogosan is, hiszen kvázi az volt, úgyhogy Minnie abajgatását kissé felfüggesztve a szobatársaihoz fordult.  
\- Izé... minden oké lesz, ígérem. Becsületszó meg minden. Minnie csak az én ágyamban alszik, meg én is csak a sajátomban fogok ugye...  
\- Tanulhatnál tőle, Tapmancs.  
\- Kuss.  
\- ... nem fogok zavarkolódni, meg, mittomén, horkolni...  
\- Ezt is ajánlom figyelmedbe, drága barátom.  
\- Mondom pofa súlyba, Potter.  
\- ... csak... adjatok egy esélyt legalább, na.  
\- Esély megadva, a többiek nevében is, de most már tényleg takarodó.

Ez utóbbi mondat Remustól származott, és Arion megtapasztalhatta, hogy az ő szavát a többiek szemrebbenés nélkül szentírásnak veszik, ha olyan a hangsúlya. Mint most, példának okáért.  
Hősünk se akarta tovább késleltetni az ágyba bújást, így aztán, a pizsamáját megkeresendő, felcsapta a ládája tetejét...

... és csak bámult bele. Aztán csodálkozva beletúrt, megforgatott néhány ruhadarabot, majd - és itt már a többiek is felfigyeltek különös viselkedésére - leült a földre, és nevetni kezdett.  
Először csak csöndesen rázta a kuncogás, de ahogy pillantása újra és újra a ládára, és annak a tartalmára tévedt, egyre jobban kacagott. Mire végül James, félig aggódva, félig bosszúsan megkérdezte, hogy mi a baja, már a könnyei folytak a röhögéstől, és a padlót püfölte maga mellett. De ha kapott is volna levegőt, akkor se tudta volna elmagyarázni, hogy miért szórakoztatják ennyire a saját ruhái.

Leginkább azért, mert nem a saját ruhái voltak. Arion a röhögőgörcs könnyes viharán át is ki tudta venni az M. G. monogramot a láda szélén, ami eddig valahogy elkerülte a figyelmét. Meg a nevelőnőét is, aki a szobájukat nem ismerve, akkurátusan elcsomagolta neki Merry amúgy is a szobában levő ládájába a vásárlás után a fiú ágyának a lábához hanyagul ledobott könyveket és egyéb holmikat. Nem is gondolt rá, hogy a szoba másik felén uralkodó káosz megrendszerezése és ládába rakása lett volna a feladat, hiszen Merry ágyánál ott voltak a megvett és elpakolásra váró cuccok, és a kvibli fiú ládája olyan utazásra késznek tűnően összeszedett volt. Mindig az volt... Most is, itt, a Roxfortban, ahova hosszas utazás után megérkezett, Arion Forth alapesetben a padláson tárolt és valószínűleg most is itt porosodó ládája helyett. Benne Meredith Grey csupa fiú ruhatárával, Arion vegyes holmijai helyett.  
És Ariont fékezhetetlen nevetés kapta el, ahogy lassan rádöbbent, hogy ő ma az univerzum, vagy valami felsőbb erő gyanútlan áldozatává vált, mert a véletlenek ilyen sora nem eshet meg másként, csak úgy, ha valami tereli őket egy cél felé, egy buta és egyelőre látszólag megmagyarázhatatlan cél felé. És ezért nézte fiúnak Dumbledore, és ezért Merry ruhái kerültek hozzá, mert neki itt és most, a Roxfortban valamiért fiúnak kellett lennie, hiába született amúgy lánynak.

Hát ez valami észveszejtően zseniális volt.

\- Forth, mi van veled? - hallotta meg végre James valószínűleg sokadszori, és immár egyértelműen aggódó kérdését hősünk. Mind a négy fiú ott toporgott már körülötte, így Arion megpróbálta összeszedni magát, kissé sikertelenül.  
\- Ezek... jaj... ezek nem... Ahaha... nem az én ruháim...  
\- Micsoda? - értetlenkedett Peter. Arion nehézkesen, a visszafojtott nevetéstől remegő kézzel bökött a monogramcímkére.  
\- M. G. - olvasta le James, szemüvege nélkül hunyorogva. - Az ki?  
\- A szo... szobatársam az árvah... árvaházból - vihogott Arion. - Meredith Grey.  
\- Fúúú. Egy csaj ruháit hoztad el? - szörnyülködött rögtön Sirius, és Ariont ennek hallatára újult erővel terítette le a nevetés. Persze nem magyarázhatta el nekik, hogy az mulattatja ennyire, hogy igazából pont fordítva van a tényállás.  
\- Nem, deh... dehogyis. Merry fiú. Csak... hülye neve van - magyarázkodott hősünk, amint ismét szóhoz bírt jutni.  
\- De akkor mi a rák ilyen vicces? - értetlenkedett Black. Arion válaszadás helyett sokáig mély, reszketeg lélegzetekkel próbálta visszanyerni az uralmat a zabolátlan jókedve fölött.  
\- Hosszú történet - vonta meg végül a vállát, és a szájába harapva próbálta az újra feltörő nevetést elfojtani.- Egyszer majd elmondom. De most már télleg aludjunk... bocs a ribillióért, de hát ez... hagyjuk. Ez van.  
\- Te flúgos vagy, öcsi - állapította meg James vigyorogva. Mivel ezzel a kijelentéssel mindannyian egyetértettek - beleértve Ariont is -, a kis társaság végre elvonult lefekvéshez készülődni.

Hősünk hálás volt, amiért nem zargatják tovább, és abba se kötnek bele, hogy a fürdőben öltözött át, Merry bő, egyszerű fekete pizsamájába. Iszonyú hosszú napja volt és ugyanannyira mozgalmas is, kimerítette a rengeteg kaland és a velük járó érzelmi hullámvasutazás, amit egész nap produkált. Ráadásul sejtette, hogy holnaptól még nagyobb kihívások fognak várni rá. Örült hát, hogy ezeknek majd újult erővel nézhet elébe, mert már több meglepetést tényleg nem bírt volna ki ép ésszel. Az ágy szinte magába szívta, ahogy belebújt - idegen érzés volt, de nem kellemetlen -, és percek sem kellettek hozzá, hogy a fejénél doromboló Minnie példáját követve álomba szenderüljön. Az utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy bár először félt ide jönni, most már izgatottan várta a holnapot (a félelmei az este folyamán valamikor észrevétlenül felszívódtak), ebben a furcsa iskolában, ahova világító szemű vámpírok járnak, meg káromkodós törpék, meg fésűt nem ismerő hősszerelmes balfácánok és furcsa becenevű feketebárányok, és bizonyára egyéb totálisan bolond és épp ettől érdekes emberek. Várta persze a régóta keresett információ megtalálását is a könyvtárban, és Odin érkezését Merry leveleivel, de akármennyire is bátor és eltökélt volt a mi különös főhősünk, jelenleg nem volt több, mint egy majd tizenhat éves tinédzser. Egyszerű, tipikus tinis félelmekkel és reményekkel, és néhány nem olyan egyszerű és nem is olyan tipikus titokkal.

Mint például, hogy valójában amúgy nőnemű tinédzser volt, és nem fiú.

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, még egy régiúj fejezet!! :) Ismét tartozik hozzá egy egyperces is a Töviscsokorban, [itt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405443/chapters/43888711) bújik, és a fejezeteleji néma lányról, Frannyről szól, meg a jófej óriás barátjáról, Izzyről. Jelezzetek vissza, és köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott, ti ösztönöztök most igazán, hogy ne adjam fel, és menjek előre tovább/megint. ❤) Ja, és kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint. :D


	4. Úszni az árral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy Arion részt vesz élete első roxforti tanóráin, és fontos dolgokat tanul meg. Meg nem fontos dolgokat is. Ékként verődik régi jó barátok közé, kétes elmeállapotú személyekkel ismerkedik, díszvendégként meghívást kap egy évfolyambulira, és még majdnem levelet is ír. És szintén csak majdnem őrül meg már mindennek az elején.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[The Wanted - Chasing The Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFS5N_yAGTo)_

  **4\. fejezet: Úszni az árral  
  
**

*****  
  


Nos, kedves olvasóim, ezzel a fejezettel végre elérkeztünk a történet tényleges kezdetéhez. Arion Forth, kisebb-nagyobb bonyodalmak után, immáron ténylegesen és végérvényesen is a Roxfortban volt. Az iskola fiúként ismerte meg, ami őt egészében véve nem izgatta, és a Griffendélbe került, ami szintén nem hatotta meg túlságosan. Aki a nemtörődömségét már-már az őrültséggel véli határosnak, az nem téved nagyot. Arion egyetlen terve a jövőre nézve az volt, hogy valahogy kihúzza az évet bármiféle románc vagy örök életre szóló barátság megkötése nélkül, valahogy ellavírozzon Merry nélkül ebben a Roxfortnak nevezett bolondokházában az elkövetkező kilenc hónapban, és lehetőleg megtalálja a hibát Mercy gyógyító sárkányhimlő-gépezetében. Aki most arra gyanakszik, hogy ez a terv előreláthatóan abszolúte nem fog sikeresen működni, annak bátran merem javasolni, próbáljon szerencsét a mágikus lottón, hátha ott is így lesz ötöse.

Most, hogy így előrevetítettem a történetünk lényegét, talán kezdjük is el végre azt. Rögtön nagy büszkeséggel tudatom, hogy egyvalamitől kivételesen megkímélt minket a sors: egy újabb nyögvenyelős reggeli jelenettől. Arion ugyanis az első roxforti napja kezdetén (és itt most jól figyeljen a kedves olvasó, mert ilyet a továbbiakban nem gyakran fogok írni) úgy ugrott ki az ágyából, mintha rugóra járna.  
Ebben speciel az is jelentősen közrejátszhatott, hogy az ablakpárkányon iszonyatos hangerővel megszólalt egy valószínűleg időzítő bűbájjal kezelt varázsrádió, ami fölött tegnap éjszaka elsiklott hősünk fáradt tekintete.

\- Ez van ébresztő helyett, új fiú, kénytelen leszel megszokni - vihogott kárörvendően James az ágya szélén ülve, ahogy látta Arion érthetően heves és némileg felzaklatott reakcióját a rádióból ömlő ricsajra. Remus (papucsban, törülközővel a karján) vetett rá a szoba túlfeléről egy együttérző pillantást, mielőtt eltűnt volna a fürdőben.  
\- Jó, de mi ez? - fintorgott Arion. Igen komikus látványt nyújtott, ahogy mezítláb, Merry túlméretezett pizsamájában, a takaróját maga köré tekerve toporgott körbe a szobában. Meglepve konstatálta, hogy a négy szobatársa közül kettőnek már üres, bár bevetetlen is az ágya. - És hol vannak a többiek?  
\- Sárkánybűvölő. Rádió. Az egyik hugrabugos srác muterja csinálja, és egész fasza zenéket nyomnak - válaszolt James. - Az azonban, hogy merre jár már ilyen embertelen korán Tapmancs és Féregfark, számomra is rejtély.  
\- Ez meg a másik. Tappancs, meg Bogas, vagy mi... mik ezek a nevek?  
\- Ágas, ha szabad kérnem - fintorodott el James. Arion bocsánatkérően mosolyogva vállat vont. - Hős griffendélesként végzett iskolafelforgató tevékenységünkhöz nem voltak méltóak a gyarló emberi neveink, úgyhogy újakat kreáltunk magunknak.   
\- Másnak is szabad használni, vagy személyes hecc? - kérdezett rá Arion óvatosan. A felfedezést, miszerint James Potter hajlamos költői túlzásokba esni, megtartotta magának.  
\- Szabad. Sőt, el is várnánk, hogy büszkén hangoztasd, hogy a nemes Holdsáp, Tapmancs, Féregfark és Ágas urak szobatársa lettél.  
\- Okézsoké - szalutált Arion vigyorogva. Miután ezt így megbeszélték, James elvonult a maga dolgával foglalkozni, és hősünk más, fontosabb kérdésekre koncentrálhatott.

Nevezetesen arra, hogy hogy a fenébe cserélje a pizsamáját rendes ruhára anélkül, hogy bárkinek (jelen esetben ez a bárki Jamest és talán Remust jelentette) is feltűnne, hogy amúgy mellékesen tegnap nem egészen jó helyre osztották be. Nem mintha bármi nőies jellege lett volna a testének. A tizenötödik évéhez közeledett, így nem is volt feltétlen furcsa, hogy semmi melle vagy feneke nem volt, de tudta, hogy ez az évek előrehaladtával sem fog változni. Az árvaházi ősbrigádos lányoknak (legalábbis azoknak, akik idősebb kort értek meg) mind gebe testük volt - az egyik, kevéssé kutatott mellékhatása lehetett ez Mercy gyógyító sárkányhimlő-védőitalának, meg talán az elégtelen táplálékbevitelnek. Fehérneműben persze bármelyik, az átlagnál nem ostobább embernek feltűnt volna, hogy hősünk valójában hősnő technikailag, de Merry pár számmal nagyobb göncei ezt a tényt jótékonyan elrejtették. Semmi akadálya nem lett volna hát a születési neme eltitkolásának - amennyiben Lupin nem stoppolta volna a fürdőt, és James nem ugrált volna a szobában, félig felöltözve, fahangon óbégatva kísérve a rádióból ömlő zenét.  
Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy simán talárt vesz a pizsire és ezzel a gondot későbbre halasztja, de úgy döntött, ennyire elvetemülten még ő sem lehet lusta. Szerencséjére Remus kitáncolt a fürdőből, és Arion, gyorsan kapva az alkalmon, beslisszolt a helyiségbe, felkapva Merry ládájából az első keze ügyébe eső ruhadarabokat. A farmer alig volt nagy rá, a pólóját inkább csak az idő és a használat nyújtotta enyhén túlméretezettre, a kockás ing valószínűleg még Merrynek is a kézfejére lóghatott, talárból pedig egy méretet hordtak, így Arion összességében elégedett volt az eredménnyel. A tükörképét egy pillantásra sem méltatta, az ő megzabolázhatatlan haját úgyis fölösleges lett volna fésülni. 

\- Te mit vigyorogsz? - kérdezte az immár egyenruhában és nyitott talárban feszítő James a fürdőből visszatért hősünket.  
\- Semmi, semmi. Csak várom a napot, meg ilyenek - terelt Arion, gyorsan rendezve a rakoncátlankodó arcvonásait. Még csak az kéne, hogy az első ál-fiú napján lebukjon azon, hogy magában kajánkodik. - Amúgy azt tudjuk, hogy milyen óráink lesznek ma? - kérdezte aztán, a ládájába meredve tanácstalanul. James a fejét rázta.  
\- Majd reggel kapjuk az órarendet McGalagonytól. De mindegy is, mert az első órákon tuti nem fogunk sokszor tankönyvhöz nyúlni.  
\- Ötödév, tudod. Kiselőadások az RBF fontosságáról meg a jövőnkről - magyarázta Remus.  
\- Ó - reagálta le Arion az infót. Megkönnyebbülést érzett, amiért nem kell rögtön egy kazalnyi tananyaggal megbirkóznia. Bár azt is sejtette, hogy a vizsgákról szóló figyelmeztetések sem a könnyen emészthető kategóriába fognak tartozni.

*****

A klubhelyiség meglehetősen kihalt volt, mikor hármasban lebattyogtak, de így, nappali fényben úszva még otthonosabbnak tetszett Arionnak. A folyosókon diákok lézengtek, siettek reggelizni vagy egyéb dolgukra, és hősünk a fárasztó nap miatt mélyen átaludt éjszaka után jobban tudott a kacskaringós útvonalra figyelni. Mire mind a hét emeletet végigmászták, és a nagyterembe értek, Arion enyhe megbánással gondolt vissza a tegnap estére, amikor is egy szó nélkül elfogadta a Süveg döntését az ő bátorságát illetően, és nem reklamált, hogy valami olyan házba osszák be, ami nem az iskola legmagasabb tornyában van. Mondjuk, a Hugrabugba, ők állítólag a konyha mellett laknak - kevesebb lépcső, több kaja.  
Persze, komolytalan gondolatmenet volt, Arion valójában ki volt békülve a jelenlegi helyzetével. James és Remus roppant segítőkészen nevezett meg minden útjukba eső termet, és hadarta el a nevét a szembejövő diákoknak (ez utóbbira Arion elvből meg sem próbált figyelni - több tucat kacifántosnál kacifántosabb varázslónevet negyedóra alatt megjegyezni esélytelen volt). A nagyterembe érve örömmel konstatálta, hogy a reggeli pont olyan bőséges az intézményben, mint a tegnapi vacsora volt, és hogy a fiúk természetesnek veszik, hogy tegnapi helyére huppan le James és az alacsony, duci csaj közé. Peter lelkes mosollyal köszöntötte, Sirius viszont csak flegmán odaintett neki, de Arionról így kipihenten lepergett ez a nem túl pozitív hozzáállás. Nem muszáj mindenkivel jóban lennie, elvégre nem haverkodni jött ide. Black vagy kiböki alkalomadtán, hogy mi a baja vele, vagy ha nem, hát akkor ennyiben hagyják az egészet. Nem kényszer a tortaevés, ugyebár.

Apropó, evés: Arion megszavazta a bizalmat az árvaházinál jóval ízletesebbnek ígérkező zabkásának (kellett az energia a már most eseménydúsnak ígérkező napra), teleszedte vele a tálját, és nem törődve azzal, hogy hányan fogják ezért teljesen hülyének nézni, bőségesen meglocsolta az asztalon pont az orra előtt trónoló ibrikből illatos házi ketchuppal. Egy pillanatra még föltekintett, körbehordozta tekintetét a körülötte ülő és diszkréten fintorgó srácokon, békésen várva a megjegyzéseket az étkezési szokásait illetően, de valószínűleg pont ezzel a magatartással rekesztette benne új szobatársaiban a fikázást, úgyhogy ezek elmaradtával belefogott a reggelije elfogyasztásába. 

Hogy végül nem tudta az egészet egy ültő helyében, békében elfogyasztani, az tisztára McGalagony professzor hibája volt, aki egyszer csak megjelent az asztaluknál, a diákjai órarendjét osztogatva.  
\- Üdvözlöm a Griffendélben, Mr Forth - köszöntötte Ariont, amikor hozzájuk ért, és odanyújtotta hősünknek az órarendjét. Arion elfogadta a papirost, és csak majdnem vigyorodott el a megszólítást hallva. - Remélem, elégedett a tegnap este eredményével, bár úgy vélem, nem okozott önnek túl nagy meglepetést, hogy végül az én házamba került. Mindenesetre bízom abban, hogy nem fog szégyent hozni ránk.  
\- Persze, igen - bólogatott Arion, aki a tanórák beosztását megkapva már oda sem figyelt arra, hogy mit magyaráz neki a szigorú tanerő. James szolidan oldalba könyökölte, mire felkapta a fejét, és úgy válaszolt ismét. - Elnézést, szóval úgy értem... nem igazán tudom, hogy mit mondott, de biztos igaza volt.  
A srácok nyíltan nevettek a keresetlenül őszinte replikán. McGalagony rezignáltan fogadta az egészet, látszott, hogy már hozzá van szokva a diákjai minden hülyeségéhez.  
\- Azt mindenesetre látom, hogy a beilleszkedése máris könnyedebben halad, mint Miss Tachibanának tavalyelőtt. Csak ne hagyja, hogy ezek a lókötők belerángassák minden csínyükbe.  
\- Ugyan, tanárnő, hova tetszik gondolni? - ámult el James roppant színpadiasan, a két kezét a szívére téve. Sirius az asztal túlfeléről mű-ártatlan szempilla-rebegtetéssel kísérte a mutatványt. James egy anyai nyakonlegyintést kapott az órarendjével McGalagony professzortól válaszul, a Black-örökös pedig egy lemondó sóhajt, majd a professzorasszony további komment nélkül folytatta dolgát.

\- Te meg mit feleselsz már első nap a házvezetőddel, öcsi? - kárörvendett James, amint a tanárnő hallótávon kívülre ért.  
\- Négy év lemaradásban vagyok, muszáj megalapoznom a hírnevemet - legyintett Arion. - Amúgy meg ki az a Miss Tacsi...banna?  
\- Misa Tachibana. Harmadikban jött a Hugrabugba, rendes lány, csak félénk kicsit - magyarázta Remus. - Nagyon.  
\- Kettőre emelte hősiesen az ázsiai létszámot a suliban - tette hozzá Sirius. - Mondjuk jobb, mint Jeong.  
\- Kettő és egynyolcad, hé - szólalt föl James, helyreigazító hangnemben, de egy víg vigyorral.  
\- Jól van, még vágjál föl - horkantott Sirius. De ezzel legalább Arion viszonylag készpénznek vehető bizonyítékot nyert a feltételezésére, hogy a szemüveges fiú vonásaiban, ha csak halványan is, de van valami határozottan nem európai.  
\- Csak irigykedsz, hogy okosabbak a génjei - szólt bele a beszélgetésbe most a Sirius mellett ülő kócos csajszi, a fiú tegnap esti rögtönzött lábtartója.  
\- Te mit pofázol bele, Gladys? - kaffant rá a közbeszólóra Black, és tett egy meddő kísérletet a lány vállába öklözésre, amit az rutinos elhajlással hárított.  
\- Hány évig kell még együtt kviddicseznünk ahhoz, hogy megtanuld végre, hogy az én reflexeimen nem tudsz kifogni? - kacagott a lány.  
\- Hááát, még három van hátra. De amúgy, ha rám hallgatsz...  
\- Nem fogok.  
\- ... akkor átjelentkezel gurkónak, úgyis nagyszerű lennél annak is, és akkor lehet, hogy ez az időtartam megrövidül.  
\- Barom - válaszolt Gladys a kétes értékű tanácsra, és a kiváló gurkóságát bizonyítandó, ültéből lökött egyet a vállával a nála majdnem egy fejjel magasabb Siriuson. Az nem késlekedett a bántalmazás visszafizetésével, és az asztalnál hamarosan aktív ülőbirkózás folyt, a közelben ülők rendkívüli derültségére.  
\- Miss Unkeen, Mr Black, ezt most azonnal fejezzék be! - zendült föl hirtelen McGalagony metsző hangja, és a két viaskodó zilált külsővel, vigyorogva vágta haptákba magát a professzorasszony szavaira, aki most végezhetett az órarend-osztogatással, és a tanári asztalhoz visszafelé haladtában vette észre a rendbontást. - Az ilyesfajta magatartás sehol sem megengedhető, de legfőképpen az étkezőasztalnál nem. Tizenöt évesek, maga már lassan több is, Mr Black, viselkedjenek a koruknak megfelelő érettséggel!  
\- Igenis! - szalutált a két letromfolt diák egyetemben, és a tanárnő egy utolsó figyelmeztető szemvillanás után elviharzott.  
\- Griffendél Godrik forog a sírjában - ironizált Remus.  
\- Felőlem fejre is állhat - vont vállat Sirius, a haját igazgatva (Gladys nem vacakolt efféle reménytelen kísérletekkel). A társaság a közjáték után elnyugodva tért vissza a reggelijéhez.

\- Amúgy, most, hogy Tapmancs megszabadult a fölös energiáitól, koncentrálhatnánk végre annál fontosabb dolgokra is, mint hogy ki tud a leggyerekesebben viselkedni - jegyezte meg James kis hallgatás után.  
\- Mi van, ma mindenki ellenem van? - háborgott Black. Mivel azonban a többiek érdeklődve néztek a szemüveges fiúra, így végül ő is megadta magát. - Mi a vágyad, ó drága barátom, mondd, miről szeretnél diskurálni?  
\- Mondjuk arról, hogy milyen órán kell lennünk úgy húsz percen belül - vágott elébe Remus a barátjuk válaszának, ami így benne rekedt Jamesben. A már-már mániákusan csillogó, és a tőlük nem messze a barátnőivel elmélyülten beszélgető Lily Evansre szegezett szemeit elnézve, talán jobban is jártak így.  
\- Dupla gyógynövénytan a hugrabugosokkal - nyögött fel Pettigrew, az órarendjére pillantva.

Arion háta mögül egy vidáman csengő felkiáltás vágott bele a beszélgetésbe.  
\- Bizony, makesz, velünk kezdetek!  
Arion a fiúkkal egyetemben fordult a hang irányába, aztán csak bámulta leesett állal a szomszéd asztalt, ahol a megszólaló vígan mosolygott rájuk. A megdöbbenésének az oka egészen egyszerű volt: önmagával nézett farkasszemet. Bár az öltözék nem stimmelt, mert az ál-Arionon narancssárga harisnya, tűzpiros hagymaszoknya és szűk ciklámen póló feszült a nyitva lógó egyentalár alatt, a többi részlet (a kócos, barna haj, a karamellszín szem, a vékony arcot elborító szeplők) kétségbeejtően pontos volt, és az igazi Arion nem tudta hova tenni ezt a hugrabugos és vad színvilágú, de mindenképpen nőiesebb öltözetű képmását.  
A háztársai viharos röhögéssel fogadták a titokzatos második Arion mutatványát, és az eredeti elképedését. Hősünkkel nem sűrűn esett meg, hogy nem tudott volna verbálisan reagálni egy történésre, de most ez a helyzet állt elő. Csak kapkodta a tekintetét ide-oda a remekül szórakozó griffendélesek és a rejtélyes hugrabugos között, és próbált valami épkézláb kérdést kinyögni azzal kapcsolatban, hogy miért lett hirtelen ketten.  
\- Ne bambulj, pulykatojás, nem áll jól - rikkantott rá a másodpéldánya pimaszul.   
\- Amúgy így eléggé csajnak nézel ki, már ne is haragudj - vihogott James a könnyeit törölgetve. Erre már Ariont is elfogta a nevetés. Hát persze, hogy lánynak nézett ki szoknyában és harisnyában, ha egyszer az volt, vagy legalábbis annak született!

A jelenet szerencsére nem tartott olyan sokáig, hogy hősünknek komolyan aggódnia kellett volna egy esetleges lebukás miatt, de azért nagyon remélte, hogy senki nem fog gyanút most, hogy így effektíve is lánynak öltözve látták. A titokzatos hugrabugos mindenesetre nem rontotta el Arionnak a nem-misztikumát, és hamarosan már ismét a valódi alakjában, de ugyanolyan pimasz vigyorral nézett rájuk.  
\- Jack Danvers, a szigetek legjobb metamorfmágusa, szolgálatodra - mutatkozott be, és meghajolt Arion felé ültében.  
\- Az egyetlen vagy, Jack, így nem nagy teljesítmény a legjobbnak lenni - kötözködött Sirius. A metamorfmágus válasz helyett pisztolyt formált az ujjaiból, és úgy tett, mintha lepuffantaná a Black-örököst. Sirius jól előadott haláltusával dőlt rá Remusra.  
\- Soha többet nem viszlek el mugli moziba - döntötte el James a fiú bolondozást látva. Arion csak vigyorgott.

\- Amúgy. Este akkor akció van, skacok - váltotta komolyabbra a szót Jack. Arion diszkréten végigmérte azt, ami a külsejét tetszőlegesen változtatni tudó hugrabugos eredeti külseje lehetett. Zömök, de azért formás alak, halványan napbarnított bőr, helyes arc, világoszöld macskaszemek (Arion nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez az eredeti szín) és rövid, csibesárga haj (Arion egész biztos volt benne, hogy nem ez az eredeti szín). - Te is jössz, új fiú.  
\- Naná, hogy jön - helyeselt James élénken bólogatva.  
\- Hova? - szúrt közbe Arion. Nem akart ő semmi jónak elrontója lenni, de azért érdekelte, hova akarják elrabolni órák után, és miféle őrültségbe akarják belerángatni már az első napján.  
\- Parti, a tanévkezdés tiszteletére - magyarázott Peter készségesen. - Szigorúan az elitnek.  
\- Akkor te nem jössz, Farki - gúnyolódott Sirius.  
\- Nénikéd.  
\- Óvatosan szidd az öreglányt. Druella néni állítólag nagyon csinos halálfaló-palántákat nevelget, ha lehet hinni a nyári híreknek - húzta el a száját Sirius keserűen.

Az utolsó mondat rövid, kényelmetlen csendet szült. A megfeszült arcokat elnézve Arionnak az jutott eszébe, hogy ez lehet az oka az általános és már-már kényszeres jókedvnek az iskolán belül: jó lehetett a diákoknak végre elmenekülni otthonról, ahol naponta jöttek a baljós hírek rejtélyes támadásokról és eltűnésekről, és felszabadultabban élni a védővarázslatokkal sötétmágus-biztosra erősített Roxfortban, a felívelőben levő gonosz elleni harc legbiztonságosabbnak hitt fellegvárában. Ezért bolondozott és mókázott mindenki, mintha csak kötelező lenne, hiszen most még egy kicsit szabad volt gyereknek lenni. Itt nem vetült rájuk annyira a kitörőben levő háború árnyéka, nem érte utol őket fenyegetés és halál, a legrémisztőbb kilátás az év végi vizsga volt.  
\- Még két év itt, aztán elmegyünk aurornak, és az első dolgunk lesz a körmére nézni a családodnak - törte meg végül a hallgatást James, a legjobb barátja felé nézve. Sirius komor mosollyal bólintott, Arionban pedig a tegnapi gyanúja, miszerint Sirius csak papíron a Black-família tagja, ténnyé érett. Persze a srác amúgy is látványosan feketebáránynak tűnt, a hosszú hajával, a motorosszerkóival meg a szakadt farmereivel.   
\- Ne szaladjatok ennyire előre a tervekkel - figyelmeztette a két fiút közben Remus. - Kezdésnek leginkább gyógynövénytanra kellene lemenni. Hacsak nem akarjátok az RBF-évet óráról késéssel kezdeni...  
\- A gyógynövénytan tök irreleváns tantárgy - vonogatta a vállát Sirius, jelezve, hogy őt nem zavarná a késés.  
\- Mióta ismersz te ilyen szavakat? - csodálkozott el Remus. A kérdésre csak egy fintort kapott válaszul a Black-örököstől, így a dolog ennyiben maradt. - Amúgy meg, lehet, hogy nem a legfontosabb dolog a világon, de a bájitaltannal elég szervesen összefonódik, és abból sikeres RAVASZ-vizsga az elvárás az aurori képzésre.  
\- Jó, de most az is mit számít? - rántotta meg a vállát újfent Sirius. - Úgyis piskóta lesz az egész RBF. Túl van lihegve a dolog. De menjünk, legyen meg az örömöd.

Arion szédülten követte a fiúkat a kavargó tömegben. Az árvaházban alig kéttucatnyian laktak, különös érzés volt ennyi ember között lenni ebben az örökké zsongó kastélyban. Az üvegházakhoz érve megfogyatkoztak ugyan, de még így is jó húszfős csoport ácsingózott a verőfényben a tanárnőre várva.   
Hősünk kis aggodalommal szemlélődött körbe. A gyógynövénytan ugyanis, mi tagadás, nem tartozott az erősségei közé. Persze, mivel az árvaházat Mercy gyógyító távozása után kénytelen-kelletlen a Szent Mungo vette a szárnyai alá, és az épület mögött takaros kis kert is húzódott, a tantárgy nem maradt ki az árvák életéből. A Mungónak termesztettek sokféle, általában nem nagyigényű gyógyhatású füvet, cserébe a támogatásért. De, minthogy mágikus erőt nem igénylő tantárgy volt, a munka oroszlánrésze az ő párosukon belül általában Merryre hárult. Így aztán most joggal tartott attól, hogy a barátja nélkül bizony megsütheti azt a kevés gaz-tudományát.  
\- Te mit vergődsz már ennyire? - nézett rá végül Sirius, megunva az új fiú tépelődését.  
\- Izgulok, hagyjál - hárított Arion. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy Sirius komolyan érdeklődik, vagy csak kötözködni akar megint, de se ahhoz, se a jópofizáshoz nem volt most kedve.  
\- Minek? Bimba prof nem harap, max a mérges csápfű - röhögött a srác.  
Arion tőle meglepő bölcsességgel vett egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Nem akart már az elején összetűzésbe keveredni egy olyan emberrel, akivel előreláthatólag az elkövetkező kilenc hónapja nagy részét együtt kell majd töltenie, de idegesítette Sirius burkolt ellenségessége.   
\- Nem vagyok jó gyógynövénytanból, oké? És fogalmam sincs, hogy ti mit meg hogyan tanultatok, de én az árvaházban valszeg egész mást.  
\- Akkor dolgozz Remusszal - vetette közbe James, aki láthatóan szintén érezte az ellentétet a legjobb barátja és az új szobatárs között, és próbálta elsimítani a fölösleges indulatokat. - Mármint, nálunk pármunka van általában, Holdsáp meg mindenből penge.

James kijelentése vegyes érzelmeket szült. Arion nem bánta volna, ha az ötletet Remus is támogatja, mert alapvetően szimpatikus volt neki a szőke srác (még ha tartott is tőle kicsit valami előtte is homályos okból kifolyólag), és a tudását sem vonta kétségbe. Peterről látszólag lepergett az egész társalgás, elmélyülten beszélgetett a duci griffendéles lánnyal nem messze tőlük. Sirius szemében viszont dühödt szikrák pattantak James szavait hallva.  
\- Hohó! - vágott rögtön közbe a Black-fiú. - És akkor velem mi lesz?  
\- Jössz velem - vágta rá James lazán. - Peter úgyis Maryhez csapódik, ahogy elnézem.  
Sirius határozottan durcás arccal fogadta a dolgok alakulását. Arion már épp visszakozott volna (még csak az kellett neki, hogy emiatt végleg kiutálja őt Black), de ekkor a meglepetésére Lupin rábólintott az ajánlatra.

Feszélyezett csendben vonultak be végül órára. Arion valamiért már az első pillanattól kezdve zavarba ejtette kissé Lupin, a mindentudó borostyán szemeivel, meg a csöndesen találó megjegyzéseivel. Az sem javított a hangulatán, hogy a hátán érezte Sirius szúrós tekintetét, aki végül látványosan ellenkezve, de elvonult Jamesszel dolgozni. Peter Bimba professzor röpke negyedórás bevezetője után lépett oda hozzájuk, otthagyva egy pillanatra a társát az asztalukon trónoló bengáli visongárral (minden párnak egy-egy növény jutott, az órai feladat az átültetésük és megtrágyázásuk volt).  
\- Ne haragudj Tapmancsra - súgta Arionnak. Hősünk egy picit értetlenül, de érdeklődve nézte a srácot. - Jó fiú ám, csak zárkózott. Vacak családja van, meg ilyenek. De nem szokott sokáig fújni semmiért. Megbékél veled, csak adj neki időt.  
Arion elgondolkodva nézte a két griffendélest. A háttérzajt halk kuncogás alkotta, néha egy egy lelkesebben hangzó, hamar elfojtott sikkantással tarkítva, ami körbezsongta a szobát, a visongárokból áradva minden apróbb emberi érintkezéstől.   
\- Nekem nincs bajom vele, ő haragszik rám - válaszolt végül egyszerűen. - De nem baj. Majd elmúlik.  
\- Figyelj, Arion...  
\- Hagyjuk - szakította félbe hősünk kissé türelmetlenül Remust. - Télleg nem érdekel annyira. Nem spanolni jöttem, hanem tanulni. Csak azt nem akarom, hogy nektek gáz legyen.  
\- Nem lesz az - nyugtatta meg Peter.  
\- Üsse kő, elhiszem neked. De most már jegeljük a témát. Inkább azt áruljátok el, hogy mi a vihart kell csinálni ezzel a salátával, hogy ne vihogjon itt nekem?

*****

A nap további része kellemesen semleges hangulatban telt. Sirius tüntetően ignorálta hősünket, sőt, gyógynövénytan után már Remust is. A srácot ez nem hatotta meg túlzottan, időnként sokatmondó somolygásokat váltottak Jamesszel és Peterrel, és legyintettek Arion kábé negyedóránként kifejezett aggodalmára, miszerint épp most tépi szét a barátságukat. Remus végül ebéd előtt és egy halálosan unalmas mágiatörténet óra után, a nagyterembe menet unta meg a problémázást.  
\- Figyelj, Arion, ne izgulj ezen, jó? Jól ismerjük mind Siriust, és nálam jobban szerintem senki sem ismeri. Most épp rossz napja van, és hisztis, ilyenkor rá kell hagyni az egészet. Holnapra, vagy holnaputánra majd megenyhül, és úgy fog tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna.  
\- Tuti? - Arion még mindig kissé kétkedve nézett a prefektusra, de amaz csak megnyugtatóan bólogatott.  
\- Meg délutánra amúgy is lesz elég bajod, és nem ezzel fogsz foglalkozni.   
\- Oszt miért?   
\- Mert dupla bájitaltanunk lesz, a mardekárosokkal - szólt bele a társalgásba hirtelen egy James Potter, aki a mögöttük özönlő tömegből bukkant elő, befurakodva kettejük közé egy kaján vigyorral az arcán. - Ma nem akarod letarolni Flintet, ugye?  
Arion csak fájdalmasan sóhajtott.

Ha tudta volna, hogy a tanóra miket tartogat, talán ennél bővebben is reagál, de hát nem tudhatta. Bár a Mardekár agresszív törpéjének a cserbenhagyásos elgázolását ezúttal elkerülte, valószínűleg mindkét fél és mindenki más rendkívüli megkönnyebbülésére, a bájitaltan így is eseménydúsra sikerült.  
Kezdődött rögtön azzal, hogy amikor ebéd után fölsorakoztak a pincebeli terem ajtaja előtt, Arionnak feltűnt, hogy egy világító zöldeskék szempár kitartóan fixírozza őt. A mardekáros brancs elkülönülve toporgott a folyosón, Potterék pedig épp valami ványadt, zsíros hajú kölyköt abuzáltak aktívan (Arionból mindössze egy röpke pillanatra tört elő a szociális igazságérzete, aztán úgy döntött, nem akarja az első nap minden-lében-két-kanálnak elkönyveltetni magát), és Savage csak nézte kitartóan hősünket. Arion kábé két és fél perc után unta meg ezt az állapotot, és fittyet hányva Black tegnapi figyelmeztetésére holmi hagyományokról és házbeli különbségekről, odalépett a langaléta pasashoz.  
Vakmerő (ergo griffendéles, ergo teljesen jogos) tettére a mardekáros azzal reagált, hogy az átható tekintetét továbbra is hősünkön tartva, kihátrált a zöld-ezüst-fekete diáktömegből. Arion elértette a célzást, és bár tudta, hogy a káromkodós töpszli és a szőkeség minden mozdulatát figyelik, azért követte a fiút. Amíg nem átkozzák meg, csapolják meg a vérét vagy egyéb sztereotip hülyeségek, addig hajlandó szemtanúk előtt, de négyszemközt beszélni ezzel a fura állítólag-vérszívóval.

\- Lánynak születtél, ugye? - vágott elébe minden fölösleges udvariaskodásnak Savage. A mély hangja végigborzongatta Arion gerincét, a türkiz szemek fogva tartották a tekintetét, ahogy a fiú vizsgálódó arccal nézett le rá.  
\- Te tényleg vámpír vagy? - bukott ki Arionból az első értelmes gondolata. A kérdéssel egyelőre nem foglalkozott.  
A srác válasz helyett kissé felhúzta a felső ajkait, és a folyosó félhomályában igazán nem kellett volna megcsillannia annak a két tűhegyes, valószínűtlenül hosszú felső szemfogának, de azok valahogy mégis odavonzották és tovaszórták a fáklyák kevés fényét.  
\- Fúúú - hangzott Arion koherens reakciója. Savage lustán, kicsit közönyösen elmosolyodott. - Jaj, amúgy, hali, Arion Forth - kapott észbe hősünk, és a kezét nyújtotta a mardekárosnak, aki viszont csak visszanézett rá felvont szemöldökkel.  
\- Tudom a neved, tegnap elmondta az igazgató úr.  
\- Jó, de én nem a tiédet, vagyis nem egészen, és gondoltam, milyen rafkós leszek már, ha így kiszedem belőled - vallotta be Arion őszintén a bemutatkozásával kapcsolatos, és amúgy teljesen a pillanat szülte ötletét.  
\- Ez esetben - fogadta el a fiú a felajánlott jobbot (a hatalmas tenyerében szinte elveszett Arion apró keze) -, Navan Aidan Keelan Savage volnék.   
\- Ó - csodálkozott el Arion a hosszú bemutatkozáson. - És ezt így mind használod is?  
\- Valójában ez csak a nevem angolosított változata. Az eredeti ennél is cifrább. Remington szerint úgy néz ki leírva, mint egy tüsszentés. - Itt észbe kapott, hogy elkalandozott kissé. - De amúgy, természetesen, nem. 

A beszélgetésben pillanatnyi csönd állt be. Arion és Navan egyaránt azt nézték pár pillanatig, ahogy Potter és Black éppen beleröptetik a ványadt mardekárost az ötödévesek alkotta csoportosulásba. Arion érdektelenül figyelte az eseményeket, aztán ahogy a tömeg méltatlankodva szétszéledt, és egymástól függetlenül Gladys és Flint is elkezdtek hasonlóan durva hangerőn és kevéssé konszolidáltan reklamálni a bánásmód miatt, megérkezett végre a bájitaltan tanár, és Lily Evans nem épp hathatós prefektusi közreműködésével megpróbálta rendezni a kavarodást. Nem sikerült neki. A két griffendéles túláradó ártatlansággal magyarázott, a mardekáros gyűlölködve fröcsögött, Lily felváltva pörölt a háztársaival és nyugtatta a ványadt fiút, a professzor pedig, akit Arion emlékezete szerint valami Pumpsluppnak vagy minek hívtak, csak tűrte megadóan, ahogy a hullámok összecsapnak a feje fölött.  
\- Én válaszoltam a kérdéseidre - szólalt meg Navan hirtelen, kizökkentve Arion a szórakoztató bambulásból. - Úgy illenék, hogy te is válaszolsz végre az enyémre. Nem fiúnak születtél, ugye?

\- Honnan veszed ezt? - hárított Arion egy pökhendi visszakérdezéssel. Navan nem vette föl sem a pimaszkodást, sem a terelést.  
\- Az éjszaka lényeinek általában jó a szaglásuk. Egy lánynak egész más illata van, mint egy állítólagos fiúnak - mondta, és így Arion legalább magyarázatot kapott a tegnap este megkérdőjelezett szagminta-vételre. - Szóval? De félre ne érts, nem ítélkezek, pusztán csak érdeklődök.  
Hősünk megadóan sóhajtva fogott bele a magyarázatba. Azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy ha igaz Savage állítása a saját természetfeletti képességeit illetően, akkor ez tulajdonképpen egy tök védhetetlen lebukás volt. És végül is, a srác abszolút diszkréten kezelte a helyzetet, és félrehívta a kérdés feltétele előtt.  
\- Igazából nem nagy cucc. Mármint, jó, igen, amúgy lány vagyok, de tök nem izgat az egész, úgyhogy most fiú. Mert Dumbledore aszondta missz helyett, hogy miszter, én meg csak simán ráhagytam, mert... tényleg, miért is?  
\- Mert nem vagy egészen ép? - ajánlotta fel Navan az eszébe jutó első és egyetlen dolgot, a bonyolultságában is egyszerű szituáció sajátos magyarázatát hallva.  
\- Tényleg - derült föl Arion. - Elmondod ezt másoknak? - kérdezte aztán aggódó arccal.  
\- Nem valószínű. Legalábbis amíg nem származik belőle bármiféle előnyöm, nem tervezek ilyeneket.  
\- Úúú - búgott Arion -, akkor te ilyen számító alak vagy?  
\- Mardekár Malazár házába járok. Komolyan feltételeznél rólam bármi mást?  
Arion vihogva válaszolt a vámpírfiú felvont szemöldökös, épp csak egy csipetnyi mű-felháborodással fűszerezett kijelentésére.  
\- Á, dehogy. Csak gondoltam, milyen árnyalt lenne már, ha most kiderülne, hogy ez a rosszfiús külső valami jótét lelket takar?  
Navan nem reagált, de a szeme vidáman csillogott. Együtt mérték végig az említett rosszfiús külsőt: a térdig fűzős bakancsot és a hozzáigazítva feltűrt szárú fekete nadrágot, a furcsa szabású, komplikált gombolású mellényt és a mardekáros sálat. A befonva is ledöbbentően hosszú haj, az ujjatlan bőrkesztyű és a nyakában lógó kelta kereszt sem segített az összképen.  
\- Olyan vagy, mint Black - összegezte Arion a látottakat meggondolatlanul.  
\- Hé - hördült föl Navan, ezúttal valódi, bár érezhetően teátrálisan előadott felháborodással. - Ne sérts meg.  
\- Dehogyis - visszakozott hősünk vihogva. 

A komolytalanná vált beszélgetésnek itt, vélhetőleg Arion szerencséjére, vége szakadt. A bájitaltan tanár ugyanis kihirdette az ítéletet James és Sirius fölött (Lily és a mardekáros áldozat nagy elégedettségére), és egy hétvégi büntetőmunkát kiszabva rájuk, beterelgette a diákjait a terembe, ahol kezdésnek joviális mosollyal papolt vagy negyedóráig az RBF-vizsgák fontosságáról. James pedig mindeközben a professzor asztalán álló és az óra elején megfordított homokóra alsó részéből bűvölte vissza észrevétlenül a szemcséket a felsőbe. Arion mögötte ült, és a kócos-verekedős Gladys mellett, mindketten jól látták az asztal alatt zajló trükkös mutatványt.   
Aztán a professzor (útközben legalább kiderült, hogy Lumpslucknak hívják) párokra osztotta őket, egy pálcaintéssel földobta a táblára Az Ébredés Italának receptjét, és az óra elkezdődött.  
\- Te jó vagy ebből? - kérdezte Arion jól palástolt kétségbeeséssel Petertől, akit a partneréül kapott. Sirius egy kreol bőrű, álmatag lánnyal került párba, Remus a duci lánnyal gyógynövénytanról, James pedig Lilyvel, az előbbi elmondhatatlan örömére, és az utóbbi ugyanekkora bánatára.  
\- Nem igazán - vallotta meg a srác őszintén. - Amíg csak főzőcskézni kell, nincs baj, de a varázslatokkal mindig elrontom.  
Arion ezt hallva mérhetetlenül megkönnyebbült, mert ennél jobb hír jelenleg nem is érhette volna. És bár nem tartott a barátságos-mosolygós Lumpslucktól, szeretett volna az első napján jól teljesíteni nála. Boldogan magyarázta hát el Peternek az árvaházi tapasztalatait és a Merryvel megszokott munkamegosztását a tantárgyat illetően, és a srác arcára bizakodó félmosoly ült.

Az óra vége felé (a professzor időmérője szerint még csak a felénél jártak, mert Sirius átvette a Lily-transzba esett Jamestől a homokszemek bűvölését) aztán beütött a katasztrófa. Na nem Arionéknál - az ő főzetük a maga közepes rózsaszínével épp csak árnyalatnyival tért el attól, amilyennek jelenleg lennie kellett volna.   
Két asztallal odébb viszont egy üst tartalma egyszer csak látszólag minden átmenet nélkül felrobbant, rikító rágógumirózsaszín löttyel fröcskölve tele a tulajdonosa, azaz James Potter arcát.   
\- Semmi pánik, fiúk-lányok, ez egy gyógyfőzet, nem tud veszélyes lenni - döcögött rögtön Lumpsluck az érintetthez, aki a padlón térdelt nyögve-prüszkölve (Sirius kárörvendő röhögése alig nyomta el a szenvedése hangjait). Lily a terem végéből és mozsármosogatásból futott vissza a gyaníthatóan tönkrement órai munkájukhoz.  
\- Mi történt? - fontoskodott rögtön. James továbbra is nyögött, Sirius továbbra is kacagott, és az ötödéves diákok kíváncsian állták körbe a baleset színhelyét.  
\- Nos, ennek csak maguk lehetnek a megmondhatói, Miss Evans - ragyogott rá a bácsika a vörös hajú lányra. - Úgy vélem, a fiatalember leginkább a kommunikáció hiányának lett az áldozata. Ez az elvártnál jóval élénkebb szín - mutatott nagyvonalú legyintéssel James immár felemelt és vad rózsaszín mázzal borított fejére - annak a jele, hogy valamelyik hozzávalót bizony kétszer adták hozzá egymás után.  
\- Amikor én itt hagytam, halványrózsaszín volt, amilyennek lennie kell - jelentette ki Lily határozottan. A diáksereggel egyetemben nézett föl a táblára, és aztán elsápadva fordult Jameshez. - Te is... jaj. Én már adtam hozzá unikornisszarvat, mielőtt elmentem mosogatni. Meg is kevertem. A farkasölőfű jött volna...  
\- Hoppá - így James.

\- Nos, ezzel meg is fejtettük az incidens okát. Remélem, mindenkinek alapos tanulságként fog szolgálni az eset, amire még legalább egy napig remek emlékeztetőjük lesz. Ugyanis - és itt Lumspsluck fölhúzta a szenvedő hangokat kiadó és gyöngén tiltakozó Jamest a padlóról, és a griffendéles fiú vállát szorosan ölelve magyarázott tovább -, az unikornisszarv-őrlemény túlhasználata, szalamandravérrel társítva, bizony fizikai tünetekkel is jár. De most ne a barátjuk bajával törődjenek, gyermekeim, sipirc vissza a saját főzeteikhez!  
Az osztály többé-kevésbé észbe kapva visszatért az órai feladathoz. Arion büszkén szemlélte a Peterrel közös munkájuk gyümölcsét - még időben hozzáadták az utolsó adag szalamandravért, és most már csak meg kellett várniuk, hogy a lötty zöld színűre váltson. Lily közben sürögve-forogva próbálta megmenteni a James által összekutyult művüket. Sirius még mindig jókat kacarászott a barátja szerencsétlenségén, pedig az ő főzetük élénkzöld helyett halvány mentaszínű volt.

A professzor eközben az asztalánál ült, teljesen belemerülve a csodálkozásba, miszerint a homokórája rosszul működik. Így aztán az utolsók között volt, aki felfigyelt a James Potter fejszerkezetében bekövetkezett változásra. A griffendéles fiú az első percekben még sikerrel titkolta a bájital okozta átalakulást, de aztán a dolog egyre feltűnőbb lett, és hamarosan az egész osztály kuncogva leste az üstjeik mellől, ahogy a srác - agancsot növeszt.  
\- Erről beszéltem - ugrott talpra büszkén Lumpsluck, mintha csak az ő érdeme lett volna a mutatvány. A szavaira James kétségbeesett arccal nézett körül, a fején díszelgő, immár kifejezetten díszes agancskölteménnyel.  
Griffendélesek és mardekárosok egyöntetűen és fékezhetetlenül röhögték ki. Sirius az asztalt csapkodta vonyítva, Arion és Peter egymásba kapaszkodva gurultak, de még Remus arcán is egy amolyan beletörődő hülyékkel-vagyok-körülvéve vigyor ült. James pedig csak bámult tágra nyílt szemekkel, és megadóan tűrte, hogy Gladys odaszökell hozzá, és egy-egy csengőt bűvöl a szarvak hegyére.  
\- Tökéletes - kuncogott a csajszi büszkén. A jókedv a tetőfokára hágott. 

\- Meddig lesz ez így? - sírta James a nevetésorkán közepette, a feje minden apró rezdülésével halk csilingelésbe kezdve.  
\- Nos, kedves fiam - göcögött Lumpsluck -, az attól függ, mennyire adagolták túl az unikornisszarv-őrleményt. Általában egy nap alatt elmúlik a hatás, de egyszer volt olyan diákom, aki majd' egy hétig elefántfülekkel és ormánnyal volt kénytelen élni.   
Erre már James is becsatlakozott egy kis kuncogással a diákok kacagásába.   
\- Azt hittem, az agancsnövesztés a tünet.  
\- Önnél igen - fogott bele a magyarázkodásba a professzor, látva, hogy többen nem értik a dolgokat. - Tudvalevő, hogy Az Ébredés Itala összetevőiben jelentősen hasonlít egy olyan főzetre, melyet arra szokás használni, hogy egy mágus inkarnálódott patrónusának az alakját kiderítsék. Ha a főzethez hozzáadunk egy darabot a vizsgálni kívánt varázslóból, hajat vagy könnycseppet például, és utána a kész bájitalt szerves organizmusra csepegtetjük, az felveszi a vizsgált varázsló patrónusának lenyomatát. Az önök főzete persze nem tökéletesen egyezett összetevőiben az általam említettel, de annyira még pont, hogy amikor a túlhevítés miatt felfortyant, és érintkezésbe került önnel, nos, Mr Potter, ön lett az a szerves organizmus, amely felvette a saját inkarnálódott patrónusának az alakját... részben.  
Az osztály ámulva hallgatta a különös eset magyarázatát. Még James is inkább tűnt lenyűgözöttnek, mint szégyenkezőnek, azt hallva, hogy majdnem egy másik bájitalt készítettek el.

Persze aztán, még mielőtt elbocsájtotta volna őket, megkapták Lumpslucktól házinak, hogy kutassanak fel még egy olyan bájitalt, ami összetevőiben alig tér el Az Ébredés Italától, és vessék össze mind az eltérő komponenseket, mind a hatásukat. Ha ezt hozzáadták a visongárfajták felsorolásához és jellemzéséhez, amit gyógynövénytanra kaptak, meg az első óriásháború kitörésének okaihoz, amit Binns kért másfél tekercsen, bizony kevés okuk volt a jókedvre.  
Arion úgy saccolta, még életében nem volt ennyi házi feladata egyszerre - és ez nem volt biztató kilátás, figyelembe véve, hogy még csak az első tanítási nap vége felé jártak. De hát nem volt mit tenni, elmondta neki jó előre Miss Taylor, hogy az RBF-év ilyen lesz. Azt persze már nem számította bele a nevelőnő, hogy hősünknek ezenfelül a fiúként beilleszkedéssel és a Mercy-kutatással is meg kell birkóznia.  
Arion úgy döntött, hogy házifeladat-hegyek ide, délutáni buli oda, ő most bizony le fog rogyni a kandalló elé a klubhelyiségben levelet írni Merrynek, és elküldi egy iskolai bagollyal vagy akármi, de nem fogja megvárni Odin érkezését. Magában már a levél tartalmát tervezgetve követte a négy szobatársát, akik Gladysszel kiegészülve élénken beszélgettek a Griffendél-toronyba menet, ide-oda csapongva a témák között.

\- Totál unfairnek tartom, hogy pont a keddünket csinálták a legsűrűbbre - morgott éppen James, amikor Arion egy pillanatra belehallgatózott a társalgásba. A srác aggályait sajnos lehetetlen volt komolyan venni, mert a szavait minden lépésével csilingeléssel kísérte, és a folyosókon lézengő diákcsoportok vihogva mutogattak a háta mögül a különös fejdíszre.  
\- Csini az agancs, Bambi - süvöltött feléjük ekkor egy ismerős hang, és ahogy Arion és a többiek odafordultak, Jack Danvers, a szemfájdítóan színes metamorfmágus vált ki az ötödéves hugrabugosok közül, akik épp akkor özönlöttek ki a feltehetőleg utolsó órájukról, az első emeleti átváltoztatástan teremből. - Ez az új varázslódivat, vagy fogadást vesztettél?  
\- Csak simán bénázott - intette le a felsorolt ötleteit Black.  
\- Az se rossz - vigyorgott Jack, James csengettyűit pöckölgetve. - És a száncsengő-csingiling mi okból...?  
\- Én voltam - jelentkezett Gladys rögtön. Jack a hüvelykujját a plafonra bökve gratulált az ötlethez.  
\- És estére megtartod?   
\- Holnapig így lesz - nyígott James. Az önsajnáltató hangneme dacára valahogy nem talált együttérzésre a barátai körében.  
\- Szóval lazán hozzátok a formátokat - állapította meg Jack végül. - Nincs több kérdésem. Illetve, van, végeztetek mára?  
\- Igen - válaszolt Peter vígan.  
\- Akkor, akkor, éljen, és tapsvihar és fanfár és dobpergés. Este szétcsapjuk az iskolát. Megmutatjuk az új makinak is - kacsintott Jack Arionra -, hogy mi a pálya mifelénk.  
\- Halkabban - csitította a pergő nyelvű hugrabugost Sirius, a tanterem ajtaja felé bökve a fejével. McGalagony professzor épp akkor húzta be maga után az ajtót.  
Arion egyperces néma csönddel adózott a tanárnő profizmusának, amikor az mindössze egy pillanatra hökkent meg James agancsait megpillantva.   
\- Csak nem Az Ébredés Italát készítették Lumpsluck professzornál? - kérdezte a tanerő egyszerűen. A társaság, James és Jack kivételével, élénken bólogatott. McGalagony további kommentár nélkül haladt el a dolgára.

\- Kik jönnek végül? - vette fel újra a beszélgetés fonalát Peter. Jack a nyelvét is kidugta a nagy koncentrációban, úgy válaszolt.  
\- Hááát, ti biztos, meg én, az már hét....  
\- Köszönjük, Nyilvánvaló Kapitány.  
\- ... meg szerintem tőletek a többi lány is, és ne köss, Lupin. A kígyósok közül szerintem csak Pipogyiék hagyják ki, de azt nem is bánom. Tőlünk majd én elcitálok mindenkit, aki számít. Hollóháték még kérdésesek, majd most megyek letámadni őket jól.  
\- Azért ez egész sok - füttyentett Sirius.  
\- Naná, mert az én bulijaimat mindenki imádja - verte a mellét a büszke szervező. - Na tűnés, kapjátok össze magatokat ti is, és el ne hagyjátok a sztárvendéget. Jack balra el.  
\- Ez bolond? - kérdezte Arion félős áhítattal, ahogy a metamorfmágust a különös búcsúzása után elnyelte a tömeg.  
\- Teljesen - ismerte el Gladys. - De pont ezért bírja mindenki.  
\- Ó.

Mire a Griffendél-toronyba értek, elterjedhetett a híre James félresikerült főzetének, mert a klubhelyiségben tobzódó háztársaik füttyögve-hujjogva köszöntötték a belépő társaságot. James egy kicsit mérgelődött, aztán Sirius biztatóan hátbavágta, amitől éles csilingelés és röhögéshullám söpört végig a szobán, és akkor a srác vállat vont, és onnantól álszerénykedő vigyorral, pukedlizve fogadta a gratulációkat.  
Arion már a kandalló előtti fotelek egyikében ült, pennával a kezében és pergamennel a térdén, mire az emberek elszéledtek dolgukra, és Jamesék elindulhattak a hálókörletbe. Nem mintha nem tartotta volna viccesnek a Potter-fiú bolondozását, csak éppen kezdett kicsit besokallni az egész napos élményektől. Merryt akarta, most és azonnal, a józan eszével és a megfontoltságával együtt, vagy legalábbis meg akarta vele osztani azt a tömérdek dolgot, amik már az első nap alatt történtek vele.  
Hogy a dolgok végül mégsem úgy alakultak, ahogy eltervezte, arról Minnie tehetett, hősünk kövér és szerelmetes macskája, aki végre eszébe jutott a gazdájának. Arion ugyanis úgy döntött, hogy fölszalad a toronyszobába a cicájáért, és majd csak vele együtt veti papírra Merrynek a híreket, és pont ez az ötlete volt az, ami miatt végül elesett a levélírástól.

*****

\- ... az első nap ennyi házi, nem normálisak ezek. Ágas agancsnövesztésre adja a fejét. És akkor még itt van ez a Forth gyerek is.  
Arion keze a kilincstől pár centire torpant meg. Ácsi! Sőt, hogy az imént megszólaló Sirius Black délelőtti szavaival éljünk: hohó! Lehet, hogy ő ezt a beszélgetést nem akarja most rögtön félbeszakítani. Egy pillanatra átsuhant az agyán, hogy hallgatózni illetlen (mintha Merry hangján csengett volna a mondat), de aztán képzeletben vállat vont. Minnie is ráért és Merry levele is, legalábbis ennyire.  
\- Mégis, mi a bajod vele? - James tehette föl a kérdést, ami hősünket is foglalkoztatta.  
\- Nincs nekem vele bajom.  
Hatásszünet. Arion elképzelte, ahogy a három (vagy csak kettő, mert Pettigrew hollétében hősünk nem volt biztos) fiú kétkedve néz Siriusra, és halványan elvigyorodott.  
\- Oké, van, de most mit mondjak? Tisztára lányos meg ványadt, és ajj... Nem ide való.  
\- Szeretném megjegyezni, hogy elsőben rólam is ezt volt a véleményed. - A halk, árnyalatnyi gúnyossággal csengő hang Remusé volt.  
\- De a te ványadt és lányos valóddal azóta megbékéltünk - válaszolt Sirius jól felismerhető basszusa. Az újabb hatásszünet ezúttal nem csendes volt, Arion a tompa puffanást és az azt követő morgást leginkább egy Siriushoz vágott párna számlájára tudta volna írni.  
\- Az övével is meg tudsz akkor.  
\- De ne már! Figyu, minden tiszteletem a tiétek, amiért tudtok vele jópofizni, de baszki, nekem ez a színlelés nem megy.  
\- Mondja ezt az egyetlen közülünk, aki színjátszókörbe jár. - Ismét Remus. Arion egyre jobban kezdte bírni a srác csöndesen ironizálva beszólogatós stílusát.  
\- Az más. Meg amúgy is, mi lesz majd holdtöltekor?

Arion meghökkent. Homlokráncolva gondolkozott azon, a kezével még mindig a kilincs fölött egyensúlyozva, hogy vajon mi a fenéért fontos a fiúknak ez, de végül úgy döntött, a kérdést későbbre napolja, mert az ajtó túlfelén folytatódott a beszélgetés.  
\- Az még messze van - válaszolt most James.  
\- Jó, de...  
\- Jó, de mi? - Remus rekedtes hangja határozottan szakította félbe Sirius panaszait. - Tapmancs, szeretnélek emlékeztetni, hogy a Roxfortban vagyunk. Nem tudom, szóltak-e neked erről, de ez a szigetek egyetlen bentlakásos varázslóképzője. És mint ilyen, elég nagy, tudod, és a diákok jönnek-mennek.   
\- Kösz a felvilágosítást, Remy, már nem halok meg hülyén.  
\- Azért ez messzemenő következtetés. - Remus vigyorgós hangját ismerős puffanás követte. Arion úgy vélte, a szőke prefektus most kapta vissza a kölcsönkenyeret, na meg az előbb eldobált párnáját.  
\- Párnacsatáztok és kibeszélitek az új fiút, esküszöm, mintha másodikos tinilányok lennétek - sóhajtott fel James színpadiasan.  
\- Neked másodikban minden tizedik szavad a Lily volt, Ágas.  
Sirius kutyamód ugatva nevetett Remus visszavágásán, a hangerejével majdnem elnyomva James válaszát a megjegyzésre.  
\- Le lehet akadni rólam. Inkább azt mondjátok meg, ha már témánál vagyunk, hogy mi a francot vegyek fel estére? Ez a nagy napom, érzem, hogy ma szerencsém lesz - Sirius itt teljesen átlátszóan köhögésnek álcázott egy gúnyos horkantást -, szóval valami olyan kell, ami kellően lehengerlő hatással van Evansre.  
\- Akkor gyere pucéran... Áú! - Cipő vagy tankönyv emberi testtel való ütközésének a hangja hallatszott. - Pedig az tuti lehengerelné. Hmm. Lehet, hogy én úgy jövök...

Arion itt kezdte sejteni, hogy az ő kibeszélése befejeztetett, és már nincs értelme hallgatóznia. Nem rontott be rögtön - úgy döntött, semmi okot nem ad Siriusnak a hőzöngésre, és jó gyerek lesz. Meg amúgy is, éppen meztelenkedésről beszélgettek a srácok.  
Megkocogtatta az ajtófélfát tehát, és csak James kicsit zavarodottan hangzó 'Szabad!' kiáltása után nyitott ajtót.  
\- Minek kopogsz? Te is itt laksz, szabad bejárásod van - kérdezte Remus értetlenkedve.  
\- Jó, de na - vonogatta a vállát hősünk, bebújva a szobába. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére mindhárom fiút ruhában találta. - Ti már évek óta így vagytok, én meg most szabadultam ide, és tuti nem szoktátok még meg hogy többen lettetek, szóval nem akartam csak úgy beesni. Peter merre teng-leng?  
\- Levelet küld az anyjának - felelt Sirius, alig kelletlenül.

Arion csak egy bólintással nyugtázta az infót. Új taktikát ötlött ki: minél kevesebbet kommunikál Blackkel, annál kisebb az esélye, hogy összekapnak valamin. Körbepillantva meglepve látta, hogy Minnie az ablakpárkányon ülő Remusnak udvarol éppen, vad dorombolással törleszkedve a fiú combjának.   
\- Ú, bocsi - lódult keresztül a szobán, hogy elmarja a kedvencét Lupin mellől. - Ez egy ribi.  
\- Nem probléma - mosolygott rá a fiú, amitől Arion valamiért teljesen zavarba jött. Remusnak ez látszólag nem tűnt föl, szórakozottan simogatta a macska fejét. - Aranyos kis állat.  
Sirius a háttérben behatárolhatatlan hangot adott ki. Arion ezt nagyvonalúan ignorálta.  
A taktika működött, mert Black kussban maradt ezek után, így Arion arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy inkább még tovább teszteli a módszert, mielőtt megírná a fikázós levelet Merrynek. Minnie úgyis épp most esett halálos szerelembe Lupinnal, és láthatóan semmi kedve nem lett volna ahhoz, hogy körbehurcibálják a fél Griffendél-tornyon. Továbbá rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen neki sincs sok ereje levonszolnia magát a kandalló elé, és első benyomások tömkelegét ömleszteni szegény Merryre élete első és ennek megfelelően kevéssé koherensnek ígérkező levelében. Egy napja volt itt, és hát igen, Blacknek nem volt szimpi, de kit érdekelt ez? Rajta kívül senkinek nem volt személyes baja vele (legalábbis nem tűnt úgy), James és Remus megvédte a legjobb barátjukkal szemben, és Jack meghívta a bulijára, amire per pillanat nem igazán érezte felkészültnek magát, de azért tervezett elmenni. Elvégre díszvendég volt, vagy mifene!  
További toporgás és levéltervezgetés helyett tehát levágta a kezében tartott pergameneket és egyéb vackokat az ágyára, majd ő is utánuk esett. A hátára gördült, lelógatta a fejét az ágy szélén, és vigyorogva szemlélte ebben a felfordult világban a szobatársai tevékenykedését.

Sirius a haját fonta szerencsétlenkedve - a mutatvány nem tűnt komolynak, csak amolyan időhúzásnak. Remus láblógázva ült az ablakban, a vadul doromboló Minnie-t simogatva. Peter, aki időközben megérkezett, elmélyülve eszegetett valami ebédről mentett péksüteményt, James pedig roppant koncentrációban turkált a ládájában, Lily-hódításra megfelelő ruhadarabok után kutatva.  
Arion hagyott neki egy kis időt a meddő tevékenységre, mielőtt rákérdezett volna arra, ami már a szobába lépése óta az agya egyik rejtett kis zugában motoszkált.  
\- Hogy akarsz bármiféle új fölsőt felvenni azokkal a vackokkal a fejeden, Bogas?  
James olyan hördüléssel (és víg csengettyűszóval) esett a padlóra, mint aki halálos sebet kapott, ahogy rájött, hogy az új fiúnak igaza van. A többiek persze bármiféle együttérzés helyett kitörő röhögéssel fogadták Arion jogos kérdését, hősünk pedig csak vigyorgott büszkén.

Úgy döntött, hogy azért mégiscsak várja ezt az esti bulit.  
  


**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Új rész, yaay! Írjatok kommentet, egész jól állok most a válaszaimmal, igyekszem odafigyelni erre is a publikálgatások közepette. És tényleg köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott, ti ösztönöztök most igazán, hogy ne adjam fel, és menjek előre tovább/megint. ❤ Ja, meg kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint. :D


	5. Félni emberi, élni most kell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy Arion kezd rájönni, hogy a roxfortos diákok nagy része teljesen zakkant - persze, vele egyetemben. Hősünk asszisztensként van jelen az évfolyambuli előkészületein, aztán pedig díszvendégként magán a bulin, és megismerkedik mindenféle érdekes arccal. Továbbra is úszik az árral, és gyűjti az információmorzsákat, és csak azért nem sokall be, mert nincs ideje rá.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Breathe Carolina - Blackout](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBZICTaUmU0)_

  **5\. fejezet: Félni emberi, élni most kell  
  
**

*****  


Aki aznap este bekukkantott volna a Griffendél-torony tetőtéri szobájába, annak az az egy pillantás elég lett volna hozzá, hogy tökéletes képet kapjon a szoba lakóiról, négy fiúról és egy Arionról. A szoba közepén Sirius Black trónolt törökülésben a padlón, bénán befont hajjal és maszatos arccal, és akkurátusan bokszolt egy méregdrágának kinéző csatos motoroscsizmát. Remus Lupin tíz réteg macskaszőrbe burkolózva ült a párnázott ablakpárkányon, esélye sem volt bármiféle, mozgást igénylő tevékenységet végezni a láblógázáson kívül, miután az új szobatársuk kis kedvence az ölébe telepedett elégedett dorombolással. Furcsa mód úgy tűnt, Remus sem ezt, sem az őt körbelengő szőrfelleget nem bánja. Elfoglalta magát így is: két macskasimogatás között apró, bájos virágokat bűvölt a pálcájával a külvilágra látszólag teljesen immunis Sirius saját kezűleg készített és szétesőfélben levő hajfonatába.  
James Potter még a nap folyamán tett szert egy hasonlóan különleges, bár talán valamivel nevetségesebb fejdíszre. A fiú jelenleg a szobában cirkált, a szétdobált ruhakupacokat és Siriust kerülgetve, magában csöndesen motyogva és kissé pánikolva. A feje tetejéből kinövő két büszke agancs-csoda végeire aggatott csengettyűk halk zenével kísérték minden mozdulatát. Időnként beletúrt egy-egy halomba, kihalászott belőle valami ruhadarabot, amit aztán megpróbált felvenni, az agancsok miatt természetesen sikertelenül. A kudarcot nyögve ismerte el, majd újra elkezdte zarándokútját a hálóban. Peter Pettigrew és Arion Forth az utóbbi ágyáról figyelték csendesen derülve az egész abszurd jelenetet, egy tábla mogyorós csokit majszolva békés egyetértésben. 

Arion úgy érezte, mintha hetek óta lett volna, hogy Merryvel felforgatták az Abszol utat vásárlás címen. Pedig még csak szeptember másodika volt, és ő nem egészen két napja volt a Roxfort tanulója, de már ez alatt a két nap alatt olyan méretű kultúrsokk érte, hogy összezavarodott tőle az időérzéke. Kellemes volt hát most itt ücsörögni, nassolni Peterrel, és kívülállóként szemlélni ezt a káoszt, amit a srácok bizonyára nagyvonalúan életnek tituláltak volna, ha erről megkérdezik őket.  
\- Mit vegyek fel? - mormogta James, megtorpanva az egyik random ruhahalom mellett. Mivel ez a kérdés körülbelül tizedszer hangzott el a szájából, már senki nem méltatta válaszra.   
\- Remus macskának öltözik, az már tuti - vigyorgott Peter a szőke srácra.  
\- Még így is én fogok a legnormálisabban kinézni - legyintett amaz, és Arion magában igazat adott neki.  
\- Most miért? - hördült föl Sirius megbántottan. És ahogy felkapta a fejét, egy kósza százszorszép kihullott a hajából, és az immár tökéletesre suvickolt csizma orrára pottyant. - Mi ez?

És csak néztek. Sirius a virágot a lábbelijén, James sűrűn pislogva Siriust, ahogy észrevette, hogy a barátja valamitől minden mezei virágok királyává avanzsált cipőbokszolás közben, Peter és Arion a visszafojtott nevetéstől vörösödő arccal az elkövetőt, az elkövető (azaz Remus) pedig hamisan fütyörészve a plafont.  
\- Menő - összegezte a véleményét James, amint magához tért a meglepetésből és összerakta a történteket. Arion és Peter pedig eddig bírtak magukkal meg az önuralmukkal, és szabadon engedték a röhöghetnékjüket. Minnie persze rögtön megrettent a hirtelen hangzavartól, és leugorva Lupinról beslisszolt James ágya alá, Arion meg a nagy vihogásban szintén lecsúszott a földre, aztán Sirius még hozzávágta a leesett százszorszépet is.  
\- Virágot a virágnak - jegyezte meg Peter csukladozva, amikor Arion büszkén a saját hajába tűzte a hozzá került virágot, és még jobban nevettek. Sirius közben a fejét kezdte tapogatni, hogy letérképezze, mekkora arányban változott tavaszi rétté a frizurája, Remus pedig már veszélyesen hamisan fütyült, a szája széle felfelé kunkorodott, attól.  
\- Te voltál! - bődült el Sirius, ahogy felugorva Lupinra mutatott drámaian. A mozdulatsorral apró virágok egész arzenáljával hintette tele a szobát.   
\- Nem mondod, Sherlock - vette le végre a plafonról a szemét Remus, nagyon vigyorogva a lebukásán.  
\- Fúúú - röhögött Sirius. - Halott vagy, Holdsáp.  
És ezzel virágesőt húzva maga után eltűnt a fürdőben, onnan fenyegetőzött tovább.  
\- Az összeset megetetem veled. Komolyan. Fúúú. Ha nem lennél egy merő macskaszőr, most addig csiklandoználak, amíg nem üvöltenél kegyelemért.  
\- Akkor jövök eggyel, Arion - kacsintott hősünkre Remus, és leugrott az ablakpárkányról. A laza megmozdulással legalább akkora szőrfelleget generált maga körül, mint amekkora virágesőt Sirius alkotott nemrég, ráadásul utána nekiállt leporolgatni is magát. - James, lehetne, hogy kicsit kevesebb mozgással örvendezz? Megőrjítesz ezzel a csilingeléssel.  
Az ezidáig harsány csengettyűszó kíséretében vihogó James válaszul veszett mód megrázta a fejét, Minnie pedig tágra nyílt szemekkel rettegett az ágya alatt, de vele senki nem foglalkozott a káoszban. Remus csak a szemét forgatta, és feladta a szőrtelenítésre tett próbálkozásait is.  
\- Tűnés ki a fürdőből, hercegnő, át akarok öltözni - kiabált aztán Siriusnak, a ládájában kutatva macskaszőr-mentes ruhák után. - Elszórakoztátok az időt, Jack egy negyedórán belül vár minket.

Peter megugrott erre a figyelmeztetésre, és a saját ágyához iszkolt, összekapni magát a hátralevő szűkös időben.  
\- És én még mindig nem tudom, hogy mit vegyek fel - sírt föl James. Remus válasz helyett egy végtelenül világfájdalmas és beletörődő sóhajjal odalépett hozzá, odébb tolta a ládája elől a fiút, és oda sem nézve kapott elő és nyomott a kezébe egy látszólag véletlenszerűen kiválasztott ruhadarabot.  
\- Esküszöm, nélkülem megállna az életetek - dünnyögte, aztán csatlakozott a bulira készülődő Siriushoz a fürdőben.  
\- Köszi! - bőgött utána James ragyogó arccal, miközben magára rángatta a szolidan szürkecsíkos inget, amit Remus halászott neki.  
Arion személy szerint úgy döntött, nem öltözik át. Több oka is volt erre: nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy Merry bármelyik ócska, használtan vett ruhájával mély benyomást tudna tenni a diáktársaira, és azzal sem akart vesződni, hogy hogyan oldja meg a mutatványt lebukás nélkül. A vállalhatónál több fiú tobzódott mind a hálóban, mind a fürdőben, és Arion jelenleg nem érezte magát elég ügyesnek vagy vállalkozó szelleműnek ahhoz, hogy megfeleljen ennek a kihívásnak. Jó lesz hát a délelőtti öltözék is.

Sirius percek múlva került elő a fürdő mélyéről, immáron rendezett, kibontott és abszolút virágmentes hajjal. A padlóra telepedve nekiállt felrángatni a csizmáit, de közben folyamatosan figyelte a mosdó ajtaját a szeme sarkából. Szemlátomást eltökélte, hogy nem hagyja Remusnak, hogy újra hülyét csináljon belőle.   
Kis idővel később már a szoba közepén állt, nagy elégedettséggel szemlélve magát a bejárati ajtó belső felére applikált egészalakos tükörben. Arion Peterrel együtt elismeréssel nézte a művészi hozzáértéssel tökéletesre komponált motoroshuligán-szerelést. James eközben a mandzsettagombjával szerencsétlenkedett. Remus, a hangokból ítélve, fogat mosott.  
\- Jaj már - lépett oda hősünk Potterhez, megunva a bénázását, és elmarta a sráctól az ingujját. - Majd én.  
James egy pillanatra meghökkent, de hagyta, hogy Arion begombolja a mandzsettáit. Aztán csak álltak egymás előtt, feszélyezett csöndben.  
\- Kösz - mosolyodott el James végül. - Rendes gyerek vagy te, új fiú. - És ezzel egy barackot nyomott Arion kócos fejére.   
\- Nohiszen - csücsörített Sirius durcásan.  
\- Idő van - jegyezte meg Peter.

\- Na - csapta össze a kezeit James, miután leellenőrizte a karóráján Peter igazát. - A helyzet az, Arion, hogy mi ilyen izének számítunk, szervezőnek vagy minek...  
\- Te vagy az egyik főkolompos. - Remus James elhalt mondatának a végére került elő a fürdőből, és egy nagyon célzatosan vigyor kísérte a szavait, de a többiek csak néztek rá értetlen csöndben, úgyhogy magyarázkodni kényszerült egy frusztrált sóhajjal. - Mert csengőid vannak. Értitek?  
Így már értették, és nagy többségben leutánozták azt a frusztrált sóhaját is.  
\- Ez gyenge lett, Holdsáp - ingatta a fejét Sirius sajnálkozva.  
\- Nekem tetszett - kelt a rossz vicc védelmére Peter hősiesen.  
\- Naná, Farki, mert a te humorérzéked a sellők segge alatt van.  
\- Majd este sziporkázzatok - vette elejét a meddőnek érkező vitának James. - Szóval, ahogy Holdsáp roppant találóan megjegyezte, főkolomposok vagyunk, úgyhogy nekünk kicsit korábban oda kell érnünk. Arion, téged viszont nem hagyhatunk itt...  
\- Ne-em?  
\- ... nem, Tapmancs, megígértük, hogy nem hagyjuk el a díszvendéget. Tehát most lemegyünk mind, aztán mi ellépünk a dolgunkra, téged meg majd Jack gondjaira bízunk, jó?  
Arion csak bólintott, egy izgulós kis vigyorral az arcán. A szoba levegőjét csintalan, gyermeki lelkesedés fűszerezte, és a fiúk bolondozása után ő sem tudott nem izgatottan várni élete első roxfortos bulijára.

\- Megvagytok, pöcsök?! - tépte szét a kellemesen békés hangulatot ekkor egy iszonyú hangerejű, már-már állatias üvöltés, ami valahonnan az ajtó túlfeléről szállt fel hozzájuk, visszhangozva a csigalépcső kőfalai között. Arion összerezzent, és rémülten kémlelt körbe, de a többiek nem lepődtek meg ennyire a dolgon.  
\- Gladys úrihölgyként érdeklődik, hogy készen állunk-e a mulatságra - fordította és magyarázta a jelenséget James.  
\- De miért ordít?  
\- Süket - felelt Sirius. - A fél fülére. Mindig mondjuk neki, hogy mi attól még nem vagyunk azok, de derogál neki a hangerejét szabályozni.  
\- Állj - szólalt meg Remus összevont szemöldökkel (pedig még el se indultak), és gyanakvóan Blackre meredt. - Ma már másodszor teszem fel a kérdést: honnan ismersz te ilyen szavakat?   
\- Milyet? A szabályt? McGalagony elég sűrűn emlegeti.  
\- Hülye.  
\- Jó, bevallom, azt is szokta, de hát ő sem tévedhetetlen.  
\- Elég, elég - nevetett fel Remus, fölemelve a kezeit a megadása jeleként. - Egy szót se többet. Nem kérdeztem semmit. Menjünk le, mielőtt Gladys az egész kastélyt fölkiabálja.

A díszes társaság libasorban sorjázott le a lépcsőn. Odalent Gladys várta őket, kockásingben-farmergatyában és kócosabban, mint eddig bármikor, az oldalán azzal az álmatag külsejű griffendéles lánnyal, aki Sirius partnere volt bájitaltanon.  
\- Húzzunk, mert Jack leharapja a fejünk - vigyorgott rájuk, amint mindenkit maga körül tudott, majd meglódult a portrélyuk irányába.  
Arion izgatottan követte a griffendéleseket ki a klubhelyiségből, majd át egy folyosón, meg balra elfordulva még egyen, és már éppen azon volt, hogy megkérdezi, hova is tartanak tulajdonképpen, amikor az élen járó Gladys és James megtorpantak. Arion körbenézett. Széles, kihalt folyosón ácsorogtak, az egyik falat teljes egészében valami furcsa festmény takarta, egy kétségbeesett arcú emberről és pár tüllszoknyás trollról. A másik fal üres volt...  
\- Hé! Ez az ajtó eddig nem volt itt.  
... vagy mégsem.   
\- Micsoda éleslátás - gúnyolódott Sirius Arion meglepett felkiáltásán, de kapott rá rögtön egy felebaráti sallert Gladystől.  
\- Második napja lakik a kastélyban, barom. Ne várd már, hogy rögtön kívülről tudja.  
Arion hálás mosolyt villantott a lányra. Sirius dühösen összefűzte a karjait maga előtt, és már épp visszavágott volna Gladysnek, amikor az eddig az ajtót méregető James megszólalt.  
-  _Bonheur!_ \- közölte az élettelen falappal, és úgy szemlélte azt, mintha feleletre várna. Arionnak nem maradt ideje az értetlenkedésre, mert a rejtélyes ajtó ekkor kinyílt, és Jack Danvers csibesárga hajkoronával ékesített feje bukkant elő mögüle.  
\- Kera befelé, mogyorók, rátok vártunk.

Hogy hova is volt pontosan az a befelé, azt pedig máris megmagyarázom - hősünk ugyanis még sokáig nem fogja megtudni, hogy hol is tartották az ötödévesek ezt az évfolyambulit, és tartok tőle, hogy mire a nagy felfedezés pillanatához elérünk a történetben, ez a fejezet a jótékony olvasói feledés homályába fog merülni. Így tehát engedtessék meg most nekem, hogy a közbevetésemmel igazoljam a legtöbbekben valószínűleg már teljesen logikusan felmerült gyanút, miszerint a partinak a mostanra legendássá (és hamuvá) vált Szükség Szobája adott otthont, a Roxfort számtalan varázslatos képességének az egyik leghíresebbje.   
Jack Danvers saját bevallása szerint a megtalálója óhajainak mágikusan megfelelő Szoba használatának a koronázatlan királya avagy királynője volt az iskolaévei alatt, és negyedikben támadt először az az ötlete, hogy a különleges erővel bíró helyiséget remekül lehetne használni különféle, szórakozás céljából megrendezett összeröffenések megtartására. A titkot azonban rajta kívül kevesen ismerték, Jack mindössze a Tekergőkkel, és a vámpír Navannal (és így közvetve a fiú két mardekáros barátjával) osztotta meg a Szoba valódi helyszínét és funkcióját.  
A többi vendége meg kellett, hogy elégedjen azzal, hogy arra az évi pár alkalomra, amikor partit szervez, a klubhelyiségek közelében előbukkan egy-egy rejtélyes ajtó, egy még rejtélyesebb termet rejtve maga mögött. Csak maga a szervező és a kiváltságos beavatottak voltak tisztában vele, hogy Jack részletekbe menő kívánságai között, melyeket a Szobához intézett annak előkészítésekor, ott volt ennek a három plusz ajtónak a korlátozott időre szóló megjelenése is. A griffendéleseké pedig negyedikként a Szoba valódi, hetedik emeleti bejárata volt, még ha erről ők nem is tudtak.  
A Szoba továbbá hangszigetelt volt, hiszen a tanárok nem tudhattak az ötödévesek kissé szabályellenes mutatványáról (bár a mindentudó Dumbledore professzor valószínűleg sejtette, hogy a diákjai nem szorgos háziírással köszöntötték az évkezdést), és csak jelszóval lehetett bejutni, ami mindig csak aznap került kihirdetésre a meghívottak között. Ez a jelszó most éppen a  _bonheur_  volt, a franciák szava a boldogságra. A mardekárosok eminens prefektusától, Ares Freywindtől származott - ő volt az az ember az iskolában, aki, bár sosem járt az élen semmilyen nagy horderejű dologban, valahogy mégis mindig mindenről tudott, és valamiért mindenben benne volt a keze egy kicsit.   
De ez már a későbbi fejezetekre tartozik. Most egyelőre térjünk vissza az élete első roxforti bulijára érkező hősünkhöz, aki a griffendéles társaság sereghajtójaként épp belépett a Szükség Szobájába.

*****

Az ajtó mögött Ariont a legfurcsább és leghangulatosabb szoba várta, amit életében látott. A belmagassága megvolt vagy három méter, és a boltíves plafont mindenfelé színes lampionok borították, sejtelmes félhomállyal és táncoló fényekkel vonva be a faborítású falakat. A padlót puha, bolyhos, sötétvörös szőnyeg fedte. A szoba közepén kürt formájú mágikus hangszórókkal körülvett deszkaemelvény díszelgett, az egyik sarokban pedig kényelmesnek tűnő süppedős fotelek és puffok csoportja vett körbe egy méretes és színpompás vízipipát. Arionnak még volt ideje pár elszórt részletet felfedezni - egy kerek pókerasztalt, nagy halom papírtekercset és girlandot, egy falhoz támasztott gitárt -, mielőtt Jack szónokolni kezdett volna.  
\- Mivel végre megjöttek az állatok királyai is, akár neki is eshetünk a projektnek.   
Arionnak ekkor tűnt föl, hogy az újjonan érkezetteken (tehát rajtuk) és Jacken (tehát a szervezőn) kívül még voltak páran a szobában. A puffos sarokba pillantva két árnyat vett ki a fotelekben tespedve, aztán egy már ismerős türkiz szempár villant rá és egy halk 'Na végre, faszom.' sodródott feléjük az éterben, elárulva hősünknek, hogy Navan Savage és a káromkodós haverja bujkáltak a félhomályban. A színpad mögött pedig egy lenszőke hajú, magas fiú bámult elgondolkodva valami szerkezetet, épp csak egy odapillantással nyugtázta a griffendélesek érkezését.  
\- Mindenki tudja a dolgát, ugye? - érdeklődött Jack, végigmérve az embereit.  
\- Én nem - jelentkezett Arion olyan lendülettel, mintha erre a tényre büszke lett volna.  
\- Nem baj - intette le Jack, és odalépve Arionhoz átkarolta hősünk vállát. - Te leszel majd az asszisztensem. Szárnysegédem. Hű fegyverhordozóm. Ilyenek. Okézsoké?  
\- Okézsoké - bólintott rá Arion a kijelentésre, bár arról továbbra sem volt fogalma, hogy ez alatt mit is kell érteni pontosan.  
\- Akkor csapjunk a lecsóba - jelentette ki Jack, amolyan általános jelleggel, és a szobában mozgolódás támadt.

Gladys és az álmatag lány elléptek a griffendéles társaságtól, és a papírkupacokkal kezdtek foglalkozni. A szőke lakli nekiállta bütykölni a pálcájával az eddig aktívan szuggerált szerkezetet, és Navan és az alacsony méregzsák is valamiféle motozásba kezdtek a félhomályban.   
\- Makesz, Lupin, a ti reszortotok lesz a konyha - bökött Jack Peterre és Remusra. - Már mindent lezsíroztam a manókkal reggel, van kaja dögivel, csak felküldeni nem fogják. Oldjátok meg, jó?  
A srácok engedelmeskedtek a felszólításnak és leléptek, Jack pedig a másik két fiúhoz fordult.  
\- És akkor, drága Ágasom... Drágasom! Mindegy. A feladat adott. Semmi ütős, vili? Lazulást terveznék mára. Illegális mutatványokba ne bocsátkozzatok, költeni viszont költsetek nyugodtan, a becskassza tavaly is visszacsorgatta az egésznek az árát - bökött Jack az ajtó melletti kisasztalon trónoló kerámia borzra, ami a kitüntetett figyelem hatására egy izgatott ugrással invitálóan megrázta a seggét, felkínálva a hátán húzódó pénznyílást. Siriusék nem foglalkoztak sokat a zsezsegő cserépjószággal, csak egy Jackhez intézett nyugtázó bólintással szintén meglódultak a dolgukra. A borz szomorúan nyüszögve nézett utánuk.  
\- Ők hova mennek most? - érdeklődött Arion, és mivel nagyon empatikus lélek volt, vigasztalóan megsimogatta az elszontyolodott borzot.  
\- A legfontosabb küldetést intézik - válaszolt Jack. - Néminemű piát hoznak.   
\- Ó. - csodálkozott el Arion. - Itt, az iskolán belülről? Vagy honnan?  
\- Hát, maki, ez bizony szakmai titok - kacsintott Jack egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal. Arion úgy döntött, nem játssza el a bizalmát azzal, hogy tovább firtatja a dolgot, pedig határozottan érdekelte, hogy honnan és hogyan fognak Potterék alkoholt csempészni. Inkább követte a metamorfmágust a szoba túlfelére, a két maradék girffendéleshez.

A lányok a szoba dekorálásával voltak elfoglalva. Arion teljesen elvarázsolva, Jack viszont szervezőhöz méltóan kritikus szemmel figyelte, ahogy Gladys csillogó-villogó girlandokat bűvöl a plafonra. A csöndes barátnője a padlón halmozódó papírtekercseket bontogatta, egyengette, és ragasztgatta sorban a falra, a lambériát lassan beborították a színpompás poszterek.  
\- Mareen Graves - mutatott a halkan dudorászva tevékenykedő, álmatag csajszira Jack. - A Roxfort egyik saját külön bejáratú művésze.  
\- Szia - biccentett oda a lány hősünknek. Kellemesen mély hangon, dallamosan beszélt, szinte énekelve ejtve ki a szót. Más még talán meglepődött volna a határozottan indiai külső és a határozottan brit név kombinációján, de Arion Merry barátjaként és James után már nem akadt fönn ilyeneken.  
\- Ú, ezek a te rajzaid? - ámuldozott inkább. A műveket alaposan szemügyre véve hamar rájött, hogy a jelenetek az ötödéveseket ábrázolják mindenféle fura élethelyzetekben, ráadásul valamiféle mágikus módszerrel készülhettek, mert mozogtak, mint az iskola falait díszítő festmények. Volt egy kép például Gladysről, amint a seprűjén háttal ülve szeli át az eget, egy másik a nagyterem padlóján fetrengő Ariont és a töpszli méregzsákot ábrázolta, sőt volt egy az agancsot növesztő Jamesről is.  
\- Azt tuti értékelni fogják - bökött az utóbbira Jack dicsérően. - Na jó, nem zavarkolódunk tovább.

Az ellenőrzőkörút (eddigre már világos volt Arionnak, hogy az történik) következő állomása a szőke srác volt. Még mindig elmélyülten buherálta a makrancos szerkezetet, amiről így közelről kiderült, hogy egy öregecske, de méretes varázsszemes rádió. Halk, recsegős muzsika csordogált éppen belőle, amikor odaértek.  
\- Megy szépen? - kérdezte Jack.  
\- Ja - válaszolt a kérdezett, és a pálcáját a készülék tetejére téve felcsapott egy kapcsolót a rádión, amitől a hangminőség az eddiginél is ingadozóbb lett, a srác arckifejezése meg még elgondolkodóbb. - A hangerővel küzdök még, mint a mellékelt ábra is mutatja, de a frekvencia már megvan.  
\- Daniel Smith - mutatta be Arionnak Jack a fiút (hugrabugos prefektusi kitűző díszelgett az ingén, segítve hősünket a beazonosításban).  
\- Arion Forth, helló - nyújtotta a kezét hősünk készségesen. Azazhogy nyújtotta volna, de megakadt a mozdulatban, ahogy észrevette, hogy a fiú a balját tartja felé kézfogásra. Nem tartott sokáig a zavara, ahogy megértette a furcsa tett okát - Danielnek könyékből hiányzott a jobb karja. Arion egy fürge mozdulattal korrigálta a hibáját, és kissé esetlenül, de kezet fogott a sráccal váltott kézzel is. Daniel értékelte a trükkös megmozdulást, mert egy hálás kis mosollyal nézett rá, ahogy elengedte a kezét.  
\- Ez is megvolt - állapította meg Jack a mutatvány végeztével. - Sok sikert a hangerőhöz. Lépünk tovább.

Még biztatóan megpaskolta a rádiót, amitől mindannyiuk meglepetésére kitisztult egy kicsit a recsegős hang, aztán léptek.  
\- Jól csináltad, maki - veregette meg Arion vállát is, ahogy kissé hallótávon kívülre értek. - Nem szóltam róla, bocsi, el is felejtettem, meg amúgy is minek? Rühelli, ha pofáznak róla.  
\- De, izé... És mi történt vele? - kérdezte Arion halkan.  
\- Kviddicsbalesete volt, tavalyelőtt - magyarázta Jack hasonló hangerővel. Az amúgy bolondozós arca most kivételesen komoly volt. - Rommá törte, és hát az volt a terv, hogy eltüntetik a csontjait és újranöveszti, de volt egy allergiás reakciója a Pótcsont-Rapidra. Ez lett belőle. De frankó gyerek nagyon, és lazán megoldja az életét. Csak utálja, ha sajnálják vagy emlékeztetik rá, emlékezik rá így is eleget minden nap.  
\- Ó - reagálta le az információt Arion. Jack tovább magyarázott, miközben a vízipipás sarokban bujkáló mardekárosok felé haladtak.  
\- Ő a zenefelelősünk amúgy. Még a múlt héten így kábé rommá leveleztük magunkat, de végül csak elintézte az anyjával, hogy ma este partizene-maraton legyen a Sárkánybűvölőben. Persze totál véletlenül pont most, ugyebár.  
\- Arra keltünk reggel - jutott eszébe Arionnak a kalandos ébredése.  
\- A fél iskola arra kel - horkantott Jack.

\- Ne röfögj, Danvers - szúrta le erre az alacsony mardekáros, aki még mindig az egyik fotelben terpeszkedett, lustán szívva egy gyűrött szál cigarettát. Semmi érdemi tevékenységet nem végzett eddig, pár perce is csak a cigije előhalászását álcázhatta bármiféle munkának Jack parancskiadása után. Szemlátomást abszolút nem izgatta a tény, hogy éppen foglalkoznia kellene a feladatával, akármi is legyen az. - Kibaszottul nem nőies.  
\- Pofa súlyba, Flint - vágott vissza Jack hasonló stílusban. - Amúgy is, mit lazsálsz itt? Húzás a dolgodra, és kerüljön a helyére az a pókerasztal.  
\- Egyedül nem bírom el - vonta meg a vállát a fiú, és fölnézve a fotelja mellett karba tett kézzel ácsorgó Jackre, annak az arcába fújta a cigi füstjét. A kifogást láthatóan nem gondolta komolyan, és a hugrabugos se vette be.  
\- Mit nem? - nevetett fel, a fiú vállába öklözve. - Ne vetíts már. Mi kéne, szóljak inkább Gladysnek, hogy cipekedjen helyetted, mert gyenge vagy?  
\- Anyád a gyenge.  
\- Ne szidd a mutert, egészen biztos forrásból tudom, hogy ki van rakva a legújabb posztere az ágyad fölé, úgyhogy annyira gyengének mégse tartod.  
Navan, aki eddig egy fotellel odébb a másfél méteres színváltós vízipipa összerakásával volt elfoglalva (vagy legalábbis úgy tett, mintha arra koncentrálna), halkan felkuncogott, lebuktatva magát, mint az egészen biztos forrást.  
\- Nem én voltam - mondta aztán gyorsan (és fölöslegesen), látva, hogy a kisnövésű barátja halálosan felháborodottan néz rá.  
\- Na elmentek ám a picsába mind - foglalta össze a véleményét Flint. Föltápászkodott a fotelből, elnyomta a cigarettáját a vízipipa széntartóján, és Jacket odébb lökve, hősünkre pedig ügyet sem vetve elslattyogott a pókerasztalhoz.

\- Íme, a csodálatos és utánozhatatlan Remington Flint - mutatott színpadiasan a fiú után Jack. Az említett csak beintett nekik válaszul, hátra sem nézve elhaladtában.  
Egy kis ideig mindhárman azt nézték, ahogy a töpszli izomkolosszus a pókerasztallal foglalatoskodik. Persze, röhögve a helyére tolta az amúgy súlyosnak kinéző bútordarabot, mindazok ellenére, amit az előbb állított, aztán előbogarászta a letaposott farmerja lyukas zsebéből a cigisdobozát, újra rágyújtott, és a szájából lógó cigivel állt neki előkészíteni az asztalt a kártyajátékhoz.  
\- És ha belegondolunk, hogy ez a tirpák a szigetek egyik legősibb és leggazdagabb varázslócsaládjának az egyetlen örököse - csóválta a fejét Jack, levetődve a srác távozásával felszabadult fotelbe.   
\- Egek. De és ő mennyi idős? Meg mindig ilyen? - szörnyülködött Arion. Tény, hogy őket viszonylag laza pórázon tartották az árvaházban, és sok mindent megtehettek, de például nem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy Miss Taylor eltűrte volna az ilyen viselkedést, és nem értette, hogy itt a Roxfortban, ami elvileg Európa egyik legszínvonalasabb mágusképzője volt, hogy engedhette meg valaki magának ezt a fokú trógerságot. Remingtonhoz képest most engedelmes és szófogadó gyereknek érezte magát.  
\- Tizenöt - vihogott Jack, remekül szórakozva a döbbenetén. - És amúgy nem. Néha bír normális is lenni. Főleg, ha nincs körülötte senki. Voltam náluk a nyáron, akkor nem így viselkedett, vagy legalább nem  _ennyire_  így. Csak tudod, Flint, és azért az névnek számít errefelé, meg még mardekáros is, meg aranyvérű meg satöbbi, és így ezek alapján egy csomó mindent elvárna tőle az ember. Ő meg nem olyan. Nem is egy észlény, persze, meg százötven centi mély a csóringer, és az összes tekintélye abból van, hogy így masszívan tahózik meg bárkit lealáz kviddicsben.   
\- És ezt a tanárok... meg, izé, a szülei, ők ezt hagyják neki? - értetlenkedett hősünk. Nem tudta felfogni, hogy egy aranyvérű brit varázslócsalád gyereke hogy lehet ilyen, mint ez a Remington.  
\- Fején találtad a szöget, újfiú - felelt Jack. - Nem kapott rendes neveltetést. Mármint, ne értsd félre, mindene megvan, amit akarhat, csak a legújabb seprűkön kívül szerintem kábé semmi drága nem kell neki. És hát az egész család ilyen, mint ő. Az anyja a Minisztériumban melózik, fejes, és magasról tesz az egész Flint-bagázsra úgy mellékesen, én egész végig nem is láttam, amíg ott voltam. Kényszerházasságuk volt, vagyis ilyen előre elrendezett, tudod, a nagymenő aranyvérűeknél még így megy. A névnek fenn kell maradnia, meg ilyenek. Az apja meg ugye elég ismert, kviddicssztár, és ugyanakkora szeszkazán, mint amilyen Remington is tuti lesz pár év múlva. Nem sokat van otthon, és akkor sem az apaság mintaképe. Szóval ő ezt látja otthon, és úgyis tudja, hogy bérelt helye van a a faterja csapatában a Roxfort után, úgyhogy tök hidegen hagyja a suli, és csak a bulizásnak meg a kviddicsnek él. A tanároknak persze nem tetszik, de úgyse csinálhatnak vele sokat, mert az apja válogatott játékos.  
\- Meg mert minden vizsgáján átrugdossuk Aresszel - jegyezte meg Navan. Jack nagyvonalúan rábólintott a kijelentésre.

\- És amúgy, miért is voltál te náluk a nyáron? - fordult aztán Jackhez érdeklődve a vámpírfiú.  
\- Apámék ott fotóztak. Jövő héten jön ki a különszám, majd sasold meg, benne van Flint senior is, és még mindig bitangjól néz ki - felelt Jack.  
Aztán felröhögött, látva Arion egyre fokozódó értetlenkedését, majd a fotelben fetrengve átpozícionálta magát, és hősünkhöz fordult magyarázkodni.  
\- Persze, te le lehetsz maradva pár oktávval. Faterom a Playwitch itthoni főszerkesztője. Megvan, mi az?  
Arion rábólintott a kérdésre, és hőn remélte, hogy nem nagyon vörösödött el.  
\- Jaj, te csak ne pironkodj, maki - nevetett Jack, látva a zavarát. - Én mit érzek szerinted, mikor mondjuk arról van szó, hogy kinek hogy jöttek össze a szülei, és el kell mondanom, hogy az enyémek úgy, hogy apám egyszer elment fotózni, akkor még csak azzal foglalkozott az újságnál, és aztán olyan jó képeket csinált egy macával, hogy előléptették, ő meg cserébe elhívta a pucérkodós modellt randira, meg még egyre, meg még egyre, aztán egyszer csak összeházasodtak? Apám előbb tudta anyám mellméretét, mint a rendes nevét - osztotta meg Arionnal a szülei meredek megismerkedési történetét Jack, és hősünk úgy döntött, hogy egyetért vele, ezek után neki valóban nincs oka elvörösödni. - Szóval, ja, azóta muter az újság egyik állandó modellje. Apám meg, hát, az ő reszortja a lapnál most már a mindenek intézése, és egy ideje, konkrétan mióta így betört a feminizmus meg az egyenjogúság a köztudatba varázslóéknál is, csinálnak minden évben egy csajos különkiadást. Mármint nem olyat, amiben csajok vannak, mert az a kommersz, hanem egyet bosziknak. Interjúkkal, hülye szextippekkel meg naptárral, ultragáz. És az az új hobbija, hogy hazai kviddicscsapatokat kér fel a naptárához, és idén a Wolwerhamptoni Vércséket sikerült rávennie erre a kapitális marhaságra. Na, és az idősebbik Flint ott véd, és mivel kőgazdagok és felvágósok és úgy általában borzasztó elitek, ezért nyilván az ő flancos kúriájukon kellett csinálni a fotózást. Én meg úgy voltam, ezt már csak megnézem magamnak.   
\- Azt én is megnéztem volna - merengett el Navan.   
\- Meghiszem azt - horkantott Jack. - De azért nem gondolom, hogy nagyon unalmasan teltek volna a napjaid, akárhol is töltötted őket.  
\- Szentpéterváron voltunk a fiúkkal.  
\- Képzelem, mit összealkottatok - vigyorgott rá a vámpírsrácra Jack, és egy nagyot nyögve fölkelt a fotelből. Körbenézve elégedetten konstatálta, hogy a beosztottjai nagy része hamarosan készen áll a parti elstartolására. - Na, vége a mesedélutánnak, úgyis lehet még úgy tíz percünk a kezdésig. Jut eszembe, hol a rákban vannak a griffesek?  
\- Lupinék már megjöttek - mutatott Navan az asztalok irányába, és valóban, Peter és Remus már a konyháról felhozott kaják kipakolásával voltak elfoglalva.   
\- Hajjaj - sóhajtott fel a metamorfmágus teátrálisan -, én meg itt locsogok összevissza, ahelyett, hogy velük foglalkoznék.  
\- Szerintem Lupinnak van annyi esze, hogy a segítséged nélkül is el tudjon helyezni pár pogácsát egy tálcán - gúnyolódott Savage.  
\- Jó, de na - vonta meg a vállát Jack, majd megindult a srácok felé. Arion, jobb ötlet híján, és mert nem vágyott kettesben maradni a vízipipával matató mardekáros vámpírral, követte az új főnökét.

\- Na, minden rendben ment? - kérdezte Jack a két fiút, ahogy az asztalhoz értek.  
\- Persze - bólintott Remus. - Ágasék is mindjárt ideérnek szerintem.  
És, mintha csak ezekre a szavakra vártak volna, a feltáruló ajtón át megérkezett Sirius és James is, az előbbi lazán vigyorogva, az utóbbi pedig halkan csilingelve, és egy valódi és összetéveszthetetlenül mugli katonai málhazsák súlya alatt roskadozva.   
\- Ollé - kommentálta Jack a történéseket. Elvette a fújtató Jamestől a tatyót (nyögött egy nagyot, és elsőre majdnem leejtette), és föllendítette az asztalra. - Merlin, ez de dög nehéz. Elhoztátok a fél Szárnyas Vadkant, vagy mi?  
\- Alaposak voltunk - felelt Black egy büszke félvigyorral. - Na, pakoljunk, mert már elegem van a hercehurcából.  
Jack intésére aztán Arion is odalépett besegíteni a rakodásban, és az asztal percek alatt megtelt vajsörös és mézboros üvegekkel.  
\- Tértágító bűbáj - magyarázta meg Sirius kurtán a málhazsákot, látva, hogy hősünk egyre fokozódó zavarral fogadja a piaözönt. A palackok ugyanis még mindig nem akartak elfogyni, pedig már jócskán többet vettek ki a bandás felvarrókkal meg griffendéles nyakkendő- és sáldarabkákkal telebiztostűzött táskából, mint amennyire ránézésre elfért volna benne.  
\- Ó.

Jack az utolsó simítások idejére otthagyta őket, és mire a griffendélesek végeztek a mindenféle folyékony és szilárd fogyasztanivalók esztétikus elrendezésével, ő már a színpad szélén állt, egy szemfájdítóan színes óriásmegafonnal a kezében.  
\- Bebúrtam a kviddicsraktárból, majd holnap visszaviszem - lengette meg az irányukba a holmit. - Néha én szoktam kommentálni az iskolai meccseket - tette még hozzá, Arionnak címezve.  
\- Bizony. Szeretjük is nagyon. Főleg, mikor olyan benyögései vannak, hogy úgy röhög tőle a csapat, hogy időt kell kérni - mesélt James.  
\- Alacsonyan szállnak a kertitörpék, góleső lesz - nyerített föl Sirius. - Ezt tavaly mondta, amikor Flintet kigurkóztam a karikái mellől.  
\- Tényleg! Az de egy gyönyörű megmozdulás volt - vigyorgott James is nosztalgikusan. Arion is megengedett magának egy óvatos kuncogást, ami azonban hamar rövidre lett zárva, mert közben Jack minden előzetes figyelmeztetés vagy mikrofonpróba nélkül üzembe helyezte a megafonját, a frászt hozva a jelenlevőkre.  
\- Egy perc múlva kapunyitás!

A szavaira az általános összerezzenés után mindenki máshogy reagált. Sirius példának okért elmart egy vajsörös üveget az asztalról, és a kupakot James arcába pöccintve nagyot húzott az italból. Flint ismét rágyújtott, és felült a pókerasztal szélére láblógázni. Navan beizzította a vízipipát, a szén narancssárgán felparázslott a félhomályos sarokban. Mareen dudorászva andalgott körbe a szobában egy rajztömmbel a kezében, Gladys pedig egy pálcaintéssel lejjebb varázsolta a lampionok fényerejét.   
Láthatóan mindenki várakozó álláspontra helyezkedett, és az egész társaságon felszabadult, lelkesedő hangulat lett úrrá.  
Aztán kinyíltak az ajtók, hősünk pedig meghúzódva az ismert és ezért valamennyire biztonságot jelentő szobatársai mellett, ámulva figyelte az ötödévesek özönlését.

*****

Lily Evans a duci barátnőjével jött, virágmintás hosszúszoknyában és mentazöld fölsőben, James megszállott vigyorral az arcán figyelte a csinos lány minden mozdulatát. A borzos ház tagjai nagy zajjal, vígan érkeztek, integetve az emelvényen buzgón népszámláló Jacknek. Kisebb, csöndes társaság jött aztán, ismeretlen arcúak, így Arion arra tippelt, hogy ők a hollóhátasok lesznek, akikkel még nem nagyon volt érkezése találkozni. Egy ványadtka srác rögtön kivált a brancsból, és kattingatni kezdett a nyakában lógó polaroid fényképezőgéppel, de Jack csak egy hüvelykujj-feltartással reagálta le a tevékenységét, úgyhogy Arion ezt is megszokott dolognak gyanította.  
A mardekáros csapat érkezett utoljára, de ők viszont gyanúsan sokan voltak, és Arionnak rá kellett jönnie, hogy más ház tagjai is velük tartottak, mert a szőke Freywind például egy olyan lánnyal jött kézen fogva, aki ott volt a délelőtti gyógynövénytanon a hugrabugosok közt. Hősünk elraktározta magában a furcsa felfedezést, hogy pont az állítólagos gonosz ház az, akik ilyen látványosan közösködnek a többivel.  
A gyülekezés nem tartott sokáig, és Jack könnyedén számon tartotta az összes vendégét a kviddicsmeccseken edzett figyelmével. Egy utolsó ajtócsapódás után még egyszer körbejáratta tekintetét az egybegyűlteken, majd a szájához emelte a megafonját, egy torokköszörüléssel magára irányította a figyelmet, és szónokolni kezdett.

\- ... khm. Heló, mindenki! Üdvözöllek titeket az év első évfolyambuliján. Elöljáróban is szeretném megköszönni, hogy ennyi sokan eljöttetek, és hogy mindenki ide bírt érni időben. Nem fogok sokat fecsegni, ígérem. Szóval. A talpalávalót Dan Smith és a kúlos muterja intézték, a Sárkánybűvölő fog egész este szólni. Mindenki meg van lepve, mi? Na mindegy. Kaját-piát a drágalátos griffendéles fiúkák szerváltak nekünk, csóközön. Szarvasvontatta szánon érkezett a vajsör.  
\- Ajj már - morogta bele James az általános röhögésbe. Jacket persze ez abszolút nem érdekelte, csak beszélt rendületlenül, továbbra is nagy elánnal mutogatva az épp említett dolgokra.  
\- A vízipipát ma este is Navan üzemelteti, és az ő térfelére kéretik elvonulni azoknak is, akik elpillednek kissé a nagy bulikában. Nem harap, megígérte. A dekor Mareen Graves érdeme. Itt szeretném megragadni az alkalmat, hogy szóljak mindenkinek, semmi randalír vagy rókázás vagy ilyesmi. Egyrészt, mert aki balhézni mer nekem, annak kezét-lábát letöröm, másrészt tudjátok nagyon jól, hogy úgy életképtelenkedjen mindenki, hogy Mareen is dokumentál, meg mindenki Bebéje is fegyverben áll szokás szerint, úgyhogy minden beégés meg lesz örökítve az utókornak. Háh. Ja, még annyi, Flintnél pókerezhettek. Szigorúan anyagi tét nélkül, engem nem csukattok le nyerészkedésért. Tíz után vetkőzős, amennyiben lesz igény rá. Úgyis lesz. Ennyit a szabadprogramról, jöjjön az izgisebb rész.

\- Kíváncsi leszek, idénre mit talált ki - csillant föl Peter szeme.  
\- Mert, mi lesz most? - tudakolta Arion.  
\- Nem most, majd. Ezek szerint akkor lesz idén is különprogram. Tavaly is volt, gondolom, megtartjuk a hagyományt. Akkor énekelnünk kellett, minden házból legalább egy embernek - magyarázott James. - De úgy, hogy a zenét hozzá csak az éneklő hallotta, a többiek meg csak az illető kornyikálását.  
\- Sosem bocsátom meg Flintnek azt a maradandó halláskárosodást, amit a borzasztó kappanhangjával okozott - dohogott Sirius. - Remélem, idén valami kisebb idiótaság jutott az eszükbe.  
\- Na tehát - szólalt meg újra a metamorfmágus, elcsendesítve a lehetőségeket izgatott zsongással tárgyaló társaságot. - Nem cifrázom, oké? Kakasviadal. Minden házból egy párt kérek, vagyunk elegen. Súly-, magasság- vagy nembeli megkötés nuku, csak az egyik emberke bírja el a másikat. Lehetőleg. Egyenes kiesésre megy a mutatvány, a sorsolást majd a csapatok leadása után csinálom. A szabályok szimplák: párnázóbűbáj a színpadon, aki elnyal, vesztett, aki talpon marad, nyert, és viheti a trófeát, meg az örök dicsőséget.  
\- Baszki, ez király - vigyorodott el Sirius. James élénk csilingeléssel helyeselt, és Arion látta, hogy a többiek is hasonló lelkesedéssel fogadják a bejelentést.

\- Továbbá - bődült bele Jack a megafonjába, túlkiabálva az általánosodó zsivajt -, még egy kicsit figyeljetek, ezt bírni fogjátok. Hagyományteremtő jelleggel idén először, az este folyamán valamikor, Lábkirálynőt avatunk.  
\- Bálkirálynőt, úgy érted - kiabált be valaki a kacagó tömegből. Jack gonosz vigyorral ingatta a fejét.  
\- Nem-nem, Lábkirálynőt. A megtisztelő címet az a kolosszális bénaság kapja, aki az este folyamán először esik hasra a saját lábában. A versenyre egyébként önkéntes alapon lehetett jelentkezni ma délutánig, és a két büszke nevező nem más, mint Navan Savage és James Potter.  
Az ötödévesek forgolódva kutatták a két említettet, akik meghökkenve hallgatták a bejelentést.  
\- Jack, mi ilyenre biztosan nem jelentkeztünk - jelentette ki végül James gyanakvó arccal. Navan otthagyta a vízipipás sarkot, és a nevetgélő tömeg mögött megállva összefűzött karokkal bólogatott a srác szavaira.  
\- De igen - felelt Jack, egy jelentőségteljes kacsintással. A társaság felnevetett.  
\- Ki van zárva - mordult fel Navan.  
\- Nincs, nincs. Versenyeztek, és punktum.  
\- Jack, ne csináld már - fogta könyörgőre a dolgot James, de Jack hajthatatlan maradt. - De miért?  
\- Mert annyira kétballábasak vagytok mindketten, hogy muszáj poént csinálni belőle - érkezett a válasz.  
\- Akkor mégis mitől önkéntes? - ráncolta a szemöldökét Navan. Jack győztesen vigyorgott.  
\- Attól, hogy szerettek engem, és hisztek nekem, hogy csudijó móka lesz - énekelte vidoran. Aztán a színpad hátuljához ugrott, lehajolt mögé kicsit, és mire előkerült, a kezében a megafon mellett volt még egy... tiara.  
\- Édes Merlin - nyögött föl James, meglátva az ordenáré csicsás fejdíszt.  
\- Szóval, amint láthatjátok, készültem - emelte a magasba Jack a rózsaszín strasszos, túldíszített tiarát, akár egy győzelmi zászlót, és a tömeg harsogva nevetett, a két áldozat kivételével. - Tehát akkor, mindenki szúrja egész este ezt a két marhát, mert amelyik előbb taknyol el, az lesz a mai este avatott Lábkirálynője, és mint ilyennek, egy teljes napig hordania kell ezt a remekbeszabott koronát. Ragasztóbűbáj van rajta, csak jelzem.  
\- Én nem tudom felvenni - kiabált James sietve, az agancsaira mutogatva nagy lelkesen. Az öröme azonban korai volt.  
\- Megoldom, Bambi, ne izgulj.  
\- Gyönyörű leszel, pajtás - nyüszített Sirius, a nevetéstől megeredt könnyeit törölgetve.  
Navan egy végtelenül teátrális, de végeredményében beletörődő szemforgatással felsóhajtott, aztán visszatért a pipához inkább.

\- Na tehát, ennyit vágytam közölni, most már mehet az evés, ivás, mulatozás - kiabálta Jack a megafonba, és a diákok megéljenezték. - Majd néha még sikítozok hozzátok, előre bocs. Kezdődjön a buli!  
És elkezdődött.

Az indulás lagymatagsága persze még semmit nem ígért a későbbi káoszból.  
Az emberek egyelőre csak erre-arra lófráltak, a mardekáros társaság nagyja nem meglepő módon csatlakozott Navanhoz a vízipipás sarokban, a griffendéles csajok viszont például az egyelőre üres táncparkett mellett beszélgettek, és úgy általában fiúk-lányok-egyebek vegyes csoportokban ácsorogtak egyre üresedő poharakkal, üvegekkel és kupákkal a kezükben.   
\- Sirius, Sirius - kiabált át valaki a szétszéledő tömegen, és hamarosan feltűnt a népek közt csalinkázó Gladys, kócosan és őrült vigyorral az arcán. - Mondd, hogy elbírsz, és mondd, hogy el is akarsz bírni, és mondd, hogy lealázunk mindenkit a kakasviadalon, légyszi!  
\- Hány kiló vagy? - mérte végig Black kritikus szemmel a lányt.  
\- Ötvenöt kiló tömör izom - húzta ki magát Gladys büszkén. - Na, úgyse lesz rá más jelentkező tőlünk, csináljuk már mi.  
\- Egye fene - nyújtotta ki a tenyerét pacsira Black megadóan. Gladys a levegőbe bokszolt örömében, lepacsizott vele, és elhúzott vajsörért.  
\- Leadom a jelentkezésünket! - kiabált még vissza hátrafordulva, mielőtt elnyelte volna a forgatag. Black csak beleegyezőn intett utána, aztán kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy észrevette, hogy James kifejezetten borús arccal mered rá a megegyezést hallva.  
\- A vállad - mormogta halkan az agancsos fiú, és Srius arcáról leolvadt az öröm, Arion pedig igyekezett mihamarabb leplezni a minimális kíváncsiságát, mert az ismeretlensége mellett ingoványosnak is tűnt ez a talaj, Blackről lévén szó.  
\- Baszki, elfelejtettem - fintorgott Black. - Mindegy, azt túléltem, ezt is túl fogom.  
\- Legyen már eszed, Tapmancs. Végképp tönkre fogod tenni. De ha nem is, bitangul fog fájni - vélekedett James aggodalmasan, és Remus egyetértően bólogatott a háttérben. Ez utóbbi szemlátomást nagyobb hatással volt a kényelmetlenül feszengő Siriusra, mint James szavai, de végeredményében egyik se hatotta meg eléggé ahhoz, hogy letegyen a Gladysszel közös tervükről. Megvonta ezt a bizonyos emlegetett vállát, meg fájdalmasan ráncolta az orrát a mozdulatra, aztán csak vigyorgott.  
\- Csak eggyel több okom van alaposan berúgni. Amúgy is, én a helyedben nem értem aggódnék, hanem magadért.  
\- Hm? - értetlenkedett James, de hamar leesett neki, hogy a titokzatos vigyor, amivel Sirius a griffendéles csajokat vizslatta, nem sok jót ígért neki.

-Egy kihívást fogok ajánlani neked, egyetlen Ágasom - jelentette ki a fiú kis hallgatás után, egyértelműen a lánytársaság egy bizonyos vörös hajú, zöld szoknyás tagját figyelve. - Amiben én is azt teszem, amit már neked is kellett volna régóta ehelyett a töketlenkedésed helyett, ha már annyira odavagy Evansért. Én nem, de hátha a konkurencia végre valami határozottabb fellépésre sarkall.  
\- Ezt nem teheted, Tapmancs - rémült el James, ahogy elértette, hogy a barátja itt arra próbál célozgatni, hogy ma este nem csak ő tervez Lily-hódításba fogni. Sirius barátian kinevette.  
\- De, és meg is teszem. Úgyhogy vesd be magad, mert aki a mai este folyamán közelebb kerül a csodálatos Lilyhez - itt Black alig észrevehetően egy gúnyos fintort vágott -, az egyrészt a nagyobb faszagyerek, másrészt a vesztes jön neki egy tetszőleges házidolgozattal. De nem is az a lényeg, hanem a diadal.  
\- Én fogok nyerni, csak szólok előre - fogadkozott bőszen a kihívott fél rögtön, majd elrobogott vajsörért, magában már hódítási terveket morogva.  
\- Kicsit kompetitív a lelkem - nézett utána Sirius meghatottan.

\- A szóhasználatra már nem teszek megjegyzést - szólt bele a beszélgetésbe ekkor Remus is -, de ez nem szép tőled, Tapmancs.  
\- Jaj, ugyan már - mordult föl Black türelmetlenül. - Nem akarok semmit Lilytől, kell a francnak most csaj.  
\- De egy fiú még oké lenne? - érdeklődött Peter célzatosan.  
\- Ne biztasd, mert megint rám mozdul - tromfolta le a viccelődő srácot Remus félkomolyan, Arion meg diszkréten próbálta csuklásnak álcázni a meglepett felröhögését, mert Black nagyon morcosan meredt a barátaira éppen.  
\- Nem tudom, honnan van ez a újkeletű fixációtok, hogy buzi vagyok - háborgott a fiú, mintha nem most jelentette volna ki, hogy nem vágyik kifejezetten női partnerre. - És hiába hánytorgatod föl a múltat. Az a hülyeség tavaly csak egyszeri eset volt, és nagyon, nagyon részeg voltam. Csajnak néztelek.  
\- Jó kifogás.  
\- Kuss. Ha rajtam múlik, ma este szingli maradsz - vágta rá Black zord határozottsággal. Arion közben továbbra is nagyon bőszen próbálta semlegesen tartani az arckifejezését, és raktározta kissé ezeket a félinfókat. - És én is. Nem felszedni akarom Evansöt, csak meg kéne kicsit biztatni ezt a szerencsétlen Ágast, mert nem akarom egész évben azt a nyomorult szerelmi bánatos fejét nézni.  
\- És az a megoldás, hogy lenyúlod előle a lányt, aki miatt szenved? - kérdezte Peter vádló értetlenkedéssel.  
\- Természetesen nem nyúlom le - fejtegette Sirius az ördögi tervét. - Csak úgy teszek. Ő meg majd jön hős hódítóként, és learatja a babérokat. Tudok akkora tapló módon flörtölni Evansszel, hogy Ágasnak könnyű dolga legyen utánam.  
\- Nagyon fifikás - állapította meg Arion. Magában sikerként könyvelte el, hogy Black nem pofázott vissza (bár ezt a tényt valószínűleg a srác jókedvének a számlájára kellett volna írni).  
\- Az bizony - bólintott a srác elégedetten. - Megyek is, akcióba lendülök.  
Arion és a két maradék griffendéles fiú együtt figyelte, ahogy Black elszántan megpróbál bevágódni Evans társaságának. A lányok, az egy szem Lily kivételével, hamarosan élénken kacagva figyelték Sirius bolondozását.  
\- Nem is akarom tudni, hogy mit ad elő nekik - sóhajtott fel Remus, és hátat fordítva a jelenetnek az italos asztalhoz lépett.  
\- Ú, te rögtön ezzel kezdesz? - csodálkozott Arion, látva, hogy Remus határozott mozdulatokkal és biztos kézzel színültig tölt egy méretes korsót mézborral.  
\- Bírom a piát - vágta rá a srác, és meghúzta a poharát. Peter vihogott, Arion pedig nem kérdezősködött tovább.

\- Na, maki, hogy tetszik a helyzetek eddig? - tűnt föl Jack az oldalán minden átmenet nélkül. - Más, mint amit megszoktál?  
\- Nem szoktam én meg semilyet se - felelt Arion őszintén. - De eddig tetszik. Az árvaházban nem szoktunk ilyesmit csinálni - magyarázta. Mivel Jack erre a mondatra nem tett megjegyzést, úgy sejtette (egyébként helyesen), hogy Potteréknek eljárt a szájuk a származásával kapcsolatban, valamikor a nap folyamán. - Néha kiültünk a kertbe pár üveg borral meg egy vacak gitárral, de ennyi. Szóval ez életem első nagyszabású bulija.  
\- Megtisztelve érzem magam - vigyorgott Jack büszkén. - Úgyhogy most jössz, és ropsz egyet velem, mert egyelőre mindenki tök mulya, és be kell indítani a vadulást.  
És ezzel reagálási időt sem hagyva hősünknek, megragadta a kezét és magával rángatta a táncparkettre.

Arion a következő órákban kellemes káoszban kevergett a Szükség Szobájában. Táncolt Jackkel, aztán táncolt Peterrel is (ez utóbbi egy elég katasztrofális, de határozottan vicces próbálkozás volt, és Remus kárörvendően nevetett rajtuk a parkett széléről), aztán egy ideig nézte, ahogy a Lily-hódítást szüneteltető Sirius megaláztatja magát pókerben, majd táncolt Gladysszel is egy kört a változatosság kedvéért. Közben vajsört ivott, és beszélgetett a piás asztalnál mindenféle random érdeklődő és érdekes emberkével (a neveket kétségbeesetten próbálta megjegyezni, de a második üveg itala után már túlzottan zsongott a feje hozzá), továbbá az unalmasabb pillanataiban figyelte James feldíszítettségének az alakulását.  
A csengőket még délután bűvölte az agancsaira Gladys, ez tiszta sor volt. Azt is látta, amikor Jack orvul feltűzött az egyik ágacska hegyes végére egy félig megevett pogácsát - ezt James nem vette észre, mert éppen Lilyt próbálta meggyőzni arról, hogy milyen remek fickó is ő. (Mily meglepő, sikertelenül). Hogy a cérnára fűzött vajsörös kupakokat Sirius aggatta-e az agancskoronára, az nagyobb rejtély volt (Arion épp táncolt, amikor a dolog történt), de nagyon zörögve ment oda a haverjához két vesztes pókerkör között, és nagyon röhögve jött vissza. A virágokat viszont nyilvánvalóan Remus követte el.  
\- Mi van veled meg a virágbájolással? - kérdezte Arion a morózusan vedelő Lupint, amikor kikeveredett Gladys fogságából a táncparkettről, és észrevette, hogy a szőke srác megint emberek tavaszi rétté változtatásával foglalja el magát.  
\- Találtam nyáron egy könyvet otthon, Virágkötészetről Varázslóknak, és átolvastam, mert gondoltam, bűbájtan vizsgán jól jöhet egykét pluszpont. Most gyakorlom, ami megragadt.   
\- Vagyis szívózol - állapította meg Arion.  
\- Naná.

Aztán Jack felpattant a színpadra, bejelentette, hogy megcsinálta a kakasviadal sorsolását, és tíz perc múlva a griffendéles párost és a saját hugrabugos párját várja a küzdőtérre (mert persze a szervezés mellett aktív résztvevője is volt ennek az őrületnek), és a társaság felbolydult.  
\- Sirius, Sirius - vágott át süvöltve a tömegen Gladys, a fiút keresve. Hamar meg is találta, és a mindenféle tiltakozása ellenére felrángatta a pókerasztaltól.  
\- Úgyis szarul álltál - jelentette ki, maga után húzva Siriust.   
\- Nem is - vágott durcás fejet a kártyázásban félbeszakított fiú.  
\- Dehogynem, láttam a lapjaidat - vigyorgott Gladys. - Húzás a fotelekhez. Kontyolunk.  
És kontyoltak.  
Vagyis, először csak versenyt ordítoztak. Sirius olyanokat, hogy 'Nem nyúlsz a hajamhoz, te kócos boszorkány!', Gladys meg olyanokat, hogy 'Én nem fogom hallgatni a sipákolásod, ha húzom!', meg egyéb hasonló kaliberű dolgokat, aztán csak az lett a vége, hogy Gladys lenyomta a srácot a fotelbe, mögé telepedett a háttámlára, és alkotott. Sirius Black hátközépig érő lobonca percek alatt művi konttyá alakult, hála Gladys fodrásztehetségének és egy vastag hajguminak. Ez utóbbit a saját hajából szedte ki, és Arion nem tudta, hogy min rettenjen meg jobban: azon, hogy az a hajgumi nem is látszott eddig és csak úgy előkerült a bozótnak is beillő hajkoronából, vagy, hogy a frizura az égegyadta világon semmi változást nem mutatott a holmi eltávolítása után.  
\- Kész - jelentette ki Gladys végül, és elismerően szemlélte a végeredményt. Arion magában úgy volt vele, hogy így csak egy kicsit nézett ki furábban a srác, mint eddig.   
\- Szerintem még lenne mit javítani rajta - jelent meg Remus mellettük, kivont varázspálcával és egy célzatos vigyorral.  
Sirius hörgött, Arion nevetett, Gladys meg értetlenkedett egy kicsit. Aztán a fotel háttámlájáról átmászott Sirius nyakába (a srác még jobban hörgött, fájdalmasan fennakadt szemekkel), és Remusnak meg Arionnak csak pár percig kellett lélekszakadva rángatnia a viadalra készülő párost, mire fölszedték őket a fotelból, és elindíthatták őket a küzdőtér irányába egy utolsó baráti taszajtással, amitől Gladys majdnem lezuhant Black széles vállairól, és amitől meg Sirius elfehéredve fújtatott egy ideig.  
\- Csapasd neki, Griffendél! - tutulta Gladys a szokásos ordenáré hangerején, és Black vonyított hozzá. A tömeg hujjogva, éljenezve szétnyílt előttük. Arion meg úgy döntött, hogy ő ezt tulajdonképpen nem akarja az első sorból nézni.

*****

Így aztán a spicces emberek mindenmindegy hozzáállásával beljebb csalinkázott a fotelrengetegben, és lehuppant egy kényelmesnek tetsző babzsákra a hatalmas vízipipa mellett. Onnan nézte kellemesen punnyadt hangulatban, ahogy a háztársai fölszerencsétlenkedik Jacket Daniel nyakába, aztán a párost a színpadra.  
\- Na mi van, nem is szurkolsz Blackéknek? - zendült egy mély hang a félhomályban. A pipa víztartályában felbugyogott a víz, és Arion a hang irányába fordulva Navan jellegzetes türkiz tekintetével találkozott össze, egy hatalmas narancssárga füstfelhő mögül elővillanva, ahogy a srác előrehajolt.  
\- Úú - vigyorodott el hősünk. - Színes füst? Nagyon zorall.  
\- Jacké a pipa - felelt Navan, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázott volna. És Ariont tényleg nem érte nagy meglepetésként az információ, volt egy gyanúja, hogy a retinaszaggatóan színes szerkezet az iskola minden valószínűség szerint legszínesebb egyéniségének a tulajdona. - Szóval?  
\- Lazulok - vont vállat Arion. - Én vagyok a díszvendég, tudod. Már teljesen szétcincáltak az új rajongóim, megérdemlek egy kis relaxot - mókázott aztán.  
Navan horkantva dőlt vissza a kanapéra. A mozdulattal végképp eloszlatta a terjengő színes füstöt, és Arion meghökkenve vette észre, hogy a srác nincs egyedül, bár mondjuk első pillantásra nem volt biztos benne, hogy a vámpírhoz szorosan bújó, leginkább életnagyságú porcelánbabának tűnő kislány élő ember. A lányka maximum tizenegynéhány évesnek nézett ki, a kis kantáros ruhájával, a csodálkozóan kerek violaszín szemeivel és a sűrű, szénfekete, szemöldökig érő frufruval vágott hajával. Arionban egy pillanatra felötlött, hogy ez az esemény igazából az évfolyam privát bulijának volt meghirdetve, de aztán úgy volt vele, hogy Navan olyan embernek látszott, akit az ilyesmi teljesen hidegen hagy. Meg amúgy sem volt kedve kötözködni, mert nem az ő reszortja volt, és a kislány nem sok vizet zavart a jelenlétével, akkor meg mit számít, hogy esetleg nem ötödikes?

Kis ideig mind csendben figyelték az eseményeket. A küzdő felek már a színpadon voltak, és a bizonytalan járásukból ítélve már a párnázóbűbájról is gondoskodott valaki (vagy csak tetemesebb mennyiségű vajsört fogyasztottak el). Az erőfitogtatáson és egyéb bevezetőkön is túl lehettek, Jack megafonját egy pártatlan kommentátornak kinevezett magas, kreol bőrű, zengő hangú fiú lengette, a fényképezőgépes hollóhátas vadul csattogtatta a képeket, és a küzdő párok a felszólítására összeakaszkodtak.  
\- Olyan furcsa - motyogta Arion, az üvöltöző-nevető tömeget figyelve.   
\- Mi? - kérdezte Navan, aki ebben a hangzavarban is meghallotta valahogy a dünnyögését. Persze Arion rájött rögtön, hogy vámpírként esélyesen nem csak a szaglása jobb az átlagemberekénél.  
\- Hát hogy... ezek gyerekek. Mármint tényleg, úgy is viselkednek, hát látod, hogy megy az idiótáskodás. - Arion itt megtorpant. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy meg fogja tudni fogalmazni a gondolatait, de Navan érdeklődő arccal nézte őt, várva a magyarázatot, úgyhogy meg kellett próbálnia. - Szóval, mégis, mintha, nem is tudom, mintha kényszeresen most akarnának élni. Mindenki pörög, és iszik, és úgy bulizik, mintha nem lehetne máskor is bulizni majd. Később. Amikor már nem gyerekek.  
\- Azt hiszem, értem, mire célzol - felelt Navan elmerengve.  
\- És nekem ez a legfurcsább az egész suliban. Nem a mozgó lépcsők, vagy a rengeteg ember, hanem hogy a diákok mintha nem tudnák eldönteni, hogy felnőttek akarnak-e lenni vagy gyerekek.  
Abba egy pillanatra sem gondolt bele, hogy ezek a gyerekek, akikről beszél, igazából vele egykorúak. Szeleburdi kölyök volt ő is, igen, és legtöbbször úgy viselkedett, hogy az egy pillanatig sem árulkodott arról, hogy a ványadt tinitest és az ökörködés mögött egy felnőtt lélek lapul, de Mercy gyógyító legnagyobb hagyatéka ez volt - a halál ilyen közeli fenyegetésével együttélni óhatatlanul azt jelentette, hogy a gyermeklét csak kétségbeesetten hajszolt álom volt, nem az életük valósága. És amíg önmagával kapcsolatban tisztában volt ennek a kettősségnek az okaival, addig az új iskolatársaival való hasonlatossága gondolkodóba ejtette.  
\- Ennek megvan ám a magyarázata, Arion - mondta Navan. Lassan, minden szót megfontolva beszélt, és hősünk egy pillanatra azon kapta magát, hogy azt kívánta, bárcsak ne kezdett volna bele ebbe a témába, bárcsak hagyta volna a francba a filozofálást és beletörődött volna a diáktársai bolondozós kedvébe. De már nem lehetett visszacsinálni a dolgot, Navan fojtott hangon tovább beszélt. - Háború lesz.  
Kényelmetlen csend támadt. Az eszmecserét eddig csöndes érdeklődéssel hallgató kislány Navan oldalába temette az arcát, mintha az elbújás megoldás lett volna bármire is, de a fiú szenvtelenül nézte hősünket.  
\- Nem olyan biztos az - felelt végül Arion. A tétova hangsúlya azoké az embereké volt, akik a lelkük legmélyén tudják, hogy nincs igazuk, hogy hülyeséget mondanak, de jobb mégis kimondani, hátha a tagadással tényleg sikerülhet elodázni a dolgot. Hátha, amíg tagadják, hogy baj van, addig nem is lesz baj. Hátha, ha elég sokszor mondják, és hisznek benne, akkor tényleg nem lesz háború.  
\- Ugyan - húzta keserű mosolyra a száját Navan. - Megéltem már egypárat, tudom, hogy általában hogy kezdődik. Így szokott. Elsuttogott rossz hírekkel, ki nem mondott fenyegetésekkel, a vészt tagadó örök optimistákkal, és a vesztüket érző emberekkel.  
Arion egy röpke pillanatra mérges volt magára, amiért megint lazán elfelejtette, hogy a srác amúgy igazából férfi, és nagyon nem egyidős velük, de Navan olyan természetes könnyedséggel mozgott és élt itt a diákseregben, hogy könnyű volt megfeledkezni a tényről, hogy a fiatal külső egy több mint száz éves személyiséget takar.   
\- És ez lenne az oka ennek a bolond hangulatnak? - kérdezte Arion. Nem értetlenkedés volt ez, vagy kötözködés, Navant az élettapasztalata és az ebből fakadó bölcsessége remek beszélgetőpartnerré tette, és ha már így belekezdtek ebbe a témába, hősünket érdekelte a vámpírfiú véleménye róla.  
\- Természetesen. Értsd meg, Arion, itt már nem az a kérdés, hogy lesz-e háború vagy nem, hanem hogy mikor lesz. És erre még nem tudni a választ, és mindenki fél, mert azt viszont azért érzik, tudják, hogy hamarosan. Elég hamarosan ahhoz, hogy mindenki kötelezően és kényszeresen élni akarjon, most és azonnal, mert ki tudja, meddig tehetik meg ezt, ha megtehetik valamikor még egyáltalán. Aki kikerül az iskolából, az már nem szórakozik, mert nem szórakozhat, nem családot és egzisztenciát alapít elsősorban, hanem próbál életben maradni. És ezért kell itt, most a Roxfortban gyereknek és felnőttnek lenniük egyszerre. Mert most még lehet. 

\- Még lehet - ismételte utána Arion motyogva, a gondolataiba merülve.

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szóval. Bocsi, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott, küzdök néhány életnehezítő mentálnyomorral, és néha kicsit jobban vesztésre állok. :"D Köszönöm a türelmeteket, nem ígérem, hogy nem lesz ilyen többet, mert ismerem magam, úgyis lesz. De igyekszek mindig. :) Egy kis kiegészítő szösz is van a fejezethez Töviscsokorban, egy életkép Mareennel, semmi extra, [itt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405443/chapters/44071513) olvasható. És továbbra is ezer köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott, ti ösztönöztök most igazán, hogy ne adjam fel, és menjek előre tovább/megint. ❤ Ja, és kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint. :D


	6. A kezdet vége

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy a parti tombol, Jack és Sirius összeesküdnek, és beindul a Lily-hadművelet, aminek főleg James issza meg a levét. Hősünk közben minden mást iszik, remekül szórakozik, és kissé szokatlan körülmények között tovább ismerkedik azokkal az embernek nevezett lényekkel, akikkel a következő egy évben össze lesz zárva. Meg próbál nem elveszni az éterben. A bulizó roxfortosok ezt nem hagyják neki.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Avril Lavigne - Here's To Never Growing Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXd2WxoOP5g)_

  **6\. fejezet: A kezdet vége  
  
**

*****  
  


Bár az ötödévesek tanévnyitó bulija már nagyban dúlt a Szükség Szobájában, a pihenősarkot filozofikus csend burka óvta a parti tombolásától. Egy nagyon régi mardekáros és egy nagyon új griffendéles ültek a félhomályban a gondolataikba mélyedve (meg egy hősünk előtt és ezáltal számunkra is ismeretlen kislány), nem törődve sokat a magafeledt tömeg csatazajával.  
Navan szolid monológja a veszély közelségéről emlékeztette rá Ariont, hogy miért is jött ide, ebbe az őrült iskolába.  
Kis bűntudata támadt, hogy itt bulizik, meg cseveg, és úgy általában nem veszi komolyan az életet, pedig pont azért jött ide, hogy végre egyszer halálosan komolyan vegye - a szó legszorosabb értelmében. De végül is még csak második napja volt itt, csak nem volt olyan nagy bűn az, hogy nem esett neki rögtön a kutatásnak, és megpróbált előbb beilleszkedni. Még ha viszonylag fölöslegesen is, hiszen jövőre már nem lesz itt, akárhogy is alakulnak a dolgai.  
Navan úgy nézett rá, olyan szomorkás mosollyal, mintha tudta volna, hogy mire gondol éppen és együttérez vele, de Arion nem tartotta lehetetlennek, hogy ez így is volt, hiszen a vámpírfiú azt is körülbelül két perc alatt levágta, hogy az új griffendéles nem egészen jó helyre került a beosztásakor.  
\- Bocsáss meg, ha elrontottam a jó kedvedet. Nem állt szándékomban - szólt végül, láthatóan őszintén és komolyan sajnálkozva. - Ez az este a szórakozásról kellene, hogy szóljon.  
\- Én kezdtem - vont vállat Arion. - Szóval segáz. Meg amúgy is igazad van.

A beszélgetésüket itt kitörő üdvrivalgás szakította félbe, megtörve a rájuk telepedett külön kis csendet. Mind a színpad irányába kapták a fejüket, ahonnan a hirtelen támadt hangzavar jött, és aztán egy ideig elnézték, ahogy Gladys győzedelmesen üvöltve integet a szintén elég büszkének tűnő, ámbár határozottan fájdalmas vigyorú Sirius nyakában.  
\- Úgy látom, Black az én támogatásom nélkül is teljesített - jegyezte meg Arion, visszautalva Navan pár perce elhangzott szavaira.  
\- És ez azt jelenti - szólalt meg valaki a háta mögött -, hogy ők lesznek ellenünk a döntőben majd, mert hogy a hollóhátasokat lenyomjuk, az tiszta sor.  
Arion követte Navan tekintetét a hang irányába, és meglepve vette észre, hogy a közbeszóló a szőke Freywind volt. A srác karba tett kézzel állt Arion fotelje mögött, zavarba ejtően józanul és összeszedetten.  
\- Nyilván - bólintott rá Navan a kijelentésre.  
\- Te mész Remingtonnal, ugye tudsz róla? - folytatta a fiú, hősünkre ügyet sem vetve.  
\- Most már igen - vigyorodott el Navan gúnyosan. Freywind feddő tekintete láttán aztán vállat vont, és Arion jól szórakozott azon, hogy százplusz éves nagyon felnőtt létére így meghunyászkodik egy tinédzser előtt. - Amúgy is sejtettem. Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ő benne akar majd lenni ebben az őrültségben, te meg egy tíz kilóval legalább könnyebb vagy nála megint, úgyhogy maradtam én a párjának.  
\- Nem bánod? - kérdezte ekkor Freywind, halkabb, barátságosabb hangnemben.  
\- Kibírom, Aresem, de meghat, hogy így aggódsz értem.

\- Héhóhahó! A mardekáros és hollóhátas küzdő feleket kérem a ringbe! - zendült fel Jack hangja a távolban. A metamorfmágust szemlátomást nem érintette túlságosan mélyen, hogy kikaptak Dannel Siriusék ellen, és a megafonját visszaszerezve vígan szervezkedett újfent.  
\- Ajjaj - nyögött föl Navan, föltápászkodva a kanapéról. - _A ligean ar dul._ Úgyis rég csináltam már hülyét magamból.  
És ezzel a félig rejtélyes kijelentéssel elbattyogott a színpad felé. (A rejtélyesnek hangzó fele sem nagy misztikum, mellesleg. 'Menjünk.' Navan Savage-nek egyébként már ekkor is megvolt és azóta is megvan ez a rossz szokása, hogy időnként az anyanyelvén tesz megjegyzéseket, az írül legtöbbször nem beszélő átlagemberek nagy bosszúságára. Mivel én, természetesen neki hála, nem tartozok ezek közé az átlagemberek közé, az efféle eseteket a továbbiakban is eredeti nyelven fogom írni és aztán fordítani. Ha már megtanultam miatta ezt a nyelvet, kihasználom a vele beszélgetésen kívül az egyetlen lehetőségemet, hogy fitogtassam ezt a tudást. Meg amúgy, valljuk be, az ír szavak kifejezetten szórakoztató hangzásúak.)  
Arion még látta, ahogy a töpszli Remington is meglódul, elnyomva a cigijét és levágva a lapjait a pókerasztalra, aztán inkább a közvetlen környezetére terelődött a figyelme. Freywind ugyanis, hősünket továbbra is teljesen ignorálva, elfoglalta Navan helyét a kanapén a csöndes kislány mellett.  
\- Itt maradok veled, Lenyka, amíg ezek megvédik a Mardekár becsületét, jó? - mosolygott rá a titokzatos lányra, és amaz félénk-hálásan bólintva a felajánlásra közelebb húzódott hozzá. - Nekem is túl sok amúgy is ez a tömegeskedés.  
Arion pár másodpercnyi, kissé kényelmetlen csönd után úgy döntött, hogy ez már nem az ő társasága, úgyhogy inkább fölkelt, és csatlakozott a színpad melletti griffendéles bagázshoz, akik még mindig Gladys és Sirius teljesítményének az ünneplésével voltak elfoglalva.  
Nem nézett hátra távoztában, és így nem láthatta, hogy Freywind még sokáig meredt utána, egy elgondolkodó kifejezéssel az arcán.

*****

\- Nohát - vonta fel a szemöldökét Black, aki elsőnek vette észre Arion újbóli feltűnését az oldalukon -, te is itt? Most, hogy már nem tudsz a mardekárosokkal cimborálni, mi is méltónak találtattunk a társaságodra?  
A kérdésnek kifejezetten bántó éle volt, és Arion a nem-kommunikálok-vele taktikájáról elfeledkezve reflexből visszavágott.  
\- Beszélgettem, hagyjál.  
Blacken látszott, hogy nem egy vajsörön van már túl, de Arion nem fogta volna csak erre a kötözködő hozzáállását, hiszen a fiú már az első perctől kezdve ellenséges volt vele.  
\- Amúgy - szólalt meg Remus terelően, elmerengve lögybölve a kupája alján megmaradt kevés mézbort -, ha most Derekék győznek, akkor...  
\- Akkor? - mordult föl Sirius, megunva a prefektus hatásszünetét és a kupalengetését. Remus csak egy elegánsan felvont szemöldökkel helytelenítette a türelmetlenkedést, és csakazértis megfontolt tempóban folytatta a gondolatmenetet.  
\- Akkor az azt jelenti, hogy Flinték vesztettek. És ha Flinték vesztenek, akkor az azért van, mert ők kerültek padlóra. És akkor...  
\- Nyögd már ki, hogy mi a hasfájásod - sürgette Black.  
\- És akkor elvileg Savage lesz a Lábkirálynő, nem Ágas.

James szeme diadalmasan felvillant egy pillanatra. Aztán egy izmos nyögés és egy új nevetéshullám a színpadra vonzotta a figyelmüket. A kreol bőrű pót-kommentátor srác a pódiumon térdelt, és éppen ketten próbálták hősiesen felhúzni, miközben Jack és Dan próbálta a hátán tartani az erősen imbolygó párját, egy határozottan csenevész külsejű másik hollóhátas fiút. James lemondóan felsóhajtott.  
\- Nem nagy az esélye.  
\- Amúgy sem biztos az elmélet - jegyezte meg Peter vigasztalóan. - Mármint, Jack nem tisztázta a szabályokat.  
\- Tuti ér. Van akkora surmó - gonoszkodott Sirius. - Jack! Hé, Danvers! - kiabált föl a színpadon ácsorgó metamorfmágusnak aztán. A megszólított vigyorogva fordult feléjük, a színpompás megafonnal intve egyet.  
\- Mi kéne, ha volna?  
\- Ha most Savage felhömbölödik, az ér a hülye Lábkirálynő-versenyedben? - kérdezte Sirius vígan. A színpad túlfele mellett ácsorgó Navan érdeklődő arccal hallgatózott bele a beszélgetésbe, és hősünk is kíváncsian várta a választ.  
\- Kettőt tippelhetsz - felelt Jack százwattos vigyorral. - Természetesen igen.  
\- Háh! - kiáltott James, indokolatlanul győzedelmesen, de aztán minden átmenet nélkül leolvadt az öröm az arcáról. Szemöldökráncolva nézte a metamorfmágust. - De várjál már. Az mennyire fair egyáltalán, hogy ő is viadalozik?  
\- Mert?  
\- Hát mert, nem ember - magyarázta James a problémáját Navan részvételével. A kérdéses nem-ember személy egy udvariasan semleges arckifejezést öltött magára, és nem kommentálta a felvetést.  
\- Annyival nem erősebb - ellenkezett Jack. - Meg amúgy sincs nagyon más választás tőlük.  
\- Éppenséggel Freywind is itt van - pillantott James a vízipipás sarok sötétje felé.  
\- Hogyne, hogy pánikrohamot kapjon itt nekem - horkantott Jack, de aztán elkapott egy értetlenkedő fintort Jamestől meg egy baromira helytelenítő pillantást a beszélgetést továbbra is fél füllel hallgató Navantól, és gyorsan, hárítón tovább beszélt. - És el se bírná el Remet. Csak brahi az egész, de neki nem lenne az, Navan meg vállalta magának, úgyhogy jó ez így.  
Navan valami gyanúsan szarkasztikusat dörmögött az orra alatt a háttérben, de nem foglalkoztak vele, és a témával se többet.

A színpadon pedig eközben sokadjára is megpróbálkoztak a hollóhátas kakaspár felsegítésével, miután az eddigi próbálkozások vége mindig egyetemes leborulás lett.  
\- Hajrá, fiúk! - üvöltött föl nekik James, Sirius biztató vonyításától kísérve. Peter vihogott, Remus pedig a fejét rázva elvonult újratölteni az este folyamán már sokadszor kiürült kupáját. Arion titokban lenyűgözve leste a biztos mozdulatait, és azon tűnődött, hogy lehet ennyit inni úgy, hogy egyáltalán ne látszódjon?  
\- Hé, pulykatojás! - kiabált le Jack a színpadról, és Arion sietve félretette a Remus-ivászati problémáját. - Gyere és teljesítsd fegyverhordozói kötelezettségeidet.  
\- Igenis - bólogatott Arion, bár fogalma sem volt róla, mi lesz pontosan a feladat. De a színpadra felmászva hamar egyértelmű lett a dolog, mert Jack a kezébe nyomott egy fényképezőgépet. - Benjyé, de ő játszik most - bökött a ványadt srácra, aki jelenleg félúton volt a párja nyakába Daniel korlátozottan hatékony félkezes segítségével. - Én meg konferálok, de dokumentálni kell. Tiéd a remek megtiszteltetés.  
\- Ó.  
\- Ü-ü-üdv - integetett neki a fiú. - Be-Be-Benjamin F-Fe-Fff-Faszommondte.  
\- Ez bezzeg megy - röhögött Jack, akinek az udvariasan kiszenvedett felkérés szólt. - Szóval Fenwick. Mindenki Bebéje. Vigyázz a gépére.  
\- Jó, és hogy... használom? - forgatta Arion az ütött-kopott Nikont kissé bizonytalanul.  
\- Hát van rajta egy luk, abba nézel, és van rajta egy gomb, azt nyomod - virult Jack a sutálkodásán. Arion cserébe letesztelte a gyakorlatban is ezt a rettentő bonyolult elméletet, és lőtt a metamorfmágusról egy fotót. - Menni fog ez - bólintott Jack elégedetten, aztán visszatért a hollóhátasok igazgatásához, akiknek időközben sikerült Dan asszisztálásával a látszólag lehetetlent véghezvinni, és a színpad szélén ott állt a barna bőrű srác, roskadozva a nyakában billegő és rémült arccal kapaszkodó Benjy súlya alatt.

\- Csináljuk, mielőtt sérvet kapok - dünnyögte Jacknek egy szemforgatással a fiú, aki Arion gyanúja szerint amúgy az a bizonyos Derek volt, a reklamálása ellenére biztosan markolva a nyakában ülő Benjamin pipaszár lábait. - Ilyenekhez nem vagyok én még elég edzett.  
\- Őrző vagy, Derek, ne mondd már - intette le a fiút Jack. - Rég volt már az a sárkányhimlő, bírod a strapát.  
\- Én még csak-csak, de Bebe? - pillantott föl Derek kétkedőn a partnerére.  
\- J-jó lesz ez - vigyorgott a fiú. - K-kemény v-va-vagyok, m-mint a k-k-kádszéle.  
\- Baszasd neki, Benjy! - bőgte a griffendéles társaság háta mögül Gladys, és a srác egy reszketeg vigyorral nyugtázta a némileg vulgáris biztatást. Az örökké és megbízhatóan tróger Gladystől amúgy sem várt volna senki mást.  
Navan egy nagyképűen könnyed mozdulattal lépett föl a színpad másik felére, előrehúzta a derekáig leérő hajfonatát, és féltérdre ereszkedve a vállára vette a töpszli Remingtont. Látszólag minden erőfeszítés nélkül, csak egy apró szusszanást hallatva emelkedett föl, és aztán egy kifürkészhetetlennek szánt, épp csak egy árnyalatnyit szenvedős arckifejezéssel várta a meccs indítását.  
\- _Cac_ \- morgott a vámpírfiú, ismét az anyanyelvéhez folyamodva. - _Tá tú trom._  
('A francba. Nehéz vagy.' Amúgy általánosan ismert tény volt a diákok körében, hogy Navan Savage minél részegebb vagy fáradtabb, annál többet karattyol idegen nyelveken. És bár a vámpírok a fajtajellegükből adódóan nehezen rúgnak be, Navan mindig is szerette a kihívásokat.)  
\- Mit trombitálsz? - könyökölt a fejére Flint röhögve.  
\- Semmi, hagyjuk - fintorgott Navan. - Kezdhetnénk, Jack?  
\- Hánaná - vigyorgott a kérdezett.

Fel is konferálta a mutatványt rögtön, és a tömeg biztató üvöltése közepette összeeresztette a két párost. Ez a műveletsor pedig tovább tartott, mint maga a meccs, úgyhogy Arion hiába állt nagy bőszen készenlétben, nem sok kattingatnivalója akadt. Derek és Benjy nagyjából tizenöt másodpercig állták a sarat, és ebből az első tízben nem volt tényleges fizikai kontaktusuk az ellenféllel. Navan felvágósan kényelmes tempóban sétált át a színpadon, aztán ahogy odaértek az alapból kissé ingatag ellenfélhez, Flint izomból lökött a hollóhátasokon egyet, és a páros ugyan becsülettel próbált visszavágni (Benjy részéről) és talpon maradni (Derek részéről) is, de végül hatalmas csattanással fogtak padlót - a párnázóbűbáj csak az esést tompította, a hangot nem.  
\- Hát ez kurva nagy kihívás volt - nyerített Flint, újra Navan fejére támaszkodva.  
A diáksereg roppant empatikusan testületileg nevette ki a Hollóhát bajnokait. Benjy és Derek felváltva nyögtek és vihogtak a padlón fetrengve, láthatóan nem hatott rájuk túl lelombozóan a kudarc.  
\- Megvagy? - fordult az utóbbi a törékeny testalkatú Benjyhez, és megkönnyebbülten konstatálta a megnyugtató intését.  
\- L-legalább mö-m-egpróbáltuk - állapította meg a hős fiú, föltámaszkodva félkönyékre fektéből. A lábai még mindig Derek nyakába voltak gabalyodva.  
\- Nem biztos, hogy én ezt így nevezném - jegyezte meg Navan, aki időközben leszedte a válláról a töpszli Flintet. A hangja csak épp annyira volt gúnyos, amennyire megengedhette magának egy ilyen sima győzelem után.  
\- Majd a döntőben legyen nagy az arcod! - rikkantott rá Jack űber hangerőn. A tény, hogy fél méterre állt tőle, ugyan némileg indokolatlanná tette a megafon használatát, de Jacket nem szokták érdekelni az olyan társadalmi konvenciók, hogy nem üvöltözünk valaki pofájába közvetlen közelről, és főleg nem hangot erősítő segédeszközzel. Navan arcán mindenesetre látszott, hogy szívesen kihagyta volna az élményt. Flint nagyon kárörvendett, és rágyújtott.  
\- Húzzunk a vérbe - fújta ki a füstöt, a fejével intve Navannak, és a mardekáros páros további komment nélkül hagyta el a győztes csata színterét, az időközben összeszedelődzködött hollóhátasokkal a nyomukban.

A távozásuk után a griffendélesek srácok és Jack voltak azok, akik végül a színpadnál maradtak, miután a tömeg is eloszlott további műsor hiányában, meg persze hősünk, aki visszaszolgáltatta Benjynek a fényképezőgépét, és biztosította róla a reszketeg beszédű fiút, hogy megörökítette a bukásukat az utókornak.  
\- Hát ez ilyen - vonta meg a vállát Jack lakonikusan. Aztán odafordult a griffendéles brancshoz. - Nem volt nagy meglepi, mi?  
\- Hát nem - értett egyet James. - Szép volt Derektől, hogy bevállalta, de mégiscsak tavaly jött vissza csak, és azt mondják, a felépülési idő van legalább öt év, szóval ja. Benjy meg, hát, ő Benjy. De azért nem bántam volna, ha elhasaltatják Savage-et.  
\- Mi a baj, Ágibági, nem kéne a tiara? - gügyögte Jack, szájcsücsörítéssel tetézve a rémisztő mutatványt.  
\- Ágibági - nyögött föl James elborzadva. A griffendélesek kuncogtak. - Na jól van ám. Te már ne igyál többet, Jack.  
És ezzel a srác elcsalinkázott az italos asztal felé, a fejét csóválva egy hitetlenkedő arckifejezéssel.  
\- Szegény Ágas, ez nem az ő napja - állapította meg Sirius, a barátja távolodó alakját nézve. - Az a bénázás bájitaltanon, meg még a fogadással is leterheltem a lelkivilágát...  
\- Na, milyen fogadás? - csillant föl Jack szeme rögtön az érdekes infómorzsa hallatán. - Jobb, mint a Lábkirálynő?  
\- Naná, hogy jobb - horkantott Sirius. - Attól mit vársz amúgy is? Mindenki arra drukkol, hogy Savage hasaljon, mert Ágast jobban szeretik, meg Savage-et meggyalázni mennyivel röhejesebb lenne már. De így meg Jamest senki se próbálja gáncsolni, Savage-et meg nem merik nyilván.  
\- Én azért reménykedek, hogy valaki megkockáztatja - ellenkezett Jack. - Meg ez nem arról szól, hát elgáncsolva bárki pofára tud esni. Ennek pont az a lényege, hogy ez a két maflák anélkül is simán megcsinálja. Főleg, hogy Navan úgy iszik, mintha világvége jönne.  
\- Hát az ő metabolizmusával kell is - legyintett Sirius. Jack egy komikusan undorodó fintorral, Remus pedig egy diszkrét szemforgatással jelezte a véleményét a szóválasztásáról (pedig az utóbbi amúgy maga is súlyos tempót diktál alkoholfogyasztásból), de Sirius nem törődött az ítélkezésükkel, meg a témával se tovább. - A mi fogadásunk amúgy nem ellene szólna, hanem érte van.  
\- Mégpedig?  
Jack a színpad szélére telepedett törökülésbe, az ölébe ejtette a megafont, és úgy várta a választ kíváncsian.  
\- Beszálltam az Evans-bizniszbe - felelt Sirius, lehuppanva a hugrabugos mellé. A többiek a földre telepedtek. - Fogadtunk, és aki ma közelebb tud kerülni a hölgyeményhez, az nyer. Természetesen az lenne a cél, hogy ő küzdjön jobban, és ő nyerjen, és jó legyen neki, de baszik küzdeni, és így nem tudom furfangosan összehozni a nyomorultat a szíve választottjával.  
\- Á, vágom már - mosolyodott el Jack, aztán a mosolya egy csalafinta és ennek megfelelően némileg vészjósló vigyorrá szélesedett. - Van egy ötletem.

Arionnak tetszett az a feszült érdeklődés és figyelem, amivel a társaság várta Jack további szavait. Az eddig is megalapozott gyanúja, miszerint a metamorfmágus, amellett hogy biztosan nem százas, remek vezető is, és nagy tiszteletnek örvend az egész évfolyamon, végleg igazolódott. Attól mondjuk egy kicsit kezdett tartani, hogy ez a jelenlegi fegyverhordozói pozíciója mennyire hosszú távra szól, mert ha Jack ezt örökérvényűnek gondolja, és továbbá máskor is ilyen, mint amilyen ma volt, akkor ezzel még meg fog gyűlni az amúgy sem kevés baja.  
\- De hogy nektek eddig nem jutott eszetekbe, az amúgy elszomorító - csóválta a fejét Jack színpadias lemondással, miután rájött, hogy senki nem vágja, mi ez az ötlet, amire nagy büszkén célzott. - Mármint, ki vagyok én?  
\- Jack Danvers.  
\- Ajj, Bolhás. Akkor így mondom: mi vagyok én?  
\- Metamorfmágus - felelt Sirius helyett ekkor Remus, olyan arccal, mint akit halálosan fáraszt a számára egyértelmű kérdés megválaszolása és úgy általában ez az egész beszélgetés. - Nekem eszembe jutott, Jack, de gondoltam, kivárok, hátha Tapmancs is megvilágosodik.  
\- Mi van? - értetlenkedett egyre jobban Black.  
\- Hát - kockáztatott meg egy óvatos közbeszólást hősünk, aki szintén kezdte sejteni az elgondolás mibenlétét. Sirius mogorva arccal fordult felé, de Arion most az egyszer úgy döntött, nem hagyja magát kirekeszteni a társalgásból. - Nekem rémlik reggelről, hogy Jack egy kicsit nagyon hasonlított rám. Na már most, ha rám tudott hasonlítani, akkor másra is tud, nem?  
\- Basszus - csapott a homlokára Sirius, ahogy végre megértette, mire is célozgatnak a többiek. - Hülye vagyok.  
\- Nem én mondtam - vigyorodott el Jack. A haja egy szempillantás alatt váltott át csibesárgáról ragyogó rézvörösre, de az átalakulás itt meg is állt, és a hugrabugos várakozva nézte a társaságot.

\- Mi van már? - türelmetlenkedett Peter, mikor semmi további nem történt.  
\- Először azért tudnom kell, hogy nekem megéri-e magamra haragítani a mi egyetlen drága Lily Evansünket - magyarázta Jack a hatásszünetet, egy valahogy vészjóslóan ártatlan mosollyal körbehordozva a tekintetét az egybegyűlteken.  
\- Úgy reméltem, hogy ezt elfelejted - nyögött föl Black. - Utálok neked tartozni.  
\- Ugyan miért? - vigyorgott Jack, úgy, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy miért.  
\- Mert annak mindig az a vége, hogy hülyét kell csinálnom magamból - reklamált a srác.  
\- Nagyon megható volt tavaly a Jamesnek adott szerenádod, nem értem, miért hánytorgatod ezt most föl.  
\- Két hétig üstöt pucoltam érte Sluckinál - puffogott Sirius. Peter halkan nevetgélt, Remus pedig roppant diplomatikusan elrejtette az arcát a kupája mögé, ahogy meghúzta azt.  
\- Mondd, hogy nem érte meg.  
\- Nem érte meg - mondta Sirius. Többen fájdalmasan hörögtek, de Jack csak vigyorgott, Sirius pedig feladta a rinyálást. - Jó, mindegy. Mondd, hogy mit szeretnél a Lily-imitálásért cserébe, meg hogy amúgy mi a terved, aztán majd lesz valami.  
\- Színjátszókörözz idén is - közölte az óhaját Jack.

\- Argh - hangzott Sirius első reakciója, és a folytatás se volt lelkesebb. - RBF-év van, Jack. És Frank a kviddicskupára hajt. Szerinted lesz nekem még a ti marhaságotokra is megint időm?  
\- Szerintem simán - mosolygott Jack. - Most komolyan, ne nyígjál már. Tavaly is élvezted, hogy teheted az agyad. És röhögve meglesznek a vizsgáid. Nem vagy te hülye, csak szeretsz úgy tenni, mintha az lennél.  
\- Egy szót se szólj - emelte föl az ujját Remus, benneszakítva Siriusban a nyilván kifakadáshoz vett nagy lélegzetét. - Mindenben igaza van.  
\- Na látod - szólt Jack diadalmasan. - A kviddicskupátokhoz meg nekünk is lesz azért egy-két szavunk. Úgyhogy leszel szíves eltolni a hátsód az alakuló ülésre, és hősi griffesként kivenni a részed a csudás roxfortos színművészetből, vagy nem segítek be a trükkös fogadásodban.  
\- Jön James - szólt bele ekkor hősünk egy figyelmeztető súgással a csevejbe, amit eddig néma érdeklődéssel hallgatott.  
Jack sürgető mosollyal nézte Blacket, aki pár pillanatig tétovázott még, aztán egy kicsit kétségbeesett arccal belecsapott a metamorfmágus elé tartott tenyerébe.  
\- Egye fene. Ágasért bármit.  
\- Ejj, be szép is az ártatlan férfiszerelem - sóhajtott föl Jack teátrálisan, elmorzsolva egy képzelt könnycseppet a szeme sarkában. - Na. Makesz, tereld el innen eztet a felszarvazott bakot nekünk, jó? Ismertetem a tervet.

Peter pár másodpercig elgondolkodó fintorral az arcán nézett körbe a szobában mindenfelé, de aztán bármi ellenvetés nélkül engedelmeskedett Jack felszólításának. Fölpattant, odasietett a feléjük haladó Jameshez, és belekarolva viszonylag határozott mozdulatokkal a pókerasztal irányába kormányozta.  
\- Segíts, jó? Kártyáznék, de béna vagyok hozzá...

*****

\- És ezt Ágas kajak bevette? - nézett utánuk Sirius mélységesen elámulva, amint Peter és a póker-tanácsadónak elhívott James hallótávon kívülre értek. - De hülye. Hát hiszen Peter a suli legnagyobb hamiskártyása.  
\- Ez meg a suli legnagyobb maflákja, úgy látszik - röhögött Jack.  
\- De ennyire? - Sirius továbbra is mélységesen le volt döbbenve a barátja csekélyértelműségén, de a rájuk váró kupaktanács fényében megpróbálta túltenni magát a sokkon. - Hát mindegy. Ez van, szegény.  
\- Itt meg az van akkor, hogy hadműveletindul van - dörzsölte össze a tenyerét Jack, megunva James elmebéli képességeinek (avagy azok hiányának) a firtatását. - Ésmivel a probléma forrását az okozza, hogy Lily nem izél-szimpatizél veletek...  
\- Mi se vele - mordult közbe Black, de Jack leintette.  
\- Nyilván, de az senkit nem érdekel. Szóval, mivel ez a hátráltató tényező, úgy tudjuk valahogy mégis előréltetővé tenni, hogy kihasználjuk az én csudás képességeimet.  
\- Jó, ne fényezd ennyit magad, csak mondd, hogy mit csináljunk - sürgette Sirius a metamorfmágust. Arion közben figyelt, és raktározta magában az új felfedezést, miszerint a fiúnak nem erőssége a békés várakozás.  
\- Semmi mást, mint amit amúgy is terveztél - felelt Jack. - Csak éppen ne a Lilybébinek add elő, hanem nekem, és lehetőleg úgy, hogy kellően látványos legyen, a Bogasnak legalábbis. Az igazi leányzót közben eltereljük, hogy ne legyenek fennakadások. Az a lényeg, hogy flörtölj romosra gyorsan és alaposan, hogy eléggé megfélemlítsük a drágalátos barátodat. Ha látja, hogy nem kispályázol, és hatásos a ténykedésed, talán rámoccan végre ő is. Mármint az igazira. Így két év masszív vergődés meg töketlenkedés után ideje lenne szerintem is.  
\- De izé - szólt közbe Arion kissé értetlenkedve, miután végiggondolta és némileg hibásnak érezte a hugrabugos ötletét egy fontos ponton. Figyelmen kívül hagyta Black bosszús arckifejezését, amit mindig nagyon gyorsan magára öltött, ha hősünk meg mert szólalni, és Jacknek fejtette ki a problémáját a tervvel kapcsolatban. - Az nem gáz, ha, mittomén, kiderül, hogy Sirius nem az igazi Lilyvel nyomult? Mármint ha James utána odamegy az igazihoz, és megemlíti neki ezt így, Lily meg csak néz, hogy hö, vagy ilyesmi?

Sirius úgy szuszogott, mint aki megfontolásra méltónak se találja hősünk amúgy logikus felvetését. Remus szigorúan nézett rá, de kivételesen hatástalan maradt a dorgáló tekintete, a fiú összefonta maga előtt a karját és tüntetően elfordult.  
\- Ne szipákolj, te - legyintette nyakon Jack a Black-örököst. - Tisztára negatív vagy, pedig jogos a kérdése. Ő nem ismeri Ágast úgy, mint mi.  
\- Hát nem hát.  
Bár a rávágott mondat hangneme továbbra is hepciás volt, Jack láthatóan direktbe nem kötözködésnek vette, hanem az igaza alátámasztásának, és így fordult oda Arionhoz magyarázkodni.  
\- Szóval nem gáz. Mert ez a marharépa elég megszállott ahhoz, hogy meg se merje említeni Tappert, azután, hogy végig kellett néznie, ahogy lespanolnak Lilyvel. Félteni fogja a nemlétező pozícióját, és nem fogja emlegetni a konkurenciát. Ez tiszta sor.  
\- Tapper - suttogta Sirius, megrendülten meredve maga elé. (Pedig Arion privát véleménye szerint nem volt sokkal rosszabb a Tapinál, amit már hallott a fiúra nem-ironikusan használva is nem egyszer. Bár igaz, James nem-Tapmancs nem-kutyájára is hallotta, de azt a misztikumot már elengedte.) - Danvers, én nem hittem volna, hogy ez fizikailag lehetséges, de te még hülyébb lettél a nyáron, mint voltál.  
\- Ezt bóknak veszem - vigyorgott Jack büszkén. - Amúgy, tudod, két hét a Flint-kúrián durva egy élmény.  
Sirius megint megborzongott.  
\- Nem akarom tudni.  
Arion közben fölírta a képzeletbeli 'mit tudok az új évfolyamtársaimról' noteszébe, hogy Jack Danvers a világ valószínűleg legtehetségesebb hülyemegszólítás-gyárosa.  
\- Ne is. Amúgy térjünk vissza a tervre. Kelleni fog valaki, aki lefoglalja az igazi Lilybébit, amíg én kiadom magam neki. Vagy mi. Értitek.  
\- Már megszoktuk, hogy nem tudsz beszélni - paskolta meg Jack vállát Sirius vigasztalóan.  
\- Ne köss, épp szívességet teszek neked - vágott vissza a metamorfmágus. - És mivel én vagyok a góré, úgy döntöttem, hogy az elterelő hadművelet te leszel, újfiú - nézett utána Arionra jelentőségteljesen.

\- Mi? - hördült föl hősünk és Black egyszerre, az előbbi meglepetten, az utóbbi határozottan felháborodottan.  
\- Beza. Egy szobába kerültél ezzel a négy Csavargóval, meg amúgy is az asszisztensem lettél, vagy mifene. Jó lesz, ha nekiállsz megszokni az iramot - magyarázta Jack a döntését.  
\- El fogja baszni - jelentette ki Sirius.  
\- Nem fogja, és ne beszélj csúnyán - szólt rá az eddig viszonylag csöndes Remus azon a szigorú eléglegyen-hangján, megelégelve a kötözködését. Elegáns mozdulattal emelkedett föl a padlóról, abszolút nem látszott meg rajta az elfogyasztott tetemes mennyiségű alkohol, és biztató mosollyal nyújtotta le a kezét a földön kuporgó Arionnak. Hősünk kicsit megszeppenve fogadta el a felajánlott jobbot, de Remus meglepő energiáról tett tanúbizonyságot, és könnyedén fölhúzta, aztán visszafordult a többiekhez. - Megyek vele én is, Tapmancs, ne undokoskodj. Legalább bemutatom Lilynek, és akkor két legyet ütünk egy csapásra. Egyéb tudnivaló, Jack?  
\- Nuku. Foglaljátok le az igazi nőcit, én eljátszom Bolhással a nagy egymásra találást, és elérem, hogy a drága barátotok mindezt észlelje. Ti meg eléritek, hogy Lily ne. Ja, még valahogy telegrafálok a Makesznek, hogy ha indul a hadművelet, ne stoppolja Pottert tovább. Majd improvizálok, már nem a ti reszortotok.

Remus tudomásul vette a hallottakat, és elindult a táncparkett szélén ténfergő griffendéles lánytársaság irányába, maga után intve hősünket is. Arion izgulva követte a még mindig csodálatosan józannak tetsző prefektust át a zsibongó-zsezsegő tömegen.  
\- Lily, beszélhetnénk? - lépett oda a vörös hajú lányhoz Remus minden különösebb teketória nélkül. Evans a helyzet hirtelenségétől kicsit meglepetten, de bólintott. - Semmi világszám, csak...  
És Remus itt elakadt. Nem csoda, hiszen nem nagyon készíthetett részletekbe menő tervet az alatt a fél perc alatt, amíg Lilyt megtalálták. Mindenesetre Arion, aki (amúgy teljesen jogosan) félt attól, hogy bármelyik pillanatban lebukhatnak a szedett-vedetten kiötlött csínyükkel, gyorsan és gondolkodás nélkül közbevágott.  
\- Én akartam veled beszélni.  
Lily ránézett, aztán Remusra, aztán felidézhette magában a prefektustársa megszólításának a határozott hangnemét, és félreértette a szituációt, és megijedt.  
\- Jaj. Mit gondolhatsz rólam, milyen prefektus vagyok, még be sem mutatkoztam rendesen, bocsáss meg.  
\- Semmi baj, nem ezért... - hárított volna Arion, de ekkor Remus kezét érezte a hátára simulni, finoman és alig érezhetően, de figyelmeztetően, és elhallgatott. Részint, mert elértette a célzást, részint, mert indokolatlanul zavarba jött a dologtól.  
\- Nem probléma - vette át a szót Lupin hősünktől, és Arion buzgón helyeselt, és magában még buzgóbban imádkozott, hogy ne piruljon el Remus kezétől, ami valahogy ottfelejtődött a lapockáján. (Nem tudta, miért érezte reálisnak az elpirulás veszélyét, de nem is akart belegondolni.) - Még én is szokom a pozíciót, ha Sirius nem szól rám tegnap, simán otthagylak egyedül az elsősökkel. Csak gondoltam, most mégis kötetlenebb hangulatban vagyunk itt, bemutatnám az új szobatársunkat. Arion, íme, Lily Evans, a legragyogóbb tehetségű boszorkány és satöbbi, a griffendéles sárkányanya, akihez bármikor fordulhatsz bármivel. Lily, íme Arion Forth, az új fiú. Valószínűleg nem normális. Még nem nyert bizonyítást egyértelműen, de már gyanakszunk.  
A két említett mosolyogva fogott kezet.  
\- Te aztán tudsz bemutatni - jegyezte meg Arion Remusnak, ahogy Lilyvel elengedték egymást.  
\- Én mindent tudok - vágta rá a fiú olyan hangon, mintha ennek tök egyértelműnek kellett volna lennie.  
\- Be vagy rúgva, Remus - kuncogott Lily.  
\- Ezt is tudom.  
Erre már Arion is felnevetett.

A beszélgetésben itt akár problémás szünet is beállhatott volna, ám a kifürkészhetetlen sors máshogy tervezte el ezt a mai estét hőseink számára. Pár másodpercnyi hallgatás, és Remus és Arion részéről mivelkössükle-pánikolás után ugyanis az általános morajban víg, dallamos és igen hangos lányhang csendült.  
\- Lily!  
A megszólított természetesen rögtön a hang irányába kapta a fejét, hősünkkel és Remusszal egyetemben. Arion csodálkozva vette észre, hogy a táncparkett környéke időközben jócskán kiürült, és körbenézve azzal kellett szembesülnie, hogy a pókerasztalnál zsetonból ruhára válthatott a tét, és a lassan ruhátlanodó és élénken vitázva játszó fiúk (és az örök bevállalós Gladys) nagyobb szórakozást ígértek a bulizók kevésbé bátor zömének, mint a táncolás. Ez viszont azzal járt, hogy az ő hármasuk túlzottan is premier plánba került, aminek az eshetőségével nem számoltak előre. Sok minden mással sem, de ebbe és a terv foghíjasságának az elemzésébe most ne menjünk bele.  
A Lily után kiabáló egyén Mary volt, az az alacsony, duci griffendéles lány, akivel Peter együtt dolgozott gyógynövénytanon. A negatívba menő magassága miatt Arion még meg is bocsátotta volna neki az Evans után kiabálás tényét, de ekkor Lily döbbenten felnyögött, és Remus megszólalt.  
\- O-ó.

A táncparketten Sirius és az ál-Lily festői kettőse andalgott egymásba gabalyodva, teljesen nyílt színen. Arion, a lebukásról és a szintén a friss gerlepárt bámuló és kitörni készülő vulkánként fortyogó igazi Lilyről momentán elfeledkezve, elbűvölten figyelte Jacket. A metamorfmágus az összes jellemző nőietlenségét levetkőzve, légiesen és kecsesen mozogva, és még a ruháit is tessék-lássék Lilysre bűvölve, olyan meggyőzően alakította a griffendéles lányt, hogy ha Arion nem részese a tervnek, nem feltétlen tudta volna eldönteni, hogy melyik az igazi a két Evans közül.  
\- Sirius Orion Black, halott vagy - jelentette ki az igazi Lily, kizökkentve Ariont Jack csodálatából, és hősünkre és Remusra ügyet sem vetve, szélvészként megindult a páros általános irányába.  
És ha Arion azt hitte, hogy ezzel már beütött a mennykő, hát súlyosan tévedett. Ekkor ugyanis a játszma utolsó résztvevője, az enyhén spicces és az eddig sikeresen működő átveréstől közepesen rémült James is konstatálta, hogy vagy annyit ivott, hogy kettőslátása lett tőle, vagy valami nagyon nincs rendben. Az utóbbi mellett voksolt, és ő is becélozta a parkett közepén toporgó Siriusékat, akik már nem táncoltak, csak féltek nagyon.  
\- Erre befizetek - jegyezte meg Remus.  
És amikor az elégedetten vigyorgó és szintén remekül szórakozó Peter is csatlakozott hozzájuk a pókerasztaltól, Arion már kezdte gyanítani, hogy itt nem csak James volt az áldozat.  
\- Így terveztétek? - kérdezte gyanakodva Remusékat.  
\- Azért annyira még én sem vagyok szemét - ingatta a fejét Lupin. - De sejthető volt, hogy nem fog olyan simán menni, ahogy azt ők nagy lelkesen elképzelték. És Jack tervei amúgy is valahogy mindig káoszba fulladnak.  
\- Főleg, ha részeg, és egy csomó buktatóról elfeledkezik - tette hozzá még Peter. Koccintott egyet Remusszal erre a kárörvendő megállapításra, majd a két srác a táncparketten zajló dráma felé fordult, így hősünk is oda irányította a figyelmét.

Sirius és az ál-Lily időközben szétváltak, és jelenleg az igazi pörölését hallgatták türelmesen.  
\- ... de mégis miből gondoltátok, hogy ez jó ötlet lesz? És mi a frász volt a koncepció az egésszel?  
\- Hát szóval - kezdett volna bele Sirius, de Lily ráreccsent, és a hősies griffendéles Black-örökös megszeppenve húzta be a nyakát.  
\- Költői kérdés volt, te mamlasz! Valójában nem akarom tudni, hogy milyen baromságot találtatok ki a megalázásomra!  
\- Nagyon édes, hogy ennyi önbizalmad van, Lilybébi - mosolygott rá a prefektuslányra ekkor Jack -, hogy azt hiszed, hogy ez ellened irányult, de melléfogtál. Az agancshuszár lett volna az áldozat.  
James ezt hallva gyanakodva ráncolta a szemöldökét. A srác amúgy a táncparkett szélén ácsorgott (Evans háta mögött, tehát bölcsen takarásban torpant meg), Mary mellett, és akárcsak Remusék a túlvégen, ők is a balhét figyelték és várták az újabb fejleményeket.  
\- Fogadtam Ágassal, hogy melyikőnk tud ma este jobban befűzni téged - vallotta be Sirius morogva. Lily Evans palackzöld szemei már-már démoni tűzben égtek, ahogy nagy levegőt vett, hogy a Remus által nemrég felemlített sárkányanya minden dühét a Black-örökösre zúdítsa.  
\- És hogy merted azt képzelni, hogy én...?!  
\- Dehogy mertem, állítsd már le a rinyát - váltott Black is nagyobb hangerőre. - Kellesz a francnak! Vagyis Ágasnak, tudja Merlin, miért. Csak meg akartam félemlíteni, oké? Hátha megijed, hogy tényleg sikerrel járok, és ő is akcióba lendül.  
\- Megfélemlíteni? - döbbent meg Evans.  
\- Igen. Először veled próbálkoztam, emlékezhetsz...  
\- Élénken - borzadt el Lily. - A sellő, a szellem és a kentaur bemennek egy kocsmába kezdetű viccednél, azt hiszem, feladtam a világ jóságába vetett hitem.  
\- Az egy remek vicc, csak nincs humorérzéked - kelt a leszólt hódítási próbálkozás védelmére Sirius. - És emiatt kénytelen voltam Jacket is bevonni a mutatványba, mint a hasonmásodat. És nagyon flottul ment volna az egész, ha Mary nem kavar bele - a mondat végét Sirius már a James mellett toporgó bögyös lánynak kiabálta, aki erre nyelvet nyújtott rá.  
\- A rádió azt mondta, nemsokára nyugisabb zene jön, lassúzni akartam egyet Lilyvel - vonogatta a vállát Mary. - Nem tehetek róla, hogy épp ezzel a hülyeséggel foglalkoztatok.

Azonban már senki nem nagyon figyelt arra, amit a lány beszélt. James Potter ugyanis otthagyta a biztonságot jelentő parkettszélt és Maryt, és egyenes léptekkel megindult a veszekedő trió irányába. Jack somolyogva, Sirius értetlenül, Lily pedig határozottan gyanakodva figyelte, ahogy a kócos fiú felzárkózik hozzájuk. A legjobb barátjára és az ál-Lilyre ügyet sem vetve megállt az igazi Lily előtt, kicsit félszegen rámosolygott, majd letérdelt előtte.  
\- Lily Evans, felkérhetlek egy táncra?  
A lány köpni-nyelni nem tudott a megdöbbenéstől, és a társaság többi része is túlzottan le volt merevedve a közbeavatkozáshoz vagy bármi érdemi reagáláshoz, így James zavartalanul folytatta a mondókáját.  
\- Kétszer nem kosarazhatsz ki, az nem fair. Oké, az első nem te voltál, hanem Jack, de a te nevedben, és az is számít. Szóval igent kell mondanod.  
Lily reakciója nem az volt, amire bárki is számított volna. Nézte ugyanis pár másodpercig az előtte térdelő Pottert, majd csöppet sem nőiesen horkantva felnevetett.  
\- Hát felszarvazva már fel lettél, az biztos. - És csak kacagott, és James is vele mosolygott, egyre bizakodóbb arccal. - És amúgy nem.  
És James Potter úgy dőlt el, sebzett hördüléssel, mint egy krumpliszsák.

Lily még mindig kuncogva hátravetette a haját, és tüntetően hátat fordítva nekik elvonult Maryvel egyetemben. James a földről nézett utánuk, szomorú révületben.  
\- Hát haver, ezt megszívtuk - állapította meg Sirius.  
\- Á - vont vállat James beletörődően -, legalább megnevettettem.  
Arion el nem tudta képzelni, hogy honnan van ennyi optimizmus a srácban, hogy egy ilyen durva kikosarazás után is csak ezt a szempontot veszi figyelembe. Mindenesetre kezdte nagyon tisztelni érte Pottert.  
A Mary által emlegetett váltás a zenében ekkor jött el, és a felcsendülő lassú komolyzene a háttérben még szürreálisabbá tette az egész szituációt.  
\- És én nyertem - tette még hozzá James az előbbi gondolatmenethez. Sirius egy amolyan hülye-vagy-de-azért-szeretlek félmosollyal nézte a barátját, és lassan, de jóindulatú elismeréssel rábólintott az indokolatlanul büszke kijelentésre.  
\- Ez tény.  
James fölnézett rá, aztán térdre tápászkodta magát előtte, és ceremoniális komolysággal megszólalt.  
\- Sirius Black, fölkérhetlek egy táncra?  
Sirius pukedlizett, és a szempilláit rebegtette, aztán elröhögték magukat kicsit mindketten, de fél perc sem telt bele, és Jamesszel a parkettet szelték lendületesen keringőzve.

\- Ezek tök hülyék - csúszott ki Arion száján a megállapítás önkéntelenül. Megszeppenten nézett föl Remusra aztán, hátha a srác nem fogja értékelni a barátaira tett megjegyzést, de Remus csak legyintett.  
\- Nem nagy felfedezés. Mi már évek óta tudjuk, nyugi.  
És közben olyan elnéző mosollyal nézte a két táncost, mint az a kissé megszállott anyuka, akinek a gyerekei ugyan a fél konyhát kikenték csokival, de olyan aranyosak, hogy nehéz rájuk haragudni.  
\- Ez is valami - lépett oda hozzájuk Jack, aki a dolga végeztével ismét felöltötte a megszokott zömök, barnabőrű, rövidhajú külsejét. - Az van, újfiú - vigyorgott rá Arionra -, hogy vagy tudsz keringőzni, és akkor jössz velem, vagy nem, és akkor is.  
Mielőtt még hősünk a szemére vethette volna, hogy nem igazán hagyott tényleges választási lehetőséget, Jack már kézen is ragadta, és Arion újabb hosszú időre elveszett a buli forgatagában.

\- ... letáncoltam a lábam.  
A megállapítás azután hagyta el hősünk száját, hogy Jack végre engedte őt lerogyni a vízipipás sarok egy puffjára, mondván, hogy mindjárt itt az ideje a kakasviadal döntőjének, és el kell mennie előkészíteni a terepet.  
\- Én is - szimpatizált Peter, egy vajsörös üveget bontogatva.  
\- Mármint, te is főleg az enyémet táncoltad le, amúgy - viccelődött Arion.  
\- Nem tehetek róla, hogy mindig útban volt.  
\- Én sem - vont vállat Arion.  
Pillanatnyi patthelyzetbe kerültek.  
Szerencsére még mielőtt a beszélgetés végképp ellaposodhatott volna, a szoba túloldalán mozgolódás támadt, és a griffendélesek a színpadra fölkapaszkodó és megafonnal hadonászó Jacket kezdték figyelni.  
\- Hóhahóóó! - bődült el a hugrabugos, és kivárta, amíg a bulizó és ezen a ponton már össznépileg eléggé spicces társaság figyelme nagyjából rá irányult. - Öt perc múlva kakasviadal-döntő, a griffes és a mardis párost is kérem a ring közelébe!  
\- Hol van Gladys? - kérdezte Black rögtön, egyébként teljesen fölöslegesen, mert az említett már érkezett is feléjük, szokás szerint Sirius nevét óbégatva keresztül a tömegen.  
\- Te meg hogy nézel ki? - ráncolta a szemöldökét James. Gladys ugyanis több ruhadarabja híján, trikóban-farmerban és mezítláb torpant meg mellettük, és (bár ezt hősünk speciel nem tartotta elképzelhetőnek) az eddigieknél is mérföldekkel kócosabban.  
\- Megszopattak vetkőzős pókerben - vont vállat a lány. - Húzás a harctérre, hercegnő - parancsolt rá aztán Siriusra, és a páros elhagyta a griffendéles társaságot.

Mivel James mindenképpen szurkolni akart (a Lábkirálynővé válása vagy nem válása múlott Siriusék teljesítményén, nem csoda), és Lupin is ezt vélte illendőnek, így hamarosan Arion a ringgé avanzsált színpad előtt hullámzó tömeg első sorában találta magát, Remus és James közé bepréselődve. Navan kissé ingatagon ácsorgott az emelvény szélén, a félmeztelen és artikulátlanul dúdoló Flinttel a nyakában, Gladys pedig éppen Sirius szétbomlott kontyát próbálta fixálni, óvatosan egyensúlyozva a srác vállán ülve.  
\- Cuki lesz az úgy is, ne vacakolj már - intette le Jack a fodrászkodást. A tömegből egy biztató 'Gyerünk már! szállt feléjük, és hamarosan az egész vendégsereg ezt skandálta, így Siriusék kénytelenek voltak engedni a nép nyomásának, és a helyükre állni.  
\- Hajrá, Tapmaaancs! - süvöltötte James, az öklét rázva az ég felé.  
\- Vesd be magad, Gladys! - kiabált Peter is.  
És bár a közhangulat érezhetően a Griffendél bajnokainak kedvezett, hősünk úgy sejtette, hogy a mardekáros párost sem kell félteni.

Ami hiányzott nekik súlyban és magasságban, azt Gladysék ádáz, veszett vadsággal pótolták, és az elején, ahogy összeakaszkodtak, még úgy tűnt, hogy egyenlőek lesznek az erőviszonyok. Hősies, kemény harc vette kezdetét, de azért hamar kiütközött, hogy amíg Sirius és Gladys az egész bulit végigpörögték és -itták, addig Navan főként a vízipipás sarokban ücsörgött és tartalékolta az energiáit, Flint meg... Nos, a töpszli srácról valahogy úgy vélte hősünk, hogy neki ez a hajnali részegség pont annyira természetes közege, mint a kipihent józanság, ha nem jobban.  
Erre a griffendéles párosnak is hamar rá kellett jönnie, amikor egy apró megingásuk után Flint szabályosan vérszemet kapott, és onnantól már tartott sokáig a viaskodás. Sirius és Gladys még az utolsó pillanatban, még zuhanás közben is küzdöttek (Sirius legalábbis megpróbált gáncsot vetni Navannak a talaj felé félúton, aki ezt elegánsan odébb lépve hárította), de végül eget-földet megrengető csattanással fogtak padlót.  
Ahhoz képest, hogy a nézősereg az elején még határozottabban a griffendélesek felé húzott, most kitörő lelkesedéssel éljenezték meg a győztes mardekárosokat. Csak James állt olyan arccal az első sorban, mint akit személyes sértés ért. Peter vigasztalóan lapogatta a vállát, Remus pedig szolidaritásból a mézboros kupája mögé bújt, a gúnyosan kárörvendő félmosolyával.  
\- És az idei tanévköszöntő buli kakasviadalának győztesei nem mások - ugrott a talpon maradt páros mellé Jack a megafonjával -, mint Navan Savage és Remington Flint!  
Navan unottan mosolygott a kihirdetést hallgatva, és megadóan tűrve, hogy Jack az égbe rántsa a kezét, Flint viszont kicsit már-már mániákusan hörögve és üvöltve ünnepelte magukat. A tömeg skandált, az előző körben kiesett hollóhátasok közül valaki hirtelen felindulásból rózsaszirom-esőt bűvölt a legyőzőik és Jack fölé, és a hangulat úgy nagy általánosságban a tetőfokára hágott.

Sirius megpróbált roppant morcos arccal és zsebre dugott kézzel lesomfordálni a színpadról, de Gladys, aki ezek szerint nála egy fokkal jobban tudott veszíteni, megállította ebben, és orvul kényszerítette rá, hogy kezet fogjon ő is a mardekárosokkal. Navan addigra már leszedte a továbbra is tomboló Flintet a nyakából és nagyjából kirázta a virágszirmokat is a hajából. Elfogadta a kézfogást mindkét griffendélestől Flint helyett is, akit az éljenző tömeg éppen körbeemelt maguk fölött, és elfogadta Jacktől is a méretes serleget, ami a győzteseknek járt.  
\- Ez is megvan - jegyezte meg aztán közönyösen, és lelépett a színpadról.

Lelépett volna.

Hogy a kakasviadal utáni fáradtság, vagy a tetemes mennyiségű elfogyasztott alkohol, vagy csak simán a kétballábassága volt az oka, ne firtassuk. Elég az hozzá, hogy minden eleganciáját elvesztve hasalt el a színpad előtt, és a teremben mindenki elhallgatott.  
\- _Mo thóin_ \- állapította meg végül világvége-hangon a felbukott győztes, belemorogva az általános várakozó csöndbe. ('Seggem.' Mert hát, valljuk be, már nem volt abban az állapotban vagy hangulatban, hogy ennél jobban cifrázza.)  
És válaszul az ír vulgaritásra őszintén kárörvendő, víg kacaj csendült a tömeg mögött. A fejleményeket egyre nehezebben követő társaság egy része még a földön fekvő Navant figyelte (aki egyébként az élet igazságtalanságába beletörődve horizontálisan maradt, és némi evickéléssel rágyújtott), a másik része viszont a hasát fogva röhögő Freywindet.  
És azután, hogy a legjobb barátja ilyen zabolátlanul ki merte röhögni a vámpírfiút, a társaság többi része is feladta az óvatoskodást a kárörömük kifejezésével kapcsolatban. Főleg, hogy az örökké gyors reakcióidejű Jack időközben villámsebesen előkerítette a pár órája bereklámozott, rózsaszín ékkövekkel és ragyogó strasszokkal ékesített tiarát, és teátrális mozdulatokkal a földön hasaló és füstölő Navan fejére illesztette azt.  
\- És kérem szépen, hölgyeimuraimésegyebeim... az idei tanévköszöntő buli avatott Lábkirálynője nem más, mint Navan Savage!  
Halk pukkanás jelezte, hogy a ragasztóbűbáj aktiválódott, és Navan világfájdalmas nyögését már egy az egyben elnyelte az este legviharosabb és legfékezhetetlenebb kacajorkánja.

\- Így még le is szarom, hogy a viadalt benéztük - mászott le a színpadról Sirius melléjük. Az egyik karját James nyakán vetette át, a másikat Peterén, és dacára az iménti vereségüknek, teli arccal vigyorgott a barátaira. - Nem te lettél a Lábkirálynő, Ágas, húzás ünnepelni!  
És húztak ünnepelni.

*****

A buliról ezek után már nem sok érdemi emléke volt hősünknek, mert ha a griffendélesek ünnepelnek valamit, akkor azt nagyon alaposan csinálják. Még ez a hajnali kép megvolt benne, az a jellegzetes vége-a-partinak hangulat, amikor már csak létezik mindenki bele a világba, minden különösebb terv és koncepció nélkül.  
A vízipipás sarok szélénél lézengtek, egy családias kis csoportba összeverődve. Arion Remus babzsákfoteljének és a fiú lábának dőlve ült a földön, és békés félkómában hallgatta, ahogy a srác pötyög valami dallamot a Jack szertárából elkunyerált gitáron. A szomszédos ülőalkalmatosságban Peter bóbiskolt egy vajsörös üveggel a kezében. A kikosarazott, de legalább tiaramentes James hamisan dudorászva feküdt egy másik babzsákon, és elmélkedő arccal pöckölgette az egyik csengőt a szarva végén. Mellette Sirius tespedt törökülésben a földön, pálcával a kezében, a hátát egy fotelnek vetve, és nem lehetett tudni, hogy magánál van-e még, és tud-e egyáltalán róla, hogy Gladys épp a haját fonja be elegáns copfba, a fotelen kuporogva mögötte.  
A terem békésen zsongott körülöttük, a rádióból még csorgott valami andalító muzsika a kiürült táncparkettre, és az emberek lassan szállingóztak el a klubhelyiségeikbe.

\- Hangokat hallok - állapította meg James nehezen forgó nyelvvel, laposakat pislogva.  
\- Hát, mert vannak - felelt rá Sirius, magához térve a tetszhalott állapotából. Remus fáradtan sóhajtott, de nem kommentálta az elmés beszélgetést, csak pengetett tovább.  
\- Tudom - mosolygott James bódultan. - Hiszen hallom őket.  
Remus felnyögött. Arion és Peter kuncogott. Gladys Sirius haját fonta rendületlenül.  
A háttérben a mardekárosok brancsba verődve szedelőzködtek. Navan enyhén imbolyogva bagózott a társaságra várva, morózusan fújta a füstöt és időnként hitetlenkedő arccal megtapogatta a fejére biggyesztett tiarát. Az önkívületi állapotban gajdoló Flintet (akinek jelenleg a teljes öltözékét egy fél pár zokni, egy farmernadrág és egy fejére kötött hollóhátas egyennyakkendő képezte) Freywind és a barátnője támogatták szelíden és emiatt viszonylag esélytelenül az ajtó irányába.

Jack is föltűnt a színen, a színpad irányából érkezve. Büszke vigyorral szemlélte az elpilledt társaságot, ahogy a fenekével odébb billentette Remust és a gitárt, és lezuttyant mellé a babzsákfotelre.  
\- Mizu? - kérdezte vígan, egy barackot nyomva Arion kócos fejére.  
\- Zombulunk - felelt hősünk álmatagon. A többiek lustán helyeseltek.  
\- Látom. Ezért is jöttem. Mert már kábé mindenki elszéledt, csak ti vergődtök még itt, mint a partra vetett kákalagok. Szóval jelezném, hogy ennyi volt a móka mára, zárul Jackie mókatára. Sipirc haza.  
\- De neee - nyögött James lehunyt szemekkel.  
\- De de.  
\- De neee.  
\- Megütlek, Potter - horkantott Jack.  
James válaszul szusszant egyet, aztán oldalra billent a feje (a szarvára tűzött pogácsa a mozdulattól elszabadult, és legurult a fotelen át a padlóra egy bánatos koppanással), és a srác minden átmenet nélkül álomba zuhant.  
\- Ennek kampec - állapította meg Sirius, megböködve James combját a pálcája végével.  
\- Ne ficeregj - mordult rá Gladys, akit megzavart a fodrászkodásban a kilengése. - Már majdnem kész.  
\- Csudiszép leszel - állapította meg Jack. Sirius büszkén és kicsit mámorosan mosolygott.  
\- Hát még ha én is beszállok az alkotásba - tette hozzá Remus, és fél perc sem telt bele, már ő is ott ült Gladys mellett a fotel karfáján. Jack letámasztotta az elárvult gitárt Arion mögé a földre, jóleső sóhajjal nyúlt el a Remus által felszabadított babzsákon, és onnan figyelte a többiekkel együtt, ahogy a szőke prefektus telebűvöli Sirius bonyolult halszálkás hajfonatát apró százszorszépekkel és pitypangokkal.

\- Ha kész, tényleg húzás van - szögezte le Jack azért, a miheztartás végett.  
\- Oké, mindjárt meglesz - bólogatott Remus, aki már a copf aljánál ügyködött, halkan mormolva a varázsigéket és böködve a pálcájával.  
\- Nagyon szexuális - bókolt Jack újfent. - De ha ez kitudódik, Lupin, a suli összes csaja hozzád fog járni puncsolni, hogy csinálj nekik is.  
\- Majd jól bokán harapom őket - vágta rá Black. Mivel ezzel a minden szempontból rejtélyes kijelentéssel senki nem tudott mit kezdeni, a beszélgetés elakadt.  
A háttérben Freywind és a hugrabugos lány feladták a Flint megregulázására tett erőfeszítéseket. A töpszli srác tehát átmenetileg egymagában támasztotta a falat, és bőszen próbált meggyújtani egy cigit, ami fordítva lógott a szájában. Természetesen nem járt sikerrel a tett kivitelezésében, csak annyiban, hogy a fejére húzott nyakkendő fityegő vége lángra kapott, a cigaretta helyett. Freywind tanácstalanul meredt a szolidan lángoló fiúra, a barátnője a szívére szorított kézzel pánikolt, és Flint már tényleg nagyon füstölt (bár ez neki magának még nem tűnt föl), amikor Navan odalépett hozzá, és nemes egyszerűséggel a fejére öntötte a pohara tartalmát. A krízis elmúlt. Flint csöpögött, és bután pislogott. A griffendélesek a túlvégen próbáltak nem nagyon röhögni.

Szerencsére Remus figyelmét nem vonta el a rögtönzött mardekáros műsor, így időközben elkészült a virágbájolással. Jack nyögve föltápászkodott a babzsákfotelből ezt érzékelve, és a mozdulat sikerült annyira jelzésértékűre, hogy a többiek is szedelődzködni kezdtek, és a hajnali hullakóma különböző fokain stagnálva megkezdték ők is a partihelyszín elhagyása fedőnevű bonyolult hadműveletet. Az ajtónál aztán összetalálkoztak a szintén távozóban levő mardekárosokkal, és a fáradtságuk fokát jól jellemezte, hogy ügyet sem vetettek egymásra.  
Már csak egy közjátékot tartogatott számukra a hajnalba nyúló este. Jack ugyanis, miután leellenőrizte a szoba ürességét és a kezeit a csípőjére vágva elégedetten körbenézett a vendégserege megfáradt maradékán, röhögve esett le a padlóra minden átmenet vagy előrejelzés nélkül. A megfáradt vendégsereg hökkenten figyelte a szétzuhanását.  
\- Minden rendben? - tette föl a mindannyiukban megfogalmazódott kérdést Freywind óvatosan.  
\- Ja, ja, csak... Hát na, nézzetek magatokra - intett Jack a csoport általános irányába vihogva. - Ennyi böszme fejet egy rakáson.  
És így már a többieknek is leesett, hogy min nyerít ennyire.  
Sirius és James egymásba kapaszkodtak, az előbbi a virágokkal sűrűn teletűzdelt fonatával, az utóbbi egy karácsonyfa módjára teleaggatott agancspárral a fején díszelgett, és a torlódás során a páratlan páros valahogy pont Navan és Flint mellett kötött ki. A langaléta vámpírfiú gótos ruháitól, ijesztően világító szemeitől és fenyegető ívű szemöldökétől, meg ezeknek az összhatásától nagyon elütött a rózsaszín ékköves, kacifántos tiara, amit az este Lábkirálynőjeként kénytelen volt viselni, és a hatást fokozta, hogy póráz módjára szorongatta a Flint fejére kötött nyakkendő megpörkölődött végét. Az alacsony, vajsörtől csöpögő hajú mardekáros leginkább úgy nézett ki, mint egy mélabús, ázott spániel. Egy nagyon kigyúrt és szexi mélabús spániel.  
\- Ha nem látnám ezt így a saját szememmel, nem hinném el - vihogott Jack, még mindig a földön fekve. - Nagyon kár, hogy Bebe már lelécelt, ezt meg kellene örökíteni az utókornak. Hát tűnjetek már el, mert menten sírva fakadok ettől a vizuális sokktól.

Dacára az erélyes felszólításnak, még jó pár percnyi vergődésbe telt, mire a társaság el bírt indulni, de hát, ahogy Merry mondta, egyszer minden jónak vége szakad. A griffendélesek már nem igazán voltak maguknál, mire fölértek a klubhelyiségbe. Arion magában újragondolta a reggeli dilemmáját, miszerint milyen rossz is a legfölső toronyban lakni, mert most nagyon jól jött, hogy csak két folyosónyi távra voltak a hálóktól.  
Nem nagyon figyelte, hogy a többiek mit művelnek. Még homályosan érzékelte, hogy Potter csilingelve átesik egy ruhakupacon az ajtón belépve, és Sirius horkantva az oldalára dől Remus ágyán, fél pár csizma lerángatása után, de nem foglalkoztatta ez se, meg az se, hogy tulajdonképpen már második napja fürdés nélkül megy aludni, csak bezuhant fejjel előre az ágyába, és mire az arca a párnára ért, már nagyjából aludt is.

Hiszen fenyegetően közelgett a reggel, és vele a méltó bulival üdvözölt tanév tényleges beindulása is.

 

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy finally új feji! Sry for taking so long. :) És, és, és, ne szokjátok meg, de véletlen van hozzá egy fanart is, a végéhez, [itten e](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/). :D Igyekeztem közben kommentekre is válaszolni, meg már nekiálltam a kövi résznek is, szóval stay tuned, haladni fogunk megint. :) Jelezzetek vissza, és köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott, ti ösztönöztök most igazán, hogy ne adjam fel, és menjek előre tovább/megint. ❤) Ja, és kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint. :D


	7. És harmadnapra feltámadott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy jön még lakodalmas kutyára macskajaj. Az ötödévesek kollektív tudattalanként küzdik végig az első tanítási hét szerdáját, amelyről akárcsak ők, én sem fogok tudni érdemben nyilatkozni. Ám nincs az a bulimennyiség, amitől az élet megállna, és egy átszenvedett napot és átaludt éjszakát követően a Roxfort visszatér a megszokott kerékvágásba. Futóbolondok, reggeli és könyvtári kalandok, kihívásnak bizonyuló levelezések és egyéb bonyodalmak tarkítják hősünk egyáltalán nem szürke mindennapjait.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Set It Off - Forever Stuck In Our Youth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_ckotr2U30)_

**7\. fejezet: És harmadnapra feltámadott  
  
**

*****  
  


A reggel bántóan korán érkezett azon a szeptember harmadikán, a tanévköszöntő bulit követő hajnalon. Arion valamiféle zene duruzsolására ébredt, és az első homályos gondolata az volt, hogy ki a franc muzsikál az éjszaka közepén, amikor minden normális ember alszik, de aztán ahogy nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemeit (az a nyavalyás zene csak nem akart elhallgatni), kénytelen volt konstatálni, hogy bizony világos van. A macskajajos fejfájásán csak rontott a Sárkánybűvölő víg reggeli dallamözöne - de persze Daniel Smith anyját nem feltétlen érdekelte, hogy fia évfolyama, meg úgy esélyesen a felsőbbévesek nagy része jelenleg össznépileg másnaposságban szenved.  
A szoba túlsó felén valaki durcásan morgott, a rádió csak bőgött rendületlenül, a napfény is áradt tovább kitartóan, így hát hősünknek muszáj volt beletörődnie, hogy ideje felkelni.

A műveletet óvatos körbeleséssel kezdte - nem tudhatta, hogy a nagy többségében trehány fiúk lakta szobában mire számítson egy vad buli reggelén. Sirius a fél pár csizmáját leszámítva ruhástól, szétvetett tagokkal és közepes hangerőn horkolva aludt Remus ágyán. Peter ugyanennek az ágynak a lábánál szuszogott a földön, a lerúgott takaróba begubózva. A velük szomszédos ágyon, Arionéval szemben eredetileg Jamesnek kellett volna aludnia, de a takaró alól kilógó szőkés hajcsomó arra engedett következtetni, hogy a bútordarabot Remus kommunizálta el, miután a saját fekvőalkalmatosságáról kiszorult. Hősünknek homályosan rémlett, hogy James a hajnali megérkezéskor már a szoba első méterén elvesztette a harcot a saját két bal lábával szemben, így a szemüveges srácot arrafelé kereste. És nem is tévedett, James Peter ajtó melletti ágyáról félig lelógva, morogva próbált aludni, dacolva a korai reggellel. Arion ezek után arra számított, hogy a szomszédságában levő másik, eredetileg Sirius tulajdonolta ágy az ablak alatt üres lesz, de odanézve apró mosolyt csalt az arcára a látvány: a vetetlen paplan közepén Minnie terpeszkedett gondtalanul durmolva, és az egyre zajosabb környezetére teljesen immunisan.

Hősünknek kellett persze pár perc, mire mindezeket a felfedezéseket felfogta és elraktározta magában. Ám ahogy a létszámellenőrzés és állapotfelmérés végére ért, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy olyan lehetőség előtt áll, amit vétek lenne kihagynia: ő egyedül van ébren, és üres a fürdőszoba.  
A felfedezés majdnem olyan serkentően hatott rá, mintha máris a zuhany alatt állt volna, és a másnapossága mértékéhez képest kifejezetten fürgén ugrott ki az ágyból, hogy még a többiek ébredése előtt elhallgattassa a rádiót. A sikerét a szervezete egy kis megszédüléssel, James pedig egy elégedett csámcsogással és hasra fordulással jutalmazta. Egy percet várt még, és imádkozott, hogy egyik fiú se akarjon felkelni, majd véletlenszerűen felkapkodott a ládájából egy adag ruhát (nem számított, milyet, hisz egyenje úgyse volt), és belopózott a fürdőbe.  
Bármennyire is szeretett volna órákig ázni a zuhany alatt, nem merte vállalni a kockázatot, hiába aludtak mélyen a srácok. Tudta azt is, hogy hosszabb távra valami használhatóbb tervet kell kidolgoznia erre az egész kicsit különleges helyzetére, mert nem lehet háromnaponta sunyiban tisztálkodással élni egy tanéven át. Jelenleg azonban csak kapni szeretett volna a kínálkozó alkalmon, mert elborzasztó volt belegondolnia, hogy utoljára az árvaházban fürdött, az indulás reggelén. Így aztán rekordot döntött zuhanyozásból, és röpke tíz perc alatt elkészült az egész mutatvánnyal, a hajmosást és az öltözést is beleértve.

A halvány sejtése, miszerint a napja fénypontja ez a tíz perc lesz a forró víz alatt, később igazolta magát.  
Arion úgy vélte, anélkül a zuhany nélkül nem tudta volna túlélni a napot, amiről később majdnem annyira kevés emléke volt, mint a buli utolsó óráiról. A fiúkat nagy küzdelmek árán felkeltette - vagyis hát az ágyból kimásztak, addig sikerült a művelet, de ébernek nevezni őket igen elhamarkodott lett volna. Sirius például úgy akart elindulni órára, ahogy volt, és Remusnak nem kis könyörgésébe telt, hogy legalább a tegnap leküzdött fél pár csizmáját visszavetesse vele.  
Mint az ostoba élőhalottak egy rosszabb mugli katasztrófafilmből, úgy vonszolták le magukat az egyébként feltűnően csendes nagyterembe. Az összezuhant diáksereget látva Arionnak rá kellett jönnie, hogy azért nem csak az ötödikesek ünnepelték meg a tanévkezdést.

A mardekáros asztalnál Flint egy fél pirítóssal a szájában, ülve aludt az asztalnál, a karikás szemű és zord arcú, a Lábkirálynői rangját jelző tiaráját még mindig viselő Navannak dőlve. Freywind velük átellenben kissé fölényesen mosolyogva, és határozottan kipihent arccal kárörvendett. A hollóhátasoknál körbejárt egy kancsó kávé, a hugrabugosok pedig össznépileg kornyadoztak, mint az őszi esőben kinn felejtett muskátli. Jack a rövidre nyírt barna hajával és a hugrabugos sállal kiegészített egyenruhájával pont az átlagossága miatt tűnt ki a tömegből. Még neki sem volt ereje önmagát adni reggel, gondolta Arion egy fáradt kuncogással.  
Tulajdonképpen senkinek se volt. A griffendéles fiúbrancs megérkezését körülbelül csak Gladys vette észre az oroszlános asztalnál, és ő is csak azért, mert első dolga volt a lehuppanó Sirius ölébe borulni és egy horkantással elaludni.  
\- Kelcstek föl... ha-a menni ke-ell - morogta még ásítva.  
Siriusnak amúgy ez a fejlemény valószínűleg föl sem tűnt, csak nézett az üres tányérjára abszolút tanácstalanul.  
\- SVK. Húsz perc. Egyél - bökte meg Remus a srácot, tőmondatokban összefoglalva a közeljövő eseményeit. Gondos anyuka módjára még szedett is neki kolbászt-tojást, aztán töltött mindenkinek az előttük álló kancsóból, és csak kicsit röhögött föl, amikor James csípőből az asztalra köpte a kortyot, miután meghúzta a kupáját.  
\- Fúj! Mi a ménkű ez? - szörnyülködött a srác.  
\- Savanyúkáposzta-lé. Tök véletlenül, pont nagyon jó a másnaposságra állítólag - felelt készségesen Remus, egy pálcaintéssel feltakarítva a szétköpködött innivalót. ( _Honnan tud ilyeneket_ , csodálkozott Arion magában, egyszerre értve ezt a random információra és a könnyed nonverbális tisztítóvarázslatra.)  
\- De ha egyszer undorító! Gonosz manók, minek küldenek föl ilyet?  
\- Hálátlan vagy - ingatta a fejét Remus. - Nemhogy örülnél, amiért így törődnek velünk.  
\- Ez nem törődés, ez az ízlelőbimbók elleni merénylet - bosszankodott James. Sirius feltűnésmentesen odébb tolta a kupáját, viszont nekilátott az evésnek. Peter fintorogva, de a Remus által ígért hatások reményében elkortyolgatta a káposztalét, hősünk pedig az árvaházi ellátáshoz szokott fura ízlésével egy hajtásra itta meg az egészet. (És még ízlett is neki.)

*****

Hogy a varázslatos káposztalének, a reggelinek vagy a zuhanyzásnak hála, azt nem tudni, de tény, hogy túlélte az amúgy rettenetesen unalmas és véget nem érőnek tűnő sötét varázslatok kivédését. A folyosóra kilépve aztán rájött, hogy most két lyukasórája lesz, mert nem jelentkezett ősi rúnákra. Aludjon? Semmi másra nem vágyott jobban, de tudta, hogy ha nem robbantja ki valaki az ágyból, akkor estig úgy marad. Házit írjon? Vagy levelet Merrynek?  
A mellette toporgó Peter valószínűleg ugyanezen dilemmázhatott (már a Merrynek való levélírást leszámítva), amikor Remus jó szokásához híven megmentette őket a krízisből.  
\- Menjetek a könyvtárba, vannak fotelek. Ha jövünk le rúnaismeretről, fölkeltünk titeket.  
\- Haláli rendes vagy - jelentette ki Arion sietve -, és tudd, a hogy hálám örökké üldözni fog.  
\- Csak utol ne érjen - mosolygott rá hősünkre Remus.  
Arion pedig az eddig még meglehetősen rövid roxforti tartózkodása során nem először zavarba jött ettől a fejleménytől, majd zavarba jött magától a felfedezéstől is, hogy zavarba jött egy szimpla mosolytól, és még mielőtt ez a számára megmagyarázhatatlan láncreakció tovább fokozódhatott volna, úgy döntött, hogy de márpedig most megkérdezi Petert, hogy ő is így szokott-e így érezni és ez valami általános hatása Remus mosolyainak, vagy csak ő van rosszul bekötve. Szerencséjére a pár méterrel odább látványosan várakozva toporzékoló Sirius megunta a beszélgetésüket, és úgy döntött, hogy ideje ismét elővennie a szebbik modorát.

\- Remy, basszus, gyere már! Ezer évig fog tartani, mire fölmászunk a hatodikra, nem kell, hogy még mindenféle bájolgással húzd az időt.  
Remus csak a szemeit forgatta a kedves szavak hallatán, majd búcsút intve Arionéknak csatlakozott Siriushoz és Jameshez, és a három fiú elsietett rúnaismeretre.  
\- Menjünk mi is - rángatta meg hősünk talárujját Peter. - A könyvtár ezen a szinten van, csak a másik irányba.  
\- Egyszer végzetesen el fogok tévedni ebbe a bazi hodályba - zúgolódott Arion, követve a srácot.

Hála Peter gondos felügyeletének, erre a mutatványra azonban még várnia kell a kedves olvasóknak. Arion ugyanis minden probléma nélkül tudta követni a dundi srácot a könyvtárba, és minden különösebb probléma nélkül el is tudott aludni abban a percben, ahogy leereszkedett az egyik alacsony, kopott és molyette huzattal bevont fotelbe a porlepte polcsorok rejtekében, az arab miszticizmus nevű részleg egy eldugott zugában.  
A felébredéssel viszont már akadtak gondjaik, de hála James állhatatos szólongatásának és rázogatásának (meg persze az örök segítőkész Siriusnak, aki természetesen tök véletlen megbotlott és pont Arion fotelének a lábába rúgott akkorát, hogy hősünk egy zavaros percig azt hitte, földrengés van), csak sikerült összeszedniük magukat, és lecammogtak ebédelni.  
A nagyteremben még mindig kísérteties csend uralkodott, már legalábbis ahhoz képest, hogy amúgy több száz gyerek lakta a kastélyt. A foghíjas padsorokat figyelve hősünk rájött, hogy bizony többen, leginkább a felsőbb évfolyamokról, kihagyták a nap legfontosabb étkezését egy plusz félórányi alvásért cserébe. Rájött továbbá arra is, hogy évszázadok ide, hagyományok oda, itt sokakat nem érdekel, hogy melyik házba tartoznak, mert például Jack a mardekárosok asztalánál ülve hadart valamiről a laposakat pislogó Flintnek, Savage meg a hollóhátas asztalhoz telepedett le, a kevés jelenlevő hetedéves közé.

Később, amikor az ölébe esett a villájáról a csirkecomb (amit naná, hogy úgy kell enni, hogy egészben felszúrod és marcangolod), arra is rájött, hogy hullakómásan a táplálkozás meglepően nagy kihívás. Már mindegy volt.  
Végigülte ketchupos talárban az átváltoztatástant (az agyhaláluk fokát jellemzi, hogy senkinek, még valamiért az ilyesmihez amúgy értő és nemrég még ezzel brillírozó Remusnak sem jutott eszébe egy tisztítóbűbájt alkalmazni), és a többiekkel együtt némán tűrte McGalagony zord és igen hosszas monológját holmi felelősségteljes viselkedésekről meg szórakozóhelynek nézett iskolákról és egyéb tévedésekről. Egy mondatban megmagyarázta az árvaházban történt ládacserét, miután James túldekorált agancsai és Sirius botrányos hajviselete után az ő nem létező egyenruhájára került a sor a professzorasszonynál, és úgy nagy általánosságban utálta az életet.

Óra után kisebb közjátékra került sor, Sirius és Remus között főleg, amikor is kiderült, hogy a következő óra mugliismeret lesz egy emelettel följebb, és oda ötük közül csak Sirius és persze Arion jelentkeztek (a tantárgyról köztudott, hogy könnyű, a főhősünkről meg, hogy lusta). Siriusnak az volt a véleménye, hogy Arion legyen ügyes fiú és oldja meg az életét az ő istápolása nélkül, mert hogy ő nem dadus, Remusnak meg az, hogy itt nem a személyes ellenszenvről van szó, meg azt tegye félre, meg hogy Remus kéri és őérte csinálja már meg. Arion magában úgy volt, hogy fölösleges ekkora drámát csinálni az egészből, és igazából csak fel tud menni talán egyedül is a Griffendél-toronyba az óra után, de nem mert beleszólni a vitába.  
A vége az lett a dolognak, hogy Sirius csattogó talárral, és egy egész hangyányit színpadiasan elviharzott órára, faképnél hagyva a többieket.  
\- Én megpróbáltam - vont vállat morózusan Remus. Látszott, már hozzá van szokva a Black-örökös allűrjeihez. - Arion, ha vége az órának, kérd meg Gladyst, hogy kísérjen föl, ő is ott lesz - fordult aztán hősünkhöz.  
\- Szerintem megoldom magamnak is...  
\- Ne - vágta el Remus hősünk bizonytalan közbevetését. - Nem kockáztatunk. Ha eltévedsz, és elnyel ez az elvarázsolt kastély örökre, engem McGalagony megöl. És akkor ezek itt - bökött a barátaira -, megbuknak a tantárgyaik feléből. Ne légy szívtelen.  
\- Oké - kuncogott Arion.

Így aztán, miután Jamesék felkísérték órára és elbúcsúztak tőle, mondván, hogy majd a toronyban találkoznak, kissé tanácstalanul nézett körbe a terem előtt, felmérve a tanárra váró csoportosulást.  
Sirius tüntetően nem foglalkozott vele, de ezt mondjuk Arion nem is bánta annyira. Azt már inkább, hogy ezt úgy oldotta meg, hogy tüntetően Gladysszel és Maryvel foglalkozott, így a Remus javallta felkérést egyelőre nem állt módjában bepróbálni. A kis létszámú, de hősünk meglepetésére jelenlevő mardekáros brancs szokásuk szerint különvonulva beszélgetett, Arion rögtön kiszúrta közöttük a rózsaszín ékköves tiaráját még mindig viselő Navant, aki éppen Freywind hugrabugos barátnőjével diskurált valamiről elmélyülten.

Apropó, hugrabugosok: Arion, kifogyva az ismerősökből, abban reménykedve lesett körül, hogy esetleg kiszúrja valahol Jacket, és nem is kellett csalódnia.  
A metamorfmágus a folyosó vége felől érkezett, és nem is egyedül: egy magas, hosszú copfos, kedves mosolyú fiatal nő kísérte, akit Arion biztos nem nézett volna professzornak, ha nem látja az évnyitón a tanári asztalnál. Pedig az volt, és az óra folyamán hősünknek rá kellett jönnie, hogy dacára a tanerő zsenge korának (mindössze huszonöt éves volt, az általunk követett évfolyammal kezdte meg tanári pályafutását két évvel ezelőtt), az amúgy eléggé jelentéktelen mugliismeret Diana Stormwind professzor miatt lett a diákok kedvence.

Flint például az eddigi állapotához képest viszonylag energikusan támadott föl halottaiból, ahogy a diáktársai zsongva körülvették a tanárnőt.  
\- Tancinéni! - süvöltötte őszintén víg mosollyal az arcán, és a negatívba menő magasságát kihasználva egy szempillantás alatt átszlalomozta magát a tömegen. A professzor pedig, Arion nagy döbbenetére, a hangerő és a megszólítás ellenére is barátságosan mosolygott rá a töpszli mardekárosra.  
\- Remington! Nem is tudtam, mi hiányzott még az életemből.  
\- Az enyémből maga, drága tancinéni - komédiázott a srác, vadalmaként vigyorogva a tanárnő elnéző fejcsóválásán. - Egész szünetben unatkoztam a maga remek órái nélkül.  
\- Ne bolondozz, Jack már mesélt róla, milyen _unalmas_ nyaratok volt - felelt Miss Stormwind, továbbra is rendületlenül mosolyogva, miközben beterelte a diákjait a terembe.  
\- A picsába, Danvers, minek jár annyit a szád?  
És ha hősünk azt hitte, hogy a meglepetését már nem lehet fokozni, hát nagyon tévedett: a srác vulgaritását Stormwind professzor mindössze egy feddő szemöldökráncolással értékelte, Flint pedig bocsánatkérően rántotta meg a vállát.  
\- Elnézést, nem úgy értettem. Vagyis de, csak na.  
És ezzel bevonult a terembe és minden további nélkül helyet foglalt... a tanári asztalnál.

Arion a döbbenete tetőfokára érve elveszetten állt meg az ajtóban. A többiek nagy zajjal és teljesen rendszertelenül telepedtek le a teremben, Sirius elbújt leghátul Gladysszel, Navan a mardekárosok (mínusz a tanárnő helyén trónoló Remington) gyűrűjében ült le, Jack az első sor egyik padjára huppant fel, és őrá úgy nagy általánosságban ügyet se vetett senki.  
Majdnem senki.  
\- Hát te?  
Arion megszeppenten pillantott fel a kérdezőre, de Stormwind professzor örökké kedves mosolya eloszlatta a kételyeit.  
\- Nem tudom, hova üljek - vallotta be hát a nyilvánvalót.  
\- Jaj, pulykatojás, ne szórakozz - horkant föl Jack, aki ezek szerint meghallotta a szavait. Egy biztató vigyorral intett neki, és hátradőlve kicsit a padon ültében, kihúzta a széket maga mellett. - Gyere ide, nem harapok.  
Arion már épp lódult volna elfogadni a felajánlást, amikor Stormwind professzor megállította.  
\- Még ne - helyezte a kezét finoman Arion vállára, aki ijedten torpant meg. - Ne félj, nem bántalak. Mindjárt leülhetsz, de előbb még egy kicsit maradj itt mellettem, jó? Szeretném, ha bemutatkoznál nekem, és a csoportnak is.  
És ezzel odavezette Ariont a tanári asztal elé, a vállánál fogva kormányozva hősünket.

Arion mindeddig hőn remélte, hogy semmiféle ilyesmi pillanat nem fog eljönni (bár Merry sokszor figyelmeztette, hogy számítson rá), mert fogalma sem volt, mit is mondhatna magáról. De most itt állt, egy osztálynyi, vegyes házakból összegyűlt és jobbára udvariasan érdeklődő arcot vágó évfolyamtársa előtt, Stormwind professzor még mindig a vállán tartotta a kezét, ahogy közösen a tanári asztalnak támaszkodtak, hátat fordítva a székén hintázó Flintnek, és mondania kellett volna valamit.  
\- Hát izé. Arion vagyok, heló - kezdett bele a mondókájába, amolyan minden-mindegy alapon. - Tizenhat éves leszek, és Londonból jöttem, ahol egy varázslóárvaházban laktam a barátommal, Merryvel. Nem úgy a barátom. Inkább a bátyám vagy mi. Mármint nem vér szerint, csak amúgy. Őőő... Nem tudom, mit mondjak.  
\- Mit szeretsz csinálni? - mosolygott rá bátorítóan a tanárnő, akit nem kedvetlenített el a suta kezdése. - Miért jöttél a Roxfortba? Mi akarsz lenni, ha felnősz?  
_Élő ember_ , dohogta magában Arion mérgesen. Mivel ezt mégsem mondhatta így ki, megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait és valami vállalhatót kicsikarni magából.  
\- Szeretek enni - itt kis kuncogás söpört végig a társaságon -, meg Merryvel ökörködni, meg mittudomén. Ja, igen, azért jöttem ide, hogy tanuljak, és egyelőre fogalmam sincs, hogy mi szeretnék lenni, ha felnövök. Macska. Vagy szuperhős.  
\- Értem. Nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy a jövőre vonatkozó terveid még kiforróban vannak - bólintott a tanárnő, figyelmen kívül hagyva a diákok vihogását. - És miért jelentkeztél mugliismeretre?  
\- Mert valamit kellett választani - szaladt ki Arion száján a keresetlenül őszinte válasz. Stormwind professzor a diákokkal együtt hátravetett fejjel nevetett az egyszerű feleleten.  
\- Meg mert ez a legkirályabb óra a világon! - rikkantotta közbe Flint, egy csattanással leengedve a székét a földre. Előrehajolt a tanári asztalon át, és abszolút hiteltelen ártatlansággal rebegtette a szempilláit Stormwind professzorra. (Navan a háttérben alig-megvetően felhorkantott.) - És maga a legkirályabb tancinéni.  
\- Ne puncsolj, úgyis tudom, mire megy ki a játék - intette meg a professzor a srácot.  
\- Akkor elmehetünk aludni? - ragyogott fel Flint.  
\- Dehogyis - nevetett Stormwind. (Lemondó sóhajok és nyögések szálltak felé a tanterem számos pontjáról.) - De, mert kompromisszumképes vagyok, és mert valahogy sejtettem, hogy nem lesztek a topon az első tanítási nap bizonyára nagyon kimerítő megpróbáltatásai után, kiegyezhetünk valami lazábban mára.  
\- Teázás? - vetette föl a mindeddig csöndes Freywind.  
\- És akasztófa! - óbégatott föl Jack, az örök kreatív.  
\- Mugli tárgyakkal, hogy témánál maradjunk - tette hozzá még egy harsány hugrabugos. Arion nem esküdött volna meg rá, de az rémlett neki a buliról, hogy Judy a neve, és a valakije a hollóhátasok kakasviadalozó Derekjének, meg az egyik barátja Jacknek.  
Stormwind professzor rábólintott az ötletbörzéjükre.

Így aztán hősünk részt vett élete eddigi legfurcsább tanóráján. Együtt főzték meg a teát, együtt pakolták ki a csészéket a tanterem hátsó részén rejtőző tálalóból, és együtt akasztófáztak, továbbra is teljesen rendszertelenül ülve a porceláncsörömpöléstől és mindenféle pusmogástól zúgó teremben. Stormwind ügyelt rá, hogy ne fogyjanak ki a teából, velük nevetett és velük örült, ha valami nehezebb feladványra végre sikerült rájönniük (Siriust majdnem meglincselte a csoport, mire megfejtették a karburátort), és tanári munka címén megkérdezte a kitalált dolgok funkcióját. Többségében el is kellett magyaráznia őket, miután nem érkezett életképes felelet a kérdéseire. (Navan az első körökben elért sikerei és a Mardekárnak begyűjtött tíz pont után tüntetően visszafogta magát és inkább csöndben reszelte a körmét.)  
Ezen felül, lehet, hogy önkéntelenül, lehet, hogy direkt, de Stormwind professzor az állandó felszólításokkal nagyban segített Arionnak abban, hogy megjegyezze az évfolyamtársai legalább egy részének a nevét. Hősünk tehát figyelt és tanult - no nem a mugliismereti akasztófából, abban ugyanis Navan kiszállása után tarolt, hála a mugli Londonban élésnek és Merry kvibliségének. Jó társaságban pedig gyorsan telik az idő, az óra szinte elrepült, és a csoport csodálkozva eszmélt föl a játszásból a kicsöngetést hallva.

\- Remélem, azért így ki lehetett bírni ezt is - mosolygott rájuk a professzor (bár az egész órát végigmosolyogta, szóval ez nem volt nagy változás).  
A diákok igenlően morogtak, ahogy nekiálltak magukat összeszedni. Arion Sirius felé pillantva azt latolgatta, hogy került-e elég jó hangulatba a srác ahhoz, hogy igenis visszakísérje őt a Griffendél-toronyba. Jól érezte magát ugyan az órán, de mostanra az utolsó energiatartalékait is felélte, és még a korgó gyomra se érdekelte, már semmi másra nem vágyott, mint az ágyára.  
\- Még egy kicsit várjatok - emelte meg a hangját Stormwind, és a terem elcsendesedett. - Köszönöm. Rögtön elengedlek titeket, csak annyit szeretnék kérni, hogy jövő hét hétfőre, a következő órára kicsit felkészültebben gyertek. Neki kell állnunk tanulni is, mert mégiscsak RBF-évetek van. Továbbá, már többeknek szóltam, de itt is vagytok páran, szóval megemlíteném, hogy a színjátszókörösöket vasárnap reggel várom jó idő esetén az előcsarnokban, rossz idő esetén a zeneteremben. Hozhattok új embereket is, kell az utánpótlás. Na, menjetek aludni!  
És a tanulók engedelmeskedtek a felszólításnak. Jack, és Freywind barátnője, akiről legalább most az óra alatt kiderült, hogy Eileen a neve, a teremben maradtak segíteni a tanárnőnek rendet rakni. A többiek pedig rekordsebességgel elszéledtek - a legtöbben valószínűleg a nagytermet célozták meg.

Sirius a sereghajtók közé került, mert valamin szokás szerint összevitatkozott Gladysszel, és a teremből kilépve rögtön kiszúrta a folyosón tétlenül ácsorgó Ariont. Színpadiasan a plafonra emelte a tekintetét és felsóhajtott, de végül egy fejrándítással maga mellé intette hősünket.  
\- Mielőtt még engedelmes és önfeláldozó hülyegyerek módjára felcipelnéd szegény Forth-ot a toronyba - állította meg őket Gladys -, emlékeztetnélek titeket, hogy a kajálást még fáradtan sem érdemes kihagyni. Szóval húzás vacsizni.  
Ezzel ellentmondást nem tűrően befurakodott közéjük, beléjük karolt két oldalról, és lerángatta őket a földszintre, majd a táplálkozás végeztével elvégezte velük ugyanezt a műveletet a Griffendél-torony irányába is, ahol ásítva elbúcsúzott tőlük és eltűnt a lányok körlete felé.  
Hősünk kénytelen volt megvárni, amíg Sirius átöltözik, egy horkantással az ágyára dől, és azon nyomban beájul, csak utána kezdhetett neki a lefekvéshez készülni. Peter és James már az igazak álmát aludták, Remusszal pedig találkoztak a klubhelyiségben a kandalló előtt. Lilyvel tanult, és nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki a közeljövőben nyugovóra akarna térni, így Arion megkockáztatott egy gyors pizsamába öltözést a baldachinja rejtekében. Bebújt a takaró alá, megvárta, hogy a vígan doromboló Minnie elhelyezkedjen a lábánál, és az utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy bár már majdnem három napja itt van, még nem tudna eltájékozódni a kastélyban, mert akárhányszor ment valahova, vagy rohant, vagy fáradt volt, vagy részeg, vagy másnapos, vagy ezek valamilyen permutációja. Szép kilátások voltak ezek a jövőre nézve...

*****

Az ötödéves fiúhálóban a csütörtök reggelt, akárcsak az összes többit, az ablakpárkányon trónoló és időzítő bűbájjal kezelt rádió bekapcsolása indította. Azonban az átaludt éjszakának és a nyitott ablakon beömlő szeptemberi napfénynek és kellemesen friss levegőnek hála, most egyik srác se küldte el a búsba a Sárkánybűvölőt és Daniel Smith anyját, ahogy felcsendült a nyár legnagyobb slágere, a Sweet Home Alabama. Sőt, Arion nagy meglepetésére, mire ő kivonszolta magát az ágyból, már mind a négy szobatársa talpon volt és tett-vett valamit.

Ráadásul mire nagyjából felfrissülve kilépett a fürdőszobából, eggyel nőtt a fiúháló népessége, az ablak előtti napfényes szőnyegrészen ugyanis Gladys terpeszkedett futóruhában, és aktívan nyújtott, a hasonlóan laza ruhákba öltöző Jamesre várva. Arion nem kérdezett rá.  
Már csak azért sem, mert ekkor hirtelen sokkal jobban lefoglalta az, ami a többieket is: hogy halálra rémüljön az éppen félmeztelen Jamesből előtörő veszett és artikulátlan csatakiáltásától.  
\- Merlinre, Ágas, mi a franc bajod van? - mordult föl a frissen mosottnak tűnő haja fésülésében megdermedt Sirius, de a választ már nem kellett megvárniuk. James ugyanis feléjük fordult, a két kezében a két túldíszített agancsával, és úgy üvöltött tovább diadalmasan.  
\- LEESETT!  
Az egyetemes felháborodás rögtön egyetemes örömünnepbe csapott át.  
\- Megtartjátok? - kérdezte Gladys röhögve.  
\- Kipreparáljuk, és föltesszük az ajtóra a tükör fölé - jelentette ki Remus, mindenki nagy örömére.  
\- Nemtom, hogy megmarad-e - jegyezte meg James kétkedve. Szemlátomást sajnálta volna, ha eltűnik a levedlett fejdísze.  
\- Elvileg, amíg nem buzerálod más varázslattal, addig konzisztens az átváltoztatás - szólt Sirius.  
\- Honnan tudod? - lepődött meg James.  
\- És nem beszélnél úgy, hogy mindenki más is értse? - fintorgott Peter. Sirius ezt az utóbbi felvetést csípőből ignorálta (mint eddig bármikor a hasonló irányú érdeklődéseket, javarészt Remustól), és baráti lesajnálással veregette meg James vállát, miközben válaszolt.  
\- Onnan, hogy én, egyesekkel ellentétben, nem azzal töltöttem az órát, hogy a partneremre csorgattam a nyálam, és én, egyesekkel ellentétben, megnéztem és helyesen elkészítettem a receptet...  
\- És te, egyesekkel ellentétben - szólt közbe Remus -, már elolvastad, elmagyaráztattad és lemásoltad a házimat, tehát tudod belőle, hogy amíg nem változtatod vissza, úgy maradnak az agancsok.  
\- Na igen, az is segített - hagyta rá Sirius nagyvonalúan.

\- Ez igazán fasza, meg minden - fordult Gladys Jameshez kissé türelmetlenül -, de most, hogy Forth kicsámpázott a fürdőből és te is újra emberibb külsőt öltöttél, nem mehetnénk? Még sürgős futnivalónk is van órák előtt.  
James válaszul lerakta az agancsokat az ágyára, fölkapott egy pólót, és csak intett a többieknek. Hatosban sétáltak le az egyelőre meglehetősen kihalt kastélyon át az előcsarnokba, ahol James és Gladys a park felé vette az irányt, a társaság megmaradt része pedig elment reggelizni.  
Remus pirítóst majszolt és a szintén korán kelő Lilyvel beszélgetett, Peter és Sirius barátian megosztoztak egy hatalmas tál tojásos szalonnán, hősünk pedig... nos, a sajátos ízlés jellemhibáinak egyike lévén, ketchupos gofrival óhajtotta kezdeni a napot.  
\- Merlinre, Forth - fakadt ki Sirius, meglátva az új háztársuk tányérját -, tudnál még ennél is undorítóbb lenni?  
\- Aha - vont vállat Arion vígan, egy tükörtojást lapátolva a művészien megkent gofrira. Sirius megborzongott, de még neki is túl jó kedve lehetett ezen a szép reggelen ahhoz, hogy tovább akadékoskodjon, mert inkább visszafordult a saját kajájához.

És ha hősünk azt hitte, hogy a vidámságát (ami a kipihentségnek, a finom reggelinek és a kevés rá váró tanórának volt betudható) már nem lehet tovább fokozni, hát nagyon tévedett. Az utolsó falatoknál tartott ugyanis, amikor a nagytermet szárnysuhogás zaja töltötte be, és felnézve a beáramló bagolytömegre, azonnal kiszúrt az érkező szárnyasok között egy hatalmas, szénfekete példányt.  
\- Odin! - rikkantott föl, a közelben ülők ijedtségére. A bagoly meghallotta a megszólítást, és becélozta a griffendéles asztalt, a közelben ülők még nagyobb ijedtségére. Remus lélekjelenlétének és a fürgeségének hála, mire az asztalhoz ért és leszállt, már volt elég hely a művelet sikeres és zökkenőmentes végrehajtásához.  
\- A tiéd ez a szörnyeteg? - érdeklődött Sirius, bizalmatlanul méregetve a méretes baglyot.  
\- A szobatársamé - felelt Arion, leoldva a madár lábáról a szokatlanul súlyosnak kinéző csomagot. Megkínálta Odint a reggelije maradékával, és fittyet hányva arra, hogy az állat az étkezőasztal egy igen jelentős hányadát elfoglalja, bontogatni kezdte a dobozt. Végre, hírek Merrytől!  
A pakkból egy összehajtott, apró betűkkel telekörmölt pergamen, egy nyaklánc és egy viseltes, bőrkötésű könyv csusszant ki. Arion azt se tudta, melyikkel foglalkozzon először, de a könyvecskét már ismerte, így azt vette kézbe.

Nagyot dobbant a szíve, ahogy kinyitotta. Ez a rozoga, Abszol úti turkálóban vett napló volt a jövője záloga. Mercy gyógyító kutatási anyaga volt belefűzve, és az ő szegényes kiegészítéseik mindarról, amit az árvaházi és az Abszol úti közkönyvtár segítségével meg bírtak érteni belőle. Tudta, hogy otthon hagyta, hiszen ez is az ő cuccai közt volt, amikor eljött, és azt is tudta, mert ismerte a barátját, hogy Merry utána fogja küldeni. Maga a tény, hogy immár birtokában volt a könyvnek, nem javított sokat a túlélési esélyein, mégis reménnyel töltötte el a dolog. Végre nekiállhat kutatni, és végre megmentheti magát!  
Nem törődve a többiek kíváncsi tekinteteivel, óvatosan félretette a naplót, és a levelet kezdte nyitogatni. Merry apró, szálkás betűit látva elmosolyodott.

_Kedves Arion!_

_Kedd van, én meg itt ülök az íróasztalnál és iszonyú hülyén érzem magam. Még sose kellett levelet írnom senkinek, főleg nem neked, és fogalmam sincs, hogy kell. Főleg hogy folyamatosan oda akarok fordulni hozzád és tanácsotkérni, aztán mindig rájövök hogy nemfog menni, mert hogy ponthogy neked írok. Mindegy._   
_Elcseréltük a ládáinkat. Mármint nyilván az a tökkelütött Potts cserélte el őket, de ez nem számít, el vannak cserélve. Bár gondolom ez feltűnt, de igazából kinézem belőled aztis hogy nem, szóval gondoltam nem árt szólni. Nemtudom te hogy birkózol meg ezzel, de én az összes pénzt amit megtakarítottunk a tankönyveiden és itthagytál, ma reggel vészhelyzeti alsónadrág-vásárlásra költöttem._   
_Halálraunom magam nélküled. Miss Taylor örül, hogy tettestárs nélkül végre én is jófiú lettem. Mark még mindig a betegszobán van. Jess átjár beszélgetni, gondolom ő is egyedülérzi most magát._   
_Igazán nem tudom hogy mit írjak még. Sikerült a Hugrabugba kerülnöd? Nyilván nem, de azért reménykedek. Írj, hogy milyen ott az élet. Biztos érdekesebb, mint itt. Ennél minden érdekesebb._   
_Utánadküldtem a naplót. Remélem hogy ezzel és az első napok túlélése után nekitudsz állni kutatni, mert mint mondtam nagyon hiányzol, pedig mégcsak egy napja mentél el, és bele se tudok gondolni milenne velem, ha ezentúl az egész életemet nélküled kéne leélnem._   
_Tiszta nyálas, amit írok, de ezvan. Ez még nyálasabb lesz, de azért elmondom, hogy a nyakláncot ami a levélben volt, neked vettem, utólagos búcsúajándéknak. Egy turkálóban találtam és iszonyú ocsmány és ízléstelen volt, szóval azonnal rádgondoltam. Bocs. Remélem hordani fogod, bár rém nehéz is, szóval lehet hogy leszakad tőle az a csirkenyakad._   
_Csak viccelek. Írd meg hogy hova osztottak, hogy milyenek az órák, hogy milyen bajba sikerült keveredned máris, meg mindent. Borzasztó lett ez a levél, nem is írom tovább mert csak egyre rosszabb lesz. Várom a tiédet. Úgyse tudok mástcsinálni._

_Merry_

Arionnak kellett pár perc, mire fel bírta fogni minden mondat értelmét, és el tudta csitítani a háborgó érzelmeit is. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy a levél melyik részénél lepték el a szemét a könnyek, de a végére már fátyolosan látott. Drága Merry, milyen szomorú és magányos lehet most nélküle!  
\- Hé, jól vagy? - Remus óvatos kérdése csak kis fáziskéséssel jutott el hozzá. Arion megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
\- Igen... Örülök a levélnek - felelt halkan. Zavarban volt, de ugyanakkor hálás is, amiért a srác aggódik érte. - Csak hiányzik Merry.  
Remus értőn bólintott, és egy figyelmeztető pillantással belefojtotta Siriusba azt a minden bizonnyal tapintatlan megjegyzést, amit épp tenni készült.  
Arion, nem törődve tovább a srácokkal, sem a valamiért a már jócskán megszeppent Petert szuggeráló Odinnal, a nyakláncra irányította a figyelmét. Valóban nem egy szemet gyönyörködtető darab volt, és ahogy fölvette az asztalról, be kellett ismernie, hogy Merry a súlyáról sem hazudott. Tehát, ahogy a fiú előre megjósolta, azonnal beleszeretett.  
Nagyszemű, mélyezüst színű lánc volt, medál gyanánt pedig egy leginkább szögekből vagy miniatűr tőrökből összeeszkábált keresztnek kinéző valami lógott rajta. Bár volt rajta kapocs, elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy Arion csak simán a nyakába akaszthassa, és nem is késlekedett így tenni.  
\- De ronda - bukott ki Siriusból. Remus gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá, de Arion jókedvét ma reggel már semmivel nem lehetett volna elrontani.  
\- Ugye? - ragyogott rá a Black-örökösre büszkén, mintha az megdicsérte volna az új ékszerét. Sirius ezzel a reakcióval láthatóan nem tudott mit kezdeni, így ez a beszélgetés ennyiben maradt.

\- Jobb lesz, ha elindulunk órára - jelentette ki Remus, miután látta, hogy a reggelivel már mindenki végzett, és bölcsen az elejét akarta venni bármiféle további összetűzésnek.  
\- Oké - helyeselt Peter. Sirius morgott.  
\- Izé - szólalt meg Arion, aki a épp válaszlevelén gondolkodott. - Az van, hogy én vissza akarok írni Merrynek, de nem most, de ezzel a bagollyal kéne elküldenem, ilyenkor mi van?  
\- Küldd föl a bagolyházba addig - tanácsolta Remus. - Ő tudni fogja, hol van, pihenhet is, téged meg majd elkísér valamelyikünk, ha megírtad a leveled.  
\- James úgyis említette, hogy ma írni akar a szüleinek - tette hozzá Peter.  
Mivel a javaslat ésszerűnek hangzott, Arion elfogadta. Abban viszont nem volt biztos, hogy Odin figyelte avagy értette a beszélgetést, így elismételte a tervet neki, és megvárta, míg a madár kiröpül a nagyteremből, csak azután kezdett ő is szedelődzködni.  
Remus még csomagolt némi pirítóst a reggeliről lemaradt Jamesnek és Gladysnek, aztán fölmásztak a harmadikra, ahol össze is találkoztak a két leizzadt és kifulladt sportemberrel, akik rögtön rávetették magukat a kajára. Hősünk végre megkapta a magyarázatot arra is, hogy miért dudorodik ennyire Peter talárzsebe, amikor a srác előrángatott belőle egy gyűrött talárt és James kezébe nyomta.  
\- Máv úgyif fennyef folt - motyogta tele szájjal a fiú, látva Sirius diszkrét fintorát. Lenyelte a falatot, úgy beszélt tovább. - Óra után úgyis tusolok, majd lecserélem.  
Gladys a saját, hasonló állapotú talárját az utolsó pillanatban beeső Marytől kapta meg, és a griffendélesek elvonultak bűbájtanra.

A dupla óra igen eseménytelenül zajlott, Flitwick professzor nem tett megjegyzést Jamesék zilált külsejére, az óra nagyját az RBF-ek fontosságának ecsetelésével és a párbajszakköre reklámozásával töltötte. Ariont egyik téma sem érdekelte túlzottan, és most mással sem tudták volna lekötni, mert minden gondolata Merry levele körül forgott. Alig várta a kicsöngetést, hogy mehessen a választ írni - úgy döntött, hogy a könyvtár nyugalmát fogja erre használni.  
\- ... de az is tuti, hogy én nem megyek a hülye párbajszakkör közelébe - zavarta meg a tervezgetésben Sirius morgása.  
\- Miért? - kérdezte súgva, elfeledkezve a köztük levő általános mosolyszünetről.  
\- Mert tele van ilyen életveszélyes alakokkal - felelt a srác.  
\- Mint például? - húzta össze a szemöldökét Arion.  
\- Savage - utálkozott Sirius.  
\- Azért, mert vámpír, vagy mi? - zavarodott össze egyre jobban hősünk. Tény, hogy Navan elsőre kicsit rémisztő alaknak tetszett, de életveszélyesnek semmiképpen nem nézett ki.  
\- Nem, azért, mert egy balfasz, és olyan svunggal varázsol, hogy sose tudod, mi lesz belőle. - Arion itt majdnem hangosan felröhögött, de végül sikerült elfojtania és egy tüsszentésnek álcáznia a dolgot. - Flitwicknek meg az a mániája, hogy ez jó, meg a partnernek is jó gyakorlás, mert kiszámíthatatlan a stílusa. Micsoda baromság!

Arion úgy gondolta, hogy egyrészt Flitwick elméletében igenis van logika, másrészt megnézné ő magának Navan varázslási stílusát, mielőtt hisz ezügyben Siriusnak, harmadrészt ezt mind nem fogja megosztani a fiúval, főleg nem most, hogy két egész percig sikerült normális és empatikus emberi lények módjára kommunikálniuk. Így aztán inkább visszatért a válaszlevele tervezgetéséhez, és ezzel a tevékenységgel remekül el is ütötte az időt az óra végéig.  
Nem gondolt ilyesmikkel, hogy hogy fog felmászni a Griffendél-toronyba majd és mikor, ahogy kicsöngettek (illetve, ahogy Flitwick elengedte őket, mert a törpe professzor jó pár perccel elhúzta az óra végét), ő már el is sprintelt a könyvtár irányába, amiről viszont már tudta, hogy ezen a szinten és nagyjából merre található. Csak a becélzott ajtó elé érve jutott eszébe lelassítani - ha kutatni akar, még sok időt kell majd itt töltenie, és nem vetne rá jó fényt, ha arról jegyezné meg őt a könyvtárosnő, hogy vagy aludni jár ide, vagy úgy csörtet, mint egy falka megvadult randalló.

Belépve meglepő tömeget tapasztalt, és kis körbekémlelés után csalódottan megállapította, hogy nincs szabad asztal. Egy volt a hátsóbb szekcióban, ami annak tűnt, de csak félig látszott ki a polcsorok mögül, és közelebb érve Arion észrevette, hogy a könyvespolcok rejtekében a mardekáros Freywind (keresztneve Ares, tudta meg biztosra mugliismereten) lapul, hatalmas könyvekkel körülbástyázva és elmélyülten olvasva. Hát, próba szerencse...  
\- Bocsi - szólt hozzá óvatosan Arion. Ares bosszúsan nézett föl rá. Arion maga sem értette, hogy miért nála próbálkozik, talán mert más ismerős arcot nem látott, vagy mert a fiú, Black és Potter minden ellenérzése dacára, alapvetően szimpatikusnak és nem ellenségesnek, maximum távolságtartónak tűnt. - Leülhetek ide? Nincs üres asztal.  
A szőke srác egy pillanatig gyanakodva méregette őt, de aztán bólintott.

Így hát Arion levágta a táskáját az asztal mellé, kihúzta az egyik súlyos és magas támlájú fotelt, lehuppant rá, kicsit köhögött az emiatt a huzatból fölszálló porfelhőtől, és némi matatás meg pergamen után kotorászás után nekiállt megírni a válaszát Merrynek. Még sehol sem tartott, amikor Freywind mozgolódása megzavarta a tevékenykedését. Persze, jutott eszébe hősünknek, ebéd után valamelyik választható tantárgy van, amire ő nem jelentkezett, de amit eddig látott Freywindből, az alapján lefogadta volna, hogy ő igen, és most oda igyekezhet. A mardekáros fiú letette az asztalra a hatalmas és réginek kinéző könyvet, amit eddig bújt, lecsekkolta az időt a karóráján, majd jólesően kinyújtózott és pakolni kezdett. Arion lopva figyelte, ahogy takaros stócokba rakodja az összegyűjtött és mindenfelé kinyitva heverő könyveket, nem törődve a visszapakolásukkal, és rajtakapottan sunyta le a fejét, amikor a srác a művelet végeztével felé nézett. Ares azonban nem szólt semmit, ahogy eddig se, látszott rajta, hogy kicsit hezitál, de végül odabiccentett Arionnak, mielőtt fölvette az aktatáskáját és távozott, Arion pedig visszatérhetett a levélíráshoz.

Potom másfél óra és több tucat telefirkált pergamen után el is készült a végleges változattal. Az asztal hozzá tartozó felét addigra a piszkozatai összegyűrt gombócai, őt magát pedig mindenhol tintafoltok tarkították, és a végeredmény még így sem lett valami fényes, de Arion úgy volt vele, hogy ez élete első levele, szóval akkor is büszke lesz rá, ha teljesen értelmetlen.

_Kedves Merry!_

_Tényleg hüje érzés ez a levélírás. Ezer dolog van, amit el akarok mondani, nem is tudtom, hol kezdjem, és egy csomó összevissza változatot csináltam, amiből most az egyiket idemásolom, mert már nem bírok többet vacakolni ezzel, szóval valószínűleg tök zavaros lessz az egész, nézd el nekem. Tehát._  
_Köszönöm a nyakláncot, halál ronda, imádom! Nagyon jó volt olvasni a leveledet is, csak majnem elbőgtem magam közben, mert rájöttem, hogy mennyire hiányzol._  
 _Kébzeld, feltűnt, hogy elcseréltük a ládáinkat. És kébzeld, bár úgyse fogod elhinni, pedig nem hazudok, de ezek itt asziszik, hogy fiú vagyok. A hüje ruháid vagy a hüje nevem miatt, vagy csak mert szimplán fura az öreg, mittudjamén, de Dumbledore miszternek hívott, amikor prezentált a nagyérdemű diáksereg elé. Én meg nem javítottam ki, mert tudod, milyen vagyok. Az évszázad vicce lessz! De persze, most még kicsit szívás inkább, mert igazi fiúkkal lakok eggyütt, és állandóan nem tudok öltözködni meg zuhanyozni. De legalább, hála a véletlenek összejátszásának, csak fiúruháim vannak. Kicsit nagyok mondjuk, de jól jönnek. Egyelőre működik a megtévesztés, remélem, kitart a színészi képességem addig, amíg megfejtem Mercy gubancát, mert ha ez kiderül, tuti kicsapnak. De ne aggóggy, igyekszem! Most is a könyvtárba ülök, tényleg, ne nevess, tudom, hogy nevetsz, de nem hazudok. És ha végeztem ezzel a levéllel, átnézem a naplót. Már egy csomó dolog nem rémlik rendesen._  
 _Természetesen hugrabugos lettem... NEM. Kettőt tippelhetsz. Naná, hogy Griffendél. Őszintén, meglepődsz? Én nem. Mindegy, nem ez a lényeg végül is, meg nem rossz itt amúgy._  
 _Batár nagy ez a kastély, te jó ég, és álandóan attól félek, hogy eltévedek. A többiek is. Négy szobatársam van. Van itt egy srác, Sirius Black a neve, és egy tapló, de te bírnád, mert ő is punk, és ugyanolyan bonyolult szavakat használ néha, mint te, ha fel akarsz vágni arra hogy okos vagy. Van még egy James Potter, aki nagyon szerelmes és emiatt ön és közveszélyes, de jó fej. Van egy Remus Lupin, aki nagyon szarkasztikus és velem meg rendes és psszt, ez titok, csak neked vallom be, de jóképű is, szóval rád emlékeztet eléggé, és bírom nagyon. Van egy Navan Savage is, aki nem a szobatársam, mert mardekáros, de nagyon magas és gót és vámpír. Kajak. Nagyon durva, és auror akar lenni, és tudja hogy lány vagyok, mert kiszagolt. Van még például egy Jack Danvers, aki metamorfmágus, és mindenkit hüje neveken hív, engem például pujkatojásnak, és teljesen hibbant._  
 _Nagyon sok bolond van itt egyrakáson, és irtó szüreális ez az egész kastély._  
 _Volt amúgy egy tanévnyitó buli, ilyen tök titkos, amin nagyon sokat táncoltam, és berúgtam, és bemutattak egy csomó embernek akikre nem emlékszem. Nem írom le az egészet, de rém szórakosztató volt. Majd mesélek ősziszünetben. Jó móka ez a roxfortosdi meg minden, de elmondhatatlanul hiányzol azért, és jó lenne veled lenni inkább._  
 _Nem is fecsegek már tovább, úgyse tudok mindent elmondani, csak ha kisregényt írok, ami már ígyis gyanús hogy megtörtént. Jól vagyok, ne aggódj értem nagyon, még nem keverettem amúgy semmi galibába, már a fiú-trükköt dolgot leszámítva. Írj hamar, addigra remélhetőleg már sikerült átnéznem az egész naplót és nem ígérek semmit, de megpróbálok haladni is az értelmezésével, és majd mondom hogy mivan. Szeretlek._

_Arion_

\- Teljesen értelmetlen - motyogta hősünk beletörődően, ahogy még egyszer, utoljára átolvasta a kész változatot. Volt egy két dolog benne - főleg az esetleges kirúgásáról és a Remusról szóló részek -, amiknek a meghagyásán sokáig vacillált, de aztán úgy döntött, nem húzza ki őket, mert kivel legyen őszinte, ha nem Merryvel?  
Végül elsuvasztotta a telekörmölt pergament a Mercy-napló hátuljába, a nagy halom teleírt papirost pedig belelapátolta a táskájába. Majd elégeti este a Griffendél-torony kandallójában őket.  
Legszívesebben most azonnal futott volna a bagolyházba (bár fogalma sem volt, merre van), de tudta, hogy Odinnak pihennie kell a hosszú út után, és neki is van fontosabb dolga, így egy sóhajjal az ölébe vette a bőrkötésű naplót, és nekiállt átnézni az ezerszer olvasott oldalakat.

Ebből a tevékenységből aztán csak Freywind visszatérése zökkentette ki, hosszú idővel később.  
\- Te még mindig itt vagy? - lepődött meg kissé a fiú, és bár nem hallatszott ki tényleges érdeklődés a szavaiból, bántónak sem tűnt a megjegyzés, így hősünk rábólintott a kérdésre. Ares több szót nem vesztegetett a dologra, visszaült a székére, leemelte az egyik kupac tetejéről a félbehagyott könyvét, és belemerült. Így aztán Arion is visszatért a naplóhoz, aminek szerencsére már a végén járt. Érteni továbbra sem értette a jegyzetek nagyját, de most már legalább tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy miket nem ért.  
Egészen addig olvastak békés csöndben, amíg Arion gyomra egyszer csak meg nem kordult, rémesen hangosan, emlékeztetve őt arra az eddig ignorált tényre, hogy bizony az ebédet kihagyta, és már órák óta itt tesped a könyvtárban.  
\- Nem voltál ebédelni - jegyezte meg Ares, aki ezek szerint meghallotta a hősünk éhségére utaló hangokat.  
\- Nem, valóban. Honnan tudod? - csodálkozott el Arion. Nem értette azt sem, hogy miért beszélget vele ez a srác, mikor mardekáros, és azok állítólag nincsenek jóban a magafajta griffendélesekkel. Habár, mivel hősünket sem érdekelték túlzottan ezek a sztereotípiák, nem tartotta volna teljesen kizártnak, maximum kicsit meglepőnek, ha Ares is hasonlóan vélekedik. Elvégre nem lehet egyedül ezzel a hozzáállással.  
\- Onnan, hogy én sem voltam. Itt ültünk mindketten - adta meg közben a magyarázatot a fiú, egy épp csak sejthető mosollyal a szája szegletében.  
\- Ó. Tényleg.

A beszélgetés itt akár végleg el is akadhatott volna, de Arion gyomra ismét megkordult, olyan hangerővel, hogy hősünk kénytelen volt engedni a jelzésnek és Ares viszonylag semleges, de jóakaratúan figyelmeztető tekintetének, és elfogadni, hogy itt az ideje enni. Így aztán összeszedte a holmiját, egy biccentéssel elbúcsúzott a mardekáros fiútól, és elhagyta a könyvtárat. Nem nézett vissza, sosem volt szokása azzal törődni, amit maga mögött hagyott, így ismét lemaradt róla, hogy Ares megint csak sokáig bámul utána, a gondolataiba mélyedve.

*****

Arion kockázatos vállalkozásnak érezte az egyedül császkálást a kastélyban, az ittléte mindössze negyedik napján, de vagy az épületet hitte eddig zavarosabbnak, vagy önmagát becsülte alá, mert könnyedén eltalált a nagyterembe. Ráérősen evett, hálát adva azért, hogy nem ül körülötte senki, akivel már elég jóban van ahhoz, hogy esetleg meg merhesse szólni az étkezési szokásait (bár csak sült csirkét és párolt zöldbabot evett, nyakon öntve tetemes mennyiségű ketchuppal). A gondolatai Merry levele és Mercy naplója körül jártak még akkor is, amikor a hideg-illatot árasztó és szélfútta hajú James lehuppant mellé, betámasztva a seprűjét az asztal és a pad közé.  
\- Mizu, új fiú? - kérdezte, maga elé húzva a köretes tálat. Arion nézte egy ideig, ahogy a srác púposra pakolja a tányérját krumplival meg mindenféle főtt zöldséggel, és falatozni kezd, csak aztán válaszolt.  
\- Semmi - vont vállat. Úgy döntött, nem kérdez rá a nyilvánvalóra, hiszen Jamesről sütött, hogy a kviddicspályán töltötte a délután szabad óráit. Helyette a számára jelenleg legégetőbb problémára tért rá. - Levelet írtam Merrynek, tudod, ő a szobatársam, aztán még olvastam. De az nem fontos. Ami a fontos, vagyis nekem az, hogy most elküldeném ezt a bizonyos levelet.  
\- Ne folytasd - vágta el a zavaros szóáradatot James mosolyogva. - Remus már szólt, hogy vigyelek el téged is a bagolyházba, amikor majd feladom azt a levelet anyáméknak, ami most még ugyan nincs kész, de ha vársz öt percet...  
\- Akár tízet is - vigyorgott Arion a fiúra. Persze legszívesebben most azonnal futott volna Odinért, de hát ezt már egyszer megbeszélte magával: nem tudja, merre van az a bizonyos baglyos torony, így kénytelen lesz időbeli áldozatokat hozni a cél érdekében. És bár amúgy nem a türelméről volt híres, ha muszáj volt várni, még neki is sikerült a mutatvány.  
\- Akkor adj pergament, mert nem azzal járok repülni, összefirkantok nekik valamit, és mehetünk.

Így hát Arion diszkréten undorítóskodva egy, a tányérján maradt ketchupba mártogatott lekváros kosárka elfogyasztásával megvárta, míg James odavet pár sort a maga cikornyás betűivel a kapott papírra.  
A bagolyház, mint hősünk megtudta, a Nyugati torony legtetején leledzik, és kimerítő dolog volt felcaplatni odáig, de felérve rögtön elfeledkezett a fáradtságról. Lenyűgöző volt az egész hely, a plafonról lógó ülőrudakon békésen tollászkodó, az esti vadászatra készülődő baglyokkal, a szállongó nyárvégi hűvös szellővel és az ablakon át a roxforti birtokra nyíló csodálatos kilátással. James kifulladva (neki ez mégiscsak a mai nap harmadik jelentősebb testmozgása volt) várta, hogy hősünk kicsodálkozza magát, el is feledkezve a kezében szorongatott levélről addig, amíg az egyik hatalmas ablaknyílásnál ujjongó Arionhoz oda nem szállt a hatalmas és méltóságteljes Odin. Akkor aztán maga is kurjongatni kezdett a saját baglya után, megajándékozva hősünket élete egyik legszürreálisabb nevetésével.

\- Hú!  
\- Mi az? - rezzent össze Arion, aki már kábé el is feledkezett Jamesről, annyira lefoglalta, hogy Odin lábára kösse a levelét.  
\- Mi miaz? - értetlenkedett a fiú.  
\- Mindegy - vont vállat Arion, egy kis zavart szemezés után. Per pillanat jobban érdekelte Merry és a baglya, mint James bolondozása.  
\- Húúú!  
\- Mi a tosz van? - nézett föl ismét hősünk, összezavarodva James rejtélyes viselkedésétől. Odin türelmesen szobrozott egy lábon, a sárga szemei azonban elítélően villantak a számára érthetetlenül viselkedő emberekre.  
\- Nem értem - pislogott James összevont szemöldökkel.  
\- Én se - felelt Arion. Patthelyzetbe kerültek. Odin figyelmeztetően megrázta magát, így Arion feladta, hogy megfejtse a fiú hirtelen támadt riogatási kedvét, és visszafordulva a fekete madárhoz, befejezte a levélfelkötést.  
\- Hú - kiáltott ismét James. Hősünk most-már-aztán-elég alapon kapta föl a fejét harmadszor is, megunva ezt az értelmetlennek tetsző ijesztgetősdit, és nagy levegőt vett, hogy kiderítse a szemüveges srác indokolatlan agybajának az okát. Ám ekkor James befejezte a mondatot. - Gyere már le, el kéne vinni egy levelet!

És Arionban benne szakadt az a nagy levegő, ahogy végre megvilágosodott. Döbbenten tátogva, és könyörgő, de reményvesztett hitetlenkedéssel nézte, ahogy Jameshez a sokadszori kérésre nagy kegyesen hallgatva odalibben egy bohókás külsejű fülesbagoly, és a fiú kinyújtott karjára telepedik. James kedveskedve megsimogatta a madarat, és félúton volt vele hősünkhöz és az ablaknyíláshoz, amikor Arion, betetőzve a döbbenetében, kiengedte azt a bizonyos bennmaradt lélegzetet.  
\- Állj - hördült föl, és James megtorpant a mozdulatban. Kíváncsian nézett Arionra, aki az elfojtott nevetéstől remegő szájjal nézett rá.  
\- Csak hogy tisztázzuk ezt... Húnak hívják a baglyodat?  
James rajtakapottan, egy szégyenlős vigyorral bólintott rá a kérdésre, és Arion egész egyszerűen elröhögte magát.  
\- Ne nevess - morgott James kis idő múlva, látva, hogy hősünknek nem akaródzik abbahagyni a falbakapaszkodós-könnycsorgós kacagást, de az ő szemében is vidám szikrák bujkáltak. - Ne nevess már, szegény Hú megsértődik!  
Ariont, a bagoly nevét meghallva, újult erővel terítette le a röhögőgörcs, és James, nem bírva és nem is akarva tovább komolyságot tettetni, szintén elnevette magát.  
Hú, James aggályainak igazat adva, felháborodottan szállt át a fiú karjáról az ablakpárkányra, Odin mellé, és a két bagoly méltatlankodó tollborzolással nézte, ahogy gazdáik nyílt színen megőrülnek.

A két griffendéles egymásba kapaszkodva, lélegzet után kapkodva kacagott még sokáig.  
\- Te nem vagy ép - nyögte ki Arion két vihogás között.  
\- Most miért? - vigyorgott James. - Nem volt kedvem tökölni a nevével, na és?  
\- De akkor is - horkantott föl Arion. Ez a toronymászástól és a röhögéstől kiszáradt torokkal meggondolatlan cselekedet volt, mert rögtön szolid köhögésroham fogta el. James barátian hátba vágta, és Arion a szokásosnál is rekedtebben, de folytatta a háborgást. - Ennyi erővel az is lehetett volna a neve, hogy 'A lehető legkreatívtalanabb gazdával vert meg a sors'.  
\- Nincs olyan szó, hogy legkreatívtalanabb - vetette ellen James. - És nem is vagyok az.  
\- Micsoda ellenérvek - gúnyolódott Arion vígan, de James nem hagyta magát.  
\- Hosszú lenne kimondani. Ellentétben a Húval, ami szerintem egy vicces és aranyos név. És egyszerű.  
\- Ez tény - ismerte el Arion. - De ha te bagoly lennél, és ilyen névvel kéne élned, biztos nem így gondolnád.  
\- Arion, a baglyok nem értik a nevüket - nézett hősünkre James mulatva.  
\- Ez is tény.  
\- Szóval? - karolta át hősünk vállát James, várakozón vigyorogva Arion arcába.  
\- Jó, elismerem, talán nem a legrosszabb bagolynév a világon - adta meg magát hősünk. - De fenntartom, hogy rohadt vicces, és hogy egy idióta vagy. Ne vedd rossz néven.  
\- Nem fogom - ígérte meg James ünnepélyesen. - Az előbbiben igazad van, az utóbbit meg beszéld meg Remusszal és Lilyvel, ők ennek a nagy hirdetői.  
\- Kösz, kihagyom.  
\- Vajon miért, nem is értem - ingatta a fejét James somolyogva.

A különös közjáték után Arion fel-felkuncogva nézte, ahogy James felkötözi a felborzolt kedélyű Hú lábára a levelét, és amikor útnak indították őket, még sokáig néztek vidám csöndben a két tollas postás után azután is, hogy azok eltűntek a lemenő nap fényétől rózsaszínűre festett horizonton.  
Ez a jó hangulat aztán a nap kevés hátralevő részét is átjárta. A klubhelyiségbe visszatérve Arion elbúcsúzott Jamestől és a kandalló elé telepedett Mercy jegyzeteivel, bár az olvasás nem kötötte le, és javarészt csak a tűzbe bámulva elmélkedett a jövő eshetőségeiről, miközben a levele piszkozatainak az elégetésével szórakozott. Tudta, hogy még rengeteg tennivalója lesz a kutatással kapcsolatban, hiszen minden hozzávalót (és volt belőlük pár tucat) egyesével és mindenre kiterjedően kell majd leellenőriznie, hogy megtalálja a hibát a gyógyító számításaiban, és meglelje azt a hozzávalót, ami valamiért nem úgy hatott, ahogy Mercy szerint kellett volna neki, előidézve ezzel a végzetes katasztrófát. És emellett nem volt szabad elfeledkeznie a tanulmányairól sem, mert nem lett volna célszerű a gyatra iskolai teljesítményével felhívni magára a figyelmet, miközben egy ilyen életbevágó és mindamellett nagyon titkos projekten dolgozik.

Erre az esti asztrológiaóra után különösen rá kellett döbbennie, mert az egészből, Merry specialitása lévén a tantárgy, mindössze annyit értett meg, hogy sürgősen korrepetáltatnia kell magát belőle, ha nem akar csúfosan felsülni. Úgy döntött, hogy a hétvégére félreteszi Mercy végigolvasott jegyzeteit, hagyja leülepedni őket, és inkább a felgyülemlett házifeladat-mennyiségre koncentrál. Ezen új elhatározását követve, lefekvés előtt elolvasta a jövő hét hétfői mugliismeretre feladott anyagot. Esszét írni már nem volt kedve (pedig volt föladva vagy három is, és még várt rájuk a péntek), arra ott lesz a szombat-vasárnap, de valamit azért illett volna tenni tanulásügyben is. A két fejezetnyi olvasnivaló teljesítése megnyugtatta az enyhén háborgó lelkiismeretét, és kellően elálmosította ahhoz, hogy Sirius horkolása és James álmában-motyogása ellenére is álomba tudjon szenderülni, és ne ébredjen fel a szokás szerint későn aludni térő Remus neszezésére sem. Az utolsó gondolatai a levelével London felé tartó Odinnak szóltak, és eldöntötte, hogy mire a válasz megérkezik, összekapja magát tanulásügyileg, és büszkévé teszi a nyilván aggódó Merryt azzal, hogy igenis készül az óráira és nem hanyagolja el az iskolát. (Annyira.)

Nem foglalkozott túlságosan azzal, hogy a tervei legtöbbször, akár önnön, akár mások hibájából, de nem úgy szoktak elsülni, ahogy azokat ő elképzelte. A lényeg az volt, amit Merry gyakori, és az ő lóugrás szerinti gondolkodásmódját nem ismerők számára általában követhetetlen eszmefuttatásaiból hámozott ki és tett meg különös életszemléletének egy amúgy átlagos, langyos tavaszi napon: majd csak lesz valahogy. (Merry megrögzött nihilista volt, de a kilátástalanságba beletörődve mindenmindegy alapon bizakodó fajtából.)  
És ez volt a lényeg, ami mindig, már a Merryvel valamelyest közös filozófia körvonalazódása előtt is hajtotta előre Ariont is. Ez a keresetlenül egyszerű hitvallás, hogy nem számít, hogy egy őrült tudóst játszó gyógyító ki akarta nyírni, nem számít, ha csórónak nézik vagy fiúnak hiszik, nem számít, ha egy-két új iskolatársa nem kedveli vagy némely tantárgyból néha rosszabbul teljesít, és ezeken a problémákon mind nem érdemes aggódni, amíg vannak Hú nevű baglyok, ketchuppal bőven megáldott étkezések, akasztófázós mugliismeret órák és szívmelengető leveleket küldő barátok a világon. Ezekért a pillanatokért érdemes élni, és küzdeni az életért, amit Mercy elorozott tőle és a többi árvától, a többi meg...

Hát, a többi meg majd csak lesz valahogy.

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megint új rész ayy! Kicsit megcsúsztam, sry, life be busy. :D Most is nagyon aludnom kéne amúgy lol úgyhogy megyek is. :"D Jelezzetek vissza, és köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott, ti ösztönöztök most igazán, hogy ne adjam fel, és menjek előre tovább/megint. ❤) Ja, és kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint. :D


	8. Kérdéseket hozó válaszok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy eljött a tanítási hét vége, és hősünk feje fölött lassan összecsapnak a hullámok. Hugrabugosokkal ismerkedik, veszélyes mennyiségű házi feladattal zárkózik föl, és tovább mélyíti jó vagy éppen kevésbé jó kapcsolatait diáktársaival. Szombaton pedig olyan dolgokat tud meg, hála egy látogatásnak az igazgatói irodában, amikre a legvadabb álmaiban se számított volna. Kiderül, hogy Dumbledore tudja, amiről Arion azt hitte, hogy rosszul tudja, meg azt is, amiről Arion azt hitte, hogy egyáltalán nem is tudja, és Arion meg már lassan azt se tudja, kicsoda.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Lindsey Stirling - Something Wild ft. Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytMqO-WQpQ4)_

  **8\. fejezet: Kérdéseket hozó válaszok  
  
**

*****  
  


A péntek reggel a Griffendél-torony ötödéves fiúhálójában jó hangulatban indult, a szobába beömlő napfénnyel és hűs levegővel, a Sárkánybűvölő kellemes zenéket felsorakoztató reggeli műsorával és a hétvége közeledtével. Úgy tűnt, csak pár nap kellett a szoba lakóinak, négy fiúnak és egy Arionnak, hogy megszokják az iskolai élet ritmusát.  
Hősünk az eddigi árvaházi szokásaihoz képest kifejezetten hamar fölébredt a szendergéséből. Tette pedig ezt azért, mert az elmúlt napok során kifigyelte, hogy a szobatársai közül Remus az egyetlen korán kelő, és a többieknek elkél egy jó negyedóra, mire magukhoz térnek. Ezt a negyedórát pedig arra használta ki, hogy Remust váltva a fürdőben, rekordsebességgel és végig rettegve a lebukástól ugyan, de lezuhanyozzon. Bár közben minden pillanatban visszakívánkozott a jó meleg ágyba, a doromboló Minnie mellé, de az eddig tapasztaltak alapján a reggel tűnt a legbiztonságosabb időpontnak a tisztálkodásra. Ilyenkor látszott a legkisebbnek az esélye, hogy bármelyik srác rányisson és esetleg egy kellemes avagy kellemetlen, de mindenképpen valamilyen meglepetés érje az új szobatársuk biológiai nemét illetően.  
Így aztán heroikus küzdelmet folytatva az álmosság ellen és a fél szemét folyamatosan az ajtón tartva letusolt és felöltözött. Mire elhagyta a fürdőt, James már nem volt a szobában, a jó időre és a tegnap reggeli eseményekre tekintettel valószínűleg ismét futni mehetett. Remus valamit olvasgatott, Peter úgy-ahogy, de megágyazni próbált, Sirius pedig beslisszolt a fürdőbe, indokolatlan megjegyzéseket morogva holmi órákig tartó pancsikolásokról meg vízpazarló és időhúzó egyénekről. Arion úgy döntött, nem veszi magára.

Mikor mindenki elkészült (értsd: Remus letette a könyvét és megágyazott a paplanhuzat rejtélyeibe végzetesen belegabalyodott Peter helyett, Sirius pedig megmosakodott, megfésülködött és nagy kegyesen abbahagyta a hisztizést is), lementek reggelizni. Most először senki nem tett megjegyzéseket Arion étkezési szokásaira, bár ezt valószínűleg annak köszönhette, hogy Sirius bojkottálta a társaságukat és a hetedévesek környékén leülve elmélyült beszélgetésbe fogott egy magas, barna hajú, zengő hangú sráccal.  
Azért megvárták, amíg végez. Remus ismét kaját csomagolt, ezzel igazat adva Arion gyanújának Jamest illetően, és a kis társaság elvonult legendás lények gondozása órára.

Amúgy sem siették el az indulást, és a napfényben fürdő parkon is igen kényelmes tempóban vágtak át, így az erdőszélre érve már meglepő tömeg fogadta őket. Arion örömmel fogadta a többé-kevésbé jelen levő mardekáros brancs gyűrűjében álldogáló és tiaráját vesztett Navan biccentését, elengedte a füle mellett Sirius méltatlankodó sziszegését, és próbált nem megsüketülni és összerogyni, amikor az élénkrózsaszín hajú és hasonlóan élénk hangulatú Jack vonyítva a nyakába vetette magát.  
\- Pulykatojás!  
Hősünknek még nem sok alkalma volt az életében korabeliekkel ismerkedni, és sokkal nehezebbnek is gondolta eddig a mutatványt, mint amilyennek itt a Roxfortban bizonyult. És mással kapcsolatban talán furcsának is érezte volna, hogy egy röpke hét ismeretség után a barátjának merje hívni, de Jack annyira közvetlen és életvidám volt, hogy nem tudta volna nem imádni az első pillanattól fogva. Az érzés pedig kölcsönös lehetett, mert amikor hosszas küzdelmek árán végre elszabadult Jack szorongató karjaiból, a hugrabugos egy százwattos vigyorral nézett rá, és egy abszolút védhetetlen mozdulattal, eszelősen vihogva a fejébe húzott egy rémisztően bilikék között sapkát.  
\- Blake csinálta neked, ajcsiba!  
És bár Arion igazán nem tudta, ki a rák lehet az a Blake, de úgy vélte, ha ilyen förmedvényeket köt ajándékba ismeretlen fiúknak, biztos félni kell tőle.

Megadó vigyorral tűrte Sirius és Peter röhögését, majd Jamesét és Gladysét is, akik az utolsó pillanatban futottak be, kissé leizzadva és kipirultan. Még nagyban falatozták a kapott pirítóst, az Arion sapkáján kuncogás pedig kezdte a diáksereg többi tagját is megfertőzni, amikor Ebshont professzor is megérkezett, és a végtagjai néminemű hiányát ragályos jókedvvel és kevésbé ragályos szakértelemmel pótolva, megtartotta a tanórát.  
Tetszés szerint összeállított négy-öt fős csapatokba parancsolta a társaságot, és minden csoport kapott egy-egy élő és alig morcos bólintért meg pár gyanúsan zsizsikelő fémdobozt. Az ötödévesek rendszertelen foltokba gyűlve letelepedtek a fűbe, körbeülve a kapott állatot, és aztán hallgatták Ebshont lendületes szónoklatát ezekről a csodálatos kis jószágokról, akik varázspálcának való fákon laknak és őrzik azokat, és a szünetekben a dobozkákból fatetűvel etették az egyre békésebb hangulatú lényeket.

Arion hagyta, hogy Jack elcibálja őt a griffendélesektől (akik nagy ívben bagózva Ebshont javaslatára a csoportméretet illetően, mind egy brancsba tömörültek), és kisajátítsa magának és főleg a társaságának egész órán, és így megtudta többek között, hogy ki az a Blake. Blake egy karcsú, hosszú barna hajú, meghökkentően lányos arcú és amúgy is gyanúsan bájos hugrabugos srác volt, és mint kiderült, Jack legjobb barátja. Arion azért úgy döntött, hogy bírja, és nem fél tőle. Megköszönte és megdicsérte a sapkát, meglepődött Blake ragyogóan hálás mosolyán, és megtudta, hogy a ruhadarab színváltós. Bizonyítást nyert a jogos feltételezése, hogy az első percek zavara után szószátyár és mindig igazán csinos japán lány az a bizonyos Misa, akit McGalagony emlegetett. Nem tudta meg viszont, mert nem mert rákérdezni, hogy a kreolos bőrű, Jacket vidámságban és harsányságban majdnem utolérő Judy miért visel a jobb szemén szemfedőt. Ellenben kapott tőle egy banánt, és átpillantva a saját háztársaihoz, akik nagyrészt azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy fatetűvel pöckölgessék a mardekárosokat, kisebb részt meg azzal, hogy ezen bosszankodjanak, egy kicsit kezdte sajnálni, hogy nem alkudozott a Süveggel a Hugrabug érdekében. Aztán a bosszankodós részleget Mareennel alkotó Remus észrevette, hogy figyeli, és egy halvány mosolyt villantott felé, Arionnak pedig ettől mindenféle Griffendél-ellenes gondolat kiment a fejéből. Ami azt illeti, nagyjából minden más gondolat is kiment a fejéből. Jack pedig valamiért nagyon kajánul mosolygott magában ezt követően, amit hősünk próbált nem észrevenni.

Ja, és sokat tanultak a bólintérekről is.

*****

Az élvezetes legendás lények gondozása után egy halálosan érdektelen sötét varázslatok kivédése következett. Mivel ehhez az órához már szerdán volt szerencséje Arionnak, rutinosan hárította Peasegold professzor monoton szövegelését a defenzív mágia alapvető definícióját taglaló teóriákról. Félreértés ne essék, nem a tanerő hozzáértésével volt baja, hanem az előadásmódjával, és így második alkalommal hallgatva ezt a lélekölően egyhangú dumát, kezdett hinni Peternek és az elméletnek, miszerint Arnold Peasegold el van átkozva, mert az tényleg nem létezhet, hogy valaki csak úgy ennyire unalmas legyen. Mindenesetre hatásosabbnak tartotta a tankönyv idevágó fejezetét elolvasni, mint megpróbálni odafigyelni a professzor duruzsolására.  
Mikor már kétszer végigolvasta a teljes leckét, kidekorálta a könyve belső borítóját mosolygós arcú muffinok és lekváros kosárkák béna rajzaival (egyet még az egyik oldalán ülő Remus pergamenjének a sarkára is odabiggyesztett kuncogva), és kezdte azt hinni, hogy soha nem lesz vége ennek a tanórának csúfolt rémálomnak, kicsöngettek. A griffendélesek sietős távozásnak álcázták a menekülésüket, és a nagyterem felé vették az irányt.

\- Baszki, srácok, én meg fogok őrülni, ha egész évben ezt kell hallgatnunk. Nem kéne ezt a szerencsétlent már most kirúgatni? - szólalt meg Sirius, amint eltávolodtak a teremtől. A teljes létszámban együtt sétáló griffendéles csoport egy jó része felháborodással nézett rá, mire egy majdnem hihető bocsánatkérő vigyorral megrántotta a vállát. - Jól van már. Csak egy ötlet volt.  
\- Én támogatom - helyeselt Gladys, aki mellesleg az egész órát végigaludta az utolsó padban.  
\- Rossz ötlet, Black. Tény, hogy nem a legjobb tanárunk, de akkor is, hogy lehet ilyet mondani? - bosszankodott Lily. - Ha nem lenne holnapra amúgy is büntetőmunkátok, esküszöm, elintéznék neked egyet ezért a megszólalásért.  
\- Milyen finoman fogalmaztad meg, hogy Peasegold egy böszme - jegyezte meg Mary, mire nyert magának ő is egy szúrós pillantást Lilytől.  
\- És különben is, te már csak ne akarjál nekem büntetőmunkákat intézni, Evans - zsörtölődött Sirius -, a szombatit is te intézted.  
James egyetértően bólogatott, Arion meg máshogy emlékezett (ezzel az arckifejezéseket elnézve nem volt egyedül), de őt senki nem kérdezte.  
\- Te intézted el magadnak - replikázott Lily.  
\- Már megbocsáss - szólt közbe James vigyorogva -, de az egyetlen, amit elintéztünk, az Pipogyusz volt, és azért az egész világ hálás lehet.  
\- Ne hívd így! - csattant föl a vörös hajú lány haragosan. - És te sem vagy jobb nála, sőt!  
És ezzel Lily előresietett, magával rángatva Mareent is.

\- Hát, Ágas, ezt jól elintézted - veregette hátba Sirius kárörvendve a csalódott arcú Jamest.  
\- Na jó - mordult föl az eddig csöndes Remus -, amelyik még egyszer kiejti a száján az intézni szó bármilyen változatát, azt meg én intézem el.  
\- Most öngyilkossággal fenyegetőzöl, Holdsáp? - nézett a fiúra James huncutul. Remus egy pillanatig értetlenkedett, aztán leesett neki, hogy mit mondott, és fáradtan elfintorodott.  
\- Ez után az óra után én megértem - jegyezte meg Mary, vigasztalóan megveregetve Remus könyökét (a vállát nem érte föl kényelmesen). - És csak hogy felvidítsalak, ebéd után még lesz egy dupla mágiatörink is.  
\- Mary, ne csináld ezt - hördült föl Gladys. - Hajnali fél egyig írtam Binnsnek a hülye esszéjét, ezt a nyugodalmas fél órát hagyd már meg, amíg nem kell nála tespedni és a köcsög óriásaival foglalkozni.  
\- Neked meglett másfél tekercs? - érdeklődött Peter. - Én sehogy se bírtam összehozni annyira.  
\- Mára kellett az esszé? - így Arion.  
A többség udvariasan sajnálkozó pillantást vetett rá, és hősünk kezdett aggódni.

\- Nem gáz - jegyezte meg neki James biztatóan, mielőtt komolyabban ráparázhatott volna arra, hogy már az első héten mulasztáson kapják. - Binns úgyse fogja a tudni a nevedet. Engem még mindig Porchernek hív, pedig már ötödik éve vagyok a diákja.  
\- Ha ebéd után nekiállsz - tanácsolta Remus -, akkor óra végére befejezheted. Nem fog feltűnni neki, ha akkor adod le.  
\- A saját halála se tűnt föl neki - tette hozzá Peter. Arion pedig elfogadta a javaslatot, és a nagyterembe érve az éhsége és a sietsége okán is keselyűként vetette rá magát a kajára. A testalkatához képest elképesztő mennyiségű táplálékot ömlesztett magába nagyjából öt perc alatt, majd előkapta a mágiatörténet könyvét meg egy tekercs pergament, és kétségbeesetten körmölni kezdett, úgy-ahogy átírva a tankönyvből összeválogatott bekezdéseket. Ezt a tevékenységet folytatta aztán a terem előtti folyosón is a tanóra kezdésére várva, és a dupla óra nagy része alatt is, és zúgó fejjel, sajgó csuklóval, de valóban sikerült elkészülnie kicsöngetés előtt kicsivel.  
\- Ilyet soha többet - jegyezte meg az orra alatt azért, ahogy letette a pennát.  
\- Az csak rajtad fog múlni - jegyezte meg Remus csöndesen, és Arion kénytelen volt igazat adni neki. Újra megszilárdította magát a tegnap esti elhatározásában, hogy igenis foglalkozni fog a tanulmányaival. De tudta, hogy egyedül nem fog menni neki a mutatvány, így bizakodva fölnézett Remusra (valahogy mindig egymás mellé ültek le, Sirius nagy mérgére és Arion titkos örömére), és iszonyúan koncentrált arra, hogy ne piruljon el, aminek az ijesztően reális esélyét amúgy az elméje részéről indokolatlannak érezte, hiszen csak támogatást akart kérni házifeladat-ügyben.  
\- Azért ha megkérlek... segítesz?  
Remus pedig jó prefektus módjára bólogatott.

És így kerültek nem sokkal később kettesben a klubhelyiségben a kandalló előtti asztalhoz. James, Sirius és Gladys fölös mennyiségű és nagyon vidám zajt csapva elhúztak repülni egyet, Peter pedig velük tartott, mint lelkes nézőközönség. Amúgy az egész torony meglehetősen kihalt volt, a jó idő és az elérkezett hétvége okán. Arion és Remus társasága mindössze egy csapat csokibékás kártyát cserélgető alsós, egy elmélyülten sakkozó hetedéves és félig hugrabugos pár és a fotelek körül őgyelgő és egy kis simogatásért kuncsorgó Minnie volt.  
\- Szóval, mi nem megy? - kérdezett rá Remus hősünk problémájára. - Már a mágiatörin kívül.  
\- Az eltüntető bűbájos dolog nem egészen tiszta, tudod, McGalagonynak. Aztán van a csillagtérkép is, ahhoz közöm sincs, az asztrológia az nekem totál homály. Valami volt gyógynövénytanból is. Ugye? Igazából abban se vagyok biztos, hogy mi minden lett föladva a héten - vallotta be Arion szégyenkezve.  
Remus felvont szemöldökkel, de megjegyzés nélkül nézett rá és tolt elé egy kopottas határidőnaplót, de Arion azért így is azt érezte, hogy magyarázkodnia kell.  
\- Nehéz ám, hogy így rém hirtelen ennyi minden szakadt a nyakamba - morogta. - Az árvaházban fele ennyit se sóztak ránk soha.  
\- Szóltam én egy rossz szót is? - emelte föl a kezeit a fiú védekezőn.  
\- Nem, de gondoltad - mutatott rá Arion.  
\- Jól van már, mi vagy te, a gondolatrendőrség? - hőbörgött Remus, minden komolyság nélkül, és Arion elnevette magát.  
\- Kezdjük az átváltoztatástannal, abból egy mukkot sem értek - mondta aztán.  
És hamar kiderült, hogy nem csak ők döntöttek úgy, hogy már a hétvége legelején kivégzik a házi feladatokat. Nem sokkal azután, hogy Remus belekezdett az eltüntető bűbájok furfangjainak az elmagyarázásába, Lily is csatlakozott hozzájuk egy kupac könyvvel és mindenféle teleirkált pergamenekkel. Felváltva írta a rúnafordítását és segített Remusnak beleverni Arion fejébe az elmúlt hét tananyagait.

Hosszú és dolgos órákkal később Arion jólesően nyújtózkodva nézett végig a pergamenek és tankönyvek borította asztalon. A négyből három házija már készen volt, és épp nekidurálta volna magát, hogy az utoljára maradt bájitaltan beadandónak is nekiálljon, amikor kivágódott az időközben benépesedett klubhelyiség kerek ajtaja, és vidáman, hideg-illatot árasztva besorjázott rajta a kviddicsezéssel végzett James, Sirius, Gladys és Peter.  
\- Nocsak. Könyvmoly-klubot alapítottál, Evans? - csúfolódott Sirius, végigmérve a kandalló előtti kis társaságot.  
Lily bosszúsan fintorgott, de elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést. Azt viszont már nem hagyta szó nélkül, hogy James egy laza mozdulattal átdobta magát a kanapé támláján, és lehuppant Remus és Lily közé, átkarolva mindkettejük vállát.  
\- Mit képzelsz, Potter?! - csattant föl, lerázva magáról James kezét.  
\- Sok mindent szoktam - vallotta be James pimaszul vigyorogva. - Most például azt, hogy velem tartasz ma éjszaka a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, egy romantikus találka erejéig.  
\- Álmodozz csak, te hólyag - horkantott Lily. - Tűnjetek el, tanulni akarunk.  
\- Ugyan, Evans, arra itt az egész hétvége - rázta a fejét James. - Csak megengedhetsz magadnak egy kis kikapcsolódást így péntek este.  
\- Ha így is teszek, biztosan nem téged foglak társaságnak hívni - vágta rá Lily fagyosan, összefűzve a karjait maga előtt.

Jamesen látszott, hogy valami roppant elmés és lehengerlő megjegyzéssel akart visszavágni, de Remus közbeavatkozása megelőzte a helyzet elmérgesedését.  
\- Inkább menjünk.  
Fölkelt, és egy határozott mozdulattal fölrántotta Jamest is a kanapéról. A felstócolt tankönyveit azzal a lendülettel a fiú kezébe nyomta, hatástalanítva a bármiféle további ellenkezéseit, majd egy bocsánatkérő szemforgatással távozóra fogta, elmormogva még valami érthetetlen megjegyzést egy térképügyben megejtendő megbeszélésről, amire Sirius és Peter is meglódultak.  
\- Akkor éjfélkor a torony aljánál, Evans! - kiáltott még hátra a válla fölött James, és egy rutinos elhajlással hárította a felé repülő tolltartót, amit Lily vágott oda, kifogyva a kellően hatásos elutasításokból.  
James csak nevetett, több, a csetepatét figyelő háztársukkal együtt, és egy kacsintással végleg eltűnt a hálóterem irányába. A helyét időközben elfoglalta a szokás szerint megrendítően szélfútta Gladys, és a cipőit lerúgva, félig lecsúszva a kanapéról, látszólag minden átmenet nélkül lement alfába.  
\- Őő... gondolom, ez most nem a legalkalmasabb pillanat, hogy megkérjelek, hogy besegíts a bájitaltan esszémben, ugye? - fordult Arion a még mindig dühösen csücsörítő és szikrázó szemű, és nagyon a gondolataiba mélyedt Lilyhez.  
\- Micsoda? - zavarodott össze a lány egy pillanatra, kizökkenve a füstölgéséből. - Dehogyis, ne butáskodj, nagyon szívesen segítek - ragyogott fel aztán. Arion elméje meghátrált a feladat elől, hogy Lily Evans változékony viselkedését megfejtse, és inkább élt a felajánlott lehetőséggel. Másfél órával később pedig azzal a megnyugtató tudattal helyezte rá a kész esszét a nap termését jelentő pergamenkupacra, hogy kész az összes házija, és a fontosabbakat még érti is.  
\- Megmentetted az életemet - közölte Lilyvel hálásan. - Meg persze Remus is, majd megköszönöm neki, ha nem játszik óvóbácsit éppen.  
\- Szerintem most hagyd őket konspirálni, addig sem itt rontják a levegőt - tanácsolta neki Lily. - Inkább menjünk le vacsorázni, későre jár.  
Így is tettek.

A toronyszobába visszaérve Arion meglepődve konstatálta, hogy a fiúk eltűntek valamerre, amíg ők enni voltak. Nem bánta a dolgot túlzottan, leszámítva, hogy tartozott Remusnak egy köszönettel az egész napos segítőkész viselkedéséért. Végül belenyugodott, hogy ezt kénytelen lesz holnapra halasztani, úgyhogy az alvásnak nekikészülve átöltözött pizsamába, és csak a takaróját bontogatva jutott eszébe, hogy merre járhat Minnie. Nem látta a klubhelyiségben, és a hálóban sem volt, ami némi aggodalomra adott okot, mert nem túl kalandvágyó jószágnak ismerte a macskáját.  
Halkan szólongatva az állatot körbejárta a szobát, majd elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, állandóan figyelve, hogy nem suhan-e felé valamelyik sötét sarokból egy fekete-fehér szőrgombolyag, de ez nem történt meg. Egyre jobban aggódva járta be a klubhelyiség minden zugát, nem törődve azzal, hogy az éjszakaibagoly griffendélesek megmosolyogják, ahogy térden csúszkálva kiabál a cicája után, de hosszas keresgélés után be kellett látnia, hogy Minnie nincs a toronyban. Azonban még mielőtt pánikba eshetett volna, a klubhelyiség kerek ajtaja kinyílt, és aztán több meglepő dolog történt.

Szobatársai tértek vissza a rejtélyes éjszakai sétájukról. Alig volt idejük meglepődni a szoba közepén rémült arccal toporgó Arion látványán, amikor a sereghajtó Sirius három kemény lépés megtétele után valamiben megbotlott, és estében nekizuhant az előtte haladó Jamesnek.  
A két fiú elhasalt a szőnyegen. Remus, Peter és Arion is megzavarodva nézték őket, az egyik sötétségbe burkolózó kanapén pedig valaki leplezetlenül röhögött rajtuk. James értetlenkedve fekve maradt, hirtelenjében nem tudta bedolgozni, hogy a barátja miért küldte bodicsekkel a padlóra, de Sirius dühöngve felugrott, és körbenézett a szobában, valamit egyértelműen keresve a tekintetével.  
\- Hohó! - kiáltott fel bőszen, megint hasra vetődve (ezúttal direkt), és kihúzott az egyik fotel alól egy vérszomjas külsejű, hatalmas, koromfekete bundájú macskát.

Rövid küzdelem kezdődött, melyben egyértelműen Sirius húzta a rövidebbet. Az óriásmacska, nem méltányolva a cibálást, nemes egyszerűséggel arcon köpte a Black-örököst, aki anyázva dobta le az állatot a földre. Az eliszkolt a portrélyuk irányába, ahol lekuporodott és megvetően méregette a tajtékzó Siriust.  
\- Savage kurva macskája! - háborgott a fiú, a pálcája után kutatva a bőrkabátja zsebeiben. A többiek kis riadalommal figyelték a dühkitörést. - Minek sündörög pont itt, az ember lába alatt! Húzzon csak vissza a pincébe a gazdájához, esküszöm, kibelezem, ha még egyszer itt találom. Te meg ne röhögj, Frank, mert az arcodba lépek! - vetette oda a kanapén továbbra is jól szórakozó egyénnek, vajmi kevés hatással. Frank még jobban röhögött.  
Meglett a pálca. Még mielőtt bárki közbeléphetett volna, Sirius az állat általános irányába intett vele, de hála az égieknek, kibelezésre és egyéb bántalmazásokra nem került sor. Csak az ajtót nyitotta ki a megbotlásában vétkes macskának, és az a sárga szemei egy utolsó lenéző villanásával kislisszolt a résen.  
\- Idefigyelj, te vagy jóban azzal a vérszopóval - fordult hősünkhöz Sirius, rászegezve a pálcáját. Emiatt és a fiú fenyegető testtartása miatt Arion jobbnak látta nem megemlíteni, hogy mindössze párszor beszélt eddig a vámpírfiúval és akkor is leginkább semmiségekről. - Mondd meg neki, hogy ha hagyja a rühes dögjét még egyszer errefelé sündörögni, elbúcsúzhat tőle!  
És ezzel Sirius elviharzott a hálókörletek irányába.

\- Bocsi ezért - szólt oda az időközben talpra kászálódott James a megdöbbent Arionnak. - Mostanában nincs jóban a macskákkal.  
\- Arról én tehetek? - mordult föl hősünk, aki nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ok nélkül üvöltözzenek vele, és nem is most akarta elkezdeni megszokni.  
\- Nem, persze - csitította Remus.  
\- Átmeneti tünet, majd elmúlik - biztosította Peter.  
\- Minek az átmeneti tünete, a bunkóságnak? - csattant föl Arion. - Az nála szerintem állandó állapot.  
\- Nem lényeg - legyintett James, diszkréten lekeverve egy figyelmeztető sallert Peternek.  
\- Remek. Akkor én most megyek, és megkeresem a saját macskámat, aki eltűnt - mondta Arion szárazon, megindulva a portrélyuk irányába. Az ajtóból még visszaszólt. - Remélem, még nem belezte ki valami idegbeteg őrült.

A folyosón az egyetlen macska, akivel találkozott, az nem Minnie, hanem Navan fekete szörnyetege volt. Az állat a folyosó végén ücsörgött, a sárga szemei világítottak a sötétben, és ahogy észrevette Ariont, figyelmeztetően fújt egyet és elsompolygott. Arion jobb híján követte a kandúrt. Amerre egy cica jár, több is előfordulhat, nem?  
Közel járt az idő takarodóhoz, és amúgy se sokat mászkált még a kastélyban sötétedés után, így nagyon koncentrált arra, hogy megjegyezze, merre vezeti a fekete macska. Pár kanyar után aztán csodálkozva torpant meg egy kihaltnak tetsző folyosón. Semmi berendezés, sehol egy ajtó, az egyik fal üres, a másikon egy festmény egy trollokkal balettozó egyénről, és ami a legfurcsább, sehol egy lélek. A fekete szörnyeteg rejtélyes módon eltűnt.  
Arion csalódottan konstatálta, hogy nemcsak hogy elvesztette az üldözöttjét, és nem találta meg a saját macskáját se, de még zsákutcába is ért. Megfordult, hogy visszatérjen a portrélyuk közelébe, és tovább szólongassa Minnie-t, hátha előbújik valamelyik tanteremből vagy lovagi páncél mögül. És a folyosón befordulva aztán kis híján elhalálozott ijedtség általi szívszélhűdésben, életének tizenötödik évében. (De hát mi lenne akkor a történetünkkel?)

\- Ááá!  
\- Azért ennyire nem vagyok rémisztő - csóválta meg a fejét Navan, hősünk riadalmának okozója. Derűsen nézte a földre huppant és falfehérre sápadt Ariont.  
\- Dehogynem - morgott Arion, aki az első ijedtség elmúltával kissé kezdte szégyellni a reakcióját. - Öt centire tőlem felbukkansz egy sötét folyosón... ahol mellesleg semmi keresnivalód! Mit csinálsz itt?  
\- A hollóhátasoknál jártam, köszönöm kedves érdeklődésed.  
Ha a követelődző kérdésre érkezett higgadt válasz nem is, de a fekete szörnyeteg újbóli felbukkanása végleg összezavarta Ariont.  
\- A macskád!  
Az állat, Navan bakancsos lábai körül sündörögve, gyanakvóan méregette a griffendélest.  
Navan leguggolt hozzá, újra a frászt hozva hősünkre a hirtelen mozdulattal, és megsimogatta a jószágot, amit az pár másodpercig tűrt, majd kibújva a vámpírfiú kesztyűs keze alól eliszkolt a folyosón. Navan elnéző mosollyal nézett utána.  
\- Hades jó fiú, csak kicsit öntörvényű.  
\- Kicsit? - vonta fel a szemöldökét hősünk. - Beosont a klubhelyiségünkbe, Sirius meg hasra esett benne.  
\- Mondom, hogy jó fiú.  
\- És utána meg is támadta - mesélte tovább Arion.  
\- A legjobb fiú - vigyorodott el a mardekáros. Arion egy pillanatra meghökkent az előbukkanó vámpírfogakon, mert azt állandóan elfelejtette, hogy Navan nem ember, aztán elnevette magát, elértve a célzást.  
\- Tényleg vicces látvány volt.

Aztán persze eszébe jutott a botlás utáni üvöltözős jelenet is, és rögtön elkomorodott.  
\- Amúgy Sirius azt üzeni, hogy ha még egyszer összefut ezzel a Hadesszel nálunk, akkor elbúcsúzhatsz tőle. Na jó, nem pontosan ezekkel a szavakkal élt, de azt inkább hagyjuk. Épp elég volt egyszer hallani, mi mindent tervez megtenni egy ártatlan macsekkal.  
Navant szemlátomást nem hatotta meg túlságosan a fenyegetés.  
\- Több kell egy Sirius Blacknél ahhoz, hogy Hadesnek baja essen - intette le hősünk aggodalmát. - Amúgy meg, mióta vagy te az ő postagalambja? Úgy vettem észre, nem felhőtlen a viszony köztetek.  
\- Nagyon jól vetted észre - vágta rá Arion. - És biztosan nem vagyok az ő postagalambja, csak valamiért azt vette a fejébe, hogy viszont a tied vagyok.  
\- Vagy úgy.  
Navant nem látszott zavarni ez a feltételezés.  
\- Amióta itt vagyok, folyamatosan csak szívózik meg üvöltözik velem - kesergett Arion. A tény, hogy teszi mindezt péntek este a hetedik emelet egy kihalt folyosóján, pizsamában ücsörögve egy másfél évszázados különc vámpírfiú mellett, nem gátolta meg abban, hogy elsírja a bánatát.

\- Igen, megint rossz napjai vannak - jegyezte meg Navan elgondolkodva.  
\- Ajj már - nyögött föl Arion elkeseredetten. - Elegem van ebből az ócska szövegből. Remus is ezzel próbál csitítgatni napok óta.  
Navan nem válaszolt rögtön. Előbb helyet foglalt Arion mellett a padlón, a hátát a falnak vetve, és vizslatta kicsit hősünket azzal az ijesztő türkizkék tekintetével.  
\- Jól teszed, ha hallgatsz is Lupinra - szólalt meg végül csöndesen -, mert ha valakinek van használati utasítása Sirius Blackhez, hát ő az.  
\- Ez meg mit jelent?  
A vámpírfiú megint kivárt a válaszadással. Előbogarászta a pálcáját a bőrkabátja számtalan zsebeinek egyikéből, és intett vele egyet (jó széles íve volt a mozdulatnak, és Arion kis kuncogással gondolt vissza egy nem is olyan régi beszélgetésre Navan varázslási stílusát illetően), mire a dermesztően hideg folyosó kőpadlójából kellemes meleg kezdett sugározni. Arion hálásan nézett föl a mardekárosra, már kezdett nagyon átfagyni Merry vékony pizsamájában.  
\- Black nem rossz srác, csak valami nincs egészen rendben a fejével - kezdett bele végül sóhajtva egy hosszúnak ígérkező magyarázatba. - Aki egy kicsit is ért az ilyesmihez, az hamar észreveheti, és ráadásul nem is ő az egyetlen beltenyésztett aranyvérű kölyök ebben az iskolában, aki ilyesféle problémákkal küzd. Én nem vagyok pszichológus, vagy bármi szakember, de rég feltűnt, hogy időnként elviselhetetlenül hiperaktív, amikor meg nem az, akkor csak simán elviselhetetlen sokszor. Sejtésem szerint most az utóbbi periódusban jár, ráadásul abból is egy durvábbat fogott ki. Bár lehet, hogy van valami más is a háttérben, nem tudom. - Navan elgondolkodni látszott, de bármiféle megállapításra is jutott végül, nem érezte fontosnak megosztani hősünkkel. - Lupin együtt él vele négy éve, valószínűleg ő tudja a legjobban, hogy mi baja van, és hogy kell viselkedni vele ennek függvényében.  
\- Peter és James is vele élnek négy éve - jegyezte meg Arion.  
\- Pettigrew egészen lenyűgözően indifferens a körülötte élők szenvedéseivel szemben, Potter meg.. Nem tudom, szerintem ő túl elkényeztetett ahhoz, hogy ilyesmit észrevegyen. Sose volt semmi problémája az életben, hacsak nem az, hogy második éve folyamatosan kosarat kap Evanstől. Lupin ilyen szempontból érettebb. Persze, akinek magának is problémái vannak, az sokkal fogékonyabb a másokéra is...

\- Remusnak problémái vannak? - ragadta meg Arion a számára valamiért leglényegesebb információmorzsát.  
\- Természetesen. Főleg azzal, hogy egyenesben tartsa a felelőtlen barátai életét, de megvan a maga gondja neki is. Ne! - emelte föl Navan a kezét figyelmeztetően, látva, hogy Arion közbe akar szólni. - Ne kérdezd meg, nem az én titkom, hogy kifecsegjem.  
\- Nem is kéne tudnod, csak megint kiszagoltad, mi? - vigyorgott a vámpírfiúra Arion, de az nem reagált a komolytalan vádaskodásra. - Jó, nem kekeckedek. Igazad van. De azért furcsa, hogy így véded a griffendéleseket. Ők biztosan nem tennék ezt fordított helyzetben.  
\- Gyerekek még - vont vállat Navan -, sokat kell még tanulniuk az életről. Az előítéletek fölöslegességéről.  
Ezzel a bölcsességgel akár el is akadhatott volna a beszélgetés, de végül nem derült ki, hogy ez megtörtént-e volna vagy sem, mert az eszmecserét itt egy torokköszörülés szakította félbe.  
Arion megszeppenten, Navan közönyösen fordult a hang irányába, de csak a pizsamás-taláros, szigorú arcú Remus állt összefont karral a folyosón, ide-oda kapkodva a tekintetét a különc mardekáros és az új griffendéles között.  
\- Remus! - lepődött meg Arion. - Mit csinálsz te itt?  
\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőletek - felelt a prefektus mérgesen. - Elmúlt a takarodó ideje, nem lenne szabad idekint lennetek. Akár pontot is vonhatnék le ezért a kihágásért.  
\- De nem fogsz - monda Navan derűsen, föltápászkodva a padlóról. Fölsegítette az elgémberedett lábú Ariont is, rágyújtott egy cigire, aztán csak nézte Remust várakozón.  
\- Nem, nem fogok - sóhajtott föl Remus beletörődően, majd intett Arionnak. - Gyere aludni, késő van.

És a különös éjszakai találkozót megkoronázandó, Remus mögött ekkor előbukkant Hades, és még csak nem is volt egyedül.  
\- Minnie! - rikkantott föl Arion boldogan, felkapva az elveszettnek hitt cicáját. - Hát megvagy!  
A macska boldogan dorombolt a karjaiban, és a lábához dörgölőző Hades is roppant elégedettnek tűnt magával.  
\- Tényleg ügyes fiú vagy - dicsérte meg futólag a fekete szörnyeteget megkönnyebbült hősünk, de azért a saját kedvence leszidása jobban lekötötte a figyelmét. - Ne csinálj ilyet többet, Minnie, azt hittem, már elvesztél, vagy elraboltak valami kétes egyedek.  
\- Én ugyanezt hittem rólad - jegyezte meg Remus, ugyanolyan feddő hangnemben, mint amilyet Arion használt a macskájával szemben. Felpillantott az izzó szemű, figyelmesen hallgatózó és lustán cigarettázó Navanra, akit ezek szerint a kétes egyedek közé sorolt, de végül, igen bölcsen, nem tett további megjegyzéseket. - Azért jöttem ki megkeresni téged.  
\- Még szerencse, hogy végül semmi ilyesmi nem történt, ugye, Lupin? - vigyorodott el a vámpírfiú kihívóan. Arion úgy sejtette, ezúttal kifejezetten ügyelt rá, hogy a hegyes szemfogai kivillanjanak. Remus mindenesetre jó sokáig farkasszemezett vele, mielőtt úgy döntött volna, hogy nem ér ennyit az egész.  
Navan türkiz szemei győzedelmesen villantak meg, de aztán inkább ő is annyiban hagyta a dolgot.  
\- Jó éjt - biccentett oda nekik, mielőtt még eltűnt volna a lépcsők irányába, a sarkában Hadesszel.  
\- Neked is - szólt utána Arion. Aztán, mit tehetett volna mást, elindult Remusszal a hálókörletbe. Reménykedett, hogy megússza a kioktatást a szabályszegő viselkedését illetően, de persze csalódnia kellett.

\- Arion, alig egy hete vagy itt, nem hiszem, hogy takarodó után a folyosókon kellene mászkálnod, főleg nem ilyen társaságban.  
\- Bocs, hogy a tiétekhez nem volt kedvem - vont vállat hősünk kicsit morcosan. A Navannal való beszélgetésnek hála egy kicsit jobban megértette Sirius indokolatlan dühkitöréseit, de ettől függetlenül nem esett jól neki a kiabálós epizód. Remus elértette, hogy mire gondolhat, mert megenyhülten nézett rá.  
\- Tudod, Sirius sajnálja ám, hogy úgy kifakadt rád. Sose fogja bevallani, mert egy makacs idióta, de azért csak tudd, hogy nem akart neked rosszat.  
\- Tudom - vallotta meg Arion, az igazsághoz híven. - Én se akarok neki.  
\- Az csak természetes - mosolygott rá Remus, amitől hősünk gyomra bukfencet vetett. - Rendes srác vagy te, Arion.  
\- Még akkor is, ha mardekárosokkal barátkozok? - viccelődött Arion, remélve, hogy az arcára nem ült ki az a különös érzés, amit Remus mosolya okozott.  
\- Még akkor is - bólintott a kérdezett beismerően.

Álmos csöndben sétáltak át a kihalt klubhelyiségen. Remuson látszott, hogy nem kíván több szót vesztegetni az éjszakai eseményekre, de hősünknek még volt némi mondanivalója, csak éppen nem tudta, hogy fogalmazza meg pontosan.  
\- Köszönöm - motyogta végül, megtorpanva egy pillanatra a lépcső tetején, mielőtt beléptek volna a hálóba.  
\- Mit? - csodálkozott Remus.  
\- Hát így mindent. Hogy segítesz tanulni, meg beilleszkedni, meg hogy nem büntettél meg, meg hogy így... Köszönöm, hogy rendes vagy velem.  
Egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, aztán Arion zavartan szegte le a fejét. Hallotta, hogy Remus nagyot nyel, aztán vesz egy mély lélegzetet, de végül nem mondott semmit, csak kitárta az ajtót Arion előtt, és intett neki, hogy menjen be. Hősünk engedelmeskedett, szinte bemenekült a sötét hálóba, és bár egész nap tanult, és nagyon késő is volt már, még sokáig nem tudott elaludni. Zakatoló szívvel, zavaros gondolatokkal a fejében hallgatta, hogy ahogy Remus is bebújik a saját ágyába, de a fiú megszokott szuszogásának a hiánya azt sugallta, hogy neki se jön álom a szemére.  
Magához ölelte Minnie-t, és megpróbálta elcsitítani a háborgó érzelmeit, de egyre csak ugyanaz a ragyogó tekintet és mosoly járt a fejében, és végül ez töltötte ki az álmait is, mikor nagy sokára elszenderült.

*****

Ennek megfelelően másnap egészen érthető módon nem túl kipihenten ébredt. Az már kevéssé volt érthető számára elsőre, hogy mi is riasztotta föl a zavaros és borostyánszínű szemekkel teli álmaiból, és nem kis ijedtségére azt kellett konstatálnia, hogy a fent említett szempár tulajdonosa a ludas a szendergése megzavarásában.  
Az ágya mellett ácsorgó Remus kivárta, amíg úgy-ahogy összeszedi magát, majd mentegetőzni kezdett.  
\- Bocsi, hogy fölzargatlak, de az a harci helyzet, hogy egyetemesen elaludtunk, és ha nem érünk le hamarosan a nagyterembe, akkor lemaradunk a reggeliről.  
Arion, hunyorogva a nyitott ablakon betűző erős napfénytől, és még mindig félálomban, csak nehézkesen bólintott rá a közlésre.  
\- Elfelejtettük, hogy hétvégére nincs beállítva az időzítő bűbáj - tette hozzá a sietősen ágyazó James.  
\- Egész pontosan te felejtetted el - morgott valaki. A hang mélységéből és a vádló hangsúlyból következtetve Arion Siriusra gyanakodott. Jamesnek mindenesetre nem tetszett a feltételezés.  
\- Most mit izélsz?  
\- Nem ez a lényeg - vette elejét a meddőnek ígérkező vitának Remus, még mielőtt James visszavághatott volna. - Jó lenne, ha inkább sietnétek a készülődéssel, Frank szerintem már a haját tépi, hogy késni fogtok edzésről.

Arion annyit nyert az egész elalvásos ügyön, hogy a nagy sietségben mindenki a maga dolgával foglalkozott, és így viszonylagos biztonságban átöltözhetett az ágyfüggöny rejtekében. Peter mellé csatlakozott föl, amikor elindultak a földszintre, mert ő tűnt a legbiztonságosabb választásnak. Sirius még mindig zsörtölődött, James pedig valószínűleg a szívére vette, hogy mulasztással gyanúsították, vagy talán a kviddicsedzésről késés bántotta, nem tudni, de ő sem volt túl rózsás hangulatában. Remus társaságától pedig Arion tartott a tegnap esti történések óta, még ha abban nem is volt biztos, hogy mi történt tegnap este. Már ha egyáltalán történt valami. Mindenesetre megijesztette a gondolat, hogy esetleg igen, mert kutatni és önmagát megmenteni jött ebbe az iskolába, nem azért, hogy már az első héten rajongani kezdjen holmi szarkasztikus és mindentudó szőke prefektusokért, még ha amúgy nagyon jóképű is volt ez a bizonyos prefektus. A mindig vidám és barátságos Peter maradt tehát neki társaságnak, és a nagyterembe érve nagyon örült annak, hogy zabkása is maradt, a kései érkezésük ellenére is.  
A megjelenésüket észrevéve az asztalvégen ülő hetedévesek közül kivált egy pirostaláros óriás, akiben közelebb érve Arion Sirius tegnap reggeli, zengő hangú beszélgetőpartnerét vélte fölfedezni. Miután a srác köszönés helyett leszúrta Jameséket a lustálkodásért, Arion arra is rájött, hogy ez az illető nem más, mint Frank, a tegnapi macskán átesős epizódon jól szórakozó kibic, és nem mellesleg a griffendéles kviddicscsapat kapitánya (a karszalag sokat segített a beazonosításban). De mivel nem az ő ügye volt, és amúgy is csak gyorsan végezni akart a reggelijével, hogy visszamehessen aludni a toronyba, inkább figyelmen kívül hagyta a veszekedést és az azt követő habzsolást is, amit Siriusék reggelizés címen bemutattak, és inkább a zabkásájával foglalkozott. Már amíg hagyták.

\- Mr Forth, egy szóra, kérem.  
McGalagony professzor volt a megszólaló, Arion ijedten pillantott föl a reggelijéből a fölé tornyosuló tanárnőre.  
\- Ne nézzen már rám ilyen rémülten, nem fogom megharapni - csóválta a fejét a nő. - Dumbledore professzor arra kért, hogy szóljak önnek, menjen fel az igazgatói irodába este hétre.  
Ariont valamiért nem nyugtatták meg a professzorasszony szavai. Gyanakodva lesett Remus felé (rögtön megbánta ezt az önkéntelen reakciót, de már mindegy volt), hátha mégis úgy döntött, büntetést érdemel a tegnap éjszakai kihágásért, és jelezte a dolgot a házvezetőnek. A fiú azonban éppolyan tanácstalanul és érdeklődve nézett a professzorasszonyra, mint hősünk, és Arion rögtön elszégyellte magát ezért a feltételezésért.  
\- Most meg mit sápadozik? - sopánkodott McGalagony. - Nem büntetésért megy, az igazgató úr tudtommal a tanulmányai bizonyos részleteit szeretné önnel megbeszélni. Vagy tán máris van valami titkolnivaló kihágása, fiatalember? - vonta össze a szemöldökét, látva, hogy Arion még mindig megszeppenve néz rá.  
\- Nem, dehogyis - visszakozott hősünk új ijedtséggel.  
\- Mertem remélni - bólintott McGalagony helyeslően, aztán a fiúkhoz fordult. - Mr Potter, legközelebb fésülködjön meg, mielőtt lejön reggelizni. Ha nincs a tulajdonában erre szolgáló célszerszám, kérjen egyet Mr Blacktől, úgy sejtem, neki fölös számú is van. - Sirius itt óvatosan abbahagyta a lobonca igazgatását, és feltűnésmentesen leeresztette a kezében tartott hajkefét, de így sem úszhatta meg a leszúrást. - Mr Black, kérem, legközelebb maga is az előtt intézze az efféle ügyleteit, hogy az étkezőasztalhoz ül.  
A két leszidott diák duzzogva, a közvetlen környezetük pedig kárörvendve vette tudomásul a hallottakat.  
\- Tehetek én róla, hogy elaludtunk? - dohogott Sirius, ahogy McGalagony hallótávon kívülre ért.  
\- Ha arról nem is, arról biztosan, hogy piperkőc vagy - morgott James. - Különben is, miért csak minket pécézett ki? Remus feje se jobb.  
\- Naaa.  
\- Jó, de ő csóró - magyarázta Sirius, folytatva a félbehagyott konty-kreálást és ignorálva Remus felháborodását. - Neked meg telne fésűre, Ágas, csak link alak vagy.  
\- Hogyan sértsük vérig a barátainkat egy mondattal, memoár, írta Sirius Black.  
\- Felrúglak, Peter.

Mindezek után ne csodálkozzunk, hogy a reggeli végeztével Arion elmenekült a nagyteremből. Fittyet hányva a jó időre, a kutatásra vagy bármi egyébre, visszabújt Minnie mellé az ágyba, azzal az elhatározással, hogy ebédig most már senki és semmi nem robbanthatja ki onnan, és nagyon imádkozott, hogy ezúttal mindenféle zavarba ejtő mosolyoktól meg szemektől mentes álma legyen.  
Kívánsága valóra vált.  
És másodjára Minnie volt az, aki fölzargatta, de ezt már nem bánta. Délre járt az idő, és kipihentebbnek is érezte magát, mint reggel, így megadta magát a macska szeretetteljes nógatásának, és úgy döntött, nem pazarolja el szundikálással a nap további részét.  
Kihasználva a szobatársai távollétét bevetette magát a fürdőbe, és kiáztatta magából minden kételyét és feszültségét, ami az elmúlt napok alatt szinte észrevétlenül felgyűlt benne. Aztán megebédelt, majd felszerelkezett Mercy naplójával és a könyvtár felé vette az irányt, hogy belekezdjen a már most lélekölően unalmasnak ígérkező hozzávaló-ellenőrzésbe, ami a napló átolvasása után a kutatása következő fázisa volt.

Bár most volt szabad asztal, megszokásból megint a múltkorit célozta be. Nem lepődött meg, hogy Arest ott találta, a szokásos könyvtornyaival és pergamenkupacaival körbebástyázva, és a mardekáros fiú is csak egy felvont szemöldökkel jelezte, hogy nem igazán érti a ragaszkodását pont ehhez a helyhez. Azért odabiccentett, mielőtt visszatért volna az olvasáshoz. Arion pedig némi lapforgatással előkereste a naplóban a neki jelenleg kellő oldalt, és a tőle telhető legnagyobb összpontosítással átnézte azt.  
A sárkányhimlő elleni védőbájital teljes hozzávaló-listáját még Merryvel állították össze tavasszal. A majdnem száz különböző anyagot Merry rendezte sorba, aszerint, hogy a jegyzetek és az árvaházi könyvtár átolvasása után melyik mennyire találtatott gyanúsnak. A lista tetejére a legártalmatlanabb, mindennapos bájital-alapanyagok kerültek, amiket egyszerű lesz leellenőrizni, és kizárni annak a lehetőségét, hogy közük volt a végzetes bakihoz. A jegyzet végén levő pár név viszont már annyira titokzatos volt, hogy eddig szinte semmit nem tudtak kideríteni róluk.  
A terv az volt, hogy Arion a lista elejéről haladva, egyesével és nagyon alaposan leellenőriz minden hozzávalót a hatalmas roxforti könyvtár segítségével, és közben reménykedik, hogy valamelyik könyvben, amit Mercy anno nem talált meg vagy nem olvasott át elég figyelmesen, ott bújik az információ egy kevéssé ismert keresztreakcióról vagy titkos mellékhatásról. Ha azt megtalálja, akkor nekiállhatnak gyógymódot keresni az immár ismert problémára, de sejtette, hogy nem fog az első könyvben szembejönni vele a megoldás.  
A lista után a napló sok-sok oldalon keresztül üres volt, ezek az egyelőre érintetlen lapok Arion roxfortos kutatási jegyzeteinek voltak fenntartva. Hősünk fölírta a lista legelején szereplő disznópázsit nevét az első üres oldalra, majd belevetette magát a könyvtár polcdzsungelébe, hogy mindent kiderítsen erről az érdektelen gazról.

Végtelennek tűnő órákkal, egy leborított könyvespolccal és jópár teleírt oldallal később kezdte úgy érezni, hogy nemhogy egy iskolaév, de egy élet is kevés lenne arra, hogy minden hozzávalót leellenőrizzen. Csak a disznópázsit minden tulajdonságával három és fél oldalt töltött meg a naplóban, és közben masszívan utálta az életét. Majd hasonlóan cselekedett a csalánlevéllel is - eközben történt a polcleborítás. De hát tehetett ő róla, hogy az utolsó csalános könyvet levenni még le tudta, de visszatenni már nem, mert a helye túl magasan volt, a pálcáját meg a toronyban hagyta, szóval kénytelen volt rettenthetetlen szuperhős módjára fölmászni a túlzsúfolt polcra? Nem tehetett róla. (Dehogynem.)  
Mindenesetre a bútordarab azzal bosszulta meg a balga viselkedését, hogy megbillenve poros és nehéz kötetek tucatjait zúdította rá. Ares odapillantott a robajt hallva, és ahogy konstatálta, hogy hősünk a ráömlött könyvtenger alatt fuldoklik, megeresztett egy kárörvendő alig-vigyort. Elnézte egy ideig, hogy Arion égő arccal és a felkavart portól köhögve elkezdi manuálisan visszapakolászni a levert könyveket, majd egy lemondó fejrázással elővette a pálcáját, és a felfordulás irányába intett vele.  
Arion elsőre megijedt a megmozdulástól, de aztán elég hamar rájött, hogy a fiú nem átkozta meg, és utána már csak ámulva nézte, ahogy a könyvek visszaröpülnek a földről az eredeti tartózkodási helyükre. Pár pillanat múlva már csak a szálló por emlékeztetett a balesetre.  
\- Ne randalírozz - tette még hozzá Ares rendreutasítóan. Majd visszafordult a könyvéhez, és mivel láthatóan nem akart több szót vesztegetni az incidensre, Arion pirulva elmotyogott egy köszit, és égett, mint az olajos rongy. Továbbá lehúzta a csalánlevelet is a listáról, és áttért a hármas ponton szereplő varjúhájra.

Ezzel a meglepően sok, ám javarészt teljesen unalmas mágikus tulajdonságot felsorakoztató növénnyel aztán újfent rémesen sokat foglalkozott. Bár szinte biztosra vette, hogy nem az a ludas az árvák elhalálozásában, megígérte Merrynek, hogy nagyon alapos lesz és semmit nem bíz a véletlenre, így tőle alapjában szokatlan odaadással jegyzetelte a gaz jellemzőit. Még nem ért a mutatvány végére, amikor az elmélyült munkájában megzavarta Navan felbukkanása.  
A szokásos civil bőrkabátját viselő vámpírfiú futólag odabiccentett neki, majd letelepedett Ares mellé, és egy könyvkupacra könyökölve szuggerálni kezdte a háztársát.  
\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte Ares, föl se nézve a könyvéből.  
\- Jöttem leellenőrizni, hogy megvan-e még a remek modorod - pimaszkodott Navan.  
\- A modoromnak semmi baja, de veled minek bájologjak? - felelt Ares, egy bosszús sóhajjal letéve a könyvet.  
\- Ah, megsebzel szavaiddal - kapott a szívéhez Navan drámaian. - Én már meg sem érdemlem, hogy szépen beszélj velem?  
Ares nem vette föl a komolytalan piszkálódást. Helyette megjelölte, hol tart a könyvében, majd a karórájára pillantva számonkérően fordult Navanhoz.  
\- Neked nem kellene már az igazgatónál lenned?  
\- Ráér - vont vállat Navan könnyedén.  
\- Fél hétre várt, és fél hét jócskán elmúlt, szerintem nem ér rá - mondta Ares.

\- Fél hét múlt? - ijedt meg ekkor Arion, a felkiáltásával elárulva, hogy belehallgatott a két mardekáros beszélgetésébe. Ares alig titkolt rosszallással, Navan pedig a rémületén jót derülve nézett rá. - Bocsánat, nem akartam hallgatózni, csak... Szóval nem figyeltem az időt, pedig nekem hétre a... Várjunk csak, te is az igazgatóhoz jössz? - meresztett nagy szemeket a vámpírfiúra, ahogy az előbbi beszélgetés lényege eljutott az agyáig.  
\- Miért, te is? - kérdezett vissza Navan.  
\- Aha, hétre - ismerte be Arion.  
\- Akkor legalább te még időben vagy - jegyezte meg Navan vígan, majd Areshez fordult. - Tájékoztatásul, nem hobbiból kések, hanem mert bizonyos prefektus urak elméláztak a könyvtárban, és nem értek vissza a megbeszélt időre a klubhelyiségbe.  
\- És mi van bizonyos prefektus hölgyekkel?  
Navan megrázta a fejét.  
\- A kollegina sejtésem szerint a hollóhátasoknál vizitel. Eddig tartottam a frontot helyettetek, de mint az előbb rávilágítottál, máshol akadt dolgom, úgyhogy most már jó lenne, ha letolnád a csinos hátsódat a pincébe.  
\- Baj van? - komorodott el Ares, elengedve a füle mellett a csipkelődést. A vámpírfiú visszavett a hangerejéből, úgy válaszolt, de azért elég hangosan suttogott ahhoz, hogy Arion még hallhassa, mit mond. (Az már más kérdés, hogy hallani ugyan hallotta, de érteni ekkor még nem értette a két fiú beszélgetését.)  
\- Egyelőre nincs, de érik a helyzet. Avery, főleg. Szerintem egyetérthetünk abban, hogy semmi kedvünk már a tanév elején összetűzésbe keveredni vele valami megfélemlített elsőéves miatt. Idén is van pár mugliszületésű köztük.  
\- Tudom - sóhajtott föl Ares. - Jól van, megyek már. Indulj el te is, az igazgató úr nem szereti a késést.  
\- De legalább már kezd hozzáedződni - vigyorodott el Navan fanyarul. - Gyere, Forth, menjünk, mert még a végén te is elkésel. Nagylelkű leszek, és magam elé engedlek.

Így aztán hármasban elhagyták az amúgy is eléggé kiüresedett könyvtárat, a másodikon Arion és Navan búcsút intettek a pincébe továbbhaladó Aresnek, és hősünk a vámpírfiú nyomába szegődve elindult a rejtélyes igazgató-látogatásra.  
\- Téged miért hívatott? - kíváncsiskodott Navannál kis hallgatás után.  
\- Ó, semmi érdekes, csak a szokásos rapport - vont vállat könnyedén a kérdezett. - Én minden héten az igazgató úrnál töltöm egy estémet.  
\- Fú, de miért?  
\- Mert a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium még mindig nem más, mint tökkelütöttek gyülekezete - morgott Navan.  
\- Nem értem - vallotta be Arion kis fejtörés után.  
\- Az én fajtám veszélyes lénynek minősül a Minisztérium osztályozása szerint - magyarázta a mardekáros. - Különleges engedéllyel járhatok csak iskolába, és az igazgató úr tisztje hetente ellenőrizni, hogy még mindig jó fiú vagyok, és megérdemlem, hogy itt lehessek.  
\- De gáz - bukott ki Arionból önkéntelenül.  
\- Az, az. Mintha ez lenne a legnagyobb probléma ebben az iskolában amúgy is, hogy én itt merészelek lenni. De megnyugtat a tudat, hogy Dumbledore is pont annyira utálja az egész fölösleges mizériát, mint én, úgyhogy ellenőrzés címén inkább csak teázni szoktunk.  
\- Nagyon finom teái vannak - jegyezte meg Arion, akinek még a tavaszi beiratkozós látogatása alkalmával volt része hasonló élményben.  
\- Csak természetes, tőlem kapja ajándékba minden karácsonykor.  
Arion, mint általában, ha Navannal beszélgetett, csak ámult csendesen.

\- Az igazgató úr vár ránk - közölte Navan az igazgatói ajtaját őrző kőszörnnyel, mikor odaértek. Az értőn bólintott, majd ajtót nyitott nekik.  
\- Az ember azt hinné, nehezebb bejutni - hümmögött Arion.  
\- Évek óta könyörgök neki, hogy ha mást nem, legalább tegye jelszóvédetté az irodát - mondta Navan bosszúsan -, de mintha a falnak beszélnék, pedig íme, még te is igazat adsz nekem abban, hogy nem biztonságos így, hogy bármi jöttment bejuthat.  
Hősünk úgy döntött, hogy nincs olyan viszonyban az igazgatóval, mint Navan, hogy erre bármit merjen reagálni, és inkább csöndben maradt, de Navan nem is várt el semmiféle választ. Előreengedte Ariont az önműködő csigalépcsőn, majd besorolt mögé, és fölérve jelezte az érkezésüket a főnixes kopogtatóval.

Az ajtó nyomban feltárult, és mögötte ott volt Dumbledore, a maga szokásos halványlila köpönyegével és hosszú szakállával. A kék szemei vígan csillogtak a félhold alakú szemüvege mögött, a szája üdvözlő mosolyra húzódott.  
\- Szép estét.  
Navan a hősünk által eddig látott tessék-lássék biccentéseihez képest udvariasan mély meghajlást mutatott be, amit Arion meglepetésére Dumbledore viszonzott, mielőtt Arionhoz fordult volna.  
\- Jó estét - motyogta hősünk zavartan. Dumbledore bólintással nyugtázta a köszönést, majd újra Navanhoz fordult.  
\- Késtél.  
\- Megesik - vallotta be a vámpírfiú minden szégyenkezés nélkül, zavartalanul állva Dumbledore vizslatását.  
\- Nos, nem mondhatom, hogy még meg vagyok lepve - mosolyodott el végül az igazgató. - Ám ennek fényében, barátom, várakozásra kell, hogy kérjelek. Ha már így alakult a dolog, szeretnék előbb a kisasszonnyal váltani pár bizalmas szót.  
Navan beleegyezően bólintott, Arion pedig a szemöldökét ráncolva próbált rájönni, hogy mi nem stimmel ezzel a mondattal. Mert hogy valami nem stimmelt vele, azt egész biztosan érezte.  
\- Nos, mire vársz még? Fáradj beljebb! - nógatta Dumbledore, látva, hogy semmi hajlandóságot nem mutat a megmozdulásra.  
\- Máris - dünnyögte Arion, továbbra is a gondolataiba mélyedve. Navan a szusszanásából ítélve jól szórakozott mögötte valamin. Arion pár pillanatig mélázott még, majd, megtalálva a hibát a mátrixban, elkerekedett szemekkel nézett föl az igazgatóra. - Hogy szólított?!  
Az igazgató nagyvonalúan kitért a válaszadás elől.  
\- Ez egy feltétlenül jogos kérdés, ám egyet kell értenünk abban is, hogy nem a küszöbön toporogva óhajtjuk megvitatni az ügyet, úgyhogy ismételten megkérlek, hogy lépj be az ajtón - ingatta a fejét Dumbledore mosolyogva. Arion, még mindig mereven a mélységes rémülettől, hogy most aztán benne van a pácban, gépiesen engedelmeskedett a kérésnek. Navan gátlástalanul felhorkantott a háttérben.  
\- Sok sikert - morogta még a vámpírfiú, mielőtt az ajtó becsukódott volna hősünk mögött. Hogy ezt Arionnak vagy az igazgatónak üzente, azt nem lehetett tudni. (Valószínűleg mindkettejüknek.)

Arion nem először járt az igazgatói irodában, de így is lenyűgözte a látvány, és egy kicsit elfelejtette, hogy elvileg éppen nyakig van a slamasztikában. Azt se tudta, merre nézzen: a vastag, különleges kötetektől roskadozó könyvespolcokra, a volt igazgatók portréi borította falra, az ülőrúdján békésen tollászkodó főnixmadárra, vagy éppen a titokzatos külsejű, önjáró fémszerkezeteket felsorakoztató alacsony asztalkára. Aztán persze észbe kapott, hogy nem egyedül tartózkodik a helyiségben. Az íróasztala mögött ülő, összekulcsolt kezeire támaszkodó Dumbledore türelmesen várta, hogy kicsodálkozza magát.  
\- Foglalj helyet, gyermekem - intett az asztala előtt árválkodó székre, és Arion engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak. Kellemes meglepetésként vette észre az asztalon álló tálcát, rajta egy kannával, két illatosan gőzölgő csészével és a teázás minden egyéb kellékével. Dumbledore elkészítette a maga italát, majd a biztató bólogatására Arion is felvette a másik csészét, és belekóstolt a teába.  
\- Szóval... izé. Tudja, hogy lány vagyok - szólalt meg végül pár percnyi csöndes és békés iszogatás után, érzékelve, hogy Dumbledore nem óhajtja elkezdeni a beszélgetést.  
\- Természetesen tisztában vagyok a ténnyel - felelt az igazgató, letéve a kiürült csészéjét. Vidám volt a hangja, és Arion kezdett megnyugodni, hogy talán mégsincs akkora bajban.  
\- Én meg azt hittem, hogy nem. Hogy valamiért tévedett, mikor bemutatott - vallotta be röstelkedve. - Most meg kiderül, hogy én tévedtem.  
\- Tévedéseink felismerése egy lépéssel közelebb visz minket az igazság kiderítéséhez - szavalta az öreg varázsló ünnepélyesen.  
\- Ezt ki mondta? - érdeklődött Arion.  
\- Én - mosolygott Dumbledore.  
\- Ó. És mi az igazság?  
\- Jelen esetben az, hogy mindketten ismerjük a titkodat.  
\- De, szóval, ha tudta, akkor... akkor miért mondott fiúnak? - kérdezte Arion, aki kezdett egyre jobban összezavarodni ettől a beszélgetéstől.

Dumbledore megfontolni látszott a válaszát.  
\- Maradjunk annyiban, gyermekem, hogy erre a kérdésre itt és most nem tudok kielégítő feleletet adni - mondta végül halkan. - Még én magam sem vagyok egészen bizonyos abban, hogy miért merészeltelek ilyen nehéz kihívás elé állítani, ám valami azt súgja, hogy mire a választ megkapjuk erre, már a kérdés sem lesz fontos.  
\- Hát jó.  
\- A jóval fontosabb kérdés jelenleg az, hogy te miért döntöttél úgy, ahogy végül döntöttél?  
\- Úgy érti, hogy miért hagytam, hogy fiúnak higgyenek? - kérdezett vissza Arion. Dumbledore bólintott, így hát Arion megpróbált valami értelmesebb feleletet kicsikarni magából, de hamar be kellett ismernie magának, hogy ez nem fog sikerülni. - Hát szóval, fogalmam sincs.  
Dumbledore-t láthatóan lenyűgözte ez a keresetlenül őszinte felelet.  
\- Akkor talán az lesz a legcélravezetőbb, ha megegyezünk abban, hogy ennek a kérdésnek a körbejárását egy másik alkalomra halasztjuk - állapította meg végül az öreg varázsló. - Addigra talán mindketten megleljük a válaszainkat.  
\- És mi lesz most? - tudakolta Arion. - Átkerülök a lányokhoz?  
\- Amennyiben ez az óhajod, értelemszerűen megoldhatjuk - felelt Dumbledore. - Személy szerint semmi akadályát nem látom annak, hogy ott maradj, ahol vagy.  
\- Mármint hogy maradjak fiú?  
\- Én ezt javaslom. Amúgy is azt hiszem, számodra ez a probléma az átlag tinédzserénél jóval kevesebb jelentőséggel bír.

Arion megfontolta ezt a kijelentést. Persze, egyszer már megtette, a beosztása után, és most sem jutott másra, mint akkor, mégpedig, hogy igen, neki tényleg mindegy ez az egész. Egy egész röpke pillanatra eszébe jutott Remus, meg hogy tulajdonképpen ők most mindketten fiúk, tehát Remus őt fiúnak ismeri, de nem hagyta tovább érni ezt a gondolatot, mert érezte, hogy csak a baj származna abból, ha a feltétlen szükségesnél többet gondol a fiúra, márpedig a feltétlen szükséges egy egész minimális mennyiséget jelentett. (Azt mindenesetre biztos nem foglalta magába, hogy azon elmélkedik, hogy több esélye lenne-e nála lányként.)  
\- Asszem, igaza van - állapította meg végül. Lassan kezdett rádöbbenni, hogy ez az egész dolog a titka titoktalanságával az igazgató részéről tulajdonképpen jó hír, sőt, remek, elvégre a félelme, amit nemrég írt meg levélben Merrynek, miszerint lebukás esetén elbúcsúzhat az iskolától, így alaptalannak bizonyult. - Ez azt jelenti, hogy maradhatok a srácokkal!  
\- Feltéve, hogy a továbbiakban is meg tudja őrizni a titkát, igen.  
\- Rajta leszek - ígérte Arion.

A beszélgetésben itt kis szünet állt be. Arion kételkedett benne, hogy ezt a titokban-lány dolgot megvitatni vagy éppen egy jót teázni hívta ide Dumbledore, de nem mert rákérdezni, hogy akkor mégis miért. És ugyan az igazgató maga sem látszott siettetni az ügyek folyását, azért némi elgondolkodó hallgatás után belevágott a titokzatos megbeszélnivalójuk felvezetésébe.  
\- Nos, gondolom, sejted, hogy nem az előbbi beszélgetés okán hívattalak magamhoz.  
Az ősz varázsló eddigi jókedve elillanni látszott, gondterhelten tekintett le Arionra a félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.  
\- Hát? - fészkelődött Arion. Nyugtalanította a hangulatban beállt hirtelen változás, és az igazgató rajta függő tekintete is.  
\- A vallomás, amit most megtenni készülök, hosszú ideje nyomja a lelkemet. Régi história ez, sokan tán úgy gondolhatják, jobb nem is leporolni már, inkább lepje a feledés jótékony homálya ezt a rútságot. Én nem így vélekedem. A helyzet kényessége azonban nem adott lehetőséget arra, hogy ezzel én magam bármit is kezdjek, és meg kell, hogy valljam, meglepetésként ért, hogy most ti önként kezdtetek foglalkozni az üggyel.  
Arionnak kezdett nagyon rossz előérzete támadni. Az igazgató egyelőre homályosan fogalmazott, az igaz, de annyira nem, hogy hősünk ne sejtse, mire célozgat, és ha ez a sejtés igaznak bizonyul... Ha kiderül, hogy ők itt Merryvel konspiráltak, és olyanba ütötték az orrukat, amihez nincsen sok közük (már, elnézést kérek, a saját becses életüket leszámítva), akkor az előbb hittnél bőven nagyobb pácban van.

Szerencsére Dumbledore nem hagyta sokáig kétségek közt vergődni.  
\- Ne aggódj, nem várom el, hogy beismerő vallomást tegyél. Nem vallatásra hívtalak ma ide, csupán azért, hogy tájékoztassalak, a tevékenységetek nem maradt rejtve az árgusan figyelő tekintetek előtt.  
\- Miss Taylor - kerekedtek el Arion szemei, ahogy rájött, kire is érti a mondat utolsó részét a professzor.  
\- A hölgy régi kedves tanítványom - bólintott az igazgató -, és mivel rendkívül a szívén viseli a sorsotokat, természetesen rögvest tájékoztatott a történésekről, ahogy észlelte, hogy kutatásba kezdtetek.  
\- Hogy megkérje magát, hogy állítson le minket? - mordult föl Arion elkeseredetten. Hihetetlen, hogy szinte még sehova sem jutottak, és pár nagyfejű felnőtt már most gáncsolni akarja őket, csak hogy még véletlen se derülhessen ki ez a mocskos titok! - Nem hagyjuk abba a kutatást, csak mert maguknak nem tetszik!  
De rögtön kiderült, hogy ilyesmiről szó sincs.  
\- Eszem ágában sem lett volna ilyesmit kérni, drága gyermekem! - mentegetőzött az igazgató. - Sőt, éppen az ellenkezőjére buzdítanánk titeket.  
\- Hogy... micsoda? - lepődött meg Arion, aki egyáltalán nem erre a feleletre számított. - Szabad kutatnunk?  
\- Még azt is megkockáztatom, hogy kifejezetten ajánlott - válaszolt Dumbledore, az Arion számára jó hír közlése ellenére szomorúan -, elvégre a jövőd a tét. Ezért is támogattuk, hogy az RBF-vizsgák ürügyén itt folytasd a tanulmányaid.  
Arion nem felelt. Mit is felelhetett volna? Megértette az igazgató szomorúságát, hiszen sokszor ő is így érzett legbelül, még ha ezt a külvilágnak nem is mutatta. De iszonyúan hálás volt már azért az együttérzésért is, amit az igazgató mutatott.  
\- Köszönöm - motyogta végül.  
\- Majd akkor köszönd, ha sikerrel jársz. Mindazonáltal - emelte fel a mutatóujját Dumbledore -, arra kell kérjelek, hogy a most megbeszélteket ne add tovább senkinek. Ha illetéktelen fülekbe jut ez az ügy, abból igen nagy botrány kerekedhet. Arra pedig, a jelenlegi borús közhangulatot figyelembe véve, igazán nincsen szüksége a varázslótársadalomnak, és a múlton már nem is változtatna semmit.  
\- Még Merrynek se mondhatom el?  
\- Természetesen Mr Grey kivételt képez a szabály alól - mosolyodott el Dumbledore, és Arion megnyugodott. Másokat eleve nem is tervezett beavatni az egész őrületbe, de azt viszont kizártnak tartotta, hogy Merry nélkül is végig tudná csinálni.

\- A legbölcsebben talán akkor cselekszetek - szólalt meg ekkor Dumbledore -, ha továbbra is teljes diszkrécióval végzitek a tevékenységeteket. Gondolok itt természetesen rád és Mr Greyre is, aki, úgy hallottam, kiváló segéd volt a kutatás elindításában.  
Arion bólogatott, de már kevéssé figyelt oda az öreg professzorra - egy némileg kockázatos ötlet kezdett körvonalazódni az agyában. Azt elfogadta ugyanis, hogy Dumbledore nem akar belefolyni a kutatásba, és nem is várta volna el, ám ettől még segítséget nyújthatott volna benne. Igaz, ami igaz, szokatlan dolgot akart tőle kérni, de úgy volt vele, hogy veszítenivalója nincs. (Technikailag csak veszítenivalója volt.)  
\- Min gondolkodtál így el? - kérdezte Dumbledore szelíden, látva, hogy Arion máshol jár fejben.  
\- Hát igazából... Szóval most a könyvtárban kutakodok, így, ellenőrzöm a hozzávalókat meg ilyenek - vázolta föl a helyzetet óvatosan hősünk. - És az jutott az eszembe, hogy nem lehetne-e esetleg, nem tudom, bemennem a zárolt részlegbe is?  
Dumbledore őszintén megfontolni látszott a felvetést. Arion már ennek is örült, mert ha nem lett csípőből elutasítva, akkor még akár reménykedhet is, hogy megkapja az engedélyét.  
\- Lenyűgözően elszánt egy teremtés vagy te, remélem, ezt tudod.  
\- Merry sokat emlegeti - helyeselt Arion.  
\- Feltételezem, megbízhatok benne, hogy nem élsz vissza ezzel a kiváltsággal? - érdeklődött Dumbledore szigorúan.  
\- Naná - bólogatott Arion hevesen. Esze ágában sem lett volna megpróbálni átvágni a világ jelenleg élő leghatalmasabb varázslóját, főleg most nem, hogy ilyen lehetőséget kapott tőle.  
\- Hajlandó vagy beleegyezni néhány feltételbe? - kérdezte Dumbledore.  
\- Persze, bármibe - vágta rá Arion.  
\- Dicséretes, hogy úgy teszed mindezt, hogy még meg sem neveztem a feltételeket - jegyezte Dumbledore. A szemében egy mulató kis szikra bujkált. - Nem árulhatod el senkinek, hogy mire vagy milyen okból kaptad az engedélyt. Nem tartózkodhatsz felügyelet nélkül a zárolt részlegben, Madam Cvikker végig szemmel fog tartani, és természetesen az ő engedélye nélkül nem hozhatsz ki a zárolt részlegből származó könyvet a könyvtár területéről.  
Ezek mind teljesen ésszerű feltételek volt, és Arion továbbra sem óhajtott ellenkezni egyikkel sem. Kicsit zavarta mondjuk, hogy Cvikker ezek szerint végig a nyakában fog lihegni, de ha ez az ára, hogy új és akár értékes információkhoz juthasson, kibírja. Így aztán rábólintott az egyezségre.  
\- Ez esetben legyen óhajod szerint - jelentette ki az igazgató fennkölten. - Tájékoztatni fogom Madam Cvikkert, hogy különleges elbírálásban részesültél, és ennek eredményeként jogosult vagy a tiltott szekció látogatására is.  
\- Fú, nagyon köszönöm - hálálkodott Arion őszinte örömmel.  
\- Ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek - mondta Dumbledore.

Kis ideig mindketten újfent a gondolataikba merülve hallgattak, majd Arion, akinek tulajdonképpen kezdett nagyon elege lenni a mai napból, és eszébe jutott az igazgatói ajtajának túl türelmesen várakozó Navan is, félve megszólalt.  
\- Izé... van még valami?  
\- Oh, bocsáss meg - rezzent össze Dumbledore, aki az elmúlt percekben az ülőrúdján alvó főnixet bámulta elmélyülten, az összekulcsolt kezeire támaszkodva. - Elkószáltak a gondolataim. Azt hiszem, nincs már mit megvitatnunk, tehát elmehetsz. Nem kevés gondolkodnivalót tőlem, azt hiszem, és ne feledkezzünk meg az én Savage barátomról se, aki, úgy vélem, épp eleget bűnhődött már a késéséért.  
És ezzel Dumbledore felkelt az íróasztalától, és az ajtóhoz sétált, hogy elbocsájtsa hősünket, és egyúttal beinvitálja Navant. Arion a hosszas ücsörgéstől elgémberedett lábakkal bicegett utána.

Pár perccel és egy korlátozottan körülményes búcsúzással később hősünk egyszer csak az igazgatóin kívül találta magát, egyedül maradva a zavaros gondolataival az iroda szűk, félhomályos előterében.  
Semmi kedve nem volt visszatérni a minden bizonnyal zajos Griffendél-toronyba, így aztán fogta magát és letelepedett a padlóra. (A kő kellemesen meleg volt, és hálát adott Navan fázósságáért és az ezek szerint gyakran és szívesen alkalmazott melegítő varázsigéjéért.) Zúgott a feje a sok új infótól, és a szellemileg kimerítő nap vége felé járva nem is igazán tudott mit kezdeni velük. Azon gondolkodott, hogy Merry mit fogsz szólni mindehhez, ha majd végre megérkezik Odin a levelével, és a válaszban elújságolhatja neki, hogy mennyi fejlemény történt.  
Most kezdett csak igazán leülepedni benne az iménti beszélgetés. Dumbledore tisztában van vele, hogy amúgy technikailag lány, és így tök tárgytalan, hogy ő meg hagyta magát rossz helyre beosztatni. Persze nem is vezérelte semmiféle hátsó szándék vele, tulajdonképpen pont abból fakadt a probléma, hogy semmi nem vezérelte, csak az ösztöneire hagyatkozott, amikor lány helyett fiú lett belőle. És ami még ennél is fontosabb, hogy az igazgató tud a kutatásról is. Persze, ez egyben kicsit zavaró is volt, elvégre ők szentül hitték Merryvel, hogy teljes titokban intézték a dolgaikat eddig, erre most kiderül, hogy a felettük hatalmat gyakorló emberek közül a két legfontosabb pontosan tudja, hogy miben mesterkednek. Arionnak ennek fényében némileg megingott a hite a saját titoktartási képességében, ami nem volt jó hír, tekintve, hogy Dumbledore mennyi titok megőrzését sózta rá nemrég.

És hirtelen nagyon hiányozni kezdett neki Merry, aki mindig tudta, mivel kell megnyugtatnia, ha nagy ritkán nekiült a gondolkodásnak és gyakorlatlan lévén túlzásba vitte. De Merry a messzi Londonban volt, és hősünknek egyedül kellett megbirkóznia a kihívással, így aztán ne vessük a szemére, hogy végül hosszas agytekervény-kínzás után amolyan arionosan intézte el a dolgot, és úgy döntött, hagyja az egész elmélkedést a francba. Ha Dumbledore tudja, hát tudja, és ha segít, az még jó is, a griffendéles fiúk pedig testületileg elmehetnek a francba a mindenféle zavaró viselkedésükkel, és ennyi.  
Végszóra, avagy inkább véggondolatra kinyílt az igazgatói ajtaja, és Arion a kiáramló fénytől elvakulva nézett föl Navan és Dumbledore sötét sziluettjére. Aztán rögtön el is vörösödött, ahogy rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen ő már elköszönt tőlük, és végzett is látogatással jó régen, tehát igazából az égvilágon semmi oka nem volt itt csövezni.  
\- Lám, lám, még mindig itt vagy? - kérdezte Navan, jól szórakozva a zavarán.  
\- Aha, gondoltam, megvárlak - vágta rá hősünk, kimondva az első eszébe jutó dolgot minden különösebb gondolkodás nélkül, ahogy azt már csak szokta. Ez egyébként állandó jellemhibáinak egyike volt, de most kivételesen az előnyére vált, mert Dumbledore elnézően mosolygott rá, és Navan is hamar beletörődött a kijelentésbe.  
\- Igazán megtisztelő - állapította meg a mardekáros, finom cinizmussal a hangjában.  
\- Az bizony - vágott vissza Arion -, úgyhogy szedj föl innen, mert már kábé eggyé váltam a padlóval, és menjünk.

Navan felvonta ugyan a szemöldökét a dirigáló hangnem hallatán, de végül nem fűzött hozzá kommentárt, és felsegítette Ariont. Elbúcsúztak az igazgató úrtól (Arion már másodszor), majd úgy, ahogy órákkal ezelőtt érkeztek, kettesben elhagyták a terepet.  
\- No és miért vártál meg? - érdeklődött Navan, amikor már a folyosón jártak.  
\- Mert elbambultam - felelt Arion az igazsághoz híven. Tartott tőle, hogy Navan rákérdez az okára, így aztán ezt megelőzendő, inkább ő kérdezett rá valami másra. - Mit mondott Dumbledore? Jó fiú voltál, maradhatsz?  
\- Természetesen - vigyorgott Navan, mintha ez nyilvánvaló lenne. - Nem könnyű engem kihágáson kapni.  
\- Azért, mert nem rosszalkodsz, vagy mert jól titkolod? - szemtelenkedett Arion.  
\- Szerinted?  
\- Nem kérdeztem semmit - nevetett Arion. - Pedig most is takarodó után vagy kinn.  
\- Ahogy te is - mutatott rá Navan.  
\- Jogos.

A beszélgetés itt elakadt, de ez egyiküket se zavarta különösebben. Arionnak a maga részéről még mindig a nemrég megtudottak jártak a fejében, és bár az új iskolatársai közül talán Navant tartotta a legszimpatikusabb beszélgetőpartnernek, most nem forszírozta a dolgot. Békés csöndben haladtak, a lépcsőkhöz érve pedig elbúcsúztak egymástól, elvégre Arionnak fölfelé, Navannak meg lefelé folytatódott az útja a hálókörletbe.  
Navant elhagyva Arion rögvest nagyobb sebességre kapcsolt. Rájött, hogy a rázúdult információáradattal akkor tud a legegyszerűbben megbirkózni, ha alszik rá egyet, így aztán a toronyba érve megköszönte és udvariasan elutasította Peter és James invitálását, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk egy vajsör és egy csevej erejéig a klubhelyiségben, hárította Remus aggódó érdeklődését, hogy merre kószált, figyelmen kívül hagyta Sirius morgolódását azzal kapcsolatban, hogy nem mindegy-e, amíg nem itt, és az ágyába bújva egy gyors átöltözés után, szinte azonnal álomba zuhant.

*****

Navannak azonban nem ért véget ilyen gyorsan a napja.  
A vámpírfiú, sietős hősünkkel ellentétben, kimért léptekkel és kényelmes tempóban haladt a pince felé. Neki sosem volt szokása sietni bárhova is, most meg még kifogása is volt a takarodó utáni kint tartózkodásra, így teljes lelki nyugalommal battyogott a kihalt alagsori folyosókon. A klubhelyiség ajtaját rejtő falhoz érve aztán bemondta a jelszót, és belépve meglepő tömeget tapasztalt odabenn a késői óra dacára.  
\- Nocsak, micsoda fogadóbizottság - jegyezte meg vigyorogva, ahogy odasétált a kandalló előtti bőr ülőgarnitúrához, ahol a szokott társasága várta. A pizsamás punnyadásukat elnézve volt egy gyanúja, hogy az ő kedvéért voltak ébren még mindig.  
Remington mindössze egy szál alsónadrágban terpeszkedett az egyik fotelben, és ipari mennyiségű cigaretta sodrásával meg szimultán cigarettázással volt elfoglalva. Más még talán meglepődött volna ezen az alulöltözöttségen, mind a hideg, mind a túlzott publikusság okán, de a mardekárosok hozzá voltak szokva a Flint-örökös exhibicionizmusához. Ares időnként bosszús pillantásokat lövellt a könyve fölül a gyárkéményként füstölő fiú felé.  
A várakozó társaság harmadik tagja Eileen volt. A hugrabugos lány a kanapén kucorgott egy szürke gyapjúpongyolában, a kezében egy bögre teával. Gépiesen simogatta a mellette ülő Hadest, aki zord tekintettel tűrte a babusgatást nagylelkűen.

\- Na végre! - nézett hátra a lány a kanapé támlája fölött Navanra. - Azt hittük, már nem is jössz.  
\- De lám, félelmetek alaptalan volt - szavalta az említett, alig ironikusan -, hisz itt vagyok. Apropó, én itt vagyok ugyan, de egyetlen jégkirálynőnk, Carla merre bolyong még mindig?  
\- Már semerre, nemrég jött meg - jelentette Ares. - Prefektusi munka címén leüvöltötte Avery fejét, majd közölte, hogy elmegy aludni.  
\- Kis barátunk csúnyán viselkedett talán? - ciccegett Navan. Nem volt kenyere a gyűlölködés sose, gyerekek esetében meg főleg nem, de volt azért pár iskolatársa, akitől mélységesen undorodott, és Avery előkelő helyet foglalt el ezen a fiktív listáján.  
\- Nem, csak útban volt Carlának - röhögött fel Remington. Navan nagyon nem volt egyedül az Avery iránti ellenérzéseivel, ami azt illeti.  
\- Amúgy sokáig elvoltál - jegyezte meg Ares, a karórájára pillantva. - Megint Forth tartott föl?  
\- Az igazgató úr tartott föl, de köszi, tetszik a feltételezés - felelt a kérdezett, letelepedve Eileen mellé a kanapéra. - Arionnal csupán pár érdektelen szót váltottam, mielőtt ide jöttem volna.  
\- Fel nem foghatom, hogy mit eszel azon a ványadt kölykön - dünnyögte Rem. - Még csak nem is az eseted.  
\- Hogy te mit nem fogsz fel, azzal könyvtárakat lehetne megtölteni, Rem - jegyezte meg Navan, de bántó éle nem volt a hangjának. Szerették ők Remet, csak nem feltétlen az eszéért, és ezt Rem is tudta épp úgy, mint ők. - Amúgy szórakoztató gyerek, de tény, hogy nem az esetem. Tudod, a szőkékre jobban bukok.  
Eileen és Rem jót kuncogtak a roppant ártatlan hangnemben megejtett utolsó megjegyzésén, a teljesen véletlenül szőke Ares pedig roppant bosszúsan nézett rá, de nem vette magára. Tudta, hogy a morgolódása ellenére Ares sem vette magára a célzást, megszokta már ezeket az odaszúrásait, és amikor elunta őket, azt jelezte elég határozottan ahhoz, hogy Navan abbahagyja a piszkálódást.  
\- Én is, képzeld - jegyezte meg aztán Eileen könnyedén.  
\- Nagyon örülök, hogy az irántam érzett rajongásotok így összehozott titeket - füstölgött Ares, mintha először szembesült volna ezzel a ténnyel. (Nem először szembesült vele.) Letette a könyvét, és maga elé húzta a dohányzóasztal közepéről a sakktáblát, rajta egy félig lejátszott meccsel, amit még reggel kezdtek el Navannal. - Még mielőtt belelendülnétek a szivatásomba, fejezzük be inkább ezt a játszmát.  
\- Nem tudsz elaludni, amíg meg nem alázlak, mi? - Ares csak a szemét forgatta a szokásos odabökésre, de Navan így se folytatta a dolgot. Fontosabb kérdései is akadtak, elvégre a könyvtári ütközésen kívül szinte egész nap nem látta a fiút, és az általában hagyott neki némi ellenőriznivalót. - És ami fontosabb, ettél ma rendesen?  
Aresen látszott, hogy megfontolt egy újabb szemforgatást válaszul, de végül megtisztelte Navan komolyabbra vett hangnemét azzal, hogy kicsit bosszúsan fintorogva, de őszintén rábólintott a kérdésre, ami szintén eléggé mindennapos volt köztük, bármennyire is nem szerette egyikük se, hogy az.

És hogy aludni végül tudott-e, az már egy másik lapra tartozik, de tény, hogy a megaláztatása mindezek után igen gyorsan megtörtént, és egy röpke negyedóra alatt elvesztette a kétszáztizenkilencedik sakkjátszmáját is Navan ellen.  
\- Téged nem is lehet legyőzni - duzzogott.  
Navan csak vigyorgott a sokadjára hallott kifakadáson. Ares még az első tanévükben tűzte ki a szent céljának, hogy legalább egyszer megveri őt sakkban, és azóta is sikertelenül küzdött ezért a sikerért. Navan nem tartott tőle, hogy mostanában fenyegetné bármiféle változás beállása a helyzetben, de a fiú kitartása határozottan lenyűgözte.  
Ares Freywindben nagyon sok minden lenyűgözte, igazából. Voltak köztük nagyobb horderejű dolgok is, mint a sakkban tanúsított elszántsága, de tulajdonképpen az se volt más, mint egy megnyilvánulása annak a csöndes erőnek, ami Ares mozgatórugója volt, és a barátságuk alapja is.  
\- Vagy százharminc éve sakkozok, Aresem.  
\- Tudom. Attól még nem fair.  
\- Ne nyavalyogj már, főnök - szólt közbe Rem. - Szarul áll.  
\- Nem nyavalygok - vágott vissza Ares, határozottan nyavalygós hangnemben -, és ezerszer kértelek, hogy ne hívj így.  
\- De ha egyszer az vagy?  
\- Jó, de úgy hangzik, mintha én kértelek volna titeket, hogy így szólítsatok. A presztízsem nem szenvedheti, hogy ennyire fellengzősnek higgyenek.  
\- Ó, szegény presztízsed - sajnálkozott Navan vigyorogva.  
\- Jobban bírnád, ha inkább mondjuk Fartwingnek hívnálak? - ajánlotta fel Remington. Ares a jeges tekintetéből ítélve nem díjazta az ötletet, de ez nem akadályozta meg a barátait abban, hogy nyílt színen kiröhögjék.  
\- Fartwing? - kuncogott Eileen. - Ez nekem új.  
\- Binns. Szerda. Kérdeztem, válaszolt - szűrte a fogai között Ares, most már határozottan morcosan. - És akit első óta következetesen Mr Cabbage-nek szólít, az csak ne kárörvendjen ennyire.  
\- Hozzá vagyok szokva, hogy elbaltázzák a nevemet - hárított Navan könnyedén. - Már az anglicizáláskor megtörtént, szerinted vannak még reményeim?

Erre aztán senki nem tudott mit mondani. Kevéssé köztudott tény volt, de a szűkebb baráti körében ismeretes sztori, hogy a vámpírfiúnak, aki Nevan Fiáin néven látta meg a napvilágot még 1830-ban Írországban, az egyetlen angolosítást nem különösebben igénylő nevét elírták a folyamat során, és így lett belőle Navan. Ez a név aztán remekül rajta is ragadt az elkövetkező évtizedek során, és csak az arra érdemesnek ítéltetett személyek tudták, hogy egy véletlen folytán hívják így, és nem így indult neki a mellesleg rövidebbre is tervezett földi pályafutásának.  
A véletlen nevű vámpír kis matatás után rágyújtott egy cigarettára, és egy pálcaintéssel kezdőállásba parancsolta a sakktáblán a figurákat.  
\- Egy visszavágót, Ares? - ajánlotta föl a barátjának a lehetőséget, hogy kétszázhuszadik alkalommal is megpróbálhassa megverni őt sakkban.  
\- Kösz, kihagyom - legyintett a fiú lemondóan.  
\- Nem is értem, miért - somolygott Eileen.  
\- Mert a presztízse nem szenvedheti, hogy állandóan én győzök - horkantott föl Navan.  
\- Kezdem bánni azt a megjegyzésemet - dörmögte Ares. További morgolódás helyett aztán fölkelt, és intett Eileennek. - Menjünk aludni, Leen drágám, annak több értelme van.  
A lány engedelmeskedett a párja kérésének. Macskamód nyújtózkodva fölállt ő is a kanapéról, lehajolva nyomott egy búcsúpuszit Navan arcára, majd továbbhaladva adott egyet a jelzésértékűen tiltakozó Remington feje búbjára is, aztán Aresszel egymásba karolva elvonultak.

\- Menj te is, Rem - tanácsolta Navan az alacsony srácnak, aki egy majdnem végigégett cigarettát szívott lustán, a fotelben fetrengve. - Holnap színjátszókör van.  
\- Faszom, tényleg - nyögött föl Remington. Aztán hirtelen felcsillanó szemekkel nézett Navanra. - Szted lesznek új arcok?  
\- Jack idén már biztos nem hagyja ki az öccsét a dologból - vélekedett Navan -, de amúgy még volt érkezésem gondolkodni ezen. Nemsokára úgyis kiderül, nem?  
\- Ja, asszem - mondta Remington, elnyomva egy ásítást és a cigijét. – Na, jól van, elhúzom a belem én is. Töcsölsz még itt?  
\- Mondhatjuk úgy is, de...  
\- Akkor basszál már egy kis rendet itt helyettünk is.  
És ezzel Remington a hasát vakargatva elcsámpázott a hálókörlet felé, ügyet sem vetve a hitetlenkedve vigyorgó Navanra.  
\- Mi vagyok én, házimanó? - morgott a vámpírfiú, de azért előbogarászta a pálcáját. Pár intéssel esztétikusabbá varázsolta a környezetet, és a levegőt is megtisztította a szemet csípően sűrű cigifüsttől (ezt Remington kérésétől függetlenül sem ártott időnként megtenni feléjük). Majd pergament kerített, és körmölni kezdett. Tartozott haza egy-két levéllel.

Hajnali kettő körül aztán már ő is úgy érezte, hogy ideje nyugovóra térnie, mert ugyan vámpírként az átlagosnál jóval kevesebb alvásra volt szüksége, az első hét és az iskolai életbe visszailleszkedés még az ő szervezetét is megviselte. Így aztán hétalvó hősünktől alig pár órával lemaradva ő is ágyba bújt. És bár a szombatjuk szinte elrepült, a hétvége ezzel még korántsem ért véget hőseink számára.

A további fejleményei azonban már a következő fejezetre tartoznak.

 

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy!!! Sry for the delay, summer has taken me hostage. :"D De itt van, rekordhosszú, nem lesz ilyen többet ígérem, ez most így alakult. xD A folytatás érkez valamikor, csak érkez közbe az ultimate halálhónap július is. Anyway! Jelezzetek vissza, igyekszem a válaszaimmal is haladni, és köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott, ti ösztönöztök most igazán, hogy ne adjam fel, és menjek előre tovább/megint. ❤) Ja, és kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint. :D


	9. Színház az egész világ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy rögtön a sűrű évkezdés után Arion újabb szószba csöppen, amikor Jack elrángatja őt magával a Roxfort színjátszókörének megbeszélésére, ahol hősünk rádöbben, hogy az őrületet igenis lehet még tovább fokozni. Hogy a társulatét, a tanárnőét vagy az övét, az majd eldől a további találkozók során.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLkOBaqUNHQ)_

**9\. fejezet: Színház az egész világ  
  
**

*****  
  


Azt hiszem, kedves olvasóim, senki nem fog ellentmondani nekem, ha ki merem jelenteni, hogy a hétvégének van egy bizonyos különleges tulajdonsága, miszerint rendkívül hamar eltelik. Jó, nem egy világrengető felfedezés, tudom. (Tanár vagyok, könyörgöm, én ne tudnám?)  
Hősünk számára sem volt újkeletű a felfedezés, nem a roxforti tartózkodása ébresztette rá erre, hiszen a szabadnap már a Kegyelem Árvaházban is ritka kincs volt, ahol a nevelők a házimunkák egy jó részét az árvákkal végeztették. Vasárnap este azért meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a hétvégéje szinte elillant. Hogy az unalmas kutatásra szánt legvégéből végül egy nem tervezetten eseménydús vasárnap lett, az viszont tisztára Jack Danvers hibája volt és nem az övé, de erre a fejleményre a nap kezdetén még semmi nem utalt.

És az előzőhöz hasonlóan mélyértelmű igazsága az életnek az is, hogy vannak olyan reggelek, amelyek, fittyet hányva jó időre, madárcsicsergésre vagy éppen vidám zenére, egyszerűen borzasztó nehezen indulnak.  
Na, ez viszont pont nem egy ilyen reggel volt.  
Arion a szobatársai közül utolsóként, de legalább kipihenten, és a hét eddigi zűrjeihez képest jókedvűen ébredt, az arcát simogató hűs szellőre, ami az örökké nyitott ablakon suhant be, és Sárkánybűvölő szokásos reggeli műsorára. Azt nem tudta, hogy az időzítő bűbáj lett visszaállítva, vagy csak simán benyomták a szerkezetet a srácok egy kis muzsikahallgatás okán, de nem is számított. A Bad Company egy olyan mugli banda volt, amit Merry még tavaly a megjelenésükkor agyonnyúzott, és most nosztalgikus érzéseket keltettek benne a jól ismert dallamok.  
Úgy tűnt, hogy Siriusban, más, és határozottan hevesebb érzéseket is kelthettek, vagy csak neki is sikerült kialudnia magát, mindenesetre a fiú alig alulöltözötten ugrált a szoba közepén, meglepően jó hangon kísérve a rádióból ömlő dalt, és úgy nagy általánosságban pörgött, mint sellő az örvényben. Peter és James az utóbbi ágyán robbantós snapszliztak roppant elmélyülten, ami a terjengő füstszag és az ágytakarón éktelenkedő, pörkölt szélű lyukak alapján nem épp díjnyertes ötlet volt, de nézzük el nekik ezt a balgaságot. Remus is elnézte, könyvvel a kezében mélázva az ablakpárkányon.

Ez a kaotikus állapot amúgy nem csak a szoba lakóira, de magára a helyiségre is jellemző volt. Arion két nyújtózkodás között jobban is körülnézett, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy a hálóterem egyre inkább úgy kezdett úgy kinézni, mintha valami természeti katasztrófa sújtott volna le rá az összes haragjával. Telefirkált, gombócba gyűrt pergamenek hevertek szétszórva a földön, meg nyitva felejtett tankönyvek, használhatatlanná égett kártyalapok, fél pár zoknik és talárok, kviddicspirosban és kommersz feketében egyaránt. James levedlett agancsai viszont elfoglalták méltó helyüket a bejárati ajtó egész alakos tükre fölé függesztve. Legalább.  
\- Magadhoz tértél, hétalvó?  
\- Fogjuk rá - bólintott rá James kérdésére hősünk. - Még kelleni fog pár perc.  
\- Csak tempózzál - helyeselt Sirius, abbahagyva egy pillanatra az indokolatlan ugrabugrálást -, rád várunk már órák óta.  
Arion nem tudta, mivel érdemelte ki ezt az eddigieknél barátságosabb hangnemet Blacktől, de nem is óhajtott rákérdezni, csak örült neki, hogy végre nem undokoskodik vele a srác. És mivel a gyomra is korgott erősen, hallgatott a biztatásra és elslisszolt rohamtempóban lezuhanyozni.

Alig tíz perccel később aztán egy durranás és egy rikoltás szakította félbe a haja szárogatásában. Rémülten kukucskált ki a fürdő ajtaján. A hálóban az eddigieknél még egy fokkal nagyobb káosz látványa fogadta. Sirius a hasát fogva röhögött valamin a padlón, James egy egészen misztikus győzelmi táncot lejtett éppen, Peter feje pedig gyanúsan füstölt.  
\- Mi...?  
\- Elég nyilvánvaló - csóválta a fejét Remus.  
\- Nyertem - tette hozzá azért James. Peter hozzávágta a párnáját.  
\- Most az egyszer, ne örülj ennyire.  
\- Négy éve várok erre a pillanatra.  
\- Ágas, tavaly év végén is megvertél véletlenül, és akkor majdnem sírtál örömödben, arra nem emlékszel?  
\- Eh.  
Mivel James tudta, hogy a csúcson kell abbahagyni, és nem vállalta a Peter által forszírozott becsületjavító visszavágót, a robbantós snapszlizást ezzel elnapolták, és a kis társaság elindult reggelizni.

A nagyterembe érve Arion aztán rövid úton az elszenvedő alanya lett egy Jack által mesterien kivitelezett emberrablási hadműveletnek, bár először abban sem volt biztos, hogy a hugrabugos az, aki akar tőle valamit, nemhogy abban, hogy mit akar tőle. A reggelijével és a napja tervezgetésével volt ugyanis éppen mélységesen elfoglalva, amikor valaki megkocogtatta a vállát, és ő értetlenkedve nézett föl a tök ismeretlen arcú, kócos, bilikék hajú srácra.  
\- Mi a tosz van? - kérdezte roppant udvariasan, mert reggelt volt, ő meg éhes, és az evésben zavarta meg az idegen.  
\- Merlinre, pulykatojás - vigyorodott el a fiú. - Rémes a modorod.  
\- Jack? - esett le Arion álla, mert ezen a hülye néven senki más nem szokta hívni őt, és végigmérte még egyszer, alaposabban a figurát. Így már, hogy tudta, ki áll előtte, felismerte a metamorfmágust benne, de magától nem esett volna le neki. Azt megszokta, hogy Jack is elég androgünül szeretett kinézni, de ennél azért általában nőiesebben festett az öltözködését meg úgy simán a fizikai külsejét illetően is. Most viszont egyértelműen full srácban tolta, de a bőrszíne és a szögletes alakja így is gyanúsan árulkodó volt.  
\- Csak hogy tudd - fordult hősünkhöz a pirítóst vajazó James segítőkészen -, ha egy idegen haverkodni akar veled, ötven százalék az esélye, hogy egy nagyon unatkozó Jack Danvers az. Kinézettől függetlenül.  
\- Bumm - közölte Jack is nevetve, és nemes egyszerűséggel karon ragadta Ariont és elkezdte felrángatni a padról. - Fejezd abba a muttyolást, maki, és gyere velem.

Arion annyira meg volt lepődve az események folyamatos alakulásán, hogy esélye sem volt ellenkezni, és mire észbe kapott, már ott ült Jackkel a borzos asztalnál, méghozzá igen különös társaságban. Velük szemben ugyanis Remington terpeszkedett, a káromkodós mardekáros, meg egy kunkorodó-kócos hajú, sunyi vigyorú kiskölyök, aki azzal szórakoztatta a közelben ülőket, hogy egy muffinnal és két mandarinnal zsonglőrködött, mellesleg egész ügyesen. Arion úgy döntött, hogy amíg van zabkása, addig mindegy neki, hol és kikkel eszik, így aztán beletörődött a helyzetébe és ismét nekiállt reggelizni.  
\- Ezt a baromarcút már ismered - intett Remington felé Jack, aki a kedves szavakat hallva csak lazán beintett nekik. A zsonglőr kuncogott. - A másik címeres hülye az én tök saját és egyetlen drága öcsém. Jaquan Danvers.  
\- Jake, jó? - morgott a srác, abbahagyva a produkcióját. Letagadhatatlan volt a rokonságuk, főleg, hogy most Jack is fiúként prezentálta magát a világnak, bár Jake-en határozottan jobban látszott, hogy az a bizonyos híres modell anyjuk nem fehér bőrű.  
\- Neked bármit, öcsibogyó.  
Jake erre a hálája őszinte jeléül hozzávágta a testvéréhez a muffinját, Jack pedig hárítás helyett megpróbálta visszafejelni a süteményt, egészen korlátozott sikerrel. Arion csak kicsit lepődött meg, amikor a táljában landolt a dolog, zabkásával fröcskölve be az asztalt.  
\- Megeszem, jó? - ajánlotta fel, a reggelijébe huppant sütire bökve. A szót tett követte, és Jake rögtönzött zsonglőrfelszerelésének egy része elfogyasztásra került.

\- Amúgy - szólalt meg Jack kis hallgatás után, és a mániákus vigyorát látva Arion kezdett félni. - Azért rángattalak ide, mert ma van a színjátszókör alakuló gyűlése, és meg akartam mondani, hogy eljössz velem.  
\- Öh.  
Arion válasza nem volt túl választékos, de a kijelentés módja és mibenléte annyira meghökkentette, hogy nem tudott érdemibb reakciót nyújtani. Valószínűleg erre alapozhatta Jack is a taktikáját, mert kihasználta a zavarát és tovább beszélt.  
\- Tök jó móka lesz, hidd el, ott lesznek ezek a félkegyelműek is - bökött a fiúk felé a fejével -, és amúgy is, ne mondd, hogy megint a könyvtárban akarsz tespedni egész nap. Nem egészséges.  
\- Nem terveztem - dünnyögte Arion. - És mi az, hogy megint?  
Jack, Arion elvárásaival ellentétben, nem vágott bűnbánó vagy rajtakapott fejet, csak megvonta a vállát.  
\- Biztos forrásokból tudom, hogy tegnap egész nap abban a porfészekben ücsörögtél - vigyorgott.  
\- Ez nem fair - méltatlankodott Arion. - Miért tudsz te mindig mindent?  
\- Jobb, ha még az elején megtanulod - szólt közbe a kárörvendő Remington -, hogy aki Navannal mászkál, annak minden lépéséről tudnak az illetékesek.  
\- Borzasztó - dohogott hősünk, minden komolyabb felháborodás nélkül. - És miért lenne Jack illetékes abban, hogy én mivel töltöm a szabadidőmet?  
\- Jack mindig illetékes - súgta oda Jake roppant színpadiasan. Az illetékes büszkén bólogatott, és folytatta a meggyőzést.  
\- Van más dolgod?  
\- Hát...  
Mivel leginkább kutatni tervezett ma, de azt titkolnia kellett, más terve meg nem volt a vasárnapra nézve, Arionnak nem sikerült semmi épkézláb kifogással előhozakodnia így hirtelenjében. (Szörnyű volt, amúgy, hogy szinte mindig tudott reflexből hazudni, főleg, ha semmi különösebb oka nem volt rá, és az ilyen kritikus pillanatokban, mint most, néha mégis egyszerűen cserbenhagyta ez a képessége.)  
\- Akkor jössz.  
És bár hősünk el tudta volna képzelni máshogy is a hétvégéjét, nem akarta megbántani Jacket, aki igazán igyekezett barátkozni vele és tényleg csak jót akart neki. A színjátszókör meg egész érdekesen hangzott, még azt se mondhatta volna, hogy távol áll tőle ez a világ.  
Meg hát, amúgy az volt az életelve, hogy nem szabad túlkomplikálni semmit, és akkor a legegyszerűbb az élet, ha csak úszik az ember az árral, így egy sóhajjal megadta magát az unszolásnak.

\- Ollé - bokszolt a levegőbe Jack győzedelmesen. - Még egyél nyugodtan, kicsit késünk, oda se neki. Fél óra múlva legyél az előcsarnokban. Szabadtéri foglalkozás lesz, kaját kapunk, hozz valami pulcsit.  
\- Nincs pulcsim - közölte Arion. A többiek rámeredtek, de a különös helyzet okára végül senki nem kérdezett rá. (Pedig kivételesen rém egyszerű volt - Merry több réteg pólóval és inggel, meg bőrkabáttal szokott védekezni a hideg ellen, nem rendelkezett pulóverrel, Arion meg épp az ő kissé egyedi ruhatárával rendelkezett a sajátja helyett.)  
\- Adok - rendezte le Jack a problémát egy vállvonással, és még mielőtt bármi egyéb ellenvetése lehetett volna hősünknek, lelécelt a nagyteremből.

Arion pedig jobb híján evett tovább, és buzgón remélte, hogy Jacknek igaza lesz, és lesz annyira jó móka ez a színjátszókörösdi, hogy megérje erre szánni a hétvégéje maradékát.

*****

Még amikor kis idővel később az udvar harmatos füvén caplatott Jack és Remington között, egy Vad Postások felirattal és a feliratban említett habzó szájú levélhordó karikatúrájával díszített kölcsönpulcsiban, akkor sem mert igazán belegondolni, hogy mire is vállalkozott, vagy hogy miért. A nap bágyasztóan sütött, Jake körülöttük zsezsegett cigánykerekezve-ugrabugrálva, a levegő kellemesen hűvös volt, Jackből a szó dőlt folyamatosan, Remingtonból meg a cigifüst, és Arion csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a nap a későbbiekben is megmarad olyan jó hangulatúnak, mint ahogy kezdődött.

\- Ott! - rikkantott Jake, aki az apró termete ellenére elsőnek szúrta ki a színjátszókör alkotta csoportosulást nem messze a tó partjától, és egy sprinttel ott is hagyta őket, elszáguldva a jelzett irányba. Egy magas alak, akiben Arion Stormwind professzort vélte fölfedezni, vidáman integetett feléjük, így aztán ők is megszaporázták a lépteiket, és hamarosan odaértek a kis társasághoz.  
A csoport hősünk nagy örömére jobbára ismerős arcokból tevődött össze, még ha nem is mind a legkedvesebb ismerősei voltak ezek az arcok. Az egyik fűre terített kockás pokrócon ugyanis Sirius ücsörgött, a halkan dudorászó Mareen társaságában, és Arionnak beugrott, hogy a srácot még az évnyitó bulin zsarolta bele Jack a részvételbe. Így aztán nem is lepődött meg nagyon, és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy Sirius se óhajtott egy bosszú fintornál több energiát pazarolni a találkozásra.  
Annál inkább meglepődött azon, hogy Navan is jelen volt. A vámpírfiú az örök bőrkabátjába és egy mardekáros sálba burkolózva ücsörgött felhúzott lábakkal egy másik pokrócon.  
\- Te itt?  
\- Ő mindenhol ott van - legyintett Jack, Navan helyett is válaszolva, és Remingtont követve ő is letelepedett a vámpírfiú mellé a plédre. - Mondjuk könnyű annak, aki nem alszik.  
\- Muszáj mindenhol ott lennem - szögezte le Navan a miheztartás végett. - Az igazgató úr elvárja a kiemelkedő teljesítményt minden téren.  
\- Ne vetíts - horkantott Jack -, akkor is itt lennél, ha nem kéne feszt bizonygatnod, hogy nem vagy veszedelmes gonosz vérszívó.  
Navan nem kommentálta a kijelentést - hogy azért, mert egyetértett vele, vagy mert épp ellenkezőleg, még a feltételezést is sértőnek találta, azt nem lehetett tudni. Arion úgy tippelte volna, hogy az utóbbi a helyzet. (Rosszul tippelte volna, de mentségére szóljon, nem ismerte még annyira a vámpírfiút, hogy tudhassa, mennyire közel áll hozzá a színház világa.)

Miután megtette ezt a megállapítást, azon kezdett vacillálni, hogy hova is telepedjen le. Értelemszerűen ülhetett volna a háztársaihoz, de nem akarta kísérteni a sorsot pont most, hogy Siriusnak végre virágos jókedve lett valamitől. A mardekárosokra és Jackre viszont per pillanat egy pindurit gyanakodott - igazán kedvelte őket, de mégiscsak ez a brancs volt az, ami orvul kibeszélve őt elérte, hogy itt kössön ki.  
A tépelődéséből végül Stormwind professzor zökkentette ki, kiállva a lassan elcsituló csoport elé, ami az ő egynyolcvanas magasságával nem egy figyelmen kívül hagyható megmozdulás volt, még úgy se, hogy egyébként ez volt az egyetlen bármennyire is rémisztő dolog a tanárnővel kapcsolatban, és ez is csak addig, amíg meg nem szokta az ember gyereke.  
\- Na szóval! - szólalt meg emelt hangerőn, és a zsibongó társaság elcsendesedve fordult felé. Arion is föladta a vergődést, és lehuppant Jack mellé. - Nagyon örülök neki, hogy több új arc is van, és majd mindjárt foglalkozok veletek is, de előbb a visszatérőkhöz intéznék egy kérdést. Mit tudtok a többiekről? Várunk még valakit?  
A kérdésre többen rázták a fejüket vagy megvonták a vállukat, a professzor mellett ülő rövid hajú, melegítőfölsős-kopottfarmeres, Arion számára ismeretlen fekete lány viszont érdemibb infókkal is szolgált.  
\- Pár embert még biztosan. Ash és Tania jönnek, csak szokás szerint késnek.  
\- Oh, oké - bólogatott a tanárnő. - És Alice?  
\- Majd lesz, csak még mindig oltári náthás.  
\- Szegény - sajnálkozott Stormwind. - Mondjuk igen, már órán is kicsit levertnek nézett ki. Dave meg akkor idén biztos kihagy minket?  
\- Rákérdeztem még reggel azért, de ja - bólogatott a lány. - Sok a tanulnivaló, RAVASZ-év, kviddics, miegyéb.  
\- Persze, érthető, mondta már tavaly is. Öhm... Miért van az az érzésem, hogy valakit még mindig kifelejtünk?

\- Mert valakit még mindig kifelejtünk - szólt bele a beszélgetésbe Jack egy kaján vigyorral. - De hogy hogy tud pont a mi legnagyobb primadonnánkról megfeledkezni, azt mondjuk nem vágom.  
Stormwind elgondolkodva ráncolta a szemöldökét kicsit, aztán a tekintetében hirtelen felismerés csillant.  
\- Joel! Basszus...  
\- Talált, süllyedt - bólogatott Jack, csak kicsit röhögve a professzoron, aki pirongva szégyenkezett a bakiján. - Beszéltem vele reggel, az van, hogy ma egész nap próbálnak a bandával. Szervezésből egyes, de ugye az utolsó évük így együtt, szóval érthető is. Meg jövő héten már ő is itt fogja rontani a levegőt úgyis.  
Stormwind bólintott a hírek hallatán, Arion meg halkan értetlenkedett.  
\- Banda?  
\- Nem ismered őket? - meresztett nagy szemeket Jack. - Ú, bocsi, ha ezt tudom, nem adom rád ezt a propagandapulcsit.  
Arion lenézett az említett ruhadarabra, amit igazából anélkül fogadott el nemrég, hogy megkérdőjelezte volna a mintáját. Jack, követve a tekintetét, a mellkasán feszülő Vad Postások feliratra bökött.  
\- A suli tök saját együttese. Tavalyelőtt váltak ki a zeneklubból félig-meddig, azóta ökörködnek zenélés címén, de amúgy tök király dalaik is vannak, szoktak lenni a Sárkánybűvölőben, meg minden.  
\- Á - reagálta le Arion az új információt.  
\- Joel az énekesük - mesélt tovább Jack lelkesen. - Majd úgyis megismered, mert őt nem lehet nem ismerni, meg mert imádja itt tenni az agyát. Egy borzasztó idegesítő ripacs civilben, és homokosabb, mint a Szahara, de rohadjon meg, kevés nála jobb színészt ismerek.  
Arion mindezek fényében nem érezte feltétlen szükségesnek, hogy megismerje ezt a Joelt, de mivel ez az eshetőség amúgy is odébb volt még, hallgatott erről. Annál is inkább, mert Stormwind ismét a társasághoz fordult, jelzésértékűen összecsapva a két kezét, és kezdetét vette végre a tanév első színjátszóköre.

Mégpedig azzal vette kezdetét, hogy mielőtt a professzor bármit is szólhatott volna, megérkezett két illető, akikben Arion a nemrég említett Asht és Taniát sejtette. Tania kicsi volt, szőke és aranyos, Ash pedig hősünk megdöbbenésére rettentő magas, szakállas-rasztafrizurás, és mellesleg az a srác, aki Florean Fortescue teraszán a szomszédos asztalnál ült a népes és jellegzetes akcentusú családjával, amikor ők Merryvel elköltötték azt a fagyis-sültkrumplis búcsúebédjüket.  
A meglehetősen különös összhatást keltő, és mellesleg átható füvescigi-szagot árasztó páros is helyet foglalt a körben, letelepedve egy kockás kendőre, amit Tania a derekáról bontott le.  
(És még mielőtt szemrehányásokkal illetnénk fiatal hősünket, hogy miért ismerte föl ezt a jellegzetes illatot, nézzünk szét kicsit a háza táján. A tudást ugyanis a társadalmi elvárásokra nagyrészt fittyet hányó Merrynek köszönhette, aki néhanapján szerette efféle ártalmatlanabb szerekkel meglazítani vagy épp felpörgetni kicsit az elméje sokat használt fogaskerekeit.)

\- Nos tehát - mosolygott körbe Stormwind. - Most, hogy végre a notórius későink is itt vannak, el is kezdhetjük a foglalkozásunkat. A visszatérők már tudják, de azért elmondom újfent az újoncok okulására, hogy egész napos a foglalkozás, ebédelni is idekinn fogunk, de nincs semmiféle megkötés. Ha valakinek mennie kell, szóljon, mosdóba meg nyugodtan elmehettek bármikor szólás nélkül is. Egy pár egyéb dolgot meg fogunk beszélni nemsokára, de előbb szerintem ejtsünk meg egy bemutatkozást, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy ki kicsoda, és ne ilyen elveszetten pislogjanak összevissza a mi bátor újoncaink. Úgyhogy kezdjék a veteránok, ügyesen, tömören, aztán a friss húsnak is szót adunk, jó?  
Mivel senkinek nem volt ellenvetése, a javaslat megvalósult.  
Arion pedig megtudta a professzor mellett ülő lányról, hogy Dorcas Meadowes a neve és esélyegyenlőségi meg emberjogi élharcos, valamint mellékállásban a színjátszókör segédszervezője. Megtudta azt is, hogy Tania félig orosz, egészen hippi, és szereti Asht, Ash félig jamaikai, szintén egészen hippi, és szereti Taniát meg a kviddicset, bár itt őszintén megvallva nem érték nagy meglepetések, a származásukat leszámítva. Jackről kiderült, hogy színész oder színésznő akar lenni, metamorfmágusnál ez tulajdonképpen egyre megy, és Jacqueline a neve teljes eredeti verziója. Ez utóbbihoz hozzátette a nyilvánvalót, hogy nem szereti használni, de amúgy is csak annak fényében volt érdekes, hogy az öccse meg ugye Jaquan-Jake volt, és Arion diszkréten röhögött magában egy sort a Danvers-szülők roppant kreativitásán, akik effektíve ugyanúgy nevezték el a két csemetéjüket. Navan elegánsan hárította az egész bemutatkozósdit, Remingtonról meg nem tudódott ki semmi újdonság, a srác személyisége meglepő módon továbbra is fele-fele arányban oszlott meg a kviddicsmániás és a vadbarom között. Mareen eldünnyögte, hogy csak rajzolni van itt, Sirius meg közölte, hogy ő kényszerből, és amúgy is, aki őt nem ismeri, az ássa el magát.  
Stormwindnek mindenesetre nem lehettek nagy elvárásai az üggyel kapcsolatban, mert beletörődött a félsikerbe, és nem forszírozta tovább a dolgot, inkább áttért az újoncokra.

\- Na. Most már többé-kevésbé tudjátok, hogy mi kik vagyunk, itt az ideje titeket is megismerni. Issie, kérlek, kezdd te, és ne fogd vissza magad annyira, mint az én öreg motorosaim. Mondd el nekünk, hogy ki vagy és miért jöttél el.  
Issie, teljes nevén Isadora Bell negyedéves hollóhátas volt, csokoládébarna bőrrel, betonkemény afrofrizurával, kellemesen dallamos hanggal és remek divatérzékkel. (És szintén kvázi ugyanazzal a névvel, mint ami a végzős bátyjáé volt nyilván, de Arion ezen a ponton kezdte elfogadni, hogy ez valami varázslószokás, amiről eddig nem volt tudomása.) Az állítása szerint leginkább azért jött, hogy felderítse a terepet a barátai számára, akiket érdekelt némileg a szakkör, de Stormwind erről más véleményen volt.  
\- Engem az érdekel, hogy te magad miért vagy itt?  
\- Hát, mert... Engem is érdekel ez az egész - válaszolt a lány tétován. Látszott rajta, hogy nem érti a kérdést teljesen.  
\- Miért érdekelt pontosan? Színésznő akarsz lenni?  
\- Az is lehet. Nem tudom még.  
\- Nem baj ám, ha nem - mosolygott Stormwind. - Ez nem csak a színházról szól. Ha körbenézel, vannak itt jó páran, akik egészen biztosan nem színművészettel akarnak foglalkozni a Roxfort után.  
Sirius, Dorcas és Navan beismerően biccentettek, mint büszke aurorpalánták, és az apja őrzői posztját megörökölni tervező Remington is vígan feszített. (Mareen rajzolt.)  
\- Szóval nem baj, ha nem színházasat játszani vagy itt - nyugtatgatta ismét a professzor Issie-t -, csak mondd meg, hogy miért jöttél igazából? Mit vársz ezektől a találkozóktól?  
Issie nem felelt rögtön, és Arion azon kapta magát, hogy akárcsak a többiek, ő is érdeklődve várja a választ. A fekete lány orra körül ráncokba szaladt a bőr, hunyorogva figyelte az eget a tussal kihúzott szép szemeivel, mintha ott megtalálhatná a választ Stormwind professzor kicsit indiszkrét, ám jogos kérdésére.  
\- Szóval - vett egy nagy levegőt végül, és elhagyva a bárányfelhők bámulását, körbehordozta a tekintetét a kíváncsian figyelő kis társaságon. - Ugye, az állt a hirdetéseken, volt egy a klubhelyiségben az üzenőfalon, hogy ez az önismeretről is szól kicsit. Nem csak kicsit. Jól mondom? - Stormwind biztatóan bólogatott, és Issie felbátorodva folytatta. - És az tetszett meg, mert van egy pár dolog mostanában, ami elgondolkoztatott. Magammal kapcsolatban. És nem tudom, egyelőre nem találom a kérdéseimre a választ, úgyhogy eljöttem, hátha itt megtalálom őket. Ha meg nem, akkor is biztos tanulok ezt-azt.  
\- Azon leszünk, hogy megleld a válaszaidat - biztosította Stormwind a lányt, aki kicsit belepirult a vallomástételbe. - És köszönjük, hogy ezt elmondtad nekünk. Jake, rajtad a sor.

Jake is negyedikes volt, hugrabugos, és jóval lazábban rendezte az egész bemutatkozását. Ez főleg abból fakadt, hogy nem teketóriázott sokat, amikor a kínos kérdésre került a sor, és kertelés nélkül bevallotta, hogy azért van itt, mert Jack is itt van, és kényszeresen jobb akar lenni nála mindenben, szóval muszáj csinálnia, amit a tesója is csinál, hogy lekörözhesse.  
\- Előbb kellett volna ahhoz felkelned, hogy nálam jobb színész legyél - nevetett Jack, mire Jake ráöltötte a nyelvét. - Behozhatatlan helyzeti előnyöm van.  
\- Te nem vagy metamorfmágus? - csodálkozott rá Arion a fiúra, ahogy Jack színváltósba fordult haját látva elértette a célzást.  
\- Nem - vágta ki Jack.  
\- De - felelt vele egy időben Jake.  
\- Most akkor mi van? - értetlenkedett Arion, a társaság meg jót derült rajtuk.  
\- A szeme színét tudja változtatni - magyarázta Jack, figyelmen kívül hagyva az öccse bosszús fintorát. - De azt is csak úgy, ha fél óráig koncentrál, és közben tisztára úgy néz ki, mint aki az élete legdurvább szorulásával küzd.  
\- Az is metamorfálás - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Jake, aki meg a többi színjátszós röhögését hagyta figyelmen kívül.  
\- Igaza van - kelt a kölyök védelmére Stormwind professzor. - És nem szép dolog ám másokat kinevetni, főleg, hogy ti még ennyit se tudtok megtenni, ugye?  
Dacára a feddő hangnemnek, a nevetés csak sokára halkult el, bár Jake nem tűnt túl megbántottnak az egésztől. Sőt, beletörődő vigyorral hagyta, hogy Jack először bordaropogtató ölelésben részesítse átülve mellé, aztán meg a hóna alá fogja a fejét és alaposan megnyösztörgesse (ami, nem meglepő módon, szinte semmi hatással nem volt a zabolátlanul kunkorgó tincseire).  
\- Szeretlek ám, töki - ismerte be Jack a nyilvánvalót. Jake, továbbra is a szorításában, látványos öklendezéssel reagált a megnyilvánulásra, de vigyorgott közben ő is azért.  
\- Mindjárt más - somolygott Stormwind, nem kommentálva a mű-birkózást tovább. - Na. Arion, te következel. Téged még annyira se ismernek a többiek, mint Issie-t és Jake-et, szóval ne fogd vissza magad.

\- Hát izé - kezdett bele hősünk a bemutatkozásba, az elmúlt napokban már nem először. - Arion Forth vagyok, heló. Ötödéves, griffendéles, és idén érkeztem a Roxfortba, ha még valakinek nem tűnt volna fel.  
\- Elég nehéz lett volna figyelmen kívül hagyni - mormolta Sirius félhangosan.  
\- Nekem mondod? - horkantott föl Remington, és Arion egy vihogással idézte föl az első itteni estéjén megejtett srácon-átesős epizódot.  
\- Öh, ja, bocsi azért amúgy - szabadkozott aztán így jó utólag, ha már szóba jött, és Remington egy nagylelkű vállvonással elintézte a suta bocsánatkérését. - Szóval. Nem tudom, mit mondjak. Szeretek enni, van egy macskám, és eddig egy árvaházban laktam a barátommal, Merryvel.  
\- Árvaházban? - csodálkozott Issie, és Arion elfojtotta a megfáradt sóhajt, ami kikívánkozott belőle, mert a lány láthatóan nem gúnyosan vagy lesajnálón tette föl a kérdést, csak meglepetésből és őszinte kíváncsiságból, a választ meg tényleg nem tudhatta. Arion sóhajtozás helyett megadta neki, és mivel Merry szóba kerülése emlékeztette rá, hogy mennyire hiányzik neki a fiú, megadott még annál többet is, mint ami kérdezve lett.  
\- Igen, egy éves voltam, amikor a szüleim meghaltak, más rokonom meg nem élt már, úgyhogy árvaházban landoltam. Merry szintén, aztán kitaláltam, hogy akkor legyünk olyanok, mint a tesók, hogy legyen mégis valakink, és hát, olyanok lettünk? Kiskorunk óta vagyunk így, együtt, egymásnak.  
\- Köszönjük, hogy ezt megosztottad velünk. - Stormwind professzor arcán egy apró mosoly ült, de olyan jóféle, kedves, és Arion hirtelen nagyon átérezte Rem rajongását arról a mugliismeret óráról. - És te miért jöttél el hozzánk?  
\- Mert Jack azt mondta, hogy jöjjek - vágta rá az első eszébe jutó okot hősünk. Az említett bűnös büszkén mosolygott, alátámasztva az igazát, Stormwind azonban nem érte be ennyivel.  
\- Kényszerített?  
\- Hát izé. Tulajdonképpen igen - vallott Arion. - De meg amúgy is, nem akartam megbántani azzal, hogy nemet mondok.  
\- Szerintem ez nem az igazi indok - rázta a fejét a professzor. - Ha nem ismered Jacket, nem is jöttél volna el, de ha meg ismered, akkor tudod, hogy nem bántódik meg azon, ha nemet mondasz.  
\- Mintha lehetne neki amúgy - szúrta közbe Jake, mire kapott egy tockost az emlegetett illetékestől. Stormwind egy feddő szemöldökráncolással jutalmazta a félbeszakítást, aztán inkább tovább nyúzta hősünket, persze csupa jóindulatból.  
\- Szóval most arra kérlek, Arion, hogy kicsit nézz magadba, ahogy Issie tette az előbb, és azt mondd meg, hogy igazából miért jöttél el.

Arion engedelmeskedett, bár elgondolkodnivalója nem sok akadt. Tudta ő már az első pillanattól fogva, hogy valójában miért egyezett bele ebbe az őrületbe, csak abban nem volt biztos, mennyire akarná ezt az indokot a többiekkel, másokkal, idegenekkel megosztani.  
De persze Stormwind professzor éleslátása és kíváncsisága elől nem lehetett elbújni, úgyhogy összekaparta a gondolatait, és próbált nem nagyon nosztalgikusnak hangzani, miközben elmesélt egy személyesebb történetet az árvaházi életéről.  
\- Na. Izé. Ne dumáljatok közbe, mert akkor elveszítem a fonalat. Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy Merryről, a legjobb barátomról, akit mondtam, kiderült, hogy egy zseni. Mármint ténylegesen az, például fejben csinál meg másodfokú egyenleteket meg gyökvonásokat meg mittudomén.  
\- Miket? - morgott Remington, akinek nem jutott el az agyáig Arion kérése a közbeszólást illetően.  
\- Ne ugass bele, tökfej! - reccsent rá a fiúra Jack, akinek meg igen.  
\- Nem gáz - vont vállat Arion -, még az elején vagyok. Amúgy én se tudom, hogy mit jelent pontosan, amit mondtam. Meg nem is voltam biztos benne, hogy ti tudni fogjátok, ez inkább mugli dolog. De matek, szóvalhogy számolás, és bonyolult, és elhiszem Merrynek, hogy ezt mások nem tudják fejben. Én papíron se. Na mindegy, nem ez a lényeg, hanem hogy tényleg iszonyú okos, és néha túlpörög az agya. És emiatt, meg mert amúgy se van nagyon mit csinálni nálunk, kitaláltuk, hogy eljátszunk minden hülyeséget. Ilyen nyugidolognak indult először, hogy valami olyanra koncentráljon, amiben nem jó, aztán valahogy a hobbink lett. De úgy igazán, mindig mindenféle drámákat vett ki a könyvtárból, aztán vagy betanultuk a szövegeket, vagy felolvastuk, és köpenyeket kötöttünk a nyakunkba lepedőből, meg kardot képzeltünk a bot helyére, amivel ütöttük egymást, meg minden ilyesmi.  
\- Menő - összegezte a véleményét Sirius. Arion nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most éppen gúnyolódik vagy sem (bár az előbbit valószínűbbnek tartotta a fiút ismerve), de azért a védelmére kelt a meséjének.  
\- Ez van, na. Csórók voltunk, még mindig azok vagyunk, ennyire tellett.  
\- Mé nem varázsóltok? - szólt közbe Ash, és Arionnak beletelt pár másodpercébe, mire ki tudta hámozni az ő fülének idegen akcentusból, hogy mit is kérdezett a srác.  
\- Mert ez Merry bulija, nem az enyém, és ő nem varázsol - válaszolt végül egyszerűen. - Kvibli, úgyhogy varázslatmentes színházat csináltunk inkább.  
\- A színházban igazából nincs is annyira nagy különbség muglik és varázslók között - mondta Stormwind professzor. - Lehet, hogy a varázsvilág darabjainak a díszletei mágiával készülnek, vagy kicsit más köntösbe bújtatva adják elő a dolgokat, de attól még a mesék lényege, a tanulságuk ugyanaz, ugyanúgy örökérvényű.  
\- Szerintem is - helyeselt Arion, hálásan az egyértelmű terelésért -, de amúgy tökre eltértünk az eredeti kérdéstől - tette még hozzá gyorsan, még mielőtt valaki csak azért is nekiállt volna kifejteni az akármilyen véleményét Merry varázstalanságával kapcsolatban. - Szóval, hát, ez a válaszom, tanárnő. Hiányzik Merry meg ez a hülye hobbink, és ezért hagytam Jacknek, hogy elcibáljon magával.

\- Na látod - mosolygott a professzor -, nem is volt ez olyan nehéz. Azért nyúzok ám mindenkit ezekkel a komoly kérdésekkel, mert, és erre majd ti is rá fogtok jönni, a színjátszás egyik legfontosabb eleme az őszinteség.  
\- Ez ugye azért hangozhat furcsán elsőre - vette át a szót a kisfőnök Dorcas, aki eddig jobbára hagyta a tanárnőt tenni a dolgát -, mert a laikus számára az egész színművészet pont abban rejlik, hogy szerepet játszunk, nem önmagunkat adjuk. De hogy játssz el valaki mást, hitelesen ráadásul, ha azt se tudod, hogy te magad ki vagy? Ezért mondjuk, hogy önismereti tréning is ez a szakkör, mert ha ügyesen, igazán csinálod, akkor rávezet egy csomó fontos dologra önmagaddal kapcsolatban. Hogy ebben éppen a csoporttársak, a szerep, vagy a nézők lesznek a segítségedre, az már a helyzettől fog függeni persze.  
\- De ez tök jól hangzik - mormolta Issie, és Arion magában igazat adott neki.  
\- Az a nagy igazság, hogy nem készültünk most fix óratervvel - közölte a professzor aztán. - Nem tudtam, hányan lesznek a visszatérők, hányan az esetleges érdeklődők, szóval túl sok volt a bizonytalan tényező. Arra gondoltam, hogy délelőtt mindenféle ismerkedős játékot fogunk játszani, tudom, vannak köztetek, akik már nagyon jól ismerik egymást, de mindig tanulhat valami újat az ember, nem?

És így is történt. Névkígyóval meg zsip-zsuppozással kezdtek, ami főleg azt a célt szolgálta, hogy a három újonc is gyorsan megtanulja a többiek nevét. De ezeket az egyszerű és épp ezért unalmas játékokat hamar elhagyták, és helyettük aztán rengeteget idétlenkedtek egy pókhálós játékkal - névbemondással egymásnak dobálták egy gombolyagot, aztán az így képzett gubancot vissza is kellett bontaniuk, ezúttal a dobott gombócot kapó személy nevének a közlésével. Ha rossz nevet mondtak, a fonal csikizte a kezüket, ha jót, dudált. Jack ebből a mókából rövid úton kivonta magát azzal, hogy túl srácnak érzi magát jelenleg ahhoz, hogy az anyakönyvezett nevével ennyit villogjon. Ash többször is bekavart a mutatványba a vaskos akcentusával, és Navan is nagyon sok fennakadást okozott, ő meg a mindenhogy bonyolult neveivel - mert ugye nagyon nem úgy hívták írül és eredetiül, mint ahogy itt a suliban meg úgy az átlag mindennapokban futott, hogy a fölösleges számú extra neveit már ne is említsük. A fonalra szórt bűbáj néha szerette volna emlegetni, bár egy idő után kezdtek élni a gyanúperrel, hogy konkrétan szivatja Navant, mert a többieknek bagózott a második neveire. (Amiért Arion nagyon hálás lehetett. Volt neki is ugyanis. És nagyon nem férfi, mint az első, vagy akár csak férfinak eladható hangzású.)  
Később kiderült az is, hogy székfoglalózni székek nélkül nagyon nehéz, de pont ugyanolyan vicces is, és aztán az is, hogy egyesek nem tudnak számolni. Ez utóbbi már inkább koncentrációs gyakorlat volt, úgy kellett megszámolniuk a körbe állított csoportot, hogy mindig egy ember léphetett csak be a körbe és mondhatta be a soron következő számot. Ha ketten tették egyszerre, vagy valaki kilépett és vissza, vagy megingott, vagy csak nagy levegőt vett a megszólalásra készülve, az éberen figyelő Stormwind professszor rögtön észrevette, és kezdhették elölről.

Hogy a jó idő tehetett róla, vagy a viszontlátás öröme és a kezdeti lelkesedés, az nem számított, csak az, hogy a kissé nehézkes indítás után remekül szórakoztak, és a délelőttjük se-perc alatt elrepült.  
\- Na jó, egyelőre ennyi elég volt - jelentette ki végül a professzor, valamikor egy óra előtt kevéssel. - Tartunk egy ebédszünetet, mindenki fújja ki magát nyugodtan, a házimanók nemsokára hoznak nekünk ebédet a konyháról. A rosszéletűeknek még azt is megengedem, hogy rágyújtsanak, csak húzódjatok vele félre, annyit kérek. Kettőkor folytatjuk, addig csendespihenő, rendben?  
A fáradt sereg megkönnyebbülten bólogatott a hírek hallatán.

Arion lerogyott Jack és a mardekárosok mellé a pokrócra, és föl se kelt, amíg a manók meg nem érkeztek piknikkosarakkal felfegyverkezve, amiket fürgén szét is osztottak a diákok között. Akkor felszerelte magát egy óriási sonkás-paradicsomos szendviccsel, meg egy pohár töklével, és aztán sokáig senkitől egy szót sem lehetett hallani - pedig a szája mindenkinek igencsak járt.

*****

\- ... amúgy van sokféle továbbképzés, de a Színművészeti Varázslóakadémia a legjobb, csak iszonyat nehéz bejutni.  
\- És te oda akarsz menni? - kérdezte Arion.  
\- Aha - bólogatott Jack.  
Az ebéd vége felé jártak, mindenki jóllakottan terpeszkedett a pokrócokon és élvezte a kellemes napsütést. Kivéve Navant, aki szemmel láthatóan nem volt oda a verőfényért, és elnézték egy darabig, ahogy szenved, aztán a társaság a helyzetére tekintettel nagyvonalúan átcuccolt egy kicsivel távolabbra, és végre árnyékba húzódhatott egy kósza fa alatt.  
Habár az, hogy nem szublimált el vagy égett hamuvá eddig, no meg a tény, hogy ímmel-ámmal elfogyasztott egy szendvicset is, arra engedett következtetni Arionnak, hogy a vámpírokról szóló legendák nagyja, részben legalábbis biztosan, tévhiteken alapul.

Mivel a többiektől alapból kicsit elkülönülve ültek, Remington előhalászta a cigisdobozát, és szokás szerint aktívan hódolt a kedvenc káros élvezetének. A példáját aztán többen is követték, a jegyzeteivel matató Dorcas is rágyújtott, meg a tóparton ténfergő Sirius is, aki a nemrég érkezett úszódresszes-törülközős Gladyst tartotta fel abban, hogy hozzájuk hasonlóan kihasználja a hétvége remek időjárását némi fizikai aktivitásra. Tania épp Ash rasztafrizurájára készített egy igen cuki virágkoszorút, Mareen, mint eddig, dudorászva rajzolt. A többiek nagyrészt azt figyelték, ahogy az örök hiperaktív Jake randalírozik összevissza. A kisebbik Danvers-gyerek, újraértelmezve a csendespihenő általában igen egyértelmű definícióját, fára mászott, cigánykerekeket meg egyéb nyaktörő trükköket gyakorolt, kövekkel zsonglőrködött és botokat egyensúlyozott az orrán, és időnként büszkén vigyorogva leste, hogy figyel-e rá valaki.  
\- Ez meg tuti cirkuszos lesz - fűzte tovább a nemrég elhagyott gondolatmenetet Jack, az öccse bolondozását nézve.  
\- Ha addig ki nem nyiffantja magát - jegyezte meg Remington.  
A megjegyzése nem volt indokolatlan, Jake ugyanis épp az arrafelé őgyelgő Siriusék által partközelbe csalt óriáspolip egyik csápján hintázott függeszkedve, nagy ívben bagózva bármiféle valós vagy vélt veszélyre, amit a hatalmas állat jelenthetett.  
\- Jössz onnan azonnal, te gyökér! - rémült meg Jack, látva, milyen elvetemültségre merészkedett a srác.  
\- Nem bánt - rikoltott vissza Jake -, a spanom!  
De azért elengedte a csápot, és macskaügyességgel landolva a köves parton, visszakocogott a csoporthoz. Ráöltötte a nyelvét Jackre, aki elrontotta a szórakozását, és tüntetően Issie mellé telepedett le.  
Sirius is visszatért hozzájuk, miután Glayds kihasználta, hogy a polip éppen le van foglalva, és nekiindult az úszásnak, amiért eleve jött. (Kapott pár elismerő hümmögést a parton ülő bagázs tagjaitól, ahogy a vízbe gyalogolt.)

\- Na jól van, azt hiszem, akiknek szükségük volt egy kis lazításra - Stormwind itt somolyogva Jake felé pillantott -, azok mind kipihenhették magukat ennyi idő alatt, úgyhogy folytassuk a foglalkozást, mit szóltok? Nem ugrálunk rögtön, amíg még emésztetek, először egy kicsit beszélgetünk. Hoztam egy idézetet, vagyis Dorcas hozta, azt megvitatjuk, aztán utána esünk neki a gyakorlatainknak. Dorcas?  
\- Igen - húzta ki magát a megszólított. - Szóval, volt egy orosz pasas, Sztanyiszlavszkijnak hívták. Nagyon remek színész volt, és rendező is, és egy színészképző iskolát is alapított, és forradalmasította a színjátszást meg minden. Igazából nem állok neki az érdemeit részletezni, mert akkor itt ülnénk reggelig. Majd még biztos lesz olyan óra, ahol többet beszélünk róla, de ahhoz Diana jobban ért, mint én, úgyhogy ezt az örömöt meghagyom neki. Rengeteg nagyon jó szövege volt amúgy, most egy ilyet mondok el nektek, gondolatébresztőnek. Tehát. _Tudom, hogy mindaz, ami itt a színpadon körülvesz, a valóság durva hamisítványa, csupa hazugság. De mi lenne, ha mindez igaz lenne? Hogyan viszonyulnék ehhez vagy ahhoz a jelenséghez? Mit tennék?_ Na?

Eltartott egy ideig a társaságnak, mire rájöttek, hogy most már ők következnek a beszélésben. Arion személy szerint még azon volt fennakadva, hogy Dorcas a keresztnevén hívta a professzort, de végül is, nem sok év lehetett köztük, és ha Stormwind meg a többiek nem tettek rá megjegyzést, ő miért tegyen?  
Az elmélázós, kicsit tanácstalan csöndet végül a tanárnő törte meg, és miután elindította a beszélgetést, előkerítve az eddig főleg ülőalkalmatosságként használt tatyójából még egy kopottas kvaffot is, amit nagyjából mikrofonként dobált azoknak, akiknek a véleményét épp hallani akarta, egész takaros eszmecsere alakult ki a csoporttagok közt.  
(A beszélgetés legmeglepőbb momentuma valószínűleg az volt, amikor Navan közölte, hogy ő látott több Sztanyiszlavszkij-rendezést, meg magát a művész urat élőben játszani még a fénykorban. Csak nem mindent értett az előadásokból, mert az orosztudása, ahogy ő fogalmazta, akkoriban tökéletesítés alatt állt.)  
Arion személy szerint nagyon élvezte az egész csevejt, és a célját is elérte azzal, hogy a színjátszókörrel tartott ezen a verőfényes vasárnapon, mert már reggel óta eszébe se jutott a kutatás, a beilleszkedés meg az összes többi problémája. Nem gondolt bájital-hozzávalókkal, házi feladatokkal, szőke prefektusokkal vagy elcserélt nemekkel, csak vitázott, nevetett és végre, hosszú idő óta először, önfeledten szórakozott.  
Főleg miután Stormwind áttért a következő témára.

\- Most jön a kedvenc részetek - közölte a professzor gyanúsan vidáman, miután mindenki visszatért a vécé-cigi-ivás szünetről, amit a beszélgetés után tartottak. - Gyakorlatozunk!  
Arion először nem tudta, hogy a kedvenc szót Stormwind ironikusan értette-e vagy sem, de mivel a híreket hallva a társaság egy része ujjongott, a másik meg felnyögött, volt egy sejtése, hogy is-is.  
\- Az újoncoknak mondom, van egy tök jó szövegünk, amit mindenféle légzés- és helyzetgyakorlathoz használunk, ha úgy döntetek, hogy csatlakoztok a társasághoz, és jöttök a következő alkalommal is, ezt érdemes lesz megtanulnotok, mert sokat használjuk. A szövegről pedig... Dorcas?  
\- Igen - vette át ismét a szót a lány. - Szóval, az volt az ötlet, hogy valami különleges legyen. A színjátszásnak egy nagy kihívása, amikor valami egészen mást kell a testeddel, a hangoddal vagy a mozgásoddal eljátszanod, mint amit beszélsz közben. Egy szerepet nem úgy kell eljátszani, hogy oda van írva, hogy jókedvűen mondod a következő két sort, akkor mosollyal az arcodon szavalod el. Az a lényeg, amit te belül érzel, gondolsz közben. Azt kell közvetítened valahogy. És ebből indultunk ki, és azért esett arra a műre a választás, amit majd mindjárt elmondunk nektek, mert ennek a szövege szigorúan véve halandzsa. Szóval ez arra jó, hogy megtanulj minden körülmények között hátteret teremteni magadban egy helyzetnek, amit elő kell adnod, és megtanulj elvonatkoztatni a szövegtől. Na meg koncentráció- és memóriagyakorlatnak se utolsó, és ezerféleképpen el lehet mondani. Gyakorlatilag bárhogy el lehet mondani. Majd ha hallottátok, érteni fogjátok, hogy miről beszélek, de azt a megtiszteltetést már neked adom, Dia.  
A professzor rábólintott az elhangzottakra és a lehetőségre, majd szavalni kezdett. Az egyszerűség és az olvashatóság kedvéért pedig álljon most itt inkább idézet formájában mindaz, amit elmondott:

_Nézsonra járt, nyalkás brigyók_  
_turboltak, purrtak a zepén,_  
_nyamlongott mind a pirityók,_  
_bröftyent a mamsi plény._

_"Kerüld a Gruffacsórt, fiam,_  
_a foga tép, a karma metsz!_  
_Ne járj, hol grémmadár csuhan_  
_s a bőszhedt Gyilkanyessz!"_

_Kapta döfke kardját a smorc,_  
_rég csűszte már a nyúf vadat -_  
_megállt a vén plakány tövén_  
_a tamtam-lomb alatt._

_Állt felhergült eszmék között,_  
_s ím Gruffacsór - a szeme láng -_  
_hussongva és mortyogva jött_  
_a kuszmadt fák iránt._

_Egy! Kettő! Egy! Kettő! - csihant_  
_a döfke penge nyisz-nyasza!_  
_Metélte szét, kapta fejét_  
_s diadalgott haza._

_"Hát megölted a Gruffacsórt?_  
_Keblemre, fürgeteg fiam!_  
_Dicshedj soká! Hujhé, hurrá!"_  
_s csuklantott boldogan._

_Nézsonra járt, nyalkás brigyók_  
_turboltak, purrtak a zepén,_  
_nyamlongott mind a pirityók,_  
_bröftyent a mamsi plény._  
  


És hogy nem tüntetem fel, hogy kihez is tartozik ez az idézet, az se vettessék a szememre, mert egyszerű a magyarázat: megteszi helyettem majd más. A szavalás végeztével a professzor ugyanis körbehordozta tekintetét a csoporton (az újoncok meghökkenten ültek, a rutinosabbak pedig az ő reakcióikat lesték nekividámodva), és feltette a nagy kérdést.  
\- Tudja valaki, mi volt ez? Az újakat kérdezem - emelte föl a mutatóujját figyelmeztetően -, mielőtt felbuzogna bennetek a bizonyítási vágy.  
\- Jack mindig ezt motyogja, és már herótom van tőle, annyit tudok - morgott Jake. Issie tanácstalanul rázta a fejét.  
Arion meglepve konstatálta, hogy van valami, amit kivételesen jobban tud, mint mások - még ha, mint oly sokszor ilyen esetekben, a nála olvasottabb és muglibb (azazhogy kviblibb) Merrynek köszönhette is ezt a tudást.  
\- Hát izé - szólt tétovázva -, azt nem tudom, mi a címe, de ez az Aliz Csodaországban, vagy mi. Mármint valami részlete, nem? Abban volt.  
\- Ügyes! Igen, abban volt - ragyogott Stormwind, Arion pedig büszke volt magára. - Az Aliz Csodaországban egy mugli író, Lewis Caroll műve, nonszensz meseregénynek szokták hívni. Ezt az újaknak mondom, bár néhány régi tagra is ráfér szerintem az ismétlés, na mindegy. Szóval a könyv egy kislányról szól, Alizról, aki beleesik egy nyúlüregbe, és aztán mindenféle, hm, az ő mugli szempontjukból hihetetlen és varázslatos kalandban lesz része.  
\- Ebből adtunk elő tavaly részleteket, év végén - szólt hozzá Tania is a magyarázáshoz. - Van egy ilyen nyílt óránk májusban, vagy nem tudom, minek mondjam, bemutatkozó előadás, talán?  
\- Az jó lesz - helyeselt Stormwind. - A vers címe címe amúgy az, hogy _A Gruffacsór_ , de itt nálunk csak simán úgy hívják, hogy Nézsonrajárt.  
\- És nem ártana megtanulni, mert sokat használjuk - mondta Dorcas, enyhén emelt hangerőn, és közben valami ki nem mondott, de így is nagyon nyilvánvaló okból az egész csevejt figyelmen kívül hagyva bagózó Remingtont szúrta a szeme sarkából. - Az első versszakot legalábbis.  
\- Nem olyan nehéz egyébként, mint elsőre gondolnátok - jegyezte meg Stormwind -, főleg, hogy ma még vagy ötvenszer végig fogjátok hallgatni, ugyanis most az elméleti órát gyakorlatira cseréljük, és megnézzük, hogy ki mennyire emlékszik a tavalyi gyakorlatainkra. Az újak figyeljenek, okosodjanak, a régi tagok pedig kapják össze magukat.

Az elsőnek prezentált össznépi bemutató rögtön remek lehetőséget biztosított minderre, meg mellesleg a fékevesztett viháncolásra is, a körben állva tapsikolással és néha az eredeti szövegnél is nagyobb sületlenségek harsogásával, de legalább osztoztak mint ebben a közröhejben. Ráadásul Stormwind elég sokáig kínozta őket ezzel a verzióval, mert, mint kiderült, többen igen alaposan elfelejtették mind a szöveget (Remingtonról speciel azt gyanította Arion, hogy eleve meg se tanulta), mind az elsőre véletlenszerűnek tűnő, ám valójában nagyon is megkoreografált tapsok helyét.  
Miután a professzor végre elégségesnek titulálta a teljesítményüket, áttért az egyéni vagy kiscsoportos változatok felidézésére - ezek az előadások pedig igen vegyes stílusúak, és nem mindig komolyan vehetőek, vagy épp ellenkezőleg, nagyon is komolyak és varázslatosak voltak.

Ash nyitotta a sort, azzal az indoklással, hogy addig próbálkozna, amíg még benne van a szöveg az előző gyakorlások miatt. Ennek ellenére sokszor belesült a szövegbe, amit eleve a saját jamaikai keveréknyelvével vegyített itt-ott, de küzdött becsülettel meg egy ukulele kíséretével, amit a batyujából kerített elő, és Stormwindék segítették rögtön minden botlásánál olyan figyelmesen, hogy Arion hamar kezdte sejteni, hogy itt most nem csak nemtörődöm szövegnemtudásról van szó.  
\- Diszes, mint az állat - súgta Jack hősünknek. - Hős, hogy így is megtanulta.  
\- Oh - értett egyet Arion, és máris nagyobb elismeréssel figyelte a mutatvány alakulását.  
A többiek nyilvánvalóan szintén tisztában voltak a fiú helyzetével, mert Ash vastapsot kapott az előadás sikeres végeztével, amit egy hálás-szerény, mafla kis vigyorral fogadott, mielőtt átadta volna a terepet egy igen komoly és mind hosszában, mint egyediségében igazán lenyűgöző háromfős produkciónak.

Navan, Tania és Dorcas voltak a soron következő delikvensek. Azzal indítottak, hogy pár pálcalendítéssel alaposan telefüstölték a placcot, majd törökülésben leültek a csoporttagok alkotta kör közepébe kényelmesen, egymásnak vetett háttal és csukott szemmel, a pálcáik végén illékonyan táncoló Lumos-lángokkal, apró fényköröket írva velük a füst félhomályába, és elmondták az egész verset - három különböző nyelven. Minden sort háromszor mondtak el, egymás után, szüneteket alig hagyva: Navan nyitott franciául, könnyedén és tökéletesen beszélve a nyelvet, aztán Tania jött oroszul, néhol idegennek, berozsdásodott anyanyelvinek hangzó kiejtéssel, és a harmadik Dorcas volt, a csoport által már jól ismert eredeti verzióval. Tania tisztán csengő éneke, a vámpírfiú mélyről jövő, dallamos szavalása és Dorcas kissé rekedtes kocsmahangja hol összekapaszkodott, hol különvált, szövegtől függően, és ez már nem csak versmondás volt, hanem valódi és igen briliáns performansz.  
\- Ezt a változatot például bemutattuk tavaly év végén - mondta a professzor, miután úgy vélte, elegendő időt hagyott a közönségnek a hallottak és látottak feldolgozására. - Kicsit több mozgással és fénnyel, de amúgy ugyanígy, és nagy sikere volt.  
\- Az nem csoda - mormolta Sirius. - Engem még mindig a hideg ráz tőle, pedig láttam milliószor.  
\- Ezzel nem vagy egyedül - mosolygott a professzor. - És amúgy azt hiszem, most pedig te következel.

A fiú nyögve tápászkodott fel, és fölsegítette Mareent is az elmaradhatatlan rajztáblájával együtt. Navan egy nagy ívű pálcalendítéssel eloszlatta az itt-ott még mindig gomolygó füstöt, megtisztítva a rögtönzött színpadot a griffendéles párosnak.  
Mareenről hamar kiderült, hogy csak biodíszleti funkciót tölt be, és a produkció nagyrészt Sirius szólója. Arion a sikeres verzióról nagyrészt lemaradt, mert elszaladt a folyó ügyeit elintézni a kastélyba, és így csak az első pár próbálkozást tekintette végig - ezek egy részénél a szövegbe sült bele Sirius, néha pedig csak simán elröhögte a dolgot. A rá jellemző enyhe színpadiassággal mondta el aztán végül a verset a rá ügyet sem vetve rajzolgató Mareennek, egy sikertelen szerelmi vallomás remek gúnyképeként. Valamiért sokat borzolta közben a haját.  
Mire Arion visszatért a tóparton tanyázó csoporthoz, már a mutatványa végén járt, a földre rogyva szavalta földöntúli hangon az utolsó versszakot.  
Arion visszatelepedett a helyére Jack mellé, a többiekkel együtt udvariasan megtapsolta a röhögve hajbókoló fiút, és a következő előadást egy ebédről mentett szendvicset majszolgatva figyelte.

Remingtonról kiderült, hogy a betanult gyakorlata egy verekedős jelenetet bemutató páros mutatvány, és az előadótársa tavaly elballagott. Még mielőtt ezzel a gyengéd kifogással megúszhatta volna a szereplést, Jake jelezte, hogy ő hajlandó beugrani helyette, mert bunyóban király, abban az esetben, ha a szöveget kihagyhatja. Végül kompromisszum született, Jake-nek súgták a szöveget (sokszor Flintnek is), a közelharcot viszont tökéletesen leimprovizálták a srácok, és egész meggyőzőre, de legalábbis szórakoztatóra sikerült a dolog.  
A levegő időközben kezdett hűvösre fordulni, ahogy az alkony lassan leszállt a parkra. Még egy gyakorlat volt hátra, ami aztán méltó lezárása lett a találkozónak.

Remington és Jake karatézós jelenete után ugyanis Jack ideje jött el. Mint kiderült, akadt egy páros gyakorlata neki is, de ahhoz a partnere a jelenleg a távollétével tüntető Joel Monday lett volna, és nem is akarta más beugróssal csinálni, úgyhogy elővették a másik produkcióját, ami egy egészcsoportos statisztálású, megrendítően hatásos szóló volt.  
A hugrabugos a tornacsukáját lerúgva, a farmerja szárát feltűrve, amúgy mezítlábasan lépett a porondra. Dorcasra pillantott, aki elértette a tekintetét, és kérés nélkül lépett oda hozzá, hogy segítsen előkészíteni a dolgot.  
\- Nem vagyok egy nagy varázsló, ami a pálcás mágiát illeti - súgta oda Arionnak, miközben Dorcas Jake egyik, délben orron egyensúlyozásra használt ágacskájából egy Jackkel közel egymagas, göcsörtös botot bűvölt. Navan is aktivizálta magát, egy takaros tábortüzet varázsolva a kör közepére. Ezt a műveletet többen némileg riadtan figyelték.  
\- Ők meg igen - tette még hozzá Jack, immár bottal a kezében ácsorogva a lángok mellett. - Jó, Navan tavaly felgyújtotta a nagytermet, de na. Valamiben neki is szarnak kell lennie.  
Arion így már értette a társaság reakcióját a vámpírfiú megmozdulására. Navan húzta egy kicsit a száját a komment hallatán, de jogosnak ítélhette, mert ezen kívül nem fűzött hozzá semmit.  
\- Ebbe akár az újoncok is beszállhatnak - szólalt meg Stormwind -, hamar érteni fogjátok, hogy mi a koncepció, meg talán emlékezhettek is rá a tavalyi bemutatóról. Arion, te ebből a szempontból ugyan hátrányban leszel, de szerintem nem sokáig, tényleg elég egyértelmű a statiszták feladata.  
És bár ebben igaza volt, azt is meg kell jegyeznem, hogy Arion ezek ellenére nem nagyon vett részt a műsorban, jobbára ugyanis csak tátott szájjal ámult és bámult az elsöprő erejű előadást nézve és hallgatva.

Először fel se tűnt neki, hogy Jack elkezdte a dolgot. Aztán beazonosította a halk, mélyről jövő hümmögés forrását a metamorfmágusban, aki ekkor még mozdulatlanul állt a tábortűz mellett, és a botjára támaszkodva bámulta a lángokat meredten.  
Dorcas rekedtes torokhangon mordult, akár egy erdei vad, és Jack vele tökéletesen egyszerre mozdult meg, a fejét ingatva az ősi ritmusra.  
Tania is becsatlakozott, szél motozta falevelek surrogása pergett az ajkairól. Jack darabosan mozogva emelgette a lábait, a fű alig hallhatóan zizegett a talpa alatt.  
Ash végtelen lassúsággal és gyengédséggel pendítette meg az ukulele húrjait, a hangszer egy anyját vesztett kölyökróka bánatos hangján sírt fel. Jack dobbantva kilépett oldalra, és megint, és megint, és megint. Az épülő hangzavar káoszából kihallott ritmusra megkerülte a tüzet, egyszer jobbra, aztán egyszer balra haladva.  
Ahogy visszaért a kiindulási pontra, az utolsó lépésével összhangban aztán több minden is történt egyszerre. Sirius kutyamód felvonyított, Jack az égnek lökte a bal kezét, a jobbjában a botot döngve a földhöz ütötte, és halkan, lassan, súgva belekezdett a versbe, a hümmögést átadva Stormwindnek.  
A suttogása eleinte alig hallatszott ki az éjszakai erdő hangzavarából, amit a színjátszókör tagjai mesteri ügyességgel keltettek életre, de egyre erősödött és gyorsult a hangja, és vele fokozódott a hangulat is.  
Hősünkkel ellentétben Jake és Issie nem bambultak el teljesen az élménytől - Issie dobpufogást adott a kakofóniához a gyönyörű, karakteres hangjával, Jake pedig a száguldó szelek metsző sivítását utánozta.  
És ahogy Jack beszéde egyre gyorsult, úgy lett tempósabb a mozgása is, a topogásból ugrálás lett _(rég csűszte már a nyúf vadat)_ , az ugrálásból térülő-forduló pörgés _(a tamtam-lomb alatt)_ , majd képzeletbeli ellenféllel vívott nagyokat kiáltva _(a döfke penge nyisz-nyasza!)_ , és aztán a dühödt erdő rémisztő hangorkánját túlharsogva üvöltötte az égre a győzelmét _(s diadalgott haza)_.  
A rengeteg hangjai elhalkultak, ahogy Jack elsöpörte az ellenfelét, és aztán, egyesével, ahogy becsatlakoztak, el is csöndesedtek teljesen _(turboltak, purrtak a zepén)_ , és mire Jack az utolsó sorokhoz ért, már csak az ő hangja hallatszott _(bröftyent a mamsi plény)_ , aztán az sem, csak a néma, süket csönd, meg csak a tűz ropogása és a metamorfmágus halk zihálása.

Az áhítatos csendet végül sok idő elteltével Arion törte meg.  
\- Jövök jövő héten is.  
Stormwind szívből jövően kacagott ezen az elismerést hordozó önkéntelen kijelentésen, Issie és Jake bólogatva jelezték, hogy ők is, Jack pedig úgy vigyorgott a tűz mellett állva, mintha az ő érdeme lett volna hősünk elhatározása - mint ahogy főként az is volt.

*****

Az este vészesen közeledett, az égen megjelentek az első kósza csillagok, a csoport tagjai meg már erősen kimerültnek tűntek, ami ezt az utolsó mutatványt figyelembe véve nem is volt csoda, így aztán Stormwind professzor itt berekesztette a gyűlést egy rövid és dicsérő hangvételű összefoglalás után.

A társaság békés csöndben szedelőzködött. Dorcas begyűjtő bűbájokkal segített a tanárnőnek összeguberálni a szertehagyott cókmókját, Navan a tűz kioltásával és a nyomainak eltüntetésével foglalatoskodott, Issie és Tania a pokrócokat szedték össze és hajtogatták kupacba, Jack pedig nemes egyszerűséggel leborult a fűben ücsörgő Remingtonra kifújni magát. Arion melléjük telepedett, elnézte, ahogy a fura páros közösen elszív egy cigit meg tarhált egy szálat magának is, és csak élvezte, hogy kellemes, zsibbadt fáradtság telepedik rá.  
\- Faszom, mindjárt hétfő, és mehetünk órákra - dünnyögte a mardekáros srác kis hallgatás után.  
\- Arion meg mehet vissza az imádott könyvtárába tespedni - bökte gonoszul hősünk bordái közé a mutatóujját Jack, anélkül, hogy egy hangyányit is felemelte volna a fejét Remington öléből.  
\- Na - berzenkedett a bántalmazott egyén. - Nem szeretek ám ott rohadni én se, csak muszáj.  
\- Semmi se muszáj, Forth - osztotta meg a véleményét Remington, lustán fújva a füstöt az ég felé. Hősünk inkább nem felelt.

\- Hé, Arion! - hallotta meg ekkor Sirius hangját valahonnan a háta mögül. Odafordulva látta, hogy a srác tőlük nem messze ácsorog várakozva, Mareen társaságában. - Mi lépünk. Jössz, vagy maradsz még?  
\- Lehet menni? - kérdezte Arion tétován.  
\- Persze, ilyenkor már simán, amikor akarsz - nyugtatta meg a színjátszós ügyekben és szervezésben rutinosabb Jack.  
\- És, őőő... Mehetek? Most már elengedsz? - tudakolta ekkor Arion. Jack hitetlenkedve nézett föl Remington öléből, majd az Arion arcán virító incselkedő vigyort látva elröhögte magát.  
\- Nézzenek oda, a pimasz! Elhozom élete legjobb bulijára, erre itt szemtelenkedik. Eridj innet, te hálátlan, ne is lássalak! - csapott Arion karjára. - Holnapig - tette hozzá azért.  
Arion vele vihogott, aztán csatlakozott Sirius és Mareen kettőséhez.  
Útba ejtették még Stormwind professzort indulás előtt és megköszönték az órát, mire a tanárnő zavartan nevetve hárította az őszerinte nem neki címezendő hálálkodásukat, aztán hármasban elindultak a Roxfort felé.

A kastély sötét sziluettje élesen kirajzolódott a szürke égből, már jónéhány ablakából ragyogó fény ömlött a lassan homályba burkolózó parkra. Az előcsarnok kihalt volt, a házpontok állását mutató homokórákban alul-felül büszkén ragyogtak az ékkövek az ablakokon bekúszó holdvilágtól. (A Hollóhát kék zafírkupaca tűnt a legnagyobbnak az alsó tárolók egyelőre szerény halmai közül.)  
A folyosókon csak elvétve járt egy-egy diák, és bár a griffendéles hármas hosszú utat tett meg a toronyig a hetediken, nem sok szó hangzott el köztük. Arion már ezt is pozitívumként könyvelte el magában, mert be kellett ismernie, hogy Sirius ma közel sem viselkedett vele olyan kellemetlenül, mint eddig szinte mindig - és bár az okait nem ismerte, nagyon hálás volt ezért a nem túl jelentős, ám számára kellemes változásért. Nem ringatta volna magát azért semmi olyasféle hitbe, hogy most már jóban lesznek a fiúval, de azzal ki tudott volna békülni, ha csak simán megférnek egymás mellett ezentúl.

Ezirányú reményeit aznap már nem tervezte összezúzni a Black-örökös, mert a toronyba érve bármiféle Ariont becsmérlő kommentár nélkül mesélte el a nap eseményeit a három, szemlátomást rájuk váró szobatársuknak. Sőt, még azt is hagyta kegyesen, hogy Arion időnként a saját gondolataival egészítse ki az élménybeszámolót, aminek végeztével aztán aludni is tért a díszes társaság. Elvégre várt rájuk a másnap, tanórákkal, leadandó házi feladatokkal, és minden valószínűség szerint tengernyi új és bolondos élménnyel.  
Arion Minnie-t ölelve a paplan alatt gyors számvetést készített magában az elmúlt napok eseményeiről, és úgy döntött, hogy elégedett lehet magával. Elvégre tegnap jól haladt a kutatással, kapott egy csomó jó hírt, ma meg ugyan érdemi tevékenységet nem végzett, de remekül érezte magát színjátszókörön, és ha csak kis időre is, de megfeledkezett, megfeledkezhetett a gondjai nagy részéről és átlagos diák lehetett. Ezt pedig már igencsak megérdemelte.  
Ezzel a gondolattal aztán álomba is merült, és másnap reggelig mélyen aludt, nem törődve Minnie mocorgásával, Sirius horkolásával, James alkalmankénti motyogásával, vagy a nyitott ablakon át időnként beszüremlő kósza bagolyhuhogással.

És így ért véget az első, igencsak eseménydúsra sikeredett hete a Roxfortban.

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo! Túléltem a nyarat, többé-kevésbé. Igyekszem belehúzni ősszel, csak az élet is igyekszik ezzel mint mindig, úgyhogy majd meglássuk. Egyelőre itt az új feji éjjáéjjáó. And the usual: jelezzetek vissza, igyekszem a válaszaimmal is mindig haladni, és köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott, ti ösztönöztök most igazán, hogy ne adjam fel, és menjek előre tovább/megint. ❤) Ja, és kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint. :D


	10. Mint kulcs a zárba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy Arion elkövetkező napjai a beilleszkedésről szólnak, és hősünk rájön, hogy a Roxfortban az élet sohasem unalmas. Órákra és könyvtárba jár, verset tanul, barátkozik, házi feladatokkal és újabb fura roxfortosokkal hadakozik, és szerencsére nem lát a jövőbe. Mert akkor esetleg visszasírná az árvaházi élet nyugalmát.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Foo Fighters - Times Like These](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhzmNRtIp8k)_

**10\. fejezet: mint kulcs a zárba**  


*****  


Hősünk második hete a Roxfortban egy villámlással kezdődött. (Mondhattam volna azt is, hogy egy sötét és viharos éjszakával, de a sablonosságnak is van egy határa. És épp nem találom az útlevelemet.) Igen, kérem, Arion hétfő reggel annak a villámnak a csattanására riadt fel nem sokkal az ébresztőjük előtt, ami csak az előhírnöke volt a kastély falait aztán széllel, zuhogó esővel és borzongató hideggel napokig kitartóan ostromló ítéletidőnek.  
A szobatársai szintén zúgolódva vették tudomásul a korai ébresztésért felelős égiháború közeledtét. Arion kiugorva az ágyából az ablakhoz rohant, és csak bámulta elkámpicsorodva a szürke égen gomolygó sötét felhőket.  
\- Ne már, hogy vihar lesz - morogta bele James a párnájába.  
\- Pedig de - felelte letörten Arion. - Szerintem perceken belül.

A jóslata valóra vált. Mire mindannyian fölébredtek és elkezdték összekaparni magukat, az állandósult mennydörgés mellé a szél is megérkezett, elemi erővel csapva le a környékre. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái a távolban nyögve, recsegve hajoltak meg az ostrom alatt.  
A hangzavarba becsatlakozott az ablakpárkány ura, a rádió is, Smith-anyuka a szokásos vidámságával köszöntötte a hallgatóit ezen a viharosnak ígérkező szép napon. A jókedve valamiért nem fertőzte meg a griffendéleseket.  
\- Jó reggelt, a seggem - dünnyögte Sirius, ahogy elcsoszogott mosakodni. James kócosan, hunyorogva mászkált le-föl a szobában, látszólag minden különösebb cél nélkül. Peter felöltözés után egyszerűen visszadőlt az ágyára.  
Arion még mindig félálomban bámulta az immár teljesen sötét égboltot, gyökeret eresztve a nyitott ablaknál. A viharfelhők hömpölygő áradata lassan az utolsó, biztatóan ragyogó fehér foltokat is elnyelte az égen.  
\- Tisztára olyan, mintha nem is reggel lenne - jegyezte meg.  
Az ég, mintha csak ezt a kijelentést volna, hogy rákontrázhasson, fenyegetően megdördült, és az ablaküvegen egy kövér esőcsepp koppant. Majd még egy. És még egy.  
Arion megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy hosszú hetek óta először megnyílik az ég, és szakadó esőt zúdít a kiszáradt világra. Aztán persze Remus rászólt, hogy meg fog fázni, meg be fognak ázni, úgyhogy inkább becsukta az ablakot és elment összeszedni magát.

Az időjárás komorsága a nap hangulatára is rányomta a bélyegét. Sietősen költötték el a reggelijüket a viharos plafonú nagyteremben, aztán nekivágtak a nap túlélésének a paprikás hangulatú időtől nemkülönben paprikás hangulatú professzorokkal. Arion a maga részéről csak örült, hogy sikeresen elkészítette múlt héten a házijait és leadhatta őket, na meg hogy némi segítséggel ugyan, de egyelőre egész jól elboldogult a tanulmányait illetően.  
Ellenben az, hogy elpirul Remus minden egyes hozzá intézett szavától, immár állandósulni látszott. Tudta, hogy ezen sürgősen változtatnia kell valahogy, még mielőtt még riasztóbb fejlemények érnék, mert ha bele mer zúgni Remusba, hát Merry rivallóban fogja letépni az arcát érte. (Most mondhatnánk, hogy nem tud varázsolni, akkor meg mégis hogyan, de Meredith Grey a másodfokú egyenletek fejben megoldása mellett nagy mestere volt a meggyőzésnek, sőt alkalomadtán a szelíd erőszakkal történő rábeszélésnek is, úgyhogy ne higgyük, hogy a kviblisége megakadályozta volna a rivallókészítésben.)

Arion nem akarta megkockáztatni ezt az eshetőséget, úgyhogy állandóan igyekezett kényszeríteni magát, hogy ne pironkodjon meg hebegjen ennyit Remus közelségében.  
Ebéd után azért megkönnyebbülten kocogott el mugliismeretre, és most először nem bánta, hogy ezt Sirius társaságában kellett tennie. A Black-örökös új szokást vett föl: egyszerűen nem is foglalkozott a létezésével, hacsak nem volt feltétlen oka rá. Arion kíváncsi lett volna, hogy mire fel ez az attitűdváltozás, de nem akarta kihúzni a gyufát, úgyhogy csak örült csendben, hogy Sirius békén hagyja.  
Jack mellé telepedett órán, és nyert öt megérdemelt pontot Stormwindtől az órai teljesítményéért, aztán majdnem belehalt az unalomba SVK-n, és a napja később sem lett izgalmasabb: a délutánt és az este nagy részét is a könyvtárban töltötte, a színjátszókörnél például jóval érdektelenebb, ám fontosabb dolgokra használva a szabadidejét.

Ares biccentve köszöntötte, amikor letelepedett a szokásos foteljébe a fiú asztalánál, és szintén biccentve búcsúzott nem sokkal később, otthagyva Ariont a kutatásával. Hősünk folytatta a szombaton megkezdett hozzávaló-ellenőrzést, és olyan roppant érdekfeszítő növényekkel ismerkedett hosszasan, mint a meghajtófű és a libapimpó. A bőrkötéses naplóban teltek az oldalak, ahogy minden apróságot lekörmölt, amit csak talált. A tiltott szekciót viszont egyelőre elkerülte - azt a mutatványt későbbre, reménytelenebb időkre tartogatta. Így is kijutott bőven az információból, és mire lement vacsorázni, már sajgott a feje és a keze a jegyzeteléstől.  
A szobatársai is a nagyteremben voltak. Arion odabökött egy hellót a srácoknak, lehuppant az éppen ipari mennyiségű párolt zöldség elfogyasztásával foglalatoskodó James mellé, és válogatás nélkül mindenféle finomságot lapátolt a tányérjára.  
\- Könyvtár - mormolta oda Remusnak, akin látszott, hogy kérdezni akar, és vagy helyesen tippelte meg a kérdés mibenlétét, vagy csak feltűnt a fiúnak a fáradtsága, mert nem faggatózott tovább, csak nézte mélázva, ahogy Arion meglocsolja ketchuppal a tányérján tornyosuló kajahegyet, és csöppet sem finomkodva ráveti magát az ételre.  
\- Lassabban egyél, meg fogsz fulladni - szólt rá James, látva, hogy milyen tempóban tömi magába a vacsoráját.  
\- De é'es va'ok - dörmögte Arion tele szájjal. Remus félig elítélőn, félig mulatva nézett rá, úgyhogy lenyelte a falatot, mielőtt tovább beszélt volna. - És különben is, bagoly mondja.  
James megfontolta a visszavágást, és jogosnak ítélhette, mert nem tiltakozott, inkább habzsolt tovább ő maga is.  
\- Undorítóak vagytok - közölte Sirius.  
James ezt is megfontolta, aztán csak hümmögött beismerően. Arion pedig újra alkalmazta a hét elején feltalált ignorálós Sirius-módszerét, és szintén nem reagált a kijelentésre. Ámbár a Black-örökös valószínűleg nem is várt mást tőlük.

Együtt, ötösben tértek vissza a toronyszobába, ahol aztán még sokáig dimbítottak, a fiatal este és a kint változatlanul tomboló vihar okán is.  
Arion például összetársult Peterrel némi némítóbűbáj-gyakorlásra, ha már azt kapták házinak átváltoztatástanon. Remus egy idő után javasolta, hogy ebbe Jamest is vonják be, mert tűrhetetlenül sokat locsog, de a kívánsága nem hallgattatott meg, mint ahogy nem is gondolta teljesen komolyan. (Félig igen. James tényleg sokat dumált.)  
A három másik fiú egyébként valami igen rejtélyes tevékenységgel volt elfoglalva, telerajzolt pergamenekkel körbevéve terpeszkedtek Remus ágyán, és főként vitatkoztak meg ide-oda pakolászták a papirosokat.  
\- ... de nem, hát nézd már, itt ez ide jön, és be kell hajtani, mert ez a torony csak a harmadikon kezdődik.  
\- Nem, az az óratorony, amire te gondolsz, Tapmancs, de az SVK-torony alaprajzát raktad ide - rázta a fejét James, visszadobva az előbb elhelyezett pergamendarabkát a párnán tornyosuló kupacra, ahonnan Sirius nemrég levette. - Ez itt az - bökött a takarót lepő papírtenger egy pontjára -, ami a harmadikon kezdődik, azért is hajtottam be az előbb. Mi lenne, ha mondjuk odafigyelnél, mielőtt kötözködsz?  
\- Basszus, hát mit tudjam én - morgott Sirius. - Tiszta káosz ez az egész, ne engem hibáztass.  
\- Ne veszekedjetek, jó? - vágta el a kezdődő vitát Remus. - Inkább adjátok ide azt az SVK-tornyot, én tudom, hova tartozik.

\- Mit csinálnak? - érdeklődte Arion súgva, miután Peter feloldotta a rászórt a némító bűbájt.  
\- Térképet - felelt a fiú. - A Roxfortról.  
\- De ez hétpecsétes titok - szólt közbe az ezek szerint hallgatózó James. - Senki nem tudhatja meg, vili?  
Arion, akinek nyilván szólt ez a figyelmeztetés, élénken bólogatott, majd, hogy bizonyítsa, nem is érdekli az egész (pedig dehogynem érdekelte), inkább Peterre bökött a pálcájával.  
\- _Silencio_!  
\- Nem sikerült - állapította meg Peter, ami elég nyilvánvaló volt, már csak amiatt is, hogy ki tudta mondani ezt a megállapítást.  
\- Nem értem, mit csinálok rosszul?  
\- Döfj oda egy kicsit jobban. És egyenesebben tartsd a pálcát - magyarázott Remus, aki meglehetősen kritikus szemmel figyelte az előbbi próbálkozását. - Túl lazán csinálod.  
\- _Silencio_! - próbálkozott újra hősünk egy harcias mozdulattal. Aztán vidáman felkiáltott, látva, hogy Peter csak tátogni tud, de hang nem jön a torkán. - Ezaz! Köszi.  
\- Szóra sem érdemes - vont vállat Remus mosolyogva.  
\- Hát tényleg nem, ugye, Peter? - nevetett fel James. Remus fájdalmasan hörgött a vicc hallatán, Peter meg csak mutogatott felháborodottan jobb híján, amíg Arion meg nem szánta, és le nem vette róla a bűbájt.  
\- _Silencio_! - bökött azonmód Jamesre a pálcájával a fiú.  
\- Hah! - kacagott James. - Nem nyert.  
\- A francba - puffogott Peter. - Pedig az előbb már sikerült!

Sikerült neki aztán megint, Arionnal próbálkozva újra, és a kezdeti bizonytalanság meg az órai szerencsétlenkedés a múlté lett mindkettejüknél. Annak meg külön örült Arion, hogy egy részét a házinak már most letudta, nagyon nem akart még egyszer megküzdeni a múlt hetihez hasonló házifeladat-tengerrel. Habár az, hogy már a hétfői napon négy házit begyűjtöttek, és ebből eggyel végzett most, nem volt egy nagy teljesítmény. De az árvaház és a jövőtlenségét okozó múltja már rég megtanította rá, hogy értékelje az apróbb örömöket is az életben.

*****

A vihar kedd reggelre sem állt el, ami annak fényében volt különösen rossz hír, hogy a napot gyógynövénytannal kezdték.  
Mire az üvegházakhoz értek a szakadó esőtől felázott parkon át, mindannyian pacallá áztak. Ezt Remus hamar orvosolta ugyan pár szárító bűbájjal, ám az égiháború később is megkeserítette az életüket, Bimba professzor mondandójából ugyanis szinte semmit nem lehetett érteni az égiháborúnak hála. Hiába üvöltözte el a négyes számú üvegházzal kapcsolatos összes tudnivalót, többen így is összetűzésbe keveredtek a hely rosszindulatú növényi lakóival, mert félrehallották vagy épp egyáltalán nem is hallották a figyelmeztetéseit.  
Arion is erre fogta később, hogy a mérges csápfű orvul becserkészte és grabancon ragadta, amikor trágyáért ment a kínai komiszkáposzta alá (ami mellesleg szintén nem a legbarátságosabb növények közé tartozott, minden közeledésükre megpróbálta lerágni az ujjaikat). Ám az igazság az volt, hogy szokás szerint jobban el volt foglalva a munkapartnere tanulmányozásával, mint a környezetével. Sóhajtva gondolt arra, hogy vagy így, vagy úgy, de Remus Lupin lesz a veszte előbb-utóbb, a lehetetlen színű szemeivel, meg a hülye kócos hajával, meg a kis gödröcskéivel az arcán, amik minden mosolyával felbukkantak, és amitől Arion gyomrában állandóan ficánkolni kezdett valami (hogy a reggelije, vagy pillangók, vagy mi, azt nem tudta pontosan). Arion privát véleménye szerint igen igazságtalan volt, hogy Remus a puszta létezésével és a helyességével ilyen reakciókat vált ki belőle, mert hiszen úgy tűnt neki, hogy az ő létezése viszont semmiféle különösebb hatással nincs a fiú lelkivilágára.

A végül többé-kevésbé épségben túlélt gyógynövénytan utáni mágiatörin sajátos módszert eszelt ki az átmeneti elmezavara elhárítására, és megpróbálta a Siriusnál már bevált ignorálós módszert alkalmazni erre a szituációra is, korlátozott sikerrel. A tőle telhető legkevesebbet foglalkozott a persze megint mellette ülő Remusszal, meg ha már itt tartunk, a tanórával is, és helyette telerajzolta mindkettejük jegyzeteit mindenféle érdekes tevékenységeket végző muffinok hadával. Remus nem látszott bánni a dolgot, elnéző fejcsóválással tűrte, hogy a pergamenjét táncoló, harcoló meg éneklő péksütemények lepik el.  
\- Ez neked jó? - érdeklődött egy ponton.  
\- Aha - mormolta Arion, de oda se figyelt igazán a kérdésre az alkotás hevében. Még a nyelve hegyét is kidugta a nagy koncentrációban, és Remus nem tehetett mást, ráhagyta a művészetét.  
És mivel Arion rajzolgatás közben azt is újra megfogadta, hogy próbál ezentúl is egy kicsit kevesebb időt tölteni Remus bámulásával és többet mondjuk úgy akármi mással, lemaradt arról, hogy a fiú milyen óvatos gondossággal pakolta el a rajzaival tarkított jegyzeteit az óra végén.

A mágiatöri végeztével lementek ebédelni, majd elslattyogtak bájitaltanra a mardekárosokkal. Arion ismét végignézte, ahogy James és Sirius szívóznak azzal a ványadt, zsíros hajú, sunyi pofájú mardekáros sráccal, és kezdett tudatosulni benne, hogy ez valami ősi hagyomány lehet, mert többen is jól szórakoztak a mutatványon, még a fiú saját háztársai közül is. Lily ugyan szokása szerint kiállt érte, de a fegyelmező szavainak vajmi kevés hatása volt, és mellesleg az áldozat se látszott értékelni őket.  
A felfordulásnak végül Lumpsluck felbukkanása vetett véget, aki megfáradt arccal végighallgatta Lily panaszait az esetről, levont tíz pontot a Griffendéltől, és beterelte őket a terembe. Begyűjtötte a házikat (Arion boldogan szabadult meg egy újabb pergamentől), és az óra további részét egy viszonylag egyszerű, ám nagy odafigyelést igénylő erősítő főzet készítésével töltötték.  
Arion Maryvel dolgozott, és óra végén fellélegezve, de elégedetten adta le az órai munkájukat. Nem lett tökéletes, de nem is volt vágya remekelni a tárgyban, bár volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy mire a kutatással végez, akaratlanul is fog.

Az óráról kijőve aztán újfent megtapasztalhatta, hogy ha Jack Danvers akar valamit, akkor nincs apelláta. A hugrabugos ugyanis nemes egyszerűséggel karon ragadta, amikor összetalálkoztak vele a pincéből fölfelé jövet, és egy 'Este visszakapjátok!' rikkantással elcibálta a griffendélesektől.  
\- Hova megyünk? - érdeklődött Arion, miközben a tömegben szlalomozó Jack után libegett.  
\- Hozzánk - felelt Jack lazán. - Részt fogsz venni egy valódi és hamisítatlan hugrabugos szeánszon.  
\- Oké - így Arion. Már hozzá volt edződve ahhoz, hogy Jack időnként hirtelen felindulásból kisajátítja magának és belerángatja mindenféle ökörségbe. Megadóan tűrte tehát, hogy húzza maga után át a folyosókon, lépcsőkön föl és le, amíg meg nem torpantak egy keskeny alagsori zsákutcában egy hordórakás előtt. Jack elengedte a kezét, és hősünk meglepetésére kopogni kezdett az egyik hatalmas hordón.  
\- Itt van a klubhelyiségetek? - érdeklődött Arion. - És ez a jelszó?  
\- Aha - felelt Jack, hátrébb lépve a hordóktól a kopogás befejeztével. - Ha elbaltázod, ecetet ömleszt a nyakadba.  
\- Fúj - kommentálta Arion, de több szóra már nem volt ideje, mert Jack nyilvánvalóan nem baltázta el a dallamot, és a hordó teteje félrecsúszott, feltárva egy lyukat maga mögött. Jack ügyet sem vetett a meghökkenésére és bemászott a lyukon, intve neki a túloldalról, hogy kövesse, Arion pedig engedelmeskedett is az invitálásnak.

A Hugrabug klubhelyisége gyönyörű volt, Arion álmélkodva nézett körbe a hatalmas, alacsony mennyezetű szobában. A plafonról patinás rézlámpák és mindenféle egzotikus növények lógtak, az apró hajóablakokon kellemes napfény áradt be. A falat körbe kerek ajtók és festmények tarkították, a padlót bolyhos szőnyeg takarta, és a szoba tele volt a Hugrabug feketéjében és sárgájában pompázó fotelekkel és kanapékkal, meg persze diákokkal.  
\- Hú - nyögte Arion, mikor végre meg bírt szólalni. - Ez tök király.  
\- Kicsodálksztad magad? - kérdezte Jack büszke vigyorral az arcán, és Arion észbe kapva bólogatott. - Akkor gyere, a többiek foglaltak nekünk helyet.  
Az egyik alacsony asztalka körül ugyanis Jack barátai ücsörögtek körben, és vidáman integettek nekik az érkezésüket látva.  
Blake valami kilométeres sál kötésével foglalatoskodott teljesen átszellemülve, és egészen belegabalyodva a pamutgombolyagok halmazába. Judy tankönyvekkel és jegyzetekkel körbevéve tanult valamit, de az elmélázó arcából és a telerajzolgatott pergamenekből ítélve nem erőltethette meg magát túlságosan, Misa pedig egy divatmagazint bújt egy újságkupacra támaszkodva. Mellette pedig egy Arion számára ismeretlen, karcsú, fekete hajú, szomorú szemű hollóhátas fiú ücsörgött egy vaskos könyvbe mélyedve.  
\- Ian - intett a fiú felé Jack, látva Arion zavarát, majd lehuppant a szőnyegre. - Biodíszlet, azért van itt, hogy szép legyen.  
\- Azért van itt, mert a barátom - helyesbített Misa durcásan, ámbár Ian nem látszott magára venni ezt a bemutatást.  
\- Az még nem zárja ki, hogy a szépérzékem kényeztetésére használjam - replikázott Jack.  
\- Mert nincsenek gátlásaid - horkantott Ian. Arion meglepődött a hangja mélységén, ettől a sápadt, törékeny kinézetű fiútól nem ilyenre számított volna.  
\- Ülj már le, pulykatojás - rángatta meg a talárja ujját Jack, úgyhogy kucorodott mellé, és kíváncsian várta, hogy miből is áll egy 'hugrabugos szeánsz'.

Ugyan hamar kiderült, hogy nem áll semmi extrából, mégis remekül érezte magát. Jack ezerfelé figyelt, néha kibogozta Blake-et a félkész sálból, ha végzetesen belegabalyodott a grandiózus műbe, véleményt nyilvánított, ha Misa kikérte egy-egy ruhadarabbal kapcsolatban, és amikor éppen egyik barátja sem tartott igényt rá, verset tanult Arionnal.  
Hősünk már szinte el is felejtette, hogy vasárnap a színjátszókörön ki lett adva feladatnak A gruffacsór megtanulása, és ha az igazat kellett volna megvallania, hát nem is érzett magában túl nagy kényszert, hogy megtanulja, de most itt volt, és Jack fölajánlotta a segítségét az üggyel kapcsolatban, így nem húzta ki magát a feladat alól. Jack pedig türelmes tanárnak bizonyult, ezerszer elmondott minden sort, sőt, közben a tapsolós-pacsizós koreográfiát is lelkesen mutogatta és magyarázta.  
\- ... nem, a _vadat_ után három pacsi van egyenesen, nem taps. _Vadat_ , és három merőleges pacsi, aztán _alatt_ és kettő pacsi keresztbe, és majd a _láng_ után lesz csak egy szóló taps.  
\- Csak hallgatva is totál zavaros - jegyezte meg Judy vígan. Arion arcára egy nehezen azonosítható kifejezés ült ki, és a lány elnevette magát. - Ahogy nézem, nem csak nekem.  
\- Kitartás, maki, menni fog - bizakodott Jack, és bár Arion nem annyira osztozott vele ebben a pozitív hozzáállásban, újra belevágott a mutatványba, a közelben ülők nagy derültségére.

\- Izé, nem akarok nyavalyogni - szólalt meg óvatosan egy idő után -, de nem lehetne pihenni már?  
\- Pont most? - kámpicsorodott el Jack. - Már olyan flottul megy. Tök ügyes leszel. Vasárnap meg úgyis az agyadba ég véglegesen az egész.  
\- Hagyj már nyugtot a szerencsétlennek - szólt rá Ian, látva, hogy Arionnak már lassan a nyelve is lóg a megerőltetéstől.  
\- Igenis, doktor úr - gúnyolódott Jack, de Arionra mosolyogva beleegyezett a versszavalás felfüggesztésébe.  
\- Nem egészséges ennyit tanulni egyszerre - oktatta a metamorfmágust Ian komoly arccal.  
\- Vicces ezt egy hollóhátastól hallani - somolygott Judy, egy almát nyújtva Arionnak, aki hálásan fogadta a felajánlást. Rég volt már az ebéd.  
\- Judy, ezt már ezerszer megbeszéltük - sóhajtott föl Ian. - Magolni és tudást szerezni nem ugyanaz. Mi is csak addig szeretünk tanulni, amíg szórakoztató. Amíg a kíváncsiságunk kielégítéséről szól a dolog.  
\- Hát, én sehogy se szeretek tanulni - nyújtózott nagyot Judy.  
\- Soha nem lesz kész ez a szörnyeteg - morgott Blake is, akiről hősünk kezdte azt hinni, hogy nem is sálat, hanem minimum valami lepedőt készít, egyszerre négy kötőtűvel operálva. Pontosabban hárommal, a negyediket meg a varázspálcája helyettesítette.  
\- Nekem meg még házit is kéne csinálnom - vallotta be Arion. Remélte, hogy a társaság elérti a célzást, miszerint jó móka volt ez a hugrabugos vendégség meg minden, de ideje lenne visszatérnie a toronyba.

Rosszul remélte.  
\- Kedd délután van, pulykatojás, ráérsz még - mondta Jack lazán.  
\- Ú, tudom - ugrott föl Judy hirtelen, a frászt hozva a békébe süppedt társaságra. - Előtte uzsonnázzunk!  
Mivel senki nem ellenkezett (Arion a meglepetéstől nem jutott szóhoz, a többiek meg nem ellenezték a dolgot ), így Judy meglódult az ajtó irányába. Másfél lépést meg is tett sikeresen, aztán...  
PUFF.  
\- Höö - nyögött föl Arion, aki az elszenvedője volt a puffnak, azaz egy lendületbőli legázolásnak Judy által.  
\- Jaj, bocsi, ne haragudj - szabadkozott a lány rögtön, lehajolva hozzá. - Nem akartam, igazán. Emiatt van - bökött a lefedett jobb szemére. - Nincs térlátásom.  
\- Jó kifogás - vigyorgott Jack, de Judy csak beintett a húzásra. - Túléljük, szerintem, hozz kaját.  
Judy engedelmeskedett a baráti parancsnak, és eltűnt a balfélen, a távoztával beülő nyugalom pedig ki is tartott legalább fél percig. Aztán úgy döntött a szeánsz ezidáig aktívan rejtőzködő utolsó résztvevője is, hogy itt az ideje színre lépnie.

\- Nyaaargh! - nyüszített bele a klubhelyiség csöndjébe valami. (Vagy valaki?) Arion zavart pánikban kapkodta a fejét a misztikus hang forrása után kutatva, de a többieket szemlátomást nem érte váratlanul a fejlemény.  
\- Jó reggelt, Kapitány - hajolt be Misa az asztal alá ezzel a rejtélyes kijelentéssel, és egész egyszerűen kiemelt onnan... Egy szőrcsomót.  
\- Nyargh! - közölte újfent a fekete gombszemű gombolyag, megannyi gömbölyű fogacskát felvillantva az apró szájában.  
\- Mi ez? - kérdezte Arion riadtan, a rózsaszín pamacsra meredve kerekre tágult szemekkel. A jószág befészkelte magát Misa karjaiba, és elégedetten hümmögött.  
\- Nem mi, hanem ki - helyesbített Jack vidoran. - Kirk Kapitány a becses neve szerény, ámde bolyhos személyének. Amúgy golymók, és Misáé. Kajamaradékon él, bazi sötét agyilag, de jó arc. Puha.  
Misa, ez utóbbit bizonyítandó, odanyújtotta a szőrgombócot Arionnak, aki kissé bizalmatlanul ugyan, de elvette az állatkát.  
\- Nyá! - közölte az, majd minden teketória nélkül beleharapott Arion mutatóujjába. Persze csak csiklandozta a bőrét az apró, életlen fogaival, de fájdalmat okozni nem tudott velük.  
\- Jó arc, mi? - kérdezte Arion, az ujján fityegő golymókot szemlélve, de vigyorgott ő is a prüszkölve röhögő Jackkel együtt.  
\- Rossz Kirk! - szidta Misa a kedvencét, mire az morogva megrázta a szájában tartott ujjat, akár egy kölyökkutya. - Engedje el a barátunk ujját, vagy nem kap az uzsonnából.  
Kirk nem engedett. Arion óvatosan meglóbálta a kezét, de a kis rosszaság kitartóan kapaszkodott.  
\- Kapitány, viselkedjen - meredt a rendetlenkedő Kirkre Jack fenyegetően összevont szemöldökkel -, vagy lefokozzuk.  
Ez már hatott, és Kirk egy dacos nyüsszenéssel elengedte Arion ujját, lehuppanva a földre. Jack felnyalábolta a jószágot, és egy egyszerű mozdulattal odahajította Misának, mintha csak valami zoknigombócot passzolt volna át.  
\- Nyah! - tiltakozott Kirk Kapitány a nyers bánásmód ellen, de nem foglalkoztak az ellenvetésével, már csak azért sem, mert Judy visszaért a konyháról, kajával teli kosarak hadával felszerelkezve.

Kis idővel később, egy képviselőfánk majszolgatása közben Arion úgy döntött, hogy imádja a hugrabugosok könnyed és vidám életfelfogását. Láthatóan nem zavarta őket, hogy más házak diákjai is kóricálnak a klubhelyiségükben, és csak élték lazán az életüket. Az egyik végzős prefektusuk éppen a növényeket locsolta sorban egy rézkannával körbejárva, egy ablakpárkányon ülő ósdi rádióból szólt a Sárkánybűvölő, a kandalló előtti kanapékon egy társaság nagyrészt köpkövezett, a köreikben ülő színjátszókörös Tania meg egy foltos-bolyhos nyuszi bundáját fésülgette dúdolva.  
Vagy, csak hogy közelebbi bizonyítékot is hozzunk a megállapításra, Judy például egy hadseregre való kaját hozott, és hamar kiderült, hogy azért, mert másokra is gondolt. A hugrabugosok nem féltek kérni, és nem sajnáltak adni, a notórius tarhálásnak hála pedig meglepően hamar elfogyott az összes uzsonna-anyag.

Miután végeztek, Misa elengedte a türelmetlenül fickándozó Kirk Kapitányt, és a rózsaszín szőrcsomó körbeszáguldozta az asztalt meg az egész szobát, morzsák és leesett falatok után kutatva, amiket aztán rögtön föl is porszívózott a hosszú nyelvével.  
\- Amúgy tényleg jó arc - bökött a hiperaktív gombócra Arion. - De mitől Kapitány?  
\- Judy nevezte el - hárította Misa a felelősséget (a magyarázkodásét és a névadásét is).  
\- Együtt neveztük el - pontosított Judy. - Van egy mugli történet, a televíziójukban lehet megnézni, ilyen űrbe repülős meg felfedezős, abba hívják így a főszereplőt. Tavalyelőtt kapta Misa ezt a rosszaságot, amikor nálunk vendégeskedett, és akkor néztük mindig ezt a hülyeséget. Vannak benne ilyen golymókféle állatok vagy mik, úgyhogy az elején csak poénból kezdtem el így hívni Misáét...  
\- Aztán rajta ragadt szegényen - fejezte be Misa a furcsa történetet.  
\- Mugli születésűek vagytok? - vonta le Arion a logikus, ám, mint az rögtön kiderült, téves következtetést.  
\- Nem - rázta a fejét Judy. - Misa félvér, én meg amúgy aranyvérű vagyok. Csak nálunk ez nem akkora nagy szám, én például mugli iskolába is jártam a Roxfort előtt, és amikor kiderült, hogy ide jövök, akkor kezdtem el televíziót nézni. Hogy gyakoroljam a nyelvet. Aztán Misa eljött hozzánk nyáron harmadik után vendégségbe, és gondoltam, neki se fog ártani. Bocs - bólintott oda az említettnek, de az nem vette magára a kijelentést.  
\- Oké, Misát értem - mondta Arion -, de te? Mármint, öhm...  
Mert azt látta nyilván, hogy Judy nem vagy legalábbis nem teljesen fehér származású, de nem volt kreolabb a félvérségük ellenére brit Jacknél vagy Jamesnél, és a keresztneve vagy a beszéde se hangzott igazán külföldinek. (Bár ez nem volt fair viszonyítási alap a részéről, amikor a legjobb barátja egy rémesen brit nevű és ennek ellenére az anyja kubai spanyolját is még mindig perfektül beszélő, és határozottan nem csak brit srác volt.)  
\- Mi, te nem tudod? - ámult el Judy, de a nevetése alapján nem bántotta Arion informálatlansága. - Bocs. Judith Nikitís, Görögországból - nyújtott kezet a meglepett hősünknek. - A bátyámon jobban látszik, Derek, vágod. Én inkább anyára ütöttem. Anya angol amúgy. De ott él ő is, mármint hogy, ott élünk.  
\- Ó - kommentálta Arion az infókat, felidézve az évnyitó buliról a hollóhátasok zengő hangú, sebhelyes bőrű kakasviadalozóját, és beregisztrálva az így már valóban egyértelmű rokonságukat Judyval. - Ikrek vagytok?  
\- Ah, nem - rázta a fejét Judy, és Arion megszeppenve vette észre a szomorú csillanást a tekintetében, de nem akadt érkezése szabadkozni. - Hetedikes lenne, csak beteg volt. Sárkányhimlő. Két évek ki kellett hagynia, tavaly jött vissza, aztán csak hozzánk tudott.  
\- Ó. Öhm, bocsi, nem tudtam.  
\- Ja, persze, nyilván - hárított Judy. - Meg most, ez van, nem? Csak nem volt egyszerű azért, a sárkányhimlő veszélyes, ő meg nagyon bekapta, sokáig azt se tudtuk, hogy... Mindegy, na.  
Arion a titoktartási kötelezettségei miatt nem mondhatta, hogy mennyire átérzi ezt a helyzetet az árvaház átkos háttere miatt, de így is volt alapja a szomorú-szimpatizáns mosolyának, és Judy hálásan elfogadta az együttérzését.  
Jack pedig ezt az alkalmas pillanatot választotta arra, hogy idejekorán megállítsa a hangulat romlását.

\- Mindegynek nem mindegy, de ez vannak ez van - állapította meg. - Ne búsongjunk. Vagyis ha már kell valamin, akkor inkább azon, hogy mennyi sok házink van, és miért nem fogják megcsinálni magukat a nyavalyások.  
\- Uhh - hörgött Arion.  
\- Túlzásba ne vidd a lelkesedést - vigyorgott rá Jack, mintha őt jobban feldobta volna a házifeladat-hegyek letudásának a kilátása.  
\- Jó, na. Neki kéne állni, de nem akarok menni.  
\- De nem is kell, pulykatojás. Tanulni itt is lehet, ha már egyszer megint rád tört ez a kényszer, mi is azt fogunk úgyis.  
Arion először vitatkozott volna, aztán rájött persze, hogy tulajdonképpen Jacknek igaza volt, úgyhogy előguberálta a könyveit és nekiállt a gyógynövénytan esszéjének.  
Hamar kiderült, hogy jó társaságba keveredett, ami a leckék elkészítését illeti. A hugrabugosok Jack elmondása szerint testületileg jók voltak gyógynövénytanból (elvégre Bimba professzor volt a házvezetőjük), így Arion hamar megírta az elvárt másfél tekercset a segítségükkel. A sötét varázslatok kivédése házi pont olyan érdektelen és unalmas volt, mint maguk az órák szoktak lenni, és a randalírozó Kirk Kapitány majdnem ráborított egy üveg tintát az asztalon átgurulva, de csak elkészült az is. Aztán kiderült, hogy Ian az átváltozatástan koronázatlan királya az iskolában, és Jack kérésére a fiú besegített neki, meg a csatlakozó Misának is elsajátítani az eltüntető bűbájt, az egyik fikusz alól csórt agyagkavicsokból bűvölt bogarakon.  
A klubhelyiség közben egyre inkább elcsöndesedett, ahogy közeledett a takarodó ideje, és az emberek elszállingóztak a hálókörleteikbe. Blake áttelepedett a kandalló előtti kanapéra, kilométernyi kötött anyagot meg színes pamutgombolyagokat húzva maga után. Az eltüntetés-gyakorlás végeztével Ian is elbúcsúzott tőlük, adott egy puszit Misának és elment aludni, és Arion is úgy határozott, hogy ideje a távozás mezejére lépnie.  
\- Köszi a vendéglátást - mondta, miközben a tankönyveit gyömöszölte a táskájába. - Élmény volt.  
\- Naná - vigyorgott Jack. - Gyere máskor is.  
\- Van választásom? - mosolygott Arion. Jack csak nevetett, és föltápászkodott, hogy kikísérje.

\- Tényleg kösz - mondta Arion még egyszer, mikor már az ajtónál jártak. - Jól éreztem magam.  
\- Ne hálálkodj, maki - intett Jack. - Itt mindig szívesen látjuk a jófejeket. Visszatalálsz a toronyba?  
\- Kénytelen leszek - felelt Arion vállvonogatva. - Ha holnap reggel nem látsz reggelinél, azért szólj valakinek.  
\- Lupin úgyis előbb észreveszi, ha nem vagy meg - mondta Jack, és valamiért jót derült a pirulásán.  
\- Na jó, heló - hadarta hősünk, mielőtt még Jack nekiállt volna kérdezősködni vagy holmi magyarázatokat követelni tőle. A hordófolyosón kúszva visszaintegetett a többieknek, és még sokáig maga előtt látta a mosolygó arcaikat, miközben a torony felé baktatott.  
Eltévedni egyébként nem tévedt el. A negyediken összefutott ugyan egy undok csörgősipkás szellemmel, aki megpróbálta krétával megdobálni, de hősiesen elfutott, és hamarosan már a hálószobába vezető lépcsőket mászta meg a Griffendél-toronyban.  
Odafönn még nagyban zajlott az élet, a fiúk aktívan ökörködtek a késői óra dacára, így sokáig kellett várnia, mire végre tiszta lett a terep pizsamába öltözéshez, de most még ezt sem bánta. Megetette Minnie-t meg játszott kicsit vele, majd utolsóként ő is nyugovóra tért.  
Boldogság és nyugalom járta át, ha végiggondolta az eddigi eredményeit. Nem állt bukásra, haladt a kutatással is, és most nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy barátokra is szert tett.

*****

A jó hangulatából egyenesen következett, hogy mélyen és pihentetően aludt, amiből meg az következett, hogy egy pindurit későn ébredt.  
Az eső még mindig szakadt, harmadik napja immár, a rádióból bömbölt a Rushtól a Fly by Night, James éppen kifordítva próbált felvenni egy talárt, a fürdőből vízcsobogás hangja hallatszott ki tompán. Aztán amikor Arion már épp lemondott volna arról, hogy még ebben az életben bejut a helyiségbe, az ajtó feltárult, és ő sietve váltotta a kilépő Petert.  
Egy kicsit talán túl sietve.

Erre persze már csak akkor jött rá, amikor végzett a mosakodással, feladta a haja rendezésére tett erőfeszítéseket, és a ládájából véletlenszerűen felmarkolt göncökbe öltözve kilépett a fürdőből.  
A szobatársai egy csoportban toporzékoltak az ő ágya körül, és ha ebből nem is, de a suttogásokból meg az elfojtott kuncogásokból rögtön rosszat sejtett.  
\- ... ez tuti nem ő, ne hülyíts már, Ágas, ez egy csaj.  
Arion horkantva nevetett fel Sirius hitetlenkedő kijelentésén, és a fiúk bűnbánó arccal fordultak felé, de hősünknek ezen a borús reggelen virágos jókedve volt, úgyhogy nem tudott megsértődni a srácok kíváncsiságán, már csak azért sem, mert ő adta meg rá a lehetőséget, amikor a nagy sietségében az ittléte óta most először nem csukta le Merry ládáját használat után.

\- De, az én vagyok - lépett oda a fiúkhoz, akik készségesen, bár kicsit feszengve utat engedtek neki, és aztán vele együtt méregették tovább a ládatetőt.  
Volt mit nézni rajta bőven. Merry egyfajta emlékkönyvnek használta ezt a kockás anyaggal bevont, kemény felületet, és az évek során megannyi apró kép, rajz és egyéb cetli került rá, Arion mesteri szintűre elsajátított Eternifix bűbájának köszönhetően ténylegesen örök mementójaként a közös és kalandos életüknek.  
Azt nem tudta ugyan pontosan, hogy melyik képről beszéltek a fiúk az imént, mert volt több olyan is, ahol még hosszú hajjal és emiatt tagadhatatlanul feminimebb külsővel szerepelt. Ugyanis csak idén tavasszal, egy nem túl sokat fontolgatott ötletet megvalósítva váltott ilyen rövid frizurára, előtte sokáig a könyökéig is leértek a barna tincsei. Aztán egy napon fogott egy ollót, és lemetélte a lobonca nagy részét, azzal az indokkal, hogy úgyis csak a baj volt vele és állandóan útban volt.  
Ámbár ezen kívül nem sokat változott a külseje azóta, így picit felháborítónak tartotta, hogy pont Sirius nézi lánynak pusztán a haja hossza alapján, mikor az övé hosszabb volt, mint Arioné bármikor is.

\- Látom, a sütirajzolással nem csak engem sújtasz - jegyezte meg Remus somolyogva. Arion követte a fiú tekintetét, és felkuncogott.  
\- Nem, de itt kezdődött - magyarázta, az aprólékos kidolgozású, és teljesen elmeroggyant verses képregényt nézegetve, amit Remus is kiszúrt a képrengetegben. - Nyári sztori, ne akard tudni, mennyire unatkoztunk. Pont annyira, hogy megrajzoljuk és elmeséljük egy csokis-meggyes muffin és egy baracklekváros kosárka megható és tragikus szerelmének történetét. Meleg volt, meg este, meg Merry úgy be volt tépve, mint a buszjegy, hát mi mást csináljon ilyenkor az ember, mint szonettet írjon? Én meg rajzoltam hozzá.  
\- És miért pont félig olaszul? - morfondírozott Peter.  
\- Az spanyol - javította ki Arion és Remus egyszerre a fiút. Ettől aztán mindketten zavarba jöttek egy pillanatra, de Ariont a láda most jobban érdekelte, mint Remus, így hamar kirázta a fejéből a felmerült zavaró gondolatokat az egyszerre beszéléssel kapcsolatban. - És azért amúgy, mert Merry félvér, és az a másik anyanyelve.

\- Forth, nem ismerem a spanodat - vigyorgott Sirius -, de így látatlanba is le lehet vágni, hogy hatalmas forma a csávó.  
\- Az, az - helyeselt Arion. - Nézzétek, azt ott, az ő - bökött egy másik emlékdarabkára. - Meg a hülye sapkája, jaj.  
Négy, nagyon hasonló fotó közül bökött rá az egyikre, amin Merry pózolt a szemüvege lencséi mögött keresztbe álló szemekkel, ugyanabban a fejfedőben, mint amit a másik három kép alanyai is viseltek. Mellette Arion vicsorgott vadul a kamerába. (A maradék két képen pedig Mark és Jessica, az árvaházi barátaik mosolyogtak, és Arionnak kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy ne gondoljon arra, mi lehet velük.)  
\- Csóró gyerek az használt ruhát vesz, ugyebár - magyarázta. - Merry meg nem csak csóró, de őrült is, úgyhogy persze a legvadabb nyárban kell neki mugli repülőgéppilótákra való sapkát vennie, a zoknipénzből mellesleg. Azt beszéltük egyszer a srácokkal, hogy valami akkor bekattant az agyában tutira, mert azóta is állandóan ezt a vackot hordja. De tényleg állandóan. Egyszer a Mungóban voltunk ilyen általános kivizsgáláson, és nem akarta levenni, hiába buzerálták a gyógyítók, aztán azt találta ki ez a flúgos, hogy azért nem veheti le, mert az apukájától kapta, és ez az egyetlen emléke tőle. Még egy könnycseppet is kisajtolt magából, pedig nem is ismerte a faterját amúgy. Mi meg ott álltunk mögöttük, és majdnem megfulladtunk, annyira kellett röhögnünk.  
\- Nem ismerte az apját? - csodálkozott el James.  
\- Hát izé - kuncogott Arion, még mindig a felidézett történet hatása alatt állva -, tudod, James, ez árvákkal megesik néha. Mondhatni, elég gyakran.  
\- Jól van, na - dörmögte James -, akkor is fura, hogy ilyen lazán beszélsz róla. Nekem fura.  
\- Persze, hogy az - mondta Arion -, de nekünk volt egy jó évtizedünk megszokni a dolgot. Én egyik szülőmet se ismertem, egy évesen vesztettem el őket. Merry volt vagy négy, amikor az anyja meghalt.  
\- És ennyit a jó hangulatról - dünnyögte bele Sirius a hirtelen beállt kis csöndbe.  
\- Most legalább nem te nyírtad ki - csúszott ki Arion száján a visszavágás, de a meglepetésére Sirius csak elvigyorodott rajta bármiféle sértődések helyett.

\- Bizony nem, mert én fogom - állapította meg ekkor Remus, pátoszos ünnepélyességet csempészve a hangjába. - De úgy vélem, kötelességem közölni, hogy ideje lenne lemennünk reggelizni, ha nem akarunk elkésni esvékáról.  
\- Én el akarok - jelentette Peter rögtön, de leszavazták.  
Arion később azért úgy vélte, hogy meg kellett volna fontolni a javaslatot igenis, mert Peasegold professzor gyilkos unalmasságánál bármi jobb lett volna. De persze, aztán meg is kapta ezt a bármit óra után, amikor is rádöbbent, hogy ebédig nincs semmiféle elkötelezettsége, mert nem jelentkezett ősi rúnák tanulmányozására. Ki is használta a lehetőséget egy kis könyvtárazásra.  
Ares most kivételesen nem ült ott az asztalánál, Arion úgy sejtette, hogy a fiú vele ellentétben felvette a rúnatant, és most éppen azzal foglalatoskodik a könyvbújás helyett. Azért a megszokott fotelébe telepedett le, előhalászta a táskája mélyéről a Mercy-naplót, és a listánál fölcsapva a bőrkötéses könyvecskét elmerült a sárkánylötty hozzávalóinak a megismerésében.  
Hosszú órák keserves munkájának hála megtudta, hogy a pecsétviaszgomba immunt erősít, vérkeringést javít, hepatitiszt gyógyít és úgy nagy általánosságban csodaszer, ami mind szép és jó volt ugyan, de a fényt az alagút végén, a porszemet a gépezetben nem látta tőle jobban. Nem hagyta, hogy ez a gondolat rátelepedjen a jókedvére, de végig ott motoszkált a fejében, ami roppantul idegesítette. No meg az ötödik teleírt oldalnál járva már az is, hogy ez a nyomorult tapló ekkora menő varázsbigyó, hogy végeérhetetlen mennyiségű mágikus és nem mágikus gyógytulajdonsága van.  
Olyannyira végeérhetetlen, hogy korántsem végzett minddel ebédig. Mivel a gombás kötetek kigyűjtése is nagy munka volt, és Ares szokásos könyvkupacai is ott tornyosultak az asztal hozzá tartozó részén, Arion gondolt egyet, és összerendezte ugyan a saját könyveit, de ő sem hordta vissza őket a helyükre. Úgy tervezte, hogy ma délután vagy legkésőbb holnap visszatér befejezni a munkát.

Ebéd után kissé remekelt átváltoztatástanon, amin a szobatársai csodálkoztak, amíg meg nem említette Ian nevét, onnantól csak irigykedtek, Arion meg feljegyezte magában, hogy jön eggyel a srácnak. Meg sokkal Jacknek.  
Mugliismereten aztán inkább visszafogta magát aztán, nehogy még a végén elkönyveljék valami okostojásnak, amiért mindenből jól teljesít. Hiszen csak szerencséje volt és mindig megnyerte magának a segítségnyújtásra legalkalmasabb embereket - amit, úgy vélte, meg is érdemelt, ha már ezt a nyamvadt kutatást teljesen egyedül és titokban kell végeznie.  
De titokban kellett végeznie, Dumbledore is megmondta, és el kellett végeznie, Merryért és magáért, így aztán a tanórák után visszamászott a könyvtárba, folytatni a napló megtöltését. Nagy örömére a könyvei pont ugyanúgy voltak, ahogy hagyta őket, és bár ezt nem vallotta volna be a világ minden kincséért sem, de annak is megörült kicsit, hogy Arest a szokott helyén találta, egy hatalmas könyvbe temetkezve. A mardekáros fiú föl sem nézve biccentett oda neki, és utána sem szólt egy szót sem hozzá, de ez jó volt így. Békés hangulat telepedett rájuk és csönd, amit csak a lapozgatásuk hangja meg Arion hümmögése tört meg időnként.

\- ... mi a tosz az az immunmodulátor? - dünnyögte egy ponton, csak úgy magának feltéve ezt a költői kérdést.  
\- Az immunrendszer működését serkentő szer - mormolta Ares. Hősünk meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, nem számított válaszra, sőt arra sem, hogy a mardekáros fiú egyáltalán meghallja a morgolódását, és a nap folyamán először Ares is fölpillantott a könyvéből. - Mit olvasol?  
\- Franc se tudja - vallotta be Arion a könyve borítójára pillantva, még mindig megszeppenten a hirtelen jött beszélgetéstől -, de asszem, tökre nem is ezt kéne.  
\- Mit kellene? - faggatózott tovább Ares.  
\- Mindent, ami a pecsétviaszgombáról szólhat, és én is meg tudom érteni - felelt Arion az igazsághoz híven.  
Ares elgondolkodni látszott, majd, hősünk megdöbbenését egyre csak fokozva, szemügyre vette a kigyűjtött köteteit.  
\- Akkor ezeket mind vissza is viheted - jelentette ki kis idő után. - A legjobb nincs itt.  
\- Mi a legjobb? - kérdezte Arion, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy választ is fog kapni.  
\- Ling Zhi, a tízezer éves gomba. Ott lesz valamerre, ahonnan ezeket hoztad. Mindent elmond, amit tudni lehet róla - mondta Ares, majd visszaindult a helyére.  
\- Honnan tudod? - kérdezte Arion, mert Ares annyira magabiztosan közölte vele ezeket a tényeket, ami gyanús volt neki, a saját olvasási okaiból kiindulva.  
Ares csak nézett rá kifürkészhetetlen arccal, és Arion már éppen visszakozott volna, megsejtve, hogy átlépett egy határt, amikor a fiú mégiscsak válaszolt.  
\- Édesanyám nagybeteg - mondta halkan, és úgy vette maga elé a könyvét ismét, hogy Arion megértette, nincs helye több kérdezősködésnek.  
\- Köszi - motyogta azért, az ajánlásra és a kissé homályos, de érthető válaszra is értve a szavait, majd fölnyalábolta a haszontalannak bizonyult könyveket és elment a hasznosat megkeresni.

A Ling Zhi aztán akkora kincsesbányának bizonyult, hogy Arion még a jegyzetelésről is elfeledkezve bújta, amíg csak el nem érkezett a vacsora ideje, sőt kikölcsönözte magának estére is. Aztán összeszedte a holmiját, és kicsit tétovázva ugyan, de elköszönt Arestől.  
\- Jó éjszakát.  
A fiú fürkészően mérte végig Ariont, és bár az arcáról továbbra sem lehetett semmiféle érzelmet leolvasni, azért válaszolt, hősünk megkönnyebbülésére.  
\- Neked is.

Arion persze ekkor még nem sejtette, hogy a jó éjszakája még odébb van, sőt még a vacsora végeztével se gondolta volna, hogy aznap még kalandok várnak rá, amikor James és Gladys társaságában battyogott a Griffendél-torony felé.  
A Kövér Dáma portréja előtt aztán összetalálkoztak Hadesszel, Navan villogó tekintetű óriásmacskájával. A jószág úgy ült a festmény mellett, mintha várakozott volna valakire, és ügyet sem vetett Jamesék siccegésére. Mivel egy idő után megunták a hasztalan komédiázást, és úgy döntöttek, hogy tovább haladnak, kiderült, hogy Hades tényleg várt valakire. A feltáruló ajtón ugyanis Minnie slisszolt ki, még mielőtt ők beléphettek volna rajta, és Arion így nem is lépett be rajta, mert kénytelen volt a szökevény macskája nyomába eredni.  
\- Minnie, gyere vissza - sziszegte az állat után, de hiába, a cica csak inalt tova a folyosón Hades mögött. - Minnie!  
A macskák eltűntek egy fordulóban. Arion morcosan iramodott utánuk, majd befordulva a folyosóra ijedten torpant meg. Bár most legalább nem kiáltott föl vagy esett hanyatt, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal, amikor összetalálkozott Navannal - mert természetesen ő állt előtte.  
\- Üdv - biccentett a vámpírfiú, aki cseppet sem látszott meglepettnek, hogy összefutott hősünkkel, majdnem szó szerint is.  
\- Szia - motyogta Arion. - Nem láttad a macskámat?  
\- De - felelt Navan, aki szemlátomást remekül szórakozott azon, hogy már megint a házi kedvenceiknek köszönhetően élvezik egymás társaságát. Majd anélkül, hogy kifejtette volna a válaszát, leült a közeli ablak párkányára, és szimplán megkínálta Ariont egy cigarettával.

Arion arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a mardekárosok úgy általában nagyon furcsák, de végül elfogadta a felajánlást, és Navan mellé telepedett.  
\- Hades kedveli a cicádat - mondta aztán Navan, mikor már percek óta füstöltek csöndben. - Azért húzza-vonja magával kalandozni, de ne félj, vigyáz rá. Majd visszajönnek.  
\- Hát jó. - Arion, mit tehetett volna mást, elfogadta ezt a kijelentést.  
\- Hallom, ma is a könyvtárban ücsörögtél egész nap - váltott témát Navan elegánsan.  
\- Mi a tosz! Itt mindenki utánam kémkedik, vagy mivan? - háborodott föl Arion rögtön. - Ares mondta el, mi? Belőle pont nem néztem volna ki ezt a pletykálászást.  
Navan valamiért jót nevetett ezen a kijelentésen.  
\- Aresből nem sok minden lehet kinézni úgy alapból, ez az ő nagy trükkje. De ha azt hiszed, hogy benne csak úgy alap nélkül megbízhatsz, hát nagyot tévedsz.  
\- Rémes - dohogott Arion. - Tök rendes srácnak tűnik pedig.  
\- Az is. - Navan arcán egy bizalmasan őszinte mosoly ült. - De elsősorban mardekáros, és nem véletlen lett az.  
\- Miért, te igen?  
\- Nekem nem volt választásom - felelt Navan, és ez határozottan úgy hangzott, mintha Aresnek meg lett volna, de Arionnak már nem akadt lehetősége erre rákérdezni.

\- Navan! - szólt bele ugyanis a beszélgetésbe egy vékony, csilingelő hang.  
\- Ah, Lenyka - állt föl a megszólított rögtön. - Gyere csak.  
A folyosó homályából apró alak vált ki. Arion csodálkozva ismerte föl benne azt kislányt, akit Jack évnyitó buliján látott a mardekárosok társaságában. A pöttöm lányka még mindig úgy nézett ki, mint egy életre keltett porcelánbaba, a hosszú, éjfekete hajával, a hatalmas bíborlila szemeivel, no meg a mesterműnek tűnő bársony és csipke ruhájával. Tétován pislogott Arionra a frufruja alól, és Arion hasonlóképpen bizonytalanul nézett vissza rá.  
\- Ó, ti még nem ismeritek egymást hivatalosan - kapott észbe Navan. - Lena, ő Arion Forth, az új fiú.  
Arion az utolsó szót hallva önkéntelenül elvigyorodott, elvégre rajta kívül pont Navan volt az egyetlen, aki tudta, hogy nem igaz egészen, amit mond.  
\- Szia - köszönt Lena.  
\- Arion - fordult ekkor hősünkhöz a vámpírfiú, magához vonva a kislányt -, hadd mutassam be Lena Dragunovát, a barátnőmet.

És Arionban megállt az ütő.  
\- Mi?!  
Navan bocsánatkérő vigyora alapján még egy picit merte azt remélni, hogy csak szivatják, de mivel efféle vallomás csak nem érkezett, Arion kénytelen volt rájönni, hogy a mardekáros nemes egyszerűséggel az igazat mondta.  
\- Azt hittem, a húgod, vagy valami - motyogta döbbenten, értetlenül méregetve a furcsa párost, ami ezek szerint szerelmespár volt. Lena durcásan csücsörített a szavait hallva.  
\- Nem olyan fiatal ő, mint ahogy kinéz - mondta Navan, könnyedén ölbe kapva az apró lányt. - Jó, nyilván nálam fiatalabb, de ki nem?  
\- Például Hessusék? - jegyezte meg Lena könnyedén.  
\- _Touché_ \- ismerte el Navan, egy puszit adva a lány fejére. - Kollégák, már olyan értelemben, hogy szintén vámpírok - tette hozzá Arionnak címezve.  
\- Többen is vagytok? - ámult el Arion, végig sem gondolva elsőre, hogy mekkora ökörséget kérdez. Navan csak szolidan rámeredt felvont szemöldökkel (ami Navan rémisztő szemöldökeit tekintve nem is volt annyira szolid megmozdulás), úgyhogy persze hamar rájött. - Jó, bocs, hülye kérdés.  
\- Egynek elmegy - egyezett bele Navan gúnyosan.  
\- Ú, várjunk - jutott eszébe valami Arionnak hirtelen. Lenára nézett. - Te is vámpír vagy?  
\- Nem - rázta a fejét a lány.  
\- Akkor hány éves vagy tulajdonképpen? - kérdezte Arion.  
\- Tizenhat? - felelte Lena bosszankodva. - Egy évfolyamra járunk.  
\- Már semmit nem értek - vallotta be hősünk megtörten. Navan barátian kinevette, és még Lena is elmosolyodott.  
\- Egyszer megérted - mondta végül Navan, miután kiszórakozta magát a zavarán. - De ahhoz már későre jár, hogy kettőnk történetét elregéljük, és mellesleg jobb dolgom is lenne, mint esti mesét mondani egy nehézfejű griffendéles kölyöknek.  
\- Gonosz vagy - duzzogott Arion.  
\- Most jössz rá? - kotyogott közbe Lena, és Arion viszonozta a vigyorát.  
\- Szerintem már sejtheti egy ideje - dörmögte Navan. - Mindenesetre, mi most kénytelenek leszünk itt hagyni becses személyed társaságát, Arion.

\- Hát jó. - Arion beletörődött, hogy egyedül lesz hagyva. - Egyszer azért elmeséled, hogy lett belőletek pár? Csak mert, lássuk be, és nem bunkóságból mondom tényleg, de furák vagytok így, mármint az fura, hogy, együtt vagytok.  
\- Egyszer - bólintott Navan, nem kommentálva a furaságukról szóló részeket. (De hát miért is kommentálta volna őket? Igazak voltak.) - De az nem takarodó előtt öt perccel lesz.  
\- Ú, már ennyi az idő? - esett kétségbe hősünk, aki egészen megfeledkezett magáról, mint általában Navan társaságában.  
\- Bizony, úgyhogy mi megyünk is - bólintott Navan, és egy intéssel elbúcsúzva megindult a folyosón. - Menj te is, mielőtt még Lupin megint keresni kezd, vagy meggyanúsít, hogy elraboltalak.  
\- Miért jön nekem újabban mindenki Remusszal? - fakadt ki Arion, mert kezdte nagyon unni, hogy egyesek mindent tudnak róla.  
\- Na vajon - pillantott hátra a válla fölött Navan, mielőtt elnyelte volna őket Lenával a folyosó sötétje.

Arion tanácstalanul toporgott még egy ideig, azt se tudta hirtelen, hogy is került alapból ide és Navan társaságába. Aztán, mikor már épp komolyan megharagudott volna magára a feledékenységéért, egyszer csak felbukkant a lábánál Hades és Minnie valószerűtlen kettőse, és beugrott neki az eltűnésük.  
\- Minnie! - guggolt le az állatokhoz. - Miért csatangolsz el mindig?  
Hades olyan pillantással nézett hősünkre, ami valahogy a Navan által utoljára hozzá intézett gúnyos szavakat idézte föl benne. Ariont kicsit zavarba ejtette, hogy ez a macska pont olyan, mint a gazdája, de meg is nyugodott egyben. Hades mellett nem féltette Minnie-t a kastély ezer meg egy veszélyétől.  
\- Gyere, kicsim - intett a macskájának, és az dörgölőzve elbúcsúzott Hadestől, majd mellé szegődött.

A toronyszobában szokás szerint zajlott az élet. Arionnak már a szobába bejutás is nehezen ment, mert a fiúk megint katasztrófa sújtotta övezetté változtatták a hálót, és a kezdetleges térképük összerakásával machináltak nagyban, a padlón fetrengve.  
\- Látom, meglett a macsek - dünnyögte James, az Arion lábánál sündörgő állatra intve. Minnie ezt invitálásnak vélhette, mert rögtön odakocogott a fiúhoz egy kis simogatás reményében, lazán átmasírozva a mindenfelé szétteregetett pergameneken.  
\- Ne már - mordult föl Sirius, de hogy ezt a macskának üzente, a gazdájának vagy netalántán Jamesnek, azt nem lehetett tudni. Nem is érdekelt senkit.  
Minnie hangosan dorombolva letelepedett a meglepett James ölében, és onnantól nem sok vizet zavart, így a fiúk végül többé-kevésbé meg is békéltek a jelenlétével, Siriust kivéve, aki időnként sunyi pillantásokat lövellt a szelíd cica felé a szeme sarkából. Ámbár valamiért Peter is óvatosan leste a jószágot.  
Arion a maga részéről nem óhajtott többet a macskája ügyeivel foglalkozni, inkább előkerítette a kutatási naplóját meg a Ling Zhit, és hozzáfogott a pecsétviaszgomba tulajdonságainak a tüzetes kijegyzeteléséhez.

Annyira belemerült a dologba, hogy csak jóval azután eszmélt föl belőle, hogy a fiúk elkezdtek lefekvéshez készülődni. Megszabadította Jamest a szerelmetes Minnie-től, kivárta, amíg mindenki elnyugszik, hogy végre átöltözhessen pizsamába, majd ő is aludni tért az elcsöndesedett hálóban, a továbbra is szakadó eső neszezését hallgatva.

*****

A kutatás tette ki aztán a másnapja nagy részét is. Délelőtt bűbájtanon még prezentálta a többé-kevésbé begyakorolt némító bűbájt, de utána már tényleg csak a tízezer éves gombával óhajtott foglalkozni.  
\- Mit olvasol ennyire? - érdeklődött Remus, látva, hogy Arion még az ebédje végeztével is rögtön a könyvet bújja. Kettesben ücsörögtek a nagyteremben, Sirius, James és Peter valami rosszban sántikálva csatangolhattak a kastélyban. Legalábbis nagyon kuncogva tűntek el, holmi hálóingeket meg redekorálást emlegetve. (Ez utóbbi Sirius megfogalmazása volt, és Remuson látszott, hogy majdnem megint megkérdezte, hogy honnan jönnek neki ezek a szavak.)  
\- Ling Zhi - mutatta föl Arion a könyvet. - A pecsétviaszgombáról szól, Ares ajánlotta. Csodaszer állítólag. Merrynek kell infó róla, hogy miért, az titok - hazudta aztán hirtelen felindulásból, mielőtt Remus rákérdezne az okokra.

De Remus valami egész másra kérdezett rá.  
\- Úgy érted, Ares Freywind? - ráncolta össze a szemöldökét helytelenítően.  
\- Van másik Ares is? - pimaszkodott Arion, mert a firtatásból rájött persze, hogy ezt az infót nem kellett volna Remus orrára kötnie, de most, hogy már megesett a baki, úgy volt vele, hogy ha lúd, legalább legyen kövér.  
\- Tudtommal nincs - csóválta a fejét Remus. - De azt sem tudom, hogy mióta vagytok ilyen jó viszonyban, hogy a keresztnevén hívod meg könyveket ajánl neked.  
\- Nem vagyunk semmilyen viszonyban - magyarázta Arion. - Egy asztalnál szoktunk ülni a könyvtárban, dörmögtem, meghallotta, kisegített. És senkit nem szeretek a vezetéknevén hívni, az olyan személytelen.  
\- Vettem észre - dörmögte Remus. - Ne érts félre, én nem akarok beleszólni abba, hogy kikkel barátkozol... Csak, tudd, hogy vannak emberek, akikkel érdemes vigyázni, mert nem puszta jószívűségből segítenek annak, akinek segítenek esetleg. Úgyhogy ne legyél meglepődve, ha Ares egyszer csak benyújtja neked a számlát az ilyenekért.  
\- Hát csak nyújtsa - fonta össze a karjait maga előtt Arion durcásan. - Majd kiegyenlítem valahogy.  
Dacosan, felszegett állal meredt Remusra. Értette persze, hogy csak jót akart neki a fiú, de nem volt szüksége ilyen mértékű pátyolgatásra. Tudta nagyon jól, hiszen már Navan is elmondta neki, hogy Aresszel óvatosnak kell lennie, nem volt szüksége rá, hogy újra fejmosásban részesítsék emiatt.  
\- Csak legyél óvatos, jó? - sóhajtott föl végül Remus, megunva a farkasszemezést. - Nem akarom, hogy bajba keveredj, vagy kihasználjanak valami hatalmi játékhoz, amihez semmi közöd.

Arion mérge egy szempillantás alatt párolgott el, és adta át a helyét valami más, sokkal zavarba ejtőbb érzelemnek, amit inkább nem is akart a nevén nevezni, mert abból megint holmi ostoba tinis piruldozás lett volna a végén.  
Ami még rosszabb volt, hogy Remus még így is észrevehette a hangulata változását, mert kíváncsian fürkészte az arcát, és hősünk indokolatlanul kimelegedett ettől a vizslatástól.  
\- Na jó, megyek - zárta inkább rövidre a kényelmetlenné váló helyzetet, és sietve fölállt az asztaltól.  
\- Megbántottalak? - szólt utána Remus sajnálkozó hangon.  
\- Nem, dehogyis - rázta a fejét Arion zavartan. - Pont, hogy nem - tette még hozzá aztán halkan, majd eliramodott.

Útközben a torony felé még arra is választ kapott, hogy miben mesterkedtek Jamesék, mert a folyosókon haladva észrevette, hogy több lovagi páncél csinos, sokat sejtetően átlátszó és rövidke, szexis hálóingbe van öltöztetve. Jókat vihogott magában a sajátos redekorálási ötleten, és legalább egy kicsit elterelődött a figyelme az iménti vitáról.  
Félig azért, hogy tovább haladjon a kutatással, félig meg azért, hogy ne megint Remuson kattogjon, a toronyba érve újfent a könyvébe temetkezett. A kandallóban ropogott a tűz, az ablakokon dobolt az eső, és gyorsan teltek az órák.  
Amikor Sirius és Peter visszatért a délutáni jóslástanjukról, ő is velük tartott a hálóba, ahol folytatta az olvasást és jegyzetelést. Hamarosan befutott James és Remus is számmisztikáról, és a négy fiú ismét a térképpel kezdett foglalkozni.  
\- ... de ne már, az úgy nem lesz jó.  
\- Miért?  
\- Mert akkor itt ez, nézd meg, ütközni fog vele. Máshogy kell hajtani, függőlegesen mondjuk.

Valami megváltozott. Arion először nem is tudta, hogy mi, csak gyanakodva fölemelte a fejét a könyvéből, aztán figyelt, fülelt, és rájött.  
\- Halljátok ezt? - kérdezte.  
\- Mit? - kérdezte Peter értetlenül.  
\- Hát ezt - intett körbe Arion céltalanul.  
\- Forth, nem hallunk semmit, mi van veled? - dörmögött Sirius.  
\- Hát ez az! - rikkantott föl Arion. - Csönd lett!  
\- Elállt az eső! - ugrott talpra James, aki elsőnek értette meg, hogy miről is hablatyol. Remus sarkig tárta az ablakot, ők meg köré sereglettek, és aztán csak nézték vidáman a nedves világot, és szívták magukba a hűvös, friss levegőt. A park füvén megannyi gyémántként ragyogtak a tócsák, ahogy szertedobták a napok óta először felszakadozó felhők alól előmerészkedő nap fényét, a Tiltott Rengeteg kornyadozott a rázúdult víztömegek súlyától.  
\- Basszus - dünnyögte hirtelen Sirius. - Ez azt is jelenti, hogy nem marad el az asztronómia.  
\- De lehet kviddicsezni! - James szinte ragyogott az örömtől.  
\- De nincs kész a házim - folytatta a siránkozást Sirius.  
\- Hátha addig újra rákezdi - próbálta vigasztalni a fiút Péter, kevés beleéléssel.  
\- Nincs akkora mákunk.  
\- Nekünk nem is kell - jegyezte meg Remus -, csak neked.

Így aztán Sirius kivált a térképezős csapatból, és nekiesett az asztronómiaesszéjének. Arion áttelepedett a párnázott ablakpárkányra, ott olvasta tovább a Ling Zhit, időnként lekörmölve egy-egy adatot a kutatási naplóba. A nyolcadik telejegyzetelt oldalnál járt pecsétviaszgomba címszó alatt, és kezdte nagyon utálni a dolgot.  
\- Mi az, hogy renitens? - dünnyögte, szokás szerint észre sem véve, hogy hangosan is kimondja a gondolatait. - A szemmel lehet valami...?  
Sirius horkantva fölnevetett.  
\- Makacs, ellenszegülő. Engedetlen. Ilyesmi - magyarázta aztán, még mindig mulatva. - A szemmel, Forth? Honnan a bánatból veszed te az ilyeneket, komolyan?  
Még mielőtt Arion egyáltalán eldönthette volna, hogy megköszönje a szíves felvilágosítást, vagy megsértődjön azon, hogy kiröhögték, Remus kelt szóra.  
\- Na jó, nekem most van elegem - jelentette ki határozott hangon. - Sirius Orion Black, most azonnal meg fogod magyarázni, hogy mitől lettél idén nyáron egy két lábon járó idegen szavak szótára.  
Peter és James gyanúsan rezzenéstelen arccal, de láthatóan kíváncsian lesték Sirius válaszát. Sirius meg mesésen elszórakozott a barátjuk kiakadásán, majd, mikor már úgy nézett ki, hogy Remus bármelyik pillanatban robbanni fog, lazán vállat vont.  
\- Könyvtárfogság.  
\- Könyvtár... fogság?  
\- Az - bólintott Sirius. - Egész nyárra. Azért hárítottam a meghívásokat is mindig. Összebalhéztam anyámékkal szünet elején. Nem tetszett nekik a _renitens_ viselkedésem - nevetett fel.  
\- És a könyvtárba zártak? - értetlenkedett Remus. - Nekem ez meredek.  
\- Hát, először szobafogság volt tervben, de hamar rájöttek, hogy egész nap csak alszok meg hokizok, úgyhogy módosítottak a büntetésen - magyarázta tovább a tényállást Sirius. Jamesék ennél a kijelentésnél nem bírták tovább tartani a fapofát, és felröhögtek.  
\- Erre mondjuk nem voltam kíváncsi - fintorgott Remus, nem törődve az általános vihogással.  
\- Aki nincs felkészülve a lehetséges válaszokra, az ne kérdezzen - intette meg a fiút Sirius. - Na mindegy. Tehát, bezártak abba a nyamvadt porfészekbe, és egy ideig halálra untam magam, aztán rájöttem, hogy ha már a könyvtárban tesped az ember naphosszat, akkor egy idő után akár még olvasni is nekiállhat.  
\- Sosem hittem volna, hogy megérjük azt a napot, hogy önszántadból elolvasol valamit - suttogta Remus, őszintén megrendülve. Sirius hozzávágott egy keze ügyébe akadó zoknigombócot. Remus visszavágott egy kötött pulcsival. (Rémes kupleráj volt a szobában, mondtam már?)

Komolyabb dobálózás aztán nem alakult ki a dologból, mert Sirius ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát, és a fiúk visszatértek a térkép-összeillesztéshez.  
Arion még egy ideig olvasgatott, aztán elment lezuhanyozni, mert sejtette, hogy a késői asztronómia után már nem lesz ereje hozzá. Arra ért vissza a fürdőből, hogy a fiúk kissé rendezettebb formába varázsolták a szobát, csak a térképük pergamenjei maradtak a földön szétteregetve.  
Összeszedték magukat, és a klubhelyiségben kiegészülve Gladysszel, fölcaplattak a csillagvizsgáló toronyba.

Mire visszaértek a toronyba az óráról, Arion már se látott, se hallott a fáradtságtól. Nagyokat ásítva megvárta még, hogy a többi srác lefekszik aludni, aztán átöltözött ő is, és ágyba bújt. Elégedetten vetett számot az eddigi eredményeiről. Elvégre jól haladt a kutatás, rendben volt a tanulmányi teljesítménye is, és egyéni véleménye szerint napok óta semmiféle újabb kalamajkába nem keveredett.  
Persze, ha csak sejtette volna, hogy mit hoz a másnap, talán nem alszik ilyen nyugodtan.

De hát nem sejtette.

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juhú, új feji! És lesz még a hónapban, sőt utána is sok, mert bele akarok húzni. :3 (Álmodni ér, na. xD) Sry hogy kicsit érdektelennek érződik, kivágni nem akartam ennyit, még ha a nagyja haszontalan is. xD Have fun with it or what. And the usual: jelezzetek vissza, igyekszem a válaszaimmal is mindig haladni, és köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott, ti ösztönöztök most igazán, hogy ne adjam fel, és menjek előre tovább/megint. ❤) Ja, és kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint, meg nézzetek el a spotify felhasználómra, [ide](https://open.spotify.com/user/hiriajuu), a történethez készült sok-sok playlistért. Illetve majd ide fogom linkelni a héten érkező két egypercest is, amik a részhez kapcsolódnak. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Na szóval. Hát ez lesz a Bolondok. Rétestészta méretű, szövevényes, sokszereplős regény, felnőtté válásról, háborúkról, barátságokról. Nyomokban még HP, legalább ugyanannyira original is. (Lesz majd még egy párhuzamos kötete meg kettő kiegészítő novellásgyűjteménye is, just fyi.) A kérdéseket, észrevételeket, kommenteket mindig szívesen fogadom, és előbb-utóbb mindig válaszolok is rájuk, csak sokszor inkább utóbb, mert ezer a dolgom és csak kettő a kezem sajnos. :"D Lesz majd egy ajánlott olvasási sorrend a sztorihoz, amint elég rész felkerült belőle ahhoz, hogy releváns legyen. Akit addig érdekel, [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/) az is elérhető más egyéb fun tartalmak mellett. ;) What else? Idk. Olvassatok. Szeressetek. :D


End file.
